


Persona: The Sougawa Files

by Arsene_Phantom



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, persona - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 57
Words: 159,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsene_Phantom/pseuds/Arsene_Phantom
Summary: Rina Oshiro has always lived a luxurious life due to her prestige, but her surroundings never allowed her to fully embrace it - until a few days ago, where she managed to seize an opportunity to move to the large city of Sougawa. While things seem great at first, her life promptly takes a sharp turn when she's thrust into a mystery detailing mysterious creatures called Shadows, that latch onto people and turn them into blissful husks. While Rina quickly develops a mysterious power known as "Persona", she quickly finds herself trapped in a battle involving Shadows, unexpected allies, and enemies far beyond her comprehension...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. So if you're familiar with Social Hierarchies, you may remember I briefly mentioned a follow-up to it somehow. Well, here it is. I've been working on this fic steadily, so here I am with it. This has a more original twist and aims to be kind of like a new Persona game in written form - with some key differences. I hope you all enjoy. I aim to publish a chapter every Saturday - though things may slow down a bit as I have college coming up in a few months, heh.

_March 29_

_Evening_

 

_“Hello, passengers. We have arrived at Sougawa Airport. Thank you for travelling with Zephyr Airlines. Please file out one at a time so as to avoid disturbance and possible injury. We hope you’ll travel with us again.”_

 

One by one, the passengers made their way down the tunnel. Children excitedly ran down, with adults chasing after them and still rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. After a nine-hour plane ride, it was understandable that most of the passengers would be drowsy. The people chatted among themselves, with some pulling out maps to plot out some sort of route or find their hotel, some taking out their phones to contact whomever they had arranged to meet with, and some simply going to board another plane in the airport.

 

However, the very last one to exit the airplane and make her way to Terminal A of Sougawa Airport was, to say the least, different than the rest. She made her way out with her head held high, carrying herself with a confident air as the heels of her white mary-janes clicked across the pavement. Her brown pigtails swished through the air as she dragged a shiny white suitcase behind her - a color that blended well with the rest of her outfit. Her peach-colored jacket looked to be the most expensive part of her outfit, though that was only relatively speaking, considering her white blouse, knee-length beige skirt, and black tights all looked as if they cost a fortune. Even with the slight tiredness in her gold eyes, she had a measured grace to her movements, pale skin shining under the lights.

 

As Rina Oshiro made her way through the tunnels, she received a lot of stares, both from people who recognized her and from people who were simply intrigued by the aura she gave off. She didn’t bother to dignify even one of them, making her way into the airport terminal. She took a moment to glance down at her wrist, checking her watch. Good... a few minutes early. Her sister would no doubt be waiting for her.

 

With a sigh, she took a seat on one of the olive-cushioned chairs set out, crossing her ankles and folding her hands on her lap. Nine hours of rubbish. The plane ride was, put simply, agonizing. At first, it seemed fine. She had gotten first class seats, and good meals and entertainment to go along with them.

 

But, of course, it was her unlucky day, as the other passenger in first class was... unpleasant, to say the least. She decided not to think about what had happened, knowing one thing for certain: this was certainly an experience she wished she could erase from her memory.

 

There was no sense in letting it sour her time here, though. This was a new city with new experiences ahead of her. She would be able to receive a proper education that her old home could never provide. Being able to finally meet with her sister didn’t sound too bad either. There was even a slim chance that she could make friends.

 

Tch. As if she would be able to make _real_ friends.

 

“... Rina?”

 

The girl was abruptly jolted out of her thoughts as she heard her name called. She quickly sat up, instinctively assuming proper posture as she tried to find the source of the voice. It didn’t take long for her to spot a woman several years older than her making her way over with similarly refined movements. At first, Rina felt a little doubtful. Her clothing was certainly elegant enough - she had an ivory-colored coat, a puffy brown skirt, black tights, and white high heels - but for all Rina knew, she was just another person high on the class ladder.

 

However, her concerns were eased as she spotted the woman’s gold eyes and brown hair - identical to hers... mostly. Her sister’s hair was not in pigtails and was instead hanging loosely down to her shoulders, and it had streaks of blonde in it. But nonetheless, it was safe to say...

 

“Furuta?” Rina asked cautiously, just to be safe.

 

A slight smile came onto Furuta’s face as she heard her name. She made her way over and hugged Rina gently. The last of her insecurities melted away, and she hugged her back, feeling even more at ease as her sister started talking. “Last time I saw you, you were just an infant. You’ve grown so much...” She pulled away, placing her hands on her thighs. “How was the plane ride?”

 

“Not particularly nice. The seats were amazingly comfortable, and the food was outstanding, but... another passenger happened to be present. A rather perverted man twenty years older than me.” Rina grumbled, flipping her hair. “I’d rather not say exactly what he was doing, but... I didn’t say a single word and he just _kept talking._ ” She shuddered at the memory, pushing it away hastily.

 

Furuta rolled her eyes in disgust. “Yet another person to add to the pile of those who don’t respect our status.” She offered a hand, and Rina took it, pulling herself up and standing next to her sister. “Let’s not worry about that, though. Shall we go to our apartment? Our limousine is waiting.”

 

“You’ve... certainly been prepared for my arrival.” Despite her understatement, Rina couldn’t stop a smile from forming on her lips. She couldn’t help but be impressed, considering her sister barely knew her. If she was aiming to make a good first impression, she had certainly succeeded. “Yes, let’s get going. I don’t think wasting time around these slums is really worth it.”

 

With a nod, the two walked off to the parking lot, arms linked together.

 

***

 

The ride passed without anything particularly eventful. To anyone else, it would have seemed like a perfect opportunity to catch up with their sister that they hadn’t spoken to in over a decade. There would be no doubt a variety of topics to catch up on. They could talk about important things that had gone on in their lives, random hobbies they had picked up, other relatives... The list went on.

 

However, Rina was not interested in such an event. The entire car ride had passed in silence, and that was exactly as she wanted. There was a time and a place for a sisterly talk, and as much as she enjoyed the chance to reunite with her sibling, she would prefer it not be in a limousine with a chauffeur she had barely spoken a word to. If she was to talk to her sister, it would be in a comfortable place with no distractions. Thus, she contented herself with watching Sougawa’s buildings blaze by through the limo’s windows.

 

And even without speaking with each other, she knew the two shared a connection. Furuta had looked back at her from the shotgun seat occasionally, and at one point when the two met eyes, she gave her a gentle smile. That was all Rina needed to feel comforted that her sister would be a welcoming, capable guardian.

 

The limousine slowly came to a stop in front of a towering thirty-story building with a red carpet and “RADIANT APARTMENTS” displayed in proud, golden letters above the door. Furuta handed the chauffeur a tip, bowing her head politely, before stepping out of the limousine, with Rina following close behind. She let out a sharp exhale as she looked over the place where she would be staying for the forseeable future. “... This looks like a nice place,” she commented towards her sister, feeling more comfortable talking out in the open air.

 

“As an Oshiro, you know we’d only get the best of service.” Furuta hummed as she pushed the glass doors open, revealing a rather comfy-looking lobby with big couches and even a gold elevator. There were some other people around, but Rina was hardly concerned with them - she was more interested in seeing what their apartment would be like. The two made their way to said elevator, and as the doors slid open, Furuta promptly stepped inside and pressed the button marked “30” in one swift motion. As Rina stepped inside with her sister, the elevator doors came to a stop, and it began its ascent.

 

“Are you excited for your time at Touzawa?” Furuta asked, sharing Rina’s sentiment of it being easier to talk with just the two of them.

 

Rina’s eyes shone at the mention of her new academy. “Absolutely. Being offered a full three years there - for free, no less - is generous of them. I can’t thank them enough, honestly...” She leaned back against the elevator walls with a sigh, tugging at her skirt a little. “I was worried I would be stuck in the slums forever with zero opportunities simply because of my location, but here I am with my distant sister. I almost can’t believe it’s real...”

 

“I would have gotten to you sooner, but my job is rather... difficult.” Furuta pursed her lips, a sign to Rina that it was probably not a good idea to press on that matter. Thankfully, she promptly changed the subject. “Regardless, the principal is already eager to welcome you, as are the students.”

 

Upon the mention of her classmates, Rina couldn’t help but sigh in annoyance. “I sure bet they’re excited.”

 

Furuta raised an eyebrow in confusion, but before she could press on the matter, a pleasant _ding_ sounded through the elevator, and the doors shuddered before promptly sliding open.

 

“Ah. Here we are.” The older lady let go of her suspicions and turned her attention towards the white hallway before them, promptly taking a few steps down before opening the door at the end. “Welcome to your new home.”

 

As Rina peeked in from behind Furuta, she couldn’t help but feel a little anxious. Moving from a simple three-room, one-story house in a small town to a luxury penthouse in the big city was quite a drastic change. Would she really be able to settle in that easily? Over time, she had grown worried that her manners wouldn’t be up to par for her sister; what if she messed something up? What if she accidentally got the two moved down to a lower apartment, or misplaced something important to Furuta? What if...

 

... Was that a luxury sofa?

 

As she fully took in the room, her anxieties promptly melted away, replaced by pure awe. The penthouse looked... spectacular. There was really no other way to describe it. The couches set around the room looked to be made of the finest materials, the large windows provided a way to a balcony outside with a beautiful view, the chandelier was made of a fine stained glass with ornate designs, the television in front of one of the sofas had a gigantic screen... there was simply no end to the room’s class in Rina’s eyes. She took a few cautious steps inside, slowly twirling around in wonder.

 

“This is nothing like your old home, eh?” Furuta couldn’t resist chuckling as she gently closed the door, making her way over to one of the couches. “I hope you don’t think the living room is all there is to this place.”

 

“It’s... it’s like nothing I’ve ever seen,” Rina admitted breathlessly, eyes darting rapidly around as she tried to take in every detail of her new living space. It seemed like there was so much to it; every time she thought she had seen everything she spotted a new detail, like how the chandelier only had four different colors in its glass, or how the carpet didn’t have any ruffles on it at all, or...

 

She hesitated as she spotted her sister smirking at her. “You look like a starry-eyed princess,” Furuta joked.

 

“I-I can’t help it! This place is magnificent!” Rina’s face flushed red, and she instinctively brought one hand to her cheeks, biting her lip. Sure, this wasn’t a time where she had to be composed, but... she almost felt shameful, gushing like a little girl over this place. She took a moment to swallow her pride, exhaling sharply as she felt her cheeks return to a more reasonable temperature. “If you don’t mind me asking... where will I be sleeping?”

 

“In the guest room, of course.” Furuta made her way to two white doors in the corner - another detail Rina had failed to notice until now - and pulled one of them open, gesturing inside. “Here you are.”

 

Rina wasted no time in darting over to her room, taking a peek inside. She had thought her room would be something small; a single bed with a drawer next to it, perhaps a small closet to store her clothes in.

 

To say the least, she wasn’t expecting a fairly large room with a queen-sized bed, a fireplace, and her own bathroom. “Sister... s-surely this was meant for someone else...”

 

“I would prefer to get the best for you. We haven’t had any time to really get to know each other... and I figure giving you the living space you deserve would make things easier for you.” Furuta folded her hands together, clearly pleased by Rina’s reaction. “That said... I imagine you’re feeling rather tired from the plane ride, so if you wish to get some rest, I understand.” Her smile faded as she continued to speak. “Tomorrow we’ll have to get your paperwork set up, anyhow, so it’s best for you to go to bed early.”

 

While Rina hadn’t even considered going to sleep after seeing her new apartment, upon Furuta bringing up her fatigue, she couldn’t help but let out a slight yawn, covering her mouth. “... I... suppose you’re right... I’ll have time to marvel about the apartment tomorrow.” She seemed a little disappointed, but nonetheless, as she felt exhaustion rapidly sweeping over her, she resolved that it was probably best to rest her eyes for a bit.

 

“Of course. If you need anything during the night, don’t be afraid to wake me up. Goodnight, Rina.” Furuta bowed her head lightly before promptly departing, gently shutting the door behind her and leaving Rina to herself.

 

Rina wasted no time in getting ready for bed, taking a moment to change from her elegant dress into simple white silk pajamas. She climbed into her bed, adjusting the covers with a comforted sigh as she noted how comfortable the bed was. It was simply outstanding how lucky she was, getting this opportunity to study in an environment more suited to her caliber.

 

And even then, her excitement quickly gave way to an emotion she couldn’t quite place. There was a distinct feeling of apprehension as she thought about her possible peers. Was she afraid of trying to meet new people? Well, yes, but that wasn’t quite the full picture... Or perhaps she was annoyed at the possibility of associating with people lower than her? Certainly not. Status didn’t mean anything in terms of value as a person...

 

... at least, to her.

 

As the realization set in, Rina hastily shut her eyes, trying to shake off her anxiety. And even as she drifted into slumber, she couldn’t help but worry even more, one question repeatedly bouncing through her head as she slipped into dreams.

 

_... Will anybody like me for who I am?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Here's Chapter 2, on schedule! Not much to say here; I hope you all enjoy.

_March 30_

_Morning_

 

With a yawn, Rina’s eyes fluttered open, and she rolled onto her stomach, stretching out her arms. Much to her surprise, she had rested contentedly despite her... concerning night. Perhaps the comfort of the bed had something to do with it... Nonetheless, an important thought immediately popped in her head:

 

Today was the day she got her paperwork in check.

 

Rina hastily sat up on her bed, glancing over to her night stand. A sigh of relief came to her as she glanced over the clock: 6:20 AM. She was supposed to be at the school in forty minutes. That was plenty of time to make herself look presentable. She made her way over to her bathroom, changing out of her clothes, putting her outfit from yesterday in the washing machine in her bathroom, and running the hot water.

 

Around twenty minutes later, the bathroom door opened up, and Rina confidently made her way out, dressed in the same outfit as earlier - now freshly washed. She patted down her skirt for a moment before smiling, ready to face the day.

 

However, as she strode over to her door, she hesitated. She didn't know where exactly she was going to go... Was Furuta going to drive her? Should she ask one of the servants?

 

Well... She doubted that her sister would simply leave her with no idea where to go. She likely had some instructions somewhere or something. Rina promptly opened the door and made her way into the living room, pausing again as a distinct scent hit her - cooked bacon.

 

She glanced over to the small kitchen in the corner, seeing a plate with bacon strips, eggs - sunny-side up, just the way she preferred - and buttered toast lying out on the counter, along with a note next to it. _Ah... Perfect._ She made her way over to it and picked it up, reading it carefully. The penmanship was measured cursive, each letter topped off with a distinct flourish.

 

_“Dear sister,_

_Apologies that I couldn't be with you for registration day; work has a busy schedule. I hope this breakfast is enough to make up for it... assuming it’s not too cold._

_To head to school, I advise you take the subway - head down to Floor SU from the elevator. Get off at Kimonai and you should easily find the school right outside. From there, simply find the door labeled “Principal Kaii’s Office” and he will help you get registered. He is a friend of mine, so you should get along splendidly._

_When you get back home, you can simply relax - I’ll be home at around 8:00 PM, if I had to estimate._

_Good luck!_

_\- Furuta”_

 

Rina read the letter a few times, making sure to memorize its contents - and just to be safe, she folded it up neatly and slipped it into her jacket pocket with a relieved sigh. She would have to thank her sister later for her assistance... and also ask her how she knew the principal. She took a quick look at the clock - 6:37 AM. Enough time to eat breakfast and hopefully go down to the subway floor.

 

Experimentally, she took her fork and used it to sample some of the bacon. Not too cold, nice and crispy... just the way she liked it. She let out a small sigh as she savored the meaty taste - she couldn’t deny even something fattening like this was worth having once in a while. It didn’t take long for her to finish the rest of her food, and with her usual elegance, she made her way to the sink, washing off her plate and setting it down.

 

With Rina’s hunger satisfied, she turned her attention to the exit, and promptly made her way out to the elevator, hitting the “SU” button and humming to herself as she made her way down. Within less than a minute, the doors opened to reveal a bustling subway station, filled with people chatting among themselves. There were all sorts of people present, from a few families scolding their whining children, to briefcase-carrying businessmen hurriedly pushing past the masses, to even the occasional teenager like herself rushing to get to their own school. Rina paid them no mind, making her way to the platform with her head held high - just in time, as a subway seemed to be pulling in. She had no time to mingle with -

 

“E-Excuse me... miss...”

 

A weak, old voice came from nearby. Rina came to a stop, turning her head curiously to see a man in his forties, dressed in raggedy clothing, leaning against one of the pillars in the station. He had a small hat in front of him, which had a few yen bills inside. “... May I help you? I’m going to be late for school,” she said, tilting her head.

 

“I-I... don’t suppose you could spare a little yen? Five hundred is all I ask...” The man coughed, making sure to turn his head away from her.

 

Another person trying to exploit her status for money? Rina sighed, almost tempted to turn heel and leave him to rot. She was tired of people begging her for money because she looked rich. And yet, she couldn’t bring herself to walk away without at least giving him something. “... I’ll do you one better.” She ruffled around in her pockets, taking out her wallet and bringing out a ten thousand yen bill. She gently placed it in the hat, looking back at him expectantly.

 

The man stared at her gift in disbelief, eyes wide. “Is... is it really okay for you to give that much?”

 

“It’s but a portion of my wealth. Please, take it.” Rina straightened. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” She gave a small bow to him before making her way towards the subway. While she still felt a little uneasy, as she heard the man cheering and whooping behind her, she couldn’t help but smile a little.

 

Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

***

 

_March 30_

_School Hours_

 

The subway gradually came to a stop, the doors sliding open with a hiss. _“We have arrived at: Kimonai. Please be careful when exiting the subway.”_

 

Rina stepped out with a sigh, looking considerably dejected. Of course, the instant her hopes had gotten up, down they went again. All she had heard during that ride was whispering about her. Where did she get her clothes? Was she rich? Would she give them money if she asked? They thought she wasn’t paying attention, but she was. They only cared about her for her looks.

 

That was to be expected, she argued with herself. After all, if they weren’t used to being around those of the higher class, of course she’d be a dazzling sight. And yet, she couldn’t shake her feelings of unease. Nonetheless, as she made her way out from the station, she took a quick moment to scan the area as daylight shone down upon her, trying to think of something better than commoner opinions.

 

Thankfully, as she looked upon the area, her concerns settled. The station appeared to have pulled up in a Victorian looking neighborhood - the houses were all a lovely white, with most of them having gardens. She could even catch sight of what looked like a large public garden in the distance.

 

However, that was nothing compared to the building directly across from the subway, which a large marble sign marked as “Touzawa Private School”. Beyond a set of black gates was a large building with a primarily white design, with its shape giving the impression of some sort of castle. The architecture gave the impression of some sort of gothic area, which contrasted nicely with the surrounding neighborhood. The schoolyard was big - bigger than most of the places Rina had ever been to, and if the sheer size of it all wasn’t enough, she could make out several cherry blossom trees and a lovely fountain in the distance.

 

Rina couldn’t help but grin, and she happily made her way to her new school, walking with a considerable spring in her step. A first class apartment suite and then a school this magnificent? Her sister was spoiling her beyond belief.

 

Unfortunately, her excitement was short-lived, as she promptly caught sight of some other students present in the yard. While they were more finely dressed than the average people - most of the boys were wearing suits and the girls had classy dresses - none of them quite compared to her, a fact that they seemed to realize. As she made her way towards the school’s entrance, all of them seemed to glance at her briefly, mumbling among themselves.

 

_“Hey, she looks pretty rich...”_

 

_“Do you think she’s got first class treatment?”_

 

_“Ooh! Maybe if I talk to her, I can get her to buy me some cool stuff?”_

 

Within mere moments, Rina’s smile faded, replaced by a slightly sour expression. Nonetheless, she did her best to ignore her surroundings, storming into the school and pulling open the rather large wooden doors. If she just ignored them, she would be fine.

 

Thankfully, the inside of the school was just as pretty as the outside, with red carpets laid out along the floor and small torches on the walls. Rina paid the finer details no mind, however, instead marching straight down the hall towards the door marked “Principal Kaii’s Office”. As she reached for the doorknob, she hesitated, taking a deep breath and lowering her hand. She had to settle down. She wanted to look good for her principal, after all... she just had to calm down a bit. Just because this was going to be like all her other schools that she had worked to escape from didn’t mean that she had to freak out about it.

 

Everything was going to be just fine.

 

With that, Rina managed to control herself enough to remember her manners. She brought one hand up to the door and knocked carefully, hoping she wasn’t intruding.

 

There was the sound of some movement before the door opened up, revealing a rather large, portly man in a dark brown vest with a black suit and gray dress shoes. His most striking feature, however, was his big, bushy gray mustache... and also the fact that he had no hair on his head, but Rina tried to ignore that as the principal spoke.

 

“... Ah! You must be Rina Oshiro, yes? Right on time!” His tone was considerably jolly as he looked over Rina, extending a meaty hand. “My name is Ogura Kaii, the principal here. It’s an honor to have you!”

 

Something about this man’s joy was unusually infectious. Rina couldn’t stop herself from smiling a little herself as she clasped Principal Kaii’s hand firmly, shaking it. “I am indeed Rina Oshiro, yes. My sister no doubt wishes she could come to speak to you, but if I’m correct, she had to deal with work-related matters today.” Her mind went to the note she had received this morning.

 

“Ah, Furuta... one wonders how she stays ahead in her business. I can’t imagine being one of the top people at a big corporation like Monarch Enterprises!” The man let out a laugh as he made his way into his office. It was simple, yet fitting for him - the walls were made of polished wood, a stark contrast to the primary white colors of the school. There wasn’t much inside - just a large desk with various papers scattered around it and a trophy cabinet behind it.

 

Kaii made his way to the other end of the desk and took a seat, gesturing to the chair on the opposite end. “Please, make yourself comfortable. This should only take a few minutes of your time at most. If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to ask!”

 

“Thank you.” Rina curtsied, feeling inclined to show some respect as she shut the door behind her and sat herself down across from her new principal. He promptly handed her some paperwork and a pen, and she began to fill out the basics - name, age, et cetera. “I can see why my sister is acquainted with you,” she commented idly as she filled out her paperwork. “You seem like the kind of person she would get along with.”

 

“I’ll assume that’s a compliment!” Kaii chuckled happily as he folded his hands on his desk, watching her work. “Furuta is a wonderful person. I used to work with her at Monarch, before I decided my calling was here. She was like family to me, quite honestly.”

 

They were that close? Rina mused over his words for a few moments before returning to her paperwork. “I’ll have to ask her about that sometime. We haven’t been able to talk at all beyond occasional letters, so we do have a lot to catch up on.” She lit up, remembering something else. “Your campus is amazing, Principal Kaii. I’ve never seen anything like it, honestly.”

 

Kaii nodded approvingly. “That’s exactly what I’m looking to hear. We seek to give our students the best learning environment we can! I hope the other students have been treating you well?”

 

At that, Rina faltered briefly, but managed to catch herself just in time. On the one hand, this was her opportunity to tell someone about her problems - and this was a man who could potentially do something about them. On the other hand... there was no sense in burdening the principal with such a matter just because she was of higher status than other students. As far as she was concerned, there was no reason for her to receive special treatment just because she was higher on the social ladder than other students. “... I haven’t really had a chance to speak to any of them,” she admitted as she moved on to her next piece of paperwork.

 

That was technically true.

 

“Ah, that’s a shame. Our students are generally very well-mannered! With a few rather troubling exceptions.” Kaii rubbed his head, his grin fading for a moment. “But we have authoritative teachers here. If you’re having any problems with specific students, you can talk to them and they’ll be sure to sort things out.”

 

“Of course.” Rina silently dismissed the idea, focusing more on her paperwork as she carefully read the school code. No specific dress code enforced, be respectful to all students... things she expected. She took a moment to sign where required, lifting her pen and admiring her signature briefly before gently pushing the papers back to the principal. “Here you are. If I missed anything, let me know.”

 

Kaii took a moment to look over her papers, muttering slightly to himself before nodding. “Yup, yup. Looks like you’re all good!” He pulled open one of the drawers on his desk, taking out a file and putting the papers in before sticking it back inside. “With that, you’re free to go.”

 

Rina raised an eyebrow as she glanced over to the clock. He hadn’t been kidding when he said it would be short. “Thank you for your time, Principal Kaii. I look forward to starting the school year with you.” She curtsied once more and made her way for the door.

 

“Thank you for attending our school, Rina! We look forward to seeing you here!” Kaii waved eagerly as Rina promptly departed.

 

Rina let out a sharp exhale as she shut the door behind her. That was all finished, and now she could head home. However, as she turned to leave, she noticed a girl with a black dress, heels, and a wide-brimmed hat heading for her in a rather... deliberate manner.

 

Before she could try to slip past her, the new girl was suddenly in front of her, smiling brightly. She flipped her purple hair, giggling. “Hey! You must be that new student everybody was talking about! My name’s Mitsue Ema. It’s so nice to meet you!” She folded her hands together, blue eyes shining with curiosity. “I had something to ask, if you don’t mind!”

 

Despite the sweetness dripping from her tone, Rina wasn’t fooled, as she knew that look from anywhere - the look of greed. Nonetheless, she figured she might as well humor her for a moment. “What do you need?” Her tone was measured as she waited.

 

Mitsue tapped her chin. “Well, you see... there’s a vending machine outside. I forgot my wallet at home, and you seem like a rich - and nice - person. So I was wondering, could you buy me a little snack?” She beamed, though that did nothing to hide the eager greed in her eyes - at least to Rina. “It’d be a great first step to us being friends, y’know?”

 

Rina simply stared in disbelief for a few seconds. Was she serious? She wasn’t serious, was she? ... Given how she was standing there, waiting for an answer, she was indeed serious. At least other people who tried to mooch off her were trying to hide it, but this girl was barely even making an attempt. She scoffed, running a hand through her hair. “If you believe that the best way to start off our friendship is so materialistic, I don’t believe I want to be friends with you.” With a huff, she promptly made her way past Mitsue, heading for the door.

 

Evidently, her response had shocked the student, causing her to sputter for a few seconds before running to Rina and grappling onto her collar. “H-Hey! Are you serious?” Her smile had gone away immediately, replaced by a rather nasty sneer. “You’ve got plenty of money! What’s the harm in giving a few bucks away? That’s stupidly selfish! I bet you didn’t even earn any of that and just got it from your daddy or something!”

 

Rina’s nostrils flared, and she gently placed one hand on Mitsue’s collar before pushing her away rather forcefully. She stumbled and fell, and Rina glared down at her. “Perhaps you should reconsider your attempts to convince me that you’re the person I should be giving money to.”

 

She lingered for a second or two before striding off firmly, ignoring the looks of the others as she headed for the subway station. She just needed to get back home, and everything would be fine.

 

***

 

For the entire first half of the subway ride, Rina had her face buried in her hands. She could still hear it on occasion - people talking about her. She just wanted it to stop. Her confidence earlier in confronting Mitsue had all but vanished, replaced by crippling fear. What if she wasn’t going to make a single new friend? What if she had to resort to pushing more people away because there were no chances of her managing to find someone who actually cared about her for _her?_ Why was it so difficult for people to look past her wealth and status?

 

And why did she, a person who was supposed to be cool and composed at all times, feel so trapped?

 

The train came to a stop, and Rina looked up hopefully, only for the announcer to speak. _“We have arrived at: Asakami. Please be careful when exiting the subway.”_

 

Nope. Not her stop. She promptly returned to keeping her head down. She didn’t even feel like she was about to cry. She simply felt... defeated. It was true, the opportunities to learn more hadn’t technically gone away. She would still be able to get the wealth of knowledge she hadn’t been able to receive back at home. She still had her fantastic apartment, and the best school campus she could ever ask for. So why did she feel so... empty?

 

And yet, she knew why. As much as she wanted to deny it, she had primarily come here in the hopes of making new friends... but it seemed that dream was all for naught. She just had to keep away from others and she would be -

 

“Hey, mind if I sit next to you?”

 

It took a second for the words to register, and Rina slowly looked up to see a brown-haired boy about her age glancing down at her with hazel eyes. He had some rather casual wear, with a blue T-shirt, gray jeans, and black sneakers - though she caught sight of what looked like a black down jacket slung over his shoulder.

 

Rina wanted so badly to say no, to demand he find another seat, but there was no sense in starting a ruckus. “... Sure,” she said, managing to keep a calm tone.

 

“Hey, thanks.” The boy plopped down next to her, still looking at her curiously. “Are you all right? You look kind of... down in the dumps, if you get what I mean.”

 

Rina froze up briefly, glancing at him in disbelief. The first thing he asked her wasn’t about her status, or riches, or anything like that. It was if she was all right. A question she had wanted to hear from someone who wasn’t a blood relative for the longest time. ... No, it was probably some sort of trick. “That is, quite frankly, none of your concern,” she replied coldly.

 

The boy shrugged in response, unfazed. “I guess you’re right. Still, figured I’d ask. I don’t like seeing people sad, y’know?” As the subway began to move again, he reached out to try to place a hand on her shoulder before seemingly deciding that wasn’t a good idea. “Still. Can you tell me your name, at least?”

 

Rina couldn’t stop herself from glancing towards his face. Over time, she had learned to easily spot a lack of sincerity in people’s expressions, but... he looked genuine. Maybe it was just her wanting so badly to talk to someone, maybe it was her being foolish, but... “... My name is Rina Oshiro.” She gradually dropped her hands to her sides, glancing over at the boy. “I suppose it’s only polite I ask. What’s your name?”

 

“I’m glad you asked, as a matter of fact.” A brilliant grin came onto the boy’s face, his tone suddenly a lot more energetic as he pumped his fists. “The name’s Hikaru Hayashi! And I’m gonna be a hero someday!”

 

A... hero. Rina should have found that incredibly childish, or silly, or... anything, really, besides how she reacted. And yet, despite the entire group of passengers present staring at the two, she couldn’t help but smile a little at Hikaru’s honesty. “A hero? Apologies, but that seems just a little broadly defined... whatever do you mean?”

 

That seemed to catch Hikaru off-guard, and he paused, scratching his head. “Well, uh. Admittedly I haven’t gotten that far yet. But I want to be admired and I want to help people. That’s what counts, right?”

 

“I suppose that’s true.” Rina could already feel her mood brightening just from being around Hikaru. Something about the way he showed no shame in his admittedly silly actions... it was something she wished she could do. However, she hesitated as she noticed something. “... Do you not know about the Oshiro family?”

 

“... Nope. Never heard of ya.” Hikaru shook his head before pausing. “Uh, no offense... I just don’t tend to keep up with news and all that.”

 

Immediately, Rina felt like a considerable weight had been lifted off her shoulders. If Hikaru had no idea who she was, then it seemed like this would be fine. He hadn’t commented on her wealth once, either, which was a plus. Even so, she and Hikaru didn’t go to the same school, given how he wasn’t at the Touzawa stop... She felt a bit of a sinking feeling in her stomach, but did her best to ignore it, instead asking, “Just curious. Either way, thank you for talking to me.”

 

“It’s not a big deal. You looked pretty down, and you had an open seat, so I figured it’d be nice to have a chat with someone my age, y’know?” Hikaru shrugged, back to his initial carefree state. “The place I go to school - Okutari High - has a lot of different people, but I always like meeting new folks on the subway. I’ve got this friend named Izumi who I think would’ve been neat for you to meet too, but... she’s home sick today. Free from going to school.”

 

Rina hesitated, noticing a bit of a shift in Hikaru’s tone. He almost sounded... envious. “... I see.” She decided not to push the matter, considering he had respected her personal boundaries and it only felt fair to do the same. Even so, she couldn’t help but wonder...

 

“So where are you headed?” she asked, deciding to change the conversation topic.

 

That seemed to cheer Hikaru up a bit, and he leaned back on his seat. “Downtown Sougawa! There’s a ton of cool stuff to see there. I wanna check out the new arcade that opened up!”

 

“Ahhh...” Rina bit her lip. She did have a lot of the city to explore during her free time, didn’t she? Well... she figured she might as well try asking Hikaru about it. If she was going to make at least one friend here, she wanted to make the most of it. And yet, she felt some hesitance in asking if he would show her around.

 

Too much hesitance, as the announcer promptly spoke. _“We have arrived at: Radiant Apartments. Please be careful when exiting the subway.”_

 

“Ah. My stop.” Rina quickly stood up, finding herself reluctant to leave. Nonetheless, she had no choice as far as she was concerned. The place she wanted to be most right now was back at her apartment. Still, she couldn’t stop herself from calling out to Hikaru as she left. “A pleasure talking to you, Hikaru. I hope we meet again.”

 

“Hey, same! See you!” Hikaru waved eagerly as the train doors closed, and the subway departed.

 

With her now in more familiar territory, Rina should have felt more relaxed, and she did, but she could feel that empty feeling returning. As she made her way for the elevator, she tried to think of the positives that had happened today. She had made a genuine friend for once... she had gotten registered at her school... she had made a beggar’s day...

 

... weighed against her making a negative impression among the other people at school, everyone else she had run into only being concerned with materialistic parts of her, Hikaru not even being one of her classmates...

 

Rina grabbed onto her head in annoyance, coming to a stop near the elevator. Why? Why was everything so... terrible? She took a few deep breaths before hastily pushing the elevator button to go upwards. Mercifully, the elevator was already at the floor, so the doors opened up immediately, allowing Rina to go inside and allow the elevator to take her away... to a place where she would, ideally, not be concerned with these trivial matters.

 

But even with the thought of returning to her glorious apartment suite, everything seemed a little dimmer than even her old home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Chapter 3 up, also on schedule. Let's see how long I can keep it up, eh?

_ March 30 _

_ Evening _

 

“None of you can stop Featherman Red! With our powers combined, we’ll - “

 

_ Click. _

 

“So let’s just work on painting a happy little sky right into this - “

 

_ Click. _

 

“In other news, the strange epidemic leaving people in a stupor is still active. Police have determined it’s tied to the mysterious disappearances around the city, but doctors are still baffled at what could possibly cause...”

 

_ Click. _

 

Rina felt herself relaxing as she laid on the couch, watching the television carefully. This was just what she needed. Even if the stuff from earlier today was still bothering her to an extent, it was little more than an afterthought in the back of her mind as she lazily flicked through the channels. There was nothing interesting on, but it gave her something to do. Admittedly, there wasn’t as much to do in her home as she thought, but there was no sense in complaining, especially since she’d likely be able to roam around the city within just a few days. She’d have to ask her sister to give her a quick tour around... or maybe Hikaru, if she met with him again.

 

As she continued channel surfing, she let out a slight yawn, covering her mouth. The couch was... really, comfortable, come to think of it. She pulled her blanket over herself, enjoying the warmth. This was much nicer than all that stuff about school and friends... or whatever it was. 

 

“... people have been calling him the second calling of the Detective Prince, but he’s since disappeared without a trace. No one knows where he went, but authorities have been investigating...”

 

_ Click. _

 

“... so what you want to do first is put two eggs in, and then a cup of butter... wait, no, that’s wrong, sorry, what you want to do is add five eggs, and then two cups of butter... or is it three...? Either way, let’s just abolish the recipe and say that you can put in as many eggs and butter as you want. So then you want to add a whole box of sugar, and...”

 

_ Click. _

 

“... found it quite an interesting read, to tell the truth. It was a strange book, but it tells quite a fun story that is sure to keep you hooked. It can be difficult to grasp the themes at first, but for the analytical minded it proves to be something that will stay with you for the rest of your life. It’s a shame that sales were rather bad, but...”

 

_ Thunk. _

 

The remote clattered onto the floor, the sound of the TV now accompanied by light snoring.

 

***

 

_ “Welcome to the Velvet Room.” _

 

Rina’s eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking a few times to try to adjust to her surroundings. It only took her a few seconds to register that she wasn’t on the couch in her apartment. In fact, it seemed she was on... a plane. At first, she thought she had fallen asleep on the plane ride to Sougawa, but upon closer inspection, this was definitely a different plane. The walls and seats were a royal blue, and the windows were all blocked off by golden shutters. Furthermore, she seemed to be the only passenger, and she was sitting right at the front.

 

However, what caught her attention most was the small table directly before her, along with the man sitting behind it with his hands folded beneath his chin. While his manner of dress was formal, with a black suit and white gloves, something about him was offputting, to say the least - his eyes were bloodshot and wide, his nose was unusually long, and he had a rather mischievous grin on.

 

The unfamiliar plane coupled with the strange man should have immediately gotten Rina agitated, but she felt strangely calm, as if this was normal. Nonetheless, she felt inclined to speak. “... Were you on the television?”

 

The man simply chuckled in response, leaning forwards slightly. “Ah... it seems our guest has awakened. Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance.”

 

Rina bit her lip, unsure what to say. All of this should have seemed strange, and yet it felt so... normal. “It’s... a pleasure to meet you, Igor... My name is Rina Oshiro.” She couldn’t help but bow her head respectfully. “If you don’t mind me asking... this is the Velvet Room? What, exactly, is this place?”

 

Igor gestured with one hand to the plane’s interior. “This is an... intriguing place. It exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Only those bound by a contract may enter this place. However, I can see that you are currently not bound to anything of the sort,” he mused, setting his hand back down on the table. “If I were to guess, such a contract will happen in the coming future.”

 

“A contract?” Rina echoed, tilting her head curiously.  _ What in the world is he babbling about...? _

 

“You will be awakening to your powers very soon,” Igor clarified. “Perhaps it would be better for you if we read your fate?” With a snap of his fingers, a small blue light shimmered onto the table, quickly forming into a deck of... were those tarot cards? “This will give you an idea of what to expect before your awakening. Perhaps you are experienced with fortune telling?”

 

“Admittedly, I can’t say that I am.” Rina rubbed her arm slightly. “I’ve never dabbled in tarot cards or anything of that sort... though the concept always intrigued me.”

 

“It is always intriguing... readings are done with the same cards, yet the result is always different. Perhaps you could say it’s much like life itself.” Igor chuckled before leaning over to the deck and taking one card off it, setting it in front of the two. The card depicted a lantern seemingly held by an unseen force. However, the card was pointing towards Rina - which made it so it was upside-down from Igor’s perspective. 

 

“... Is the card supposed to be that way?” Rina couldn’t help but ask, gulping a little. From what little she knew of tarot cards, she knew the way they were facing was important.

 

“I believe that is for you to decide. These cards do predict your fate, after all.” Igor didn’t seem fazed. “That said... the Hermit in the reversed position depicts isolation and loneliness. It seems you intend to keep yourself alone for the near future.”

 

That seemed to strike a nerve with Rina, and she looked away, crossing her arms. It wasn’t as if she wanted to be alone. With the people that she was surrounded by, she didn’t have much of a choice, considering they were only interested in her for... She cut off that line of thought. This wasn’t the time to start thinking about that. With some slight resistance, she turned back towards Igor, asking, “... Is that truly unavoidable like you say? Can my fate be changed?”

 

Igor’s grin seemed to grow just a little wider. “Let us consult the cards and see how you can escape. The card indicating your future beyond this is...” 

 

He flipped over the next card, and Rina couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief as she saw it from upside-down. This one seemed to show a knight riding a horse-drawn chariot. 

 

“... the Chariot, in the upright position,” Igor finished. “The Chariot represents things such as force of will, determination, and victory. It seems that when you overcome your isolation, you will find yourself with renewed resolve. From there, you will have nothing in your way when you form your contract.” 

 

Rina hesitated as she saw him shifting his posture slightly - it was as if he was sitting up just a little straighter. “And... where do you come into this?”

 

“Your contract will allow you to escape from the chains keeping you bound. However, it also comes with many perils. If you do not overcome the challenges presented to you, your future may be forever lost,” Igor warned. Despite his serious tone, his grin didn’t seem to falter. “It is my job to guide you on your path and help you be properly prepared for the coming days. Furthermore, I will be joined by an assistant the next time we meet. I intended to invite them for our initial meeting, but they were, unfortunately, occupied with their own matters.” He cleared his throat. “Regardless... I believe that concludes our meeting for now. We will attend to the details another time.”

 

“I... I see.” Rina wasn’t sure how she was feeling. She could feel a variety of emotions bubbling up within her. Slight irritation at Igor’s vagueness, fear about the incoming “isolation”, hope for this new resolve...

 

And yet, there was a distinct feeling that overshadowed the rest by far: curiosity. She could feel herself wanting to ask so many questions - to the point where it was definitely showing on her face, as Igor appeared to be looking at her expectantly. What were these “powers” Igor was talking about? What sort of assistance was he going to provide? Were tarot cards really the best predictor for her life? 

 

But despite that, she managed to refrain from bursting into a flurry of questions. Igor had made it clear she would find out for herself within the next few days. Even so, she couldn’t help but ask one thing.

 

“Igor... if you don’t mind me asking...” She grinned a little sheepishly. “Why is this called the Velvet Room if it’s a plane? Shouldn’t it be the Velvet Plane...?”

 

Igor seemed extremely amused by her question, letting out another chuckle. “Interesting question. The Velvet Room always adapts to its inhabitant. I have seen it take many forms over the course of my work, whether it be an elevator, a limousine, or even a prison. But it has taken an airplane for you. Perhaps you should search for yourself why it has chosen to take this form.”

 

It was strange, hearing him talk like the room was an actual person... which, truth be told, Rina wouldn’t be entirely surprised by. Nonetheless, she felt satisfied by that answer, nodding. “I will do that. Thank you, Igor. It has been a pleasure talking with you.”

 

“Likewise. I look forward to assisting you.” Igor chuckled, bowing his head lightly. “Farewell...”

 

He waved his hand, and everything faded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Another chapter on schedule, yay! I didn't actually complete my "write one chapter a week" schedule this week, unfortunately (I have a job at a candy store now so my free time is a little more limited) but I have a good backlog of chapters, so I should be fine. Enjoy!  
> EDIT: I lied, I actually managed to finish a chapter on the day I posted this! Yay!

_March 31_

_Morning_

 

Ugh... how long had she been asleep?

 

Rina let out a huge yawn, rubbing her eyes as her vision gradually returned to normal. For some reason, for a brief moment, everything seemed... blue. What kind of dream had she had?

 

It took her a moment to register that she had fallen asleep on the couch... and the television seemed to be off. She blinked a few times, managing to register a note placed on the table in front of her, and fumbled around for a few moments before managing to take hold of it. She gave it a quick look-over, raising an eyebrow.

 

_“Dear sister,_

_I was going to ask how it went when I got home, but it seems you’re fast asleep. You must have had a rather tiring day, eh?_

_Don’t forget your first day of school is today. I’ll likely be at work by the time you read this, but I made you some breakfast again. Take the same shuttle as before, and remember you don’t have to be there as early as you did yesterday; school starts at 8:00 AM sharp._

_I hope we get to talk properly soon!_

_\- Furuta”_

 

Rina yawned again as she read the note before setting it back on the table, rolling over and glancing at the clock. 6:30 AM. She had been asleep for that long? Perhaps yesterday had tired her out more than she thought. With a slight lack of her usual grace, she swung her legs over, standing up and smoothing out her wrinkled clothing. She hadn’t even been able to change into her pajamas... she’d have to take a few minutes to iron her clothes before she left for school.

 

One warm shower and one ironing session later, Rina came out into the kitchen, confidence renewed... at least, temporarily. She took a seat at the counter, eyeing her breakfast this time: two pancakes, with a bit of powdered sugar - and a syrup bottle set out so she could add as much or as little as she wanted.

 

Well, at least that was a positive. She ate her pancakes at a leisurely pace, savoring the rich, fluffy flavor coupled with the sweet syrup. She had only put in a light drizzle, but it was nonetheless a distinct flavor that made the food that much more desirable.

 

Eventually, she finished eating, cleaning up her dish and setting it in the sink. She wiped her mouth, sighing. She would have to learn how to cook from her sister sometime; her meals were beyond compare.

 

She took a quick look at the time: 7:30 AM. It would probably be best to get going to school now... even if she couldn’t exactly say she was looking forward to it.

 

It wouldn’t be all bad, she tried to tell herself. The teachers would probably be alright, and the campus was a wonderful place. She’d be able to learn a ton of new things that she had never even heard of before, in all sorts of different subjects. The only issue was that she wouldn’t be able to have any consistent friends that she could trust. But that was a minor issue in comparison to the positives. She could stay by herself, just like in her orphanage. She wouldn’t have to worry about anything. She could just be alone.

 

... Could she?

 

Rina winced, bringing a hand to her forehead. Somehow, it felt a little... colder than usual. Nonetheless, she ignored it, making her way towards the elevator.

 

***

_March 31_

_School Hours_

 

As Rina made her way out of the subway station, she went straight for the schoolyard, idly taking notice of the school yard. It was, to say the least, considerably more packed than yesterday - she couldn’t even count the students mingling, reading, or whatever else they happened to be up to this morning. At least they were enjoying themselves.

 

Among the crowd, she managed to catch sight of Mitsue, who seemed to be chatting with some other girls. Upon noticing her, Mitsue’s grin faltered, and she shot Rina a look before immediately turning heel and going somewhere else, her posse following.

 

“I suppose she still thinks I was in the wrong,” Rina muttered under her breath before making her way towards the school doors - just in time, as she spotted some movement from above. One of the towers on the school seemed to have a large bell, as it was promptly swaying, letting out a ringing sound loud enough for all the students to hear.

 

Rina, thankfully, had just enough time to scoot inside before all of the students in the yard began pushing and shoving to get in, yelling among themselves. She couldn’t help but glance towards them with some disdain. _Are they a group of toddlers?_ Nonetheless, she stepped to the side as the students all began heading down the hall to her right - it seemed they were heading towards a large room marked “ASSEMBLY HALL”. She quietly slipped in with the rest of the crowd, trying her best to blend in as she followed. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice her, making it relatively easy to keep a low profile despite her manner of dress standing out.

 

The group seemed to have made their way into a large room with rows upon rows of comfortable-looking chairs set out. It looked almost like some sort of theater, complete with a raised platform below. As everyone began finding seats, Rina quietly slipped into one of the back rows, letting out a sigh of relief as no one tried to go near her. She was safe.

 

At least, that was what she had thought. Most of the students were conversing together, but a couple of the others occasionally glanced back at Rina as they passed by, mumbling among themselves.

 

_“Hey, isn’t that the girl who got into a fight after registration?”_

 

_“I hear she’s from a different town... maybe she’s used to it.”_

 

_“She doesn’t look like the fighting type, though!”_

 

_“Hey, what do you think they’re serving for lunch today?”_

 

_“Something about her just seems off...”_

 

Rina closed her eyes, her expression blank as she did her best to ignore the comments. The assembly would start in a bit... she just had to bear with it...

 

Eventually, the students had all settled into their seats, and it only took a few minutes for Principal Kaii to make his way onstage, clearing his throat. “Ahem!” He held up a microphone to his face, causing his jolly voice to echo through the room. “Good morning, students!”

 

“Good morning, Principal Kaii,” the students all returned simultaneously.

 

“I doubt I need to give you all a long spiel on your time here; you’re all high schoolers and know how to handle yourself!” Kaii paused before coughing off to the side, “... Mostly.” After some laughs from the students, he continued speaking. “So I’ll just give you the basics and send you off to class. Welcome to Touzawa Private School! It’s so nice to have you all here, ready to learn amongst our welcoming environment. The opportunity presented to you...”

 

As he continued to speak, Rina idly glanced over the students in front of her. There were a surprising amount of empty seats, which made it easy for her to estimate that there were around sixty or seventy other students. That seemed reasonable enough.

 

“... we hope you enjoy your time here!” Kaii clapped his hands with a chuckle. “Now, then, let’s get you to your first period classes! We will give you all ten minutes to pick up your schedules outside, which will list your classes, teachers, and room numbers. Do not worry about school supplies or anything of the like - we will provide for you.” He hummed, trying to think for a few moments. “I believe that is all I have for you this morning! You are all dismissed! Be sure to make this the best school year you can!”

 

He barely got through his sentence before the students all stood up and started filing out, once again squabbling over who would get through first. Rina didn’t bother to get up, simply waiting until all of the students had left before standing.

 

“Rina!” Kaii made his way down from the stage, jogging over to her and panting. “Apologies for the sudden confrontation, but I just wanted to check, as you’re a bit of a special case amongst our students... You’ve been awfully avoidant ever since the school day started. Are you all right? Is something bothering you?” His expression radiated concern.

 

No, Rina wasn’t all right. She wanted to curl up somewhere and forget about this whole ordeal. She wanted to find someplace where she wouldn’t have people trying to mooch of her. She wanted someone at her school to appreciate her for who she was, rather than how much money she had. She wanted to stay home with her sister and make friends that way. She wanted anything but to be here right now.

 

And yet, she found herself saying the opposite. “... I’m quite fine, Principal Kaii. I suppose I’m simply not used to this place yet.” She gave a soft smile. “Things should get better as the year progresses.”

 

“Hmm... all right, if you insist. I simply thought it would be worth checking on you.” Kaii nodded, crossing his arms. “You’d better go pick up your schedule! Your first class is waiting for you!”

 

“Of course. Thank you.” Rina nodded, lifting her head and turning heel, marching out of the assembly hall. Maybe she could get through this. She had been doing this all her life, after all. Keep away from the riff raff, smile and nod to the adults who asked her if anything was wrong, carry on with life like normal. It was all routinely to her. She had been lacking in friends all her life; this was no different. Even if it was yanking away her hope to try to start anew, the end result was ultimately the same. Why should she be sad about it? She just had to cope with it the same way she did back at home.

 

_... I was a fool to think things would be different._

 

Even with that thought, her face showed the same lack of emotion as it had since she first entered the school.

 

***

_March 31_

_After School_

 

**BONG-BONG! BONG-BONG! BONG-BONG!**

 

Rina exhaled a sigh of relief as the last bell rang, feeling a distinct weight off her shoulders. The students in the classroom all began to file out, and she waited patiently for most of them to leave before standing up. A few of them were sticking around, but they seemed mostly occupied with each other or the teacher. She quietly slipped out of the classroom, wasting no time in making her way to the front yard.

 

Thankfully, the mumblings about her seemed to have settled at least a little after the school day. She had proven to be a good student, and while she could still hear some nonsense about her “fight” yesterday, it seemed to have cooled down.

 

While that should have made her happy, it didn’t. These people were shallow enough to simply forget about a scuffle the moment she showed she was a decent person? No doubt they were pardoning Mitsue from her involvement as well, despite her being, debatably, the instigator. At the very least, it was over. For today.

 

She made her way down to the subway like always, boarding as soon as one arrived and taking a seat by herself. The talk here had settled too, as most of the subway-goers seemed to be the same as usual... which gave her some hope as the train stopped at Asakami.

 

And sure enough, Hikaru promptly made his way into her car - only this time, he seemed to be accompanied by another girl about the same age. It was a little tough to tell initially what gender she was - her features and general stature were boyish, with her seeming more muscular than the boy accompanying her. She had thick, unkempt auburn hair and silver eyes, and was wearing a dark green shortsleeve shirt, blue running shorts, and orange running shoes. The two seemed to be arguing with each other.

 

“... you’ve never been like this before! I’m worried about you, dude!” the girl protested, throwing her hands up in the air. Rina couldn’t help but wince a little at her excessively loud tone. “You’ve been skipping class more and more often, you don’t have your usual energy, the nurse said your body temperature wasn’t right... C’mon, can’t you talk to me?”

 

“I told you, Izumi, I’m _fine._ ” Hikaru didn’t even turn to look at her, storming off to another car. He didn’t even acknowledge Rina as he passed her.

 

 _Izumi... he did mention her yesterday._ Rina couldn’t help but glance after Hikaru, taking note of his odd behavior. From just those few seconds, she could definitely tell he was acting differently. As she saw Izumi looking around, lost, she bit her lip. Should she or shouldn’t she...?

 

... Why not. She cleared her throat, catching the girl’s attention, before waving her over. “Want to talk?”

 

Izumi glanced over to her curiously before sighing. “... I guess.” She made her way to the empty seat next to Rina and sat down, glaring down at her lap. “I dunno what to do, man. Hikaru’s usually been able to hide his sad moments, but whatever’s up with him is getting bad enough that he can’t even hide it anymore.”

 

“I did meet him yesterday, and he was considerably... perkier than he was today,” Rina noted, folding her hands together. “It seems like a rather sudden behavioral change.”

 

“No kidding. He’s normally one of the most laid-back people around. He did get into a fight today with a guy he doesn’t like...” Izumi placed her head in her hands. “Like I said, I guess things are just bad enough that he can’t pretend anymore. I really wanna help the guy, but I dunno what to do!”

 

Rina winced again, trying to ignore everyone looking at the two strangely. “First of all, you may want to speak more quietly. Everyone in this car can hear you,” she warned. “Second of all, if he won’t let you talk to him, perhaps he just needs some time to cool off.” She took a moment to flip her hair, humming. "I understand you’re rather worked up about this, but... I prefer to keep a cool head.”

 

Izumi mulled this over, pursing her lips. “A cool head, huh? I ain’t good at that stuff... I just tend to charge forward until I get what I want. But I guess that won’t really work here.” She hesitated, raising a finger. “Wait, uh... do you know me or something?”

 

Rina stared dumbfoundedly for a few seconds before letting out a laugh. An honest, cheery laugh. It felt nice. “I suppose you had to realize eventually I was a complete stranger. Let’s not keep it that way.” She extended one glove for a handshake. “My name is Rina Oshiro. Hikaru and I are... friends, sort of. He mentioned you yesterday briefly.”

 

Izumi cautiously took Rina’s hand and shook it, her grip firm. “Well, I guess you know already, but the name’s Izumi Akiyama. Hikaru and I have been together for a while!” She hesitated briefly before realizing how that sounded, and her face turned scarlet red. “W-Well, I mean, not like... romantically together. We’ve been friends since kindergarten, and we spend a lotta time with each other, but we don’t, like, hold hands or kiss or anything like that, we just - “

 

“... I think I get it.” Rina decided to interrupt her before she got herself thrown off the train due to her volume, considering she was getting a lot louder the more she rambled. “I don’t know him well, but... I wish you the best of luck in helping him.”

 

“Hell yeah!” Izumi managed to keep her voice down, clapping her hands. A cocky grin came onto her face. “I’m gonna make sure that I can get him back to his spirit! Nothing’s gonna get in my way this time!”

 

“... Maybe tone down the enthusiasm a little, but other than that you’re on the right track.” Rina nodded softly, humming to herself.

 

Just a few moments later, the familiar announcement came over the speakers: _“We have arrived at: Radiant Apartments. Please be careful when exiting the subway.”_

 

“That would be my stop.” Rina stood up, folding her hands behind her back. Once again, she couldn’t help but feel that wistful sensation she had felt last time, but she pushed it aside. She needed to stop turning into a wreck every time she was left alone. “It was nice to meet you, Izumi. I wish you luck in trying to win Hikaru’s heart.” She winked over at Izumi.

 

That seemed to catch her off guard, and her face went right back to flushed in an instant. “Ah, well... um... I’m not sure if I like that word choice... I mean, I guess I wouldn’t _mind_ dating him but we’re not romantically involved and I don’t - “ She stopped herself. “... I-I mean, uh... thanks.”

 

RIna let out another giggle as she made her way off the subway station, feeling reinvigorated. Even if she could still feel that void in her stomach, she didn’t feel _as_ bad as last time. At the very least, she felt like she could face a few more days of school. Maybe she... she...

 

Her thoughts were cut off as she let out a sneeze, covering her mouth with one arm before abruptly bursting into a coughing fit. She blinked for a moment, hesitating as she felt her forehead. That... wasn’t a good temperature, was it? Izumi had mentioned Hikaru wasn’t feeling well... had he gotten her sick or something?

 

It probably wasn’t that much of a concern. She felt a little fatigued, but it was nothing she couldn’t shake off. She made her way to the elevator, humming to herself as she pressed the button that would take her straight to her place of refuge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Publishing this a day early instead of a day late because I'm gonna be out tomorrow and not sure if I'll have the time to publish Chapter 5, so here we go. Unfortunately, I did not finish a chapter this week due to a super busy work schedule, but eh. I'm pretty far ahead and I know I can keep going. Just have to get back in the groove. Thank you for reading!

_ April 1 _

_ After School _

 

Perhaps she should have stayed home after all.

 

Rina coughed into her sleeve once more, rubbing her eyes and blowing into a tissue. She had lost count of how many times she had to excuse herself for blowing her nose today. To say the least, she wasn’t feeling well. Everything felt... cold, and not in a comforting way.

 

She couldn’t help but shiver as she made her way through the schoolyard, glancing down at the ground in front of her. Ugh. Just her luck she had to get sick in the first few days of school. On the bright side, most of the students had been avoiding her to presumably avoid getting sick themselves. The teachers had assured her that she would be excused from school tomorrow, so that would be pleasant.

 

That said, not all of the students had been doing her work for her.

 

“E-Excuse me? Rina, right?”

 

Rina turned her head to see a male student with spiky hair approaching her. “You, um... you look pretty sick... are you gonna stay home tomorrow? I-If you want, I could... um... write down what work you miss or something like that...”

 

Rina blinked, glancing over to him. “... And do you expect to get paid for this?”

 

The boy hesitated, clearly taken aback. “N-No! Not at all! I just - “

 

“I already know what you’re planning to do, and I’m afraid I’m not going to have it.  _ Goodbye, _ ” Rina said firmly, turning back towards the exit of the school and walking at a brisk pace. She ignored the boy shouting after her, marching straight for the subway station. She had reached her limit of people trying to feed off her wealth -  _ especially _ when she was sick and vulnerable. Who did they think they were?

 

Nonetheless, as she took a seat inside one of the trains, she couldn’t help but feel a little wistful. Even if she knew all the students had ulterior motives - every last one - it felt nice to at least have someone showing concern for her. Who cared if they weren’t real friends? It would be much better for her if she just let them befriend her. She had money to spare; she could...

 

What was she thinking? She brought a hand to her forehead. This was exactly what she was trying to avoid. Whatever she was sick with, it must have been making her rather delirious. She closed her eyes, trying to sort out her thoughts as the train began to move. The prospect of having friends was tempting, but she had sworn herself that she would find someone who would genuinely care about her... even if she hadn’t yet.

 

... wait... hadn’t she?

 

_ “We have arrived at: Asakami. Please be careful when exiting the subway.” _

 

Rina lifted her head, squinting as she tried to see. She knew someone usually came here... someone she could talk to. Who were they? And why was she having trouble remembering them?

 

She hesitated as she saw something in the distance, among the sea of people trying to get in. There he was! Hikaru! That was his name! And he was trying to make his way into a store not too far from the station. That didn’t seem unusual...

 

... Wait. Rina squinted closer, trying to figure out why he was trying to get into what looked like a closed - or even abandoned store. There were no signs on the windows, the logo on it was worn and nearly impossible to read, and it looked like it hadn’t been used in a long time, with no employees in sight. And yet, he still seemed rather determined to get inside.

 

Rina was almost tempted to get up and ask what he was doing, but before she could, the doors promptly closed, and the train took off again. With a sigh, she lowered her head, closing her eyes once more. She’d be home soon, and then she could rest.

 

***

 

_ “Welcome to the Velvet Room.” _

 

Rina let out a small groan as her eyes blinked open. She was in a familiar place. The last thing she remembered was stumbling over to her bed, her head hitting the pillow, and now she was in a blue plane. She remembered this. The memories of her conversation with Igor all came rushing back to her in an instant. She brought a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes again as she tried to sort out her thoughts.

 

However, something else caught her attention. Her forehead felt... normal. In fact, she felt quite nice - better than ever, as if she had gotten a good night’s sleep. It was like her sickness had vanished.

 

She opened her eyes again, glancing over to Igor - who was sitting in the same spot as yesterday. However, as she looked over to the table, she noticed that this time, he wasn’t alone. A tall man was standing next to him, dressed in what looked like a scientist’s outfit - a royal blue labcoat, matching pants, and black gloves and dress shoes. One of his golden eyes was covered by a monocle, and he had frazzled silver hair. The disarray of his hairstyle coupled with his eyes being rather wide gave the impression that he was a tad... crazed.

 

Rina couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable at this new person, but she decided to ask about them later, glancing over to the person she was acquainted with. “... Igor?”

 

“Do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in the real world,” Igor reassured, folding his hands together. “I have summoned you from within your dreams.”

 

Ah... so this was just a dream. Rina couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed as she brought one hand to her forehead again. “So when I wake up, I’ll be saddled with that terrible sickness again?”

 

“Indeed, it seems you are afflicted with an illness.” Once again, despite his grin never faltering, Igor sounded considerably more serious than usual. “However, this is no coincidence, dear guest. Your fate is approaching quickly - much quicker than you, my assistant, or I could have ever imagined. But do not fear; when your resolve returns, you will put this momentary isolation behind you.”

 

Rina couldn’t help but doubt his words. Would it really be that easy to break out of her loneliness? Was her sickness really connected to her fate? Nonetheless, she decided to take his word for it, instead asking about the elephant in the room. “I see. And who is he?” She gestured towards the scientist in confusion.

 

“Oh, my apologies. I neglected to introduce my assistant.” Igor cleared his throat. “This is Clerval. He will be helping you with your abilities, once you have unlocked them.”

 

Clerval took a bow, monocle glinting. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance, guest. I must confess, I have always had a fascination with humans, and you are no exception to this, especially with the potential my master sees in you.”

 

Even though she had a feeling she was going to regret asking, Rina tilted her head. “A... fascination with humans?”

 

“Indeed! Humans have unlimited potential.” Clerval hummed, taking a moment to adjust his gloves. “Animals are interesting, but humans are even more so. Building societies, creating technology and language, having so many parts to them... they are all such a magnificent species. And with the innate power they can unlock, I truly look forward to what will happen with them in the coming future. It would also be quite interesting if I would get the chance to dissect one!” A grin came onto his face as he grabbed onto the wrist of one of his gloves, snapping it back. “I wonder what makes them tick?”

 

Yep. Rina definitely regretted asking for more details. She did her best to fake a smile. “I... see...”

 

Igor simply chuckled, as if Clerval’s explanation was a very amusing joke. “Clerval may be rather excitable, but he has nothing but your best interests at heart. Regardless, I believe that concludes our meeting. I simply wanted to make sure you were prepared.”

 

Rina rubbed her head lightly, trying to get Clerval’s talk about dissecting humans off her head. “I understand. Thank you, Igor, for helping me through this.” She bit her lip, something else popping into her head. “I don’t suppose I can stay here for at least a little longer? I’m not looking forward to returning to being sick...”

 

“As much as I would like to accommodate you further, at this time, that is impossible.” Igor shook his head sadly. “However, I will give you something to ensure that you may return here freely. Be sure to hold on to this.” He snapped his fingers, and a small amount of blue energy began to gather in front of Rina before floating down onto her lap. The glow faded, revealing a large, royal blue key. “This will allow you to visit the Velvet Room at will when you awaken to your powers. Consider it something to remember us by.”

 

Rina paused, staring down at the key curiously. If this was a dream, how would she have this when she woke up? Nonetheless, she decided to take Igor’s word for it. “Thank you very much.”

 

“Of course.” Igor dipped his head politely. “With that, our meeting together is adjourned. I look forward to seeing how your powers grow. Until we meet again...”

 

***

_ April 1 _

_ Evening _

 

As Rina’s consciousness slowly returned, she felt her body being shaken gently.  _... Huh? _ She slowly opened her eyes, rolling over on her bed to see what the ruckus was. Somehow, she felt as though she had dreamed about something important...

 

As her head managed to clear up, she finally noticed who was shaking her: Furuta, standing over her with a concerned expression. “Rina, are you all right? The office called me and told me about your sickness,” she stated. “I took your temperature while you were sleeping, and your body temperature’s below what it should be.”

 

Rina blinked, only now registering her fatigue. She shivered again. “I’m not feeling well, but I don’t feel pain or anything like that. I probably have a cold.”

 

“All right. You’ll be staying home from school tomorrow, okay? The teachers will email you your assignments that you miss.” Furuta gave Rina a light pat on the head. “I made you some tomato soup and crackers. They’re on the drawer by your bedside.” She gestured towards her meal. “I’m going to be gone for work tomorrow, but if you need anything, you have my phone number, all right?”

 

“Sister, I knoooow.” Despite Rina’s whining, she gave a smile towards Furuta. Somehow, for the first time since arriving here, she felt like everything would be all right.

 

“Of course. I just want to make sure you’re all right.” Furuta seemed relieved at Rina’s behavior, giving her a light kiss on the forehead. “I’ll be in the living room if you need me. Goodnight, Rina.” She stood up and made her way off.

 

Rina sighed, glancing over to her tomato soup and taking a few sips. She could feel the warmth going through her body, helping her to feel a little more at ease. Even so, there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that this wasn’t just any ordinary cold. It felt... as silly as it was to even think it, supernatural. 

 

Wow, she really was sick if she was thinking something like that.

 

She rolled back onto her side, only to pause as she felt something under the covers touch her thigh. Curiously, she got up and ruffled around before taking out a blue key about the size of her fist. This was familiar, wasn’t it? Did someone give her this? 

 

She stared at it for a few moments before putting it in one of her bedside drawers. She would worry about it later. With that, she slipped back under her covers, quickly drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Guess what? The big event is here and on schedule! I hope you all enjoy!

_April 2_

_Afternoon_

 

It was getting worse.

 

Rina laid on her bed, curled into a violently shivering ball. To say this was the worst she had felt in some time would be an understatement. She hadn’t felt this sick since she had caught pneumonia, and that was eight years ago. Over the day, her illness had violently escalated from manageable to unbearable. Everything felt cold, her muscles felt numb, it was nearly impossible to sort out her thoughts, she felt as if she was on the brink of throwing up...

 

She let out a long, low whine, shutting her eyes tightly. Through the haze of pain in her head, she managed to form a few questions. What was she even sick with? Why did it escalate so quickly? And why wouldn’t it just _stop?_

 

Rina, slowly, managed to bring both hands to her head, gripping onto her hair tightly and gritting her teeth. She hadn’t been able to eat lunch due to being paralyzed in her bed. Even reaching out to what was left of the tomato soup from yesterday felt impossible. She was tired and hungry and immobile and in agony and she just wanted it to -

 

**_“Having trouble, dear?”_ **

 

Rina almost flinched as she heard a familiar voice. She weakly lifted her head, looking around to try to locate the source. “Wh... Who’s there...?”

 

**_“Don’t bother looking around. You’ll never find me.”_ **

 

As they spoke again, Rina’s eyes went wide with shock. She had figured out two things from the speaker talking once more. First of all, the voice was coming from inside her head, loud enough that it felt like it was vibrating through her skull.

 

Second of all, that was _her_ voice. It was as if three of her were speaking at once, all in different pitches.

 

“Wh... What’s going on?” Rina curled up again, even tighter than before. Her symptoms faded to the back of her mind, all replaced by one dominant and rapidly growing emotion: fear.

 

 **_“Look at you. Poor Rina Oshiro, trapped in her room because she got sick. Sick of school, sick of others... dare I even say, sick of life? All because it’s all the same. Trapped in a place where you can never make real friends, no matter how hard you try. Everyone’s out for your money in some fashion or another,”_ ** the voice taunted.

 

“S-Stop talking! What even ARE you?!” Rina grappled onto a pillow and buried her face into it, hoping that would silence it.

 

Unfortunately, it didn’t. **_“Ohohohoho... dear, you should know. We’ve spent our whole life together. I’m your Shadow. And I know what’s best for you. I told you, you’re trapped. And to escape, you’ve chosen to avoid making friends. But is that really the best solution?”_ ** Her... Shadow, whatever that was, let out a long, low chuckle. **_“It’s quite simple, really. You just have to make friends like anyone else.”_ **

 

“S-Shut up...!” Rina grit her teeth, pressing the pillow into her head harder.

 

**_“It’s quite simple, dear. Do what I do, because I am you. I’m beautiful, rich, and intelligent - of course people are trying to befriend me. So I let them. I have plenty of money to go around. It doesn’t matter if these people aren’t true friends. They’re friends and that’s all that matters.”_ **

 

Rina felt like she was about to cry. There was no way to escape. Her “Shadow” was just going to keep taunting her over and over and there was nothing she could do about it.

 

But worst of all, what she was saying was starting to sound reasonable. It was true, this would be an easy way to get people to talk with and get people who would care about her. Did it really matter that much if they weren’t her “real” friends?

 

... No, she wasn’t supposed to think like that!

 

**_“Well? How about it? Are you going to - “_ **

 

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” Rina shrieked, abruptly getting up and bolting straight towards the door. She flung it open furiously and began running straight towards the elevator, dashing inside and mashing the button to get down to the subway furiously. She needed to get out of here - get somewhere, anywhere that was away from this _freak_ in her head.

 

Her Shadow simply laughed in response. **_“Run all you want, dear! It will only delay the inevitable.”_ **

 

“Shut UP!” Rina crouched back slightly, and as soon as the elevator doors opened, she made a mad dash for the subway - which had, luckily, just pulled in. She hurriedly made her way inside, an image forming in her head of a place she could go to get away from her problems. She just needed to wait for it to arrive.

 

_“We have arrived at Azak - “_

 

Rina didn’t even bother to listen to the rest of the announcement, bolting out as soon as the doors opened. Were people staring? Probably. But she didn’t care. She didn’t care about any other people right now. All she cared about was her safety. She immediately ran towards the only escape she could think of - the abandoned store she had seen yesterday. She needed some sort of entrance.

 

Luckily, the window seemed to be broken. Was it broken yesterday? It didn’t matter. Rina climbed inside the window hurriedly, still not caring what anyone else would think, before darting as deep as she could inside the store, past the empty aisles, right into an empty room in the back that was only lit by a few candles near the walls.

 

Rina’s rapid panting eventually slowed down, settling into deep breaths. She slowly slumped down against the wall, wrapping her arms around her knees tightly. Strangely, she didn’t feel sick anymore, but that was hardly her concern at present. Her biggest concern was finding a place where she wouldn’t have her Shadow endlessly taunting her. And it seemed that she had finally fou -

 

**_“I told you you couldn’t escape.”_ **

 

Rina faltered, immediately freezing up. That voice was definitely not inside her head this time. It felt like it was echoing all around her. It was only then that a slight glow in the dim light caught her attention. A sickly purple gas seemed to be gathering in the center of the room, starting off shapeless before beginning to form into something...

 

With extreme reluctance, she slowly cast her eyes down towards where the gas was coming from, only to let out a scream as she noticed it was going straight out of her body. She hurriedly pressed up against the wall, trying to get away - to no avail, as the smoky energy was forming in the middle of the room faster and faster, quickly shaping into a familiar humanoid figure. Within just a few seconds, it had assumed a texture, revealing its form as a girl Rina knew all too well, with unsettling yellow eyes and an aura of dread.

 

 **_“Ah, it feels wonderful to have a physical form.”_ ** Shadow Rina hummed, spreading her arms out. **_“And you led me right to my breeding ground. How kind of you.”_ **

 

“B-Breeding ground? Why are you here? What’s...” Rina burst into a fit of coughing and hacking mid-sentence, suddenly feeling the symptoms of her sickness slamming down on her - harder than ever before. _No, no, no... not here!_

 

 **_“The ‘why’ isn’t your concern, dear. What is your concern is that you declined my oh-so-generous offer to help you get rid of your sickness AND free you of your bindings all in one.”_ ** Shadow Rina looked upon her normal self with a cold smile, steepling her fingers together. **_“Perhaps you need me to put things into perspective for you. I will give you one more chance. If you accept my offer, you’ll no longer be trapped! You’ll be free to make friends as you see fit, and they’ll all adore you. Feeling lonely? Never fear. You can always invite someone over to your home, if you just let them be friends. There’s no sense in deluding yourself, dear. This is clearly the superior option.”_ **

 

Rina’s panicked breathing began to slow down again, and she sank to her knees, pressing her palms up against the ground. Her skin felt unbearably cold, and the pain in her head was drowning out nearly any chance she had to think. The only thing she could hear was her Shadow’s voice.

 

 **_“And if you continue to struggle so pitifully?”_ ** Shadow Rina’s eyes narrowed, and her tone dropped considerably. **_“Then this is what happens. You have no friends at all. You end up sick, weak, and hurt. You’ll feel trapped forever, refusing to take the only option that would allow you to escape out of pure stubbornness. It doesn’t matter how much you hope for a better future. You will be completely alone. And there’s nothing you can do to change that.”_ **

 

When Rina failed to respond, Shadow Rina let out a mocking laugh, covering her mouth with one hand. **_“So what’s it going to be? Surrounded by so-called ‘false’ friends that are as good as the real thing? Or alone because of your stubborn determination to get ‘real friends’?”_ **

 

Rina could barely comprehend what her Shadow was saying, but as it sunk in, she realized... she was right. Every time she had tried to shun people trying to befriend her, it had ended horribly, even back in her original home. Fights, rumors, other problems... all of that could have been avoided if she had just let those people befriend her. She was fighting a losing battle. She could already picture it: letting people befriend her, giving them what they wanted in exchange for friendship. It made them happy, and she could be happy in return. She could finally get friends like she had always wanted.

 

How could she refuse that?

 

And yet, something stopped her from responding to her Shadow with acceptance. Something she had said bothered her... the part about no friends. That wasn’t right... there was one person who had kept her from giving up hope, wasn’t there? A brief glimmer of his face came to mind. The person who had managed to give her hope that she had a chance. And now her Shadow was trying to get her to forget about him.

 

“... N-No... you’re wrong...”

 

Shadow Rina’s smile wavered, and she glanced down at Rina in disbelief, as if she had heard incorrectly. **_“... Eh?”_ **

 

“You said I have no friends... but you’re wrong.” Rina slowly began to get to her feet, feeling the oppressive cold beginning to fade. “There’s one person - no, two people who were willing to give me a chance. They looked past my wealth and status and showed me that I shouldn’t give up.” Despite being unable to recall even one of their names a moment prior, Rina immediately remembered just who she had to thank, rising with her fists clenched. “Hikaru Hayashi and Izumi Akiyama.”

 

Suddenly, Shadow Rina seemed considerably more concerned. **_“... No! They don’t go to your school. They don’t count!”_ ** She snarled, clenching her fists.

 

“So what? Since when did I specify that they had to be from my school?” Rina had gotten up fully, the cold sensations from earlier replaced by a comforting warmth - one that ignited her determination to stand up to her Shadow. “It’s true, I didn’t think much of them initially, exactly for that reason. But that was my problem. I should never take for granted what I have managed to get. You talk as if my only manner of escape was submitting to exactly what I wanted to avoid, but you’re _wrong!_ ”

 

As Rina shouted, she seemed to blow her Shadow counterpart back, causing her to take a few steps. Shadow Rina held one hand to her chest in disbelief. **_“... N-No! You can’t - “_ **

 

“And now you’re angry, because you’ve lost your chance of getting me to give up.” Rina looked up, staring her Shadow dead in the eyes. “I refuse to listen to any of your nonsense. It’s true, what you are saying is the far easier option and I accept that it is tempting.” As she spoke, she hesitated briefly, hearing a voice in the back of her head.

 

_“... I am thou... thou art I...”_

 

Something about this voice was different from her Shadow’s. It gave Rina the confidence to press forward, taking a few confident steps towards her Shadow. “But taking the easy way out is an act of cowardice I won’t stand for. You’re no different than the adults who told me the solution was that easy, never considering my feelings on the matter. But know that your attempts won’t sway me any longer! I _refuse to submit!_ ”

 

To say the situation was reversed would have been an understatement. Rina was now the one standing confidently, and her Shadow had stumbled onto the ground, staring up at her and gaping. As Rina glared at her, the voice in her head became louder than ever, but in a manner that made her feel even more determined to banish her Shadow. Whatever it was, it was repeating one word over and over. A single word, that she promptly shouted, throwing one arm behind her.

 

_“PERSONA!”_

 

The instant the word left Rina’s lips, Shadow Rina let out a loud wail before suddenly exploding into a miasma of purple energy that quickly disappeared. Rina barely had time to even process it before she, in turn, erupted into blue light. She hesitated, glancing down at her hands, before noticing a shadow looming behind her. “... H-Huh...?”

 

She cautiously turned around before gasping as she observed a humanoid figure floating behind her. To say it was ethereal looking was an understatement - it looked almost like a god. The being towered at least eight feet, and appeared to be covered in armor of pure crystal, wielding an axe in one hand and a spear in another. Its face was hidden behind a similar crystalline helmet, complete with a plume and a shadowed visor.

 

 _“You dare call upon me?”_ her Persona rumbled, glancing down at her. _“Do you truly believe you can wield my power?”_

 

Rina gulped, unsure how to respond. But she had come this far; she wasn’t going to back down now. With some slight hesitance, she stood up straight and nodded firmly, staring it back in the face. “Yes.”

 

 _“Hmph! Very well! I am Gilgamesh, King of Heroes! Together, we will look to the future and crush our opposition!”_ Gilgamesh declared. _“Now, prepare to defend yourself!”_ He pointed his axe behind her.

 

Rina whipped around to see the purple energy that her Shadow had erupted into forming into some sort of shape. The energy quickly formed into a shape, transforming into a small black humanoid with a ridiculously oversized blue mask. The creature screeched at her, waving its little arms in agitation.

 

“... What is that?” Rina cautiously assumed a defensive stance.

 

 _“You would do well not to falter against such a pitiful opponent. This is a Masked Gremlin. A pathetic Shadow that poses little threat!”_ Gilgamesh brought his weapons back, ready to swing. _“Call upon my power, and decimate it!”_

 

His power? It was only now occurring to Rina how ridiculous this situation was, but she didn’t care. After a shadowy version of her had tried to demotivate her, this wasn’t that unbelievable. “A-All right. I’ll do my best.” Rina nodded firmly before glancing over to the Masked Gremlin, eyes narrowing. “Gilgamesh, strike!” Despite not knowing exactly what to do, the words just seemed to come to her automatically. “Bufu!”

 

Her Persona responded with a rousing shout, clanging both of his weapons in front of himself. A chunk of ice about the size of Rina’s head formed, and he launched it straight at the Shadow. Upon impact, the Bufu spell exploded into ice shards, causing the Gremlin to scream and topple over, flailing uselessly in an attempt to get back up.

 

“Don’t let up!” Rina thrust one hand towards it, eyes narrowed. “Cleave!” Gilgamesh immediately ran straight towards the downed Gremlin, bringing down his axe in a crushing swing. His blade pierced right through its body, causing it to spew red mist from its wound. Rina was feeling more and more confident with every passing second. She could do it! She could fight it!

 

Her relief was, however, short lived, as the Masked Gremlin managed to flip itself back up. It screamed and raised its arms before charging straight at her, leaping towards her chest and smashing into it with its oversized face. Rina stumbled, feeling some pain go through her body as she wobbled in an attempt to keep her balance. Thankfully, upon seeing that its target hadn’t gone down in one strike, the Gremlin seemed considerably scared, and turned as if to run away.

 

“I won’t let you!” Rina gestured towards it again, and she didn’t even need to say her attack this time, simply willing Gilgamesh to strike. Once again, the King of Heroes created a chunk of ice and hurled it at the Shadow. The spell shattered against the Shadow, and it was enough to finish it off, as it exploded into red mist with one final scream.

 

Gilgamesh seemed pleased by Rina’s performance, banging his weapons together in admiration. _“Outstanding work! You are a worthy champion. If you ever need me again, call upon my power, and I will come to your aid.”_

 

Rina nodded, looking back at her Persona with a slight smile. “... Thank you for believing in me. Goodbye, Gilgamesh.”

 

 _“Farewell, Queen of Heroes!”_ Gilgamesh saluted down at her before promptly vanishing.

 

The blue aura around Rina faded, and she felt her adrenaline wear off. She kneeled down, taking a few moments to catch her breath. Her illness - or whatever it was, she wasn’t sure anymore - had vanished, but she still felt kind of exhausted. Questions were swirling through her mind, even though she doubted she would get answers. What, exactly, was her Persona? What was that little Shadow that had attacked her? And why did she have powers beyond any stretch of what she would consider believable? Was this all some sort of dream?

 

... No. She knew it was real. But she couldn’t believe it.

 

 _I probably shouldn’t think about this in here. People might notice._ Rina hesitated for a moment as she processed the fact that no one had interrupted the two. Had nobody seen her entering the store? Via a broken window, no less?

 

Well, if they hadn’t noticed her come in, ideally, they wouldn’t notice her come out. She cautiously made her way towards the front of the store, turning the door handle. However, instead of boarding the subway, she turned the corner, taking a seat at a bench and sighing.

 

For once, she didn’t feel like going home just yet. There was someone she had to thank.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Here's an extra-long chapter that covers a lot of important ground, including our first real boss fight!  
> Also, if you have any random questions about the fic, I'll be answering them on my Tumblr at mightygarchomp.tumblr.com. Someone already sent in an interesting question about Rina's career choice. I hope to see your questions!

_April 2_

_Afternoon_

 

Wasn’t school over by now?

 

Rina took a moment to check the time on her phone, feeling some slight agitation. 4:00 PM. The subway usually stopped here at around 3:50, and had already departed. Yet, she hadn’t caught sight of Hikaru or Izumi yet. Were they running late? Had both of them gotten sick on the same day or something like that? Or were they...

 

She let out a sharp exhale. She had to relax. They were only ten minutes late. That didn’t mean they weren’t going to come by here or anything.

 

As she mulled the two over, Rina paused, something else occurring to her. During her conversation with Izumi, she had mentioned Hikaru was irritable, sick, and overall unlike himself. That situation sounded familiar - far too familiar for her liking. She bit her lip, glancing over to the empty store nearby. Was he drawn there, too? Her Shadow had called it a breeding ground. Was it a breeding ground for Shadows? Or was it -

 

A blur out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she turned her head curiously to see Izumi racing down the stairs and to the platform. Upon seeing Rina, she blazed straight for her, worry dominating her features. “R-Rina! You gotta help me!” she shouted, ignoring the looks from other subwaygoers.

 

“Izumi, please. Calm down.” Rina’s eyes narrowed as she decided to act upon her suspicions. “Is this about Hikaru?”

 

“Y-Yeah...” Izumi held a hand to her chest, panting. “He didn’t show up at school today, so I went to go visit him at his house after school - but couldn’t find him! His mom said he went to a certain st - “ She cut off abruptly, coughing into her sleeve before continuing. “... a certain street - Third Lane. I looked all around, but I couldn’t find any trace of him at all!” She placed her hands on Rina’s shoulders desperately. “You’ll help me find him, right?”

 

Rina slowly pushed her hands away. “Firstly, I said calm down. Remember what I told you about keeping a cool head?” She stood up, a glint in her eyes. “Secondly, of course I’ll help you find him. I wanted to thank you both about something important, but that can wait.”

 

“Great! Let’s go!” Izumi nodded and made for the stairs before stopping halfway, glancing over her shoulder. “Hey, wait, how’d you know I was talking about Hikaru?”

“Call it a hunch.” Rina decided it would be best not to explain, simply following her friend.

 

***

 

Ordinarily, when visiting a new place, Rina made sure to take it in as much as she could, especially a new neighborhood. She liked to take walks around her living place here and then, and given how the subway led to some nice places, she had already considered walking around them when she got a chance. Given how Hikaru and Izumi seemed comfortable in Asakami, she had planned to investigate it and figure out what would be the best places to visit whenever she was bored.

 

Unfortunately, given the situation, that would have to wait for another time.

 

Izumi had been leading the way through the neighborhood, running at a pace that Rina could barely keep up with. She had only gotten a momentary glimpse of the area’s neighborhoods, with most of the houses seeming rather simplistic, yet satisfactory. All of them were packed together, leaving none of them with particularly large yards.

 

The two eventually managed to make their way into a large street packed full of public buildings, and Izumi came to a stop. “Okay. Here we are at Third Lane. Let’s get looking.”

 

“At least let me catch my breath first...” Rina panted, holding a hand to her chest. After a few seconds, she managed to steady herself, standing up straight and looking around the area carefully. It didn’t take that long for something to catch her eye - what seemed to be a thrift store of sorts, with dusty clothes on display next to the windows. Or, at least, one of the windows, as the other one appeared to be broken. If she had to wager a guess...

 

“Have you checked there?” She pointed towards the thrift shop, glancing over to Izumi.

 

Izumi hesitated, looking over to where Rina was pointing with a tilt of her head. “Checked... where?”

 

“You know, the thrift shop. With a broken window.” Rina pointed again.

 

After getting a blank look from Izumi, Rina stared at her in disbelief. Was she blind? It was right there. Even so, she couldn’t help but wonder... nobody had noticed her go in the shop near the subway station. Perhaps her newfound Persona abilities let her see these things? Just in case, she stood up and made her way directly in front of the shop, waving her arm over the giant hole in the window. “Here?”

 

“... Ohhhhh...” Izumi finally seemed to get it. She hesitated, rubbing her arm cautiously. “I dunno, that just doesn’t feel like the place, you know? I mean, if you wanna look there, be my guest, but my gut’s telling me it’s not important.”

 

That was definitely wrong. Anyone would find a broken window suspicious - at least, in this particular situation. Nonetheless, Izumi wasn’t exactly stopping her, so Rina decided to see what, exactly, was going on by herself. “I think I’ll take a look. You can keep looking around, all right? If I don’t find anything, I’ll join you.”

 

The two girls nodded to each other before Izumi set off down the street, carefully investigating every building she could find. Rina turned her attention back to the store, and, with a deep breath, climbed inside the window carefully.

 

Even if there were no threats in sight yet, as Rina observed the remains of the shop, she couldn’t help but feel a little unnerved. The shelves had not been emptied, which left an assortment of dolls and toys sitting on them. It almost felt like they were staring right at her. Coupled with that, there were several racks set around the area - and not a single piece of clothing on them looked to be in good shape. All of them were either tattered, faded, or worn, and there were even a few that looked like they had been torn through by an animal. The only source of light in the room was a single bulb at the top, which was hanging out of the ceiling and flickering every once in a while.

 

Ignoring the chill down her spine, Rina took a few cautious steps forward. “H-Hikaru? Are you there?” she called out experimentally.

 

Much to her surprise, there was a response, but not the one she was expecting. A sudden snarl came from the darkness, and black sludge suddenly started dripping from the ceiling, seemingly coming from nowhere. The goop pooled together, quickly forming shape, color, and texture, into a monstrous creature that -

 

Was that a floating cello?

 

Rina squinted, observing the newly formed Shadow. Her eyes weren’t deceiving her; the dark goo had indeed taken the form of a levitating, dark blue cello with two beefy arms. Rather than tuning knobs at the top, there was a pink mask with a sad expression attached to its handle. A name for it immediately popped into Rina’s head: a Brawling String.

 

 _... Well, this is going to be an interesting day, isn’t it?_ Rina brought one hand to her face, shouting, “Persona!” She erupted with that familiar blue light, and Gilgamesh appeared behind her, letting out a battle cry that caused the Shadow to falter. She wasted no time in beginning her assault, pointing towards her opponent. “Strike!”

 

Her Persona wasted no time in attacking, charging forwards and bringing its axe down in a crushing swing. The blow smashed into the Brawling String with a PLUNK, causing it to go tumbling back. It quickly righted itself, however, and smashed its fists together before the mask on its head began to glow.

 

Rina assumed a defensive stance cautiously, but her reflexes were too slow as the Shadow’s mask promptly shot out a burst of fire. The spell exploded at Rina’s feet, sending her flying and slamming into the wall. Pain coursed through her body as she grit her teeth, trying to get a sense of her bearings - but she didn’t have time for that, as the Brawling String quickly charged in and delivered a two-punch combo to her stomach. While they didn’t hurt nearly as much as the fire did, the blows still left Rina dazed.

 

As she looked up, she blinked a few times, trying to get the blur out of her vision. Upon closer inspection, the attacks seemed to have had an effect on Gilgamesh as well, as he was kneeling down, his stance nowhere near as commanding as before. “G-Gilgamesh?”

 

 _“Hmph. It seems this Shadow is in possession of something I am particularly weak to.”_ The Persona huffed before standing up, stepping back and brandishing his spear. _“As if it stands a chance, though! Do not falter!”_

 

“S-So I’m affected by this weakness too?” Rina hesitated as she glanced over the Shadow, who seemed to be rearing up for another attack. As it lunged in for a punch at her face, she did the only thing she could think of, and thrust up one leg, kicking it straight in its mask. She hit it hard enough that it was sent reeling, and smashed into the ground, flailing violently.

 

She stared at it in disbelief. A slash from a mystical axe only knocked it back, but a kick from an ordinary shoe was enough to knock it down? She glanced up at its mask curiously before an idea popped into her head. “Gilgamesh, attack!” She thrust her hand out towards the Shadow - directing him towards its mask.

 

This new approach seemed to work, as Gilgamesh hefted his spear up before driving it straight into the String’s mask. The Shadow let out a loud, dissonant chord before dissolving, leaving no trace behind.

 

Rina exhaled sharply, relieved that it was gone. “So Hikaru is somewhere here.” She glanced over to Gilgamesh, who seemed to be swinging his weapon around. Come to think of it, she felt a little more powerful. She glanced down at herself curiously, raising her hands up. “Gilgamesh, do I get stronger by fighting these Shadows?”

 

 _“You and I both gain power! Even weaklings have their purpose, as cannon fodder!”_ Gilgamesh let out a boisterous chuckle.

 

“I see.” Rina paused, noticing a slight glowing thing where the Shadow used to be. “Hm?” Cautiously, she made her way over to the object, crouching down and holding it in her hand. “What could this be?”

 

As she stared down at it, she pursed her lips, feeling a faint buzzing in her head - accompanied by a voice. The sound was light and cheery, and carried the same reverb of Gilgamesh’s speech.

 

_“Hee ho! You’ve freed me, ho! I wanna repay you, so, ho... I could join you, and we could, hee, fight things together? If you want, of course! Hee ho!”_

 

Rina raised an eyebrow, opening her hand and staring down at the energy. She wasn’t really sure what this was, but it was offering to help her. And if there were more Shadows along the way, then she would need all the help she could get.

 

With some slight reluctance, she nodded. “I accept your help.”

 

The energy in her hand suddenly flared up, shrouding her whole body in seconds - but it was a strangely comforting sensation. Gilgamesh promptly disappeared, replaced by what looked like a small jack-o-lantern wearing a blue wizard outfit and carrying a lantern. _“Hee ho! I’m Pyro Jack! Let’s fight the Shadows together, hee ho!”_

 

Rina glanced at what she could only assume was her new Persona in confusion. Had she replaced Gilgamesh? As she tried to concentrate, that didn’t seem to be the case - she could still feel his presence. Experimentally, she tried focusing on him, closing her eyes. “G-Gilgamesh, come out.”

 

Pyro Jack did a twirl before disappearing in a flash, and was immediately replaced by the King of Heroes, who brandished his weapon in challenge.

 

“... So I can change between Personas, huh?” Rina rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “All right. Gilgamesh, you are dismissed.”

 

As her Persona disappeared, she raised her head, glancing towards a door in the back of the shop. While the atmosphere still felt slightly unnerving, she did her best not to let it get her down. That seemed like the only place where Hikaru could be, and she doubted she was going to be able to go without a fight, but apparently she was able to acquire multiple Personas by fighting Shadows. Hopefully Pyro Jack would prove to be a valuable ally in whatever was ahead.

 

It felt like she had someone to ask about this, too, but she couldn’t remember their name. She would worry about that later.

 

“Here goes nothing.” With bated breath, Rina pushed open the door.

 

***

 

Rina took a few steps into the room before coming to a stop, noticing a familiar figure with his back turned. “H-Hikaru! We’ve been looking all over f - ”

 

She trailed off, noticing the shadowy aura coming off him. This was... definitely not Hikaru. The real one was nowhere to be seen, but his Shadow certainly was, as he promptly turned around, revealing piercing yellow eyes - and an uncharacteristically downtrodden look on his face. His eyes were half-lidded and he had a sad frown on, which looked both sad and a little creepy to see. It felt like the expression didn’t fit on Hikaru’s face. **_“Oh... it’s another person. Yay.”_ **

 

“You’re his Shadow...” Rina clenched her fists, eyeing him carefully. “Where’s the real Hikaru? What have you done with him?”

 

 **_“Done? I haven’t done anything. This is the real him right here. He willingly surrendered his body to me.”_ ** Shadow Hikaru glanced down at himself sadly. **_“I just told him how pointless it all was and he crumbled like a cookie.”_ **

 

“So you’re possessing him...” Rina hesitated, stepping back just a little cautiously. She couldn’t help but feel a little afraid of asking, but she felt the question leave her lips: “How pointless what is?”

 

 **_“Well... everything, really. But mostly the hero thing. Though, really, we’re not different. I am him, you know... and I know that being a hero is kinda pointless.”_ ** The Shadow let out a shrug. **_“I had such ambitions to help others, to be well-known and have fame and trust... to be a hero! Such a great word, right? It makes you feel... needed. Talented. But I don’t really have anything else to my name if I’m not a hero. So why even try?”_ **

 

Rina froze up, not able to find the will to interrupt as Shadow Hikaru continued speaking. **_“It’s impossible for me to be a hero anyway. Realistically, the closest thing you can do is be a cop. There’s a huge thing getting in the way. You know what it’s called? Real life.”_ ** He let out a long, low sigh. **_“My parents don’t support this hero thing... my friend died because of how much of a failure I was... so really, this was a lost dream from the start. How am I supposed to help people with all these responsibilities and burdens? Why even bother?”_ **

 

Finally, Rina managed to find a chance to interrupt. “This isn’t like you, Hikaru. I know you’re in there somewhere. I’ve only known you for one day, but even when I pushed you away, you never gave up. You’re... you’re the one who taught me to appreciate what I have.”

 

She faltered before clearing her throat, eyes narrowing. “That said... you. The Shadow. I’m going to give you one chance to surrender and leave Hikaru’s body. If you say no, we’ll have to fight.”

 

 **_“Fighting, huh? But you’re a total rookie. Oh well.”_ ** Shadow Hikaru shrugged, before the aura around him seemed to grow more intense. His expression suddenly seemed to shift, with his frown abruptly changing into a psychotic smirk, and his eyes going wide. **_“I’ll take you on, then. If I can’t be a hero, then I’ll just be the villain!”_ ** He raised one fist before punching the ground.

 

The resulting explosion of black-and-red energy caused Rina to stumble back, nearly falling onto her back. She managed to keep her balance, assuming a fighting stance as the energy around him faded. However, as she saw what had happened, she gasped. “Wh-What the-?!”

 

What she was expecting was Shadow Hikaru to have gained some sort of weapon, or perhaps even a Persona of his own. What she was _not_ expecting was for him to have transformed into a full-on monstrosity. Rina was now faced with a werewolf nearly twice her size, with fur as black as night, blood red eyes, and drool dripping from its mouth. Its teeth and claws looked ludicrously sharp - and if that wasn’t enough, it held a rusted bronze sword in one claw, and an equally dull shield in the other.

 

 **_“I am a Shadow, the true self!”_ ** Shadow Hikaru leaned forwards and roared, straight in Rina’s face. **_“If you’re going to keep me chained to my everyday responsibilities, then I’ll just have to cut you down!”_ **

 

Rina couldn’t deny that she felt extremely intimidated by his transformation. She gulped, but did her best to stand tall, eyes narrowed. “I-If you’re going to fight, then you leave me no choice. I will fight, just like I have with the other Shadows that crossed my path! And I will emerge victorious!” She concentrated. “Pyro Jack! Let’s go!”

 

The jack-o-lantern Persona appeared behind her in a flourish, dancing about happily. Rina wasted no time in attacking, gesturing towards Shadow Hikaru. With a delighted laugh, Pyro Jack raised its lantern, and a fireball shot out - not unlike the one the Brawling String had attacked with earlier. The Agi spell exploded in the werewolf’s face, knocking him back and causing him to stumble onto the ground, dazed. **_“G-Gyah!”_ **

 

“Don’t let up!” Rina shouted. Pyro Jack giggled and darted in, smashing Shadow Hikaru over the head with its lantern. Unfortunately, that seemed to do little more than annoy him, as he got back to his feet, glaring down at the Persona.

 

 **_“Ready to die?”_ ** Hikaru’s mouth split into a toothy grin as he stepped towards Rina, letting out a powerful swing with his sword. Thankfully, it came out slowly, giving Rina a chance to duck. She couldn’t help but stiffen up as she felt the swing nearly chop off her hair. Before she could get a chance to recover, Shadow Hikaru brought his shielded arm forwards, bashing her with it and causing her to go tumbling back.

 

 _Owwww..._ Rina winced, rubbing her side in pain before managing to stand up. “I know your weakness! You’d best give up now,” she declared, hoping her bluff would work. “Pyro Jack, again!”

 

Her Persona gleefully shot out some more fire at the Shadow, but he was ready, and held up his shield in defense. The shield harmlessly absorbed the attack, causing Pyro Jack’s glee to falter. _“Awww, man!”_

 

Shadow Hikaru, on the other hand, seemed delighted. **_“Nice try, sweetie, but my shield protects me from fire. And not only that, but fire is a very efficient fuel source for stuff like THIS!”_ ** He raised his shield towards her, and the surface began to glow dangerously white.

 

The Persona user barely had time to dive out of the way before Hikaru’s shield fired out a massive, scorching laser where she used to be. Even as the beam faded, it left a distinct burn mark on the ground, along with a smoky smell in the air.

 

Rina couldn’t help but feel herself sweating a little as she looked back at Shadow HIkaru, who just seemed to be toying with her at this point. As he began to slowly advance, her eyes narrowed. _Think, Rina, think!_ No doubt he’d be able to create more lasers if she tried launching more fire at him. However, it seemed he was vulnerable to it, and she needed every advantage she could get. She wasn’t willing to take any chances with hitting him with fire at the moment.

 

So that left getting rid of the shield. But how was she supposed to do that? Run over to him and try to tackle him? Pyro Jack’s main attack was weak enough that she doubted she could disarm him, and even with Gilgamesh’s stronger weapons, she wasn’t sure if that was a risk she was willing to take either.

 

Then, her eyes widened. If the shield absorbed fire, then maybe...

 

Rina took a moment to concentrate, cautiously stepping back as Hikaru lazily trailed after her. Pyro Jack disappeared, replaced by Gilgamesh. “Time for a change in tactics.”

 

Shadow Hikaru just seemed amused. **_“So you have multiple Personas. I won’t deny that’s impressive - something a hero wishes he could have. But what could your new crystal statue possibly do to me?”_ **

 

“This.” Rina snapped her fingers, and Gilgamesh casted a Bufu spell - but not at the main Shadow. Instead, the ice chunk went straight towards his shield, and the sudden cold temperature caused it to vibrate uncomfortably, glowing a dark blue color.

 

Hikaru’s grin wavered at this, replaced by a sneer. **_“Hey! You think I’m just gonna let you break my shield? I don’t THINK SO!”_ ** He promptly stepped back, bringing his sword arm back before charging forwards, holding his sword out as if to impale her. Once again, his lack of speed proved to be his downfall, as Rina simply darted out of the way gracefully, causing him to slam into the wall.

 

The sudden impact didn’t seem to affect him too much, but it was then where the Shadow made his second mistake: turning around. As he tried to look back at Rina, he was greeted with another ice spell launched straight at his shield. The explosion of ice was intense enough that the shield shattered into pieces with a **CRASH!**

 

 **_“You know, you’re really pissing me off right now.”_ ** Any trace of sadistic enjoyment on Hikaru’s face had faded, replaced by vicious malice - and fatigue.

 

“Enough for you to give up?” Rina, despite herself, couldn’t help but smirk as she recalled Gilgamesh, causing Pyro Jack to appear in his place. “I have a blazing spectacle ready for you if you don’t concede. I hope you’re aware of this.”

 

 **_“Oh, don’t worry, I’m just getting started.”_ ** Shadow Hikaru began to crouch down. **_“Let’s see how you deal with this! Howl of the Beast!”_ ** He raised his head and shot up, letting out a powerful howl that caused a shockwave to erupt around him. The force of it was strong enough to knock Rina off her feet, sending her to the ground with a powerful slam. Hikaru wasted no time in following up, screaming **_“Die!”_ ** before slamming his sword straight into her chest.

 

The combined force of the blows was strong enough that Rina let out a shriek. The pain was unlike anything she had experienced before. Despite the sword not leaving any broken bones, she grit her teeth, trying to fight through the haze of pain. “Y-You...”

 

 **_“See how futile it is to be a hero, kiddo? I can’t be one, you can’t be one! Nobody can be one!”_ ** Shadow Hikaru let out a deranged laugh, too absorbed in his self-perceived victory.

 

Rina managed to get to her feet, fists clenched tightly. She felt like she could barely stand, yet she refused to let herself fall. She could hear it in his voice - he was tiring out from the combination of Rina’s attacks and him pushing himself too hard. She could do this with a concentrated strike! “I don’t care about being a hero. I care about freeing my friend from your control! Pyro Jack!” she yelled, throwing her hand to the side.

 

 _“Hee... ho... here we go!”_ Though Pyro Jack seemed to be wobbling, it managed to gather enough energy to shoot one more fireball at Hikaru. The resulting explosion caused him to topple over once more, flailing wildly.

 

In an instant, Rina switched Personas to Gilgamesh. “Finish him off!” she declared, stomping her foot firmly. Gilgamesh wasted no time in rushing the downed Shadow, slamming his axe into his neck and then stabbing his stomach with his spear.

 

**_“AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”_ **

 

The crack from Gilgamesh’s bonebreaking blows was drowned out by Shadow Hikaru’s earpiercing howl. Rather than bleeding, his furry exterior seemed to melt away, hissing and popping until all that was left was Hikaru - human once more - lying on the ground, defeated.

 

And this was the real Hikaru, not his Shadow.

 

Rina didn’t even have time to process how exhausted she felt as she dismissed her Persona, rushing straight to Hikaru and cradling his head. “H-Hikaru! Are you all right?” she pleaded desperately, glancing down at him expectantly. _Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay..._

 

As he groaned, she let out a sigh of relief. His eyes fluttered open, and he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Ugh... what... what happened? The last thing I remember was talking to that weird clone, and then...” He hesitated, spotting Rina, and then registering where exactly he was. “Wait, uh... why are you here? You were... you were fighting that thing, weren’t you, and...” He groaned, holding his forehead in agitation.

 

“I’ll explain later.” Rina placed a hand on his forehead experimentally, sighing in relief as she felt the temperature at normal. “Hikaru... I’m glad you’re all right. I was worried.”

 

“Y-Yeah...” Hikaru seemed to falter as his memories presumably returned to him. He hesitated before slowly glancing over his shoulder. “I don’t think we’re done yet.”

 

Rina paused, glancing over to where he was looking. Her eyes narrowed, and she couldn’t help but stand up, assuming a defensive stance. It was Shadow Hikaru, sitting in the corner of the room with his knees pressed up against his chest. **_“... Why...? Why do you still try to be a hero? I could feel you trying to fight... it makes no sense.”_ ** He didn’t even seem to notice Rina was in the room.

 

Rina was ready to spring into action, but Hikaru held out one hand, stopping her. “I’ve got this.” Despite his weariness, he seemed to gain some newfound strength as he stood up.

 

“But Hikaru, that _thing_ possessed you. It - “

 

“Hey. He’s just feeling trapped, like I was. I’ve got this, trust me.” Hikaru managed a weak smile towards her. Reluctantly, Rina stepped back as he made his way over to his Shadow, kneeling down to meet them at eye level. “... You’re me, you said. So you get why I wanted to be a hero, right?”

 

After a slow nod from the Shadow, Hikaru continued to speak. “Admittedly, it was dumb of me to give up. But while Rina was talking to you, I kind of realized she’s a better hero than I could ever be. She threw herself right into the fray without fear to protect her friend. That’s the kind of person I want to be. You might think it’s impossible, and it’s true, I feel like sometimes I can’t be the person I want to be. But Rina showed me that it’s entirely possible. If she can do it, why can’t I?”

 

Shadow Hikaru glanced up to his normal counterpart, blinking tears out of his eyes. **_“... So you’re choosing to stay with your hardship?”_ **

 

“Definitely. I don’t know you all that well, Rina.” Hikaru glanced over to her before returning to his Shadow. “But it seems like she’s had to endure a lot. And she stuck through it. I’d like to do that too! And I don’t think anyone should have to go through that alone, right?”

 

His smile became more relaxed, and he extended a hand. “So what do you say? Heroes together?”

 

Shadow Hikaru seemed stunned by his speech. However, a smile eventually came onto his own face, and he gripped Hikaru’s hand firmly. **_“... Heroes together.”_ **

 

With that, the Shadow dissipated into blue light, which promptly surrounded Hikaru before forming into a beast in front of him - a golden wolf with two majestic, angel-like wings.  _“I am thou... thou art I. I am Beowulf... let us walk the path of heroism side by side.”_

 

Hikaru’s newfound Persona disappeared, and he stood there for a few seconds before wiping the sweat off his brow. “... To be honest, that came out of nowhere, but looks like it worked... and I guess I’ve got a cool wolf on my side now.” He shrugged, seemingly taking the whole thing in stride. “That was pretty awesome.”

 

“You’re... not shocked?” Rina raised an eyebrow, staring at him in disbelief. While she hadn’t exactly been extremely surprised herself, Hikaru was acting like this was just another day.

 

“Are you kidding? This is great! I mean, sure, it’s kinda weird, but I’ve got a cool wolf fighting by my side! I love wolves!” A brilliant grin came onto Hikaru’s face, and he pounded his fist into his palm. “I’ve got the same power you have now. That’s my first step in becoming a hero!” he declared. “I could waste time questioning this stuff, sure, but I’d much rather put my new powers to good use!”

While Rina could certainly understand his logic, she couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow in response. Something about the way he put it felt annoying, to her. This experience had done nothing but raise further questions. She was going to have to ask...

 

She hesitated, bringing her hand to her forehead. Why couldn’t she remember that person?

 

Her thoughts were interrupted as the sound of rapid footsteps came through, before Izumi abruptly came sliding into the door, frantically looking around. Upon spotting Hikaru, her eyes widened, and she immediately ran over to him, tackling him and hugging him tightly. “There you are! Don’t you EVER worry me like that again!”

 

“A-Ack!” Hikaru flailed, trying to keep his balance after the rather muscular girl slammed into him. He managed to awkwardly hug her back. “Sorry, Izumi... I just wanted some time to think, y’know?”

 

Rina sighed in relief, happy that Hikaru was keeping the details of his new powers secret. For now, anyway. “I’m glad you’re both okay.” She smiled politely, bowing towards the two.

 

“I’m glad I’m okay too.” Hikaru grinned sheepishly as Izumi finally released him, folding his hands behind his back. “But let’s not waste time in this depressing place, okay? Let’s get home as soon as we can.” He stretched, letting out a yawn. “Lead the way, Izumi.”

 

“Gladly!” Izumi nodded firmly before jogging out of the room cheerily.

 

Rina was about to follow behind, but Hikaru seemed to be hesitating. As soon as Izumi was out of earshot, he glanced over to her with concern. “Her skin is ice-cold. It’s like when I was sick, but on her.”

 

Well, that was just fantastic, wasn’t it? Rina looked over her shoulder with a sigh. “So we’ll probably have to save her next. Can we discuss this later? I’m still not feeling particularly well myself, unlike you.” She gave one more look of skepticism towards Hikaru. “Seriously, the rate at which you recovered is simply unbelievable.”

 

At that, Hikaru’s grin faltered, and he sighed, kicking the ground. “Truth be told, I’m not exactly recovered. But moping about it helps no one. I’d rather not drag people down.” He glanced over to where Izumi had left, starting to walk so they wouldn’t be too far behind. That said, he kept his voice low so his best friend wouldn’t overhear. “Honestly, Izumi’s just like that, but even crazier. I wish I had the drive she had. She can push through so many things to get what she wants. To be frank, I’m not even sure if she’s sick cause of the Shadow stuff or because she pushes herself so hard all the time.”

 

 _Pushes herself hard, huh?_ Rina quietly took a mental note of this, thinking about what her Shadow would say. “She should probably learn to manage herself, if her pursuit of her goals is self-destructive. But I suppose now’s not the time for psychological analysis.”

 

“You said it.” Hikaru seemed to relax a little. “Let’s catch up to her, okay? I don’t want her, y’know, getting the idea she’s being replaced or anything. She tends to jump to conclusions like that.”

 

At that, a smirk curled onto Rina’s lips. “I doubt anyone could replace the bond you two share. She’s spoken highly of you. In fact, she was willing to miss her normal subway simply to find you.”

 

Hikaru seemed unsure how to respond, his cheeks turning a little red. “Really? Well, gee, that’s just like her. Sets her mind to something and never gives up.” The news seemed to perk him up considerably, and he ran over to Izumi eagerly. “Hey, Izumi! Sorry about worrying you, but how ‘bout I make up for it with dinner?” He glanced over his shoulder at Rina, then back to Izumi. “Do you mind if she comes?”

 

“Huh? Rina? Yeah, sure, she can come! She was the one who found you first, anyhow. She totally deserves a treat.” Izumi seemed delighted.

 

Rina was about to catch up to them, but she faltered as they invited her to dinner. She couldn’t help but feel... warm. It was nice. Even so, she shook her head lightly, lacing her fingers together. “I wouldn’t want to intrude on your friendship, though.”

 

“You kidding?” Hikaru waved her over upon seeing she had stopped in her tracks. “We’d love to have you around. You seem like you could use a couple friends to laugh with.”

 

Friends... Upon hearing the word, Rina managed to hold back some tears, holding her chest. Why had she ever thought that they weren’t enough? If this was what it felt like to  have two friends that weren’t even going to the same school as her... as far as she was concerned, she didn’t really need any more. “W-Well, all right, if you insist.” She paused before adding, “Even so, I feel like I should pay. I have my wallet on hand, and it would hardly be a blow to my funds.”

 

“You sure? I’ve got enough to cover three people.” Hikaru looked over Rina’s face before shrugging. “If you’re up to it, then go for it. Though I’ll warn you, I’m kind of a big eater.” He grinned mischievously.

 

Izumi pumped her fists. “Well, I’ve got a strict diet, so it balances out! Where are we going? Saori Ramen?”

 

“You know it,” Hikaru affirmed as Rina caught up to the two. “I take it you haven’t eaten there, Rina? Trust me, you haven’t lived until you’ve eaten some of their ramen. They’re a great stop for dinner.” He lit up a moment later. “Oh! How about we get each others’ phone numbers? So we can keep in touch?”

 

“Certainly. I look forward to our dinner together.” Rina smiled lightly, thinking to herself as the trio exchanged phone numbers. It was true, people at her school would likely still try to befriend her for the wrong reasons. She doubted that would ever go away completely. But she had taken the people she HAD managed to befriend for granted, which was her biggest mistake since coming here. She didn’t need them around all the time. All she wanted were moments like this where she felt like she was among the family she never had.

 

_Maybe this won’t be so bad after all._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, surprise! I've decided to publish any chapters on Wednesday, if I have any TO publish, to help speed things up a bit. Enjoy!

_ “Welcome to the Velvet Room.” _

 

As a familiar voice floated into Rina’s ears, she found herself opening her eyes to the familiar blue plane. Igor and Clerval were in their usual positions, glancing upon her expectantly. While Igor had his usual grin on, Clerval’s expression was a little creepier than usual - he had a wide smile on, and was rubbing his chin, sizing her up curiously.

 

Rina managed to tear her eyes away from Igor’s assistant, forcing herself to speak. “The turning point you mentioned. It happened... I think.”

 

“So it did. It seems you have awoken to the true power within.” While Igor’s expression didn’t change, his tone indicated he was pleased with her progress. “You have summoned your inner self in the form of a Persona - and not only that, you’ve already managed to gain a second one. You are proving to be quite a fast learner, dear guest.”

 

“Ah, well... I just did what I could.” Rina blushed faintly, rubbing her cheek. Upon receiving confirmation about her Persona, she had to stop herself from bombarding Igor with questions. There were so many things she wanted to ask him, but it would be best to cover them one at a time. If this was a dream, she wasn’t sure how long she would be here, but she doubted their meeting would be cut short simply because she woke up too early. “I have several questions for both of you... if you don’t mind, of course.” Upon receiving a nod from Igor, she took a deep breath, deciding to ask the first one on her mind. “First of all, Shadows. What are they, exactly?”

 

Clerval was the first to answer, adjusting the wrist of one of his gloves. “Shadows are an interesting species. They are invisible to your kind, and aimlessly roam around until they find a host. Their sole objective is to reproduce, and to do this, they find someone with particularly strong emotions - more specifically, a feeling of being trapped. They feed on this feeling and use it to lure their victims to suitable breeding grounds - typically abandoned places of some sort -  where they create more Shadows.” He paused, letting the info sink in. “Does this make sense so far?”

 

Rina took a moment to process this, thinking it over. It did seem to line up with what she had seen. She herself had felt trapped in the life she had tried to escape, while Hikaru had felt chained by real-world responsibilities. Both of their Shadows had reared their heads at abandoned stores.  “It does. Please, go on.”

 

Clerval seemed delighted, clapping his hands together before continuing his explanation. “Shadows often offer their hosts a shortcut or some sort of way out. This leaves them stuck in a happy, lax state where they’re unable to function particularly well despite thinking they’re ‘free’. To ensure they’re not disturbed, they place perception filters over their grounds so that mortals don’t go disturbing them.”

 

_ Perception filter? _ That explained a lot, to say the least. No wonder nobody had noticed Rina entering the store, or Izumi’s odd behavior... Just to clarify, she asked, “And people with Personas can bypass this filter?”

 

“Indeed. Thanks to your newfound resolve, Shadows will no longer take you as their host.” Igor bowed his head lightly before warning, “But if you ever lose sight of this resolve, you may not retain this immunity. That said, I hardly think that’s a risk at present, correct?”

 

Rina almost felt offended by the notion. “Of course not! I would never give up that easily!”

 

“Exactly as we hoped to hear.” Clerval chuckled, folding his hands behind his back. “I can tell you have more questions, so please, ask away.”

 

Rina couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed. “I’m that easy to read, huh?” She cleared her throat, trying to think. Clerval had answered all of her thoughts regarding Shadows, so she decided to move onto the other elephant in the room. “What about Personas? Can you tell me about them?”

 

Igor was the one to answer this time. “Your Persona, Gilgamesh, has heeded your summons. A Persona is a manifestation of someone’s psyche, and is your main method of defense against fighting Shadows. Think of it as a mask, controlled and powered by your resolve. It protects you from life’s many hardships - and, of course, the Shadows.”

 

Rina stared at him for a few seconds, puzzled, but didn’t interrupt him. Igor continued, “However, your power is unique, reflected in how you gained your Persona during the confrontation with your Shadow. You have the ability to switch between multiple Personas at will. Personas are often trapped within Shadows - defeat them, and you may have a chance of obtaining one to aid you in your battles.” He laced his fingers together with a chuckle. “Your Personas are each powered by your relationships with others - Social Links.”

 

“Social Links?” Rina echoed, looking down as she tried to think about it. So far, this was making sense... for the most part. Igor’s wording was a little confusing, but she figured she understood. “And you’re here to assist me with Personas? How so?”

 

“That is a matter we will cover in detail the next time we meet. I don’t believe I can currently show off your capabilities to their fullest.” Igor shook his head lightly. “But nonetheless, know that your fate is undoubtedly looking brighter than before. You have yet to enter your contract, but I understand that you have your own objective to accomplish - regarding someone you’d like to save?”

 

Rina immediately knew who he was talking about, nodding. “Izumi. I’m going to fight off the Shadows on her like I did with Hikaru.”

 

“Excellent. Know that you have our fullest support. We will be assisting you as much as we can.” Igor dipped his head politely, and Clerval followed suit. “I believe our meeting is finished, then. Next time you come here, it will be of your own accord.” His grin seemed to widen just a tad. “You haven’t forgotten about my gift to you, have you?”

 

“The key, right?” Rina clarified. “I have it in my drawer.”

 

“Ah, you are not aware of its true nature yet,” Clerval noted, frowning. “The key is effectively with you at all times. It is impossible for anyone but another guest to see it, let alone steal it. Now that you have unlocked your true power, you may call it to yourself at any time - it will be necessary, should you find an entrance to the Velvet Room.” He gestured to her with a chuckle. “Go ahead - try it.”

 

Experimentally, Rina opened up her palm, closing her eyes. She wasn’t sure why; it just felt right. As she focused, she felt something appear in her palm, a soft humming echoing through the room. She slowly opened her eyes to see the key in her hand, raising an eyebrow. “Huh.”

 

“Good thing you reminded me, otherwise, well... you would probably have quite a hassle getting into the room of your own accord!” As if this was the funniest thing in the world, Clerval let out a laugh, slapping his knee.

 

“... Y-Yes.” To say the least, Rina was uncomfortable with the fact that Clerval managed to leave both a positive and negative impression on her at the same time.  _ How does one even do that? _

 

Igor wasn’t at all fazed by his assistant’s antics, and looked upon Rina. “Your fate is quite an intriguing one, dear guest. I wish you luck in the coming days - especially in your contract.” He waved his hand, letting out one more chuckle. “Farewell...”

 

***

 

_ April 3 _

_ Afternoon _

 

With a yawn, Rina felt her brain waking up, stretching out on the couch. It felt nice for once - not overshadowed by immense chills or voices in her head. She took off the blanket on her, pausing as she heard the sound of the faucet running and dishes clanging against each other in the sink. Could it be...?

 

She slowly sat up to see Furuta, washing the dishes in a rather intense manner. She couldn’t help but feel a bit of happiness fluttering in her at her sister being home. “Sister, do you need help?”

 

Upon hearing her, Furuta flinched, nearly dropping the crystal glass she was scrubbing into the sink. “O-Oh! You’re awake!” She seemed relieved, shutting off the faucet and taking a moment to dry off her glass. “No, I’m quite fine. I’m almost done anyway, so there’s not much for you to do.” She smiled slightly, looking happy for Rina. “I take it you’re feeling all better? You don’t look nearly as pale.”

 

“I’m feeling quite well. I’ll be able to attend school on Monday.” Rina yawned once more, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. As she became more awake, she noticed her phone on the table, flashing with a new notification message. Did someone text her?

 

Her question was answered as she opened up her text messages, reading the new message from Hikaru’s newly registered number. “hey, respond when you get a chance?”

 

Well, she was awake now, and there was nothing really stopping her. With a shrug, she typed, “I’m awake now. I had to take a rest after dealing with all that happened today. What did you need?”

 

It seemed Hikaru was online, as his reply came within moments. “just wanted to set a place to meet and discuss the stuff today. i’ve been practicing with beowulf and apparently i have fire powers.”

 

Upon seeing the last two words, Rina couldn’t help but groan, putting a hand to her forehead. Sure, fire powers sounded cool, but considering Gilgamesh’s weakness, she would have to make sure not to stand too close to him if they were fighting Shadows together. Regardless, she responded, “Of course. I’m free tomorrow, if you’re not busy. I’ve been meaning to look around Sougawa, so you could take the subway to my building, and we could meet up at the lobby.”

 

“sounds good. radiant apartments, right? how about we meet up at 12 for lunch?”

 

“Seems alright with me. I’ll check with my sister.” Rina set down her phone before looking up at Furuta, clearing her throat. “Excuse me. A friend wanted to meet up for lunch tomorrow; we’ll be meeting at the lobby at noon and walking around town. Would you mind that? I doubt we’ll be gone long - an hour or two at most.”

 

Furuta put away the plate she was drying, glancing back at Rina. “Only a few days and you’re already meeting up with a friend, hm? You’re doing very well for yourself.” She chuckled and nodded. “Of course. I trust you to handle yourself around this town. If you need anything, be sure to call, all right?”

 

“Of course.” Rina picked up her phone and texted back, “She said it’s all right.”

 

“sweet! see you around then.”

 

Rina slipped her phone into her pocket with a relieved sigh. She still felt like this was some sort of dream come true. She had friends and strange powers to boot, and she supposedly had some sort of contract incoming? Somehow, she was able to recall her dream clearly this time. Maybe it was because of her Personas, maybe it was because there were no Shadows anymore, she wasn’t sure. But it didn’t really matter, did it?

 

With one more yawn, she stood up and made her way to her room, deciding to rest a little more there. She had something to look forward to tomorrow. That hadn’t happened in a long time.

 

She just hoped there would be more of that feeling in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. Here's a more relaxed chapter. Kind of. It fleshes out the characters some more, so I hope you enjoy.

_ April 4 _

_ Noon _

 

Rina drummed her fingers on her thigh as she patiently waited for the subway to pull in. According to the LED signs hanging from the ceiling, it was due for arrival, so she figured it wouldn’t be long before Hikaru showed up. She had taken a moment to clean herself up, and sat with a renewed confidence - her posture was impeccable, and her legs were crossed at the ankles. A few people were still gawking at her due to her regal presence, but for once, she didn’t care what they were saying. She had bigger - and better - things to attend to.

 

As the train began to whiz by, Rina mulled over the events with the Shadows. While Cleval and Igor had given her some perspective on the whole situation, she wasn’t exactly sure what to do with that knowledge. Was she supposed to fight the Shadows on her own? Find the source and finish the entire species off in one fell swoop? Wait for them to come to her?

 

Before she could even begin to think of a plan of action, the subway came to a stop, and the doors slid open. It didn’t take long for her to spot Hikaru emerge from one of the nearby cars. Upon seeing Rina, his face lit up, and he made his way over with a carefree stride. “Heya!”

 

“Hello, Hikaru.” Rina dipped her head lightly, unfolding her legs and standing up. “Let’s not waste any time here; shall we get going? I’d like to see the city?”

 

“Sounds like a plan. I’ve already got a couple places in mind to show you - and plenty to talk about regarding the whole... you know.” Hikaru cautiously looked around before clearing his throat. “Anyway. Let’s get going.” He made his way towards a nearby staircase, with Rina in tow. “So before we get to the serious stuff, I might as well be all formal-like and ask - how’s your day been?”

 

Rina chuckled at Hikaru’s attempt to make conversation. “Average. Nothing particularly notable has happened, but I’m managing. My sister’s been teaching me how to cook.”

 

“Hey, that seems pretty cool.” As the two made their way into the lobby, Hikaru seemed interested in the notion. “I’ve always wanted to learn how to cook, but my family’s never really had time to teach me. Learned anything interesting?”

 

“Well, my first attempt at cooking eggs led to me accidentally setting my sister’s hair on fire,” Rina stated casually.

 

“Oh, really? That sounds like a good ti - “ It took a second for Hikaru to register what exactly she had said, and he stopped in his tracks, glancing at her skeptically. “Wait, hang on. You  _ what? _ ”

 

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s not as bad as it sounds. Don’t get me wrong, I was horrified at the time, but she quickly put it out and assured me that I did far better than she when she was first cooking.” Rina laughed at Hikaru’s reaction. “She’s one of the best cooks I know, so I can only wonder how she started out. I suppose I’ll never know.”

 

Hikaru scanned Rina’s face a few more times before sighing. “Well, if you say so.” He turned and pulled open the lobby doors, gesturing. “After you. Trust me, you’re gonna love this place.”

 

“I did get a glimpse of it on the way here, but it was through a limousine. Not exactly the most flattering depiction.” Rina flipped her hair, making her way outside. Hikaru stuck behind her, letting the door close as he waited eagerly for her reaction.

 

The gist of Sougawa was the same as Rina had seen before - skyscrapers as far as the eye could see, large crowds of people walking around, various modes of transportation driving by, and electronic screens all around flashing with advertisements. However, now that it wasn’t all whizzing by at a speed faster than she could keep track of, she was able to properly appreciate the intricacy of each structure. No two buildings looked the same - each one had some sort of defining characteristic to it, whether it was a colorful sign, lovingly crafted mosaics on the wall, or even just a nice color. The places she could explore seemed almost limitless, and she doubted she was even seeing half of the city.

 

“Yep, that’s about what I thought.” Hikaru crossed his arms pridefully as he looked over her face. “I kinda wish I lived here, to be honest. Not that Asakami is bad, really - I’m just more of a big city person, y’know?”

 

“I can... certainly see why you’d want to live here.” Rina hesitated before clearing her throat, trying to assume a dignified air again. She tried not to blush, instead hurriedly asking, “S-So, where are we going? You’re the guide here, not me.”

 

“Ah! Well, I wanted to give you a fun trivia fact about this place. Here, this way - there’s a restaurant I’ve got in mind. Their sushi is killer.” Hikaru began walking down the street. As Rina caught up to him, he looked over his shoulder with a grin. “So, get this. All these streets are connected to one big street that surrounds the entire city. It’s lined with all sorts of shops, booths, and places to do fun stuff - and it’s even got a neat view of the wild in certain places. We call it the Sougawa Strip!” He glanced back ahead of himself. “Soooo, if you ever get lost, just head for the outskirts of the city and you’ll be able to go around to try to find your way back. Easy!”

 

Rina made a mental note to obtain a top-view map of the city sometime. She wanted to see just  _ how _ it was built so that the Sougawa Strip could be like that. “I suppose that’ll be helpful to keep in mind when I eventually go out on walks by myself. I prefer to plan out my route beforehand, though, so I doubt it will be much hassle.”

 

“Aw, c’mon, you’re telling me you don’t just go on walks for the fun of it? Go wherever your gut takes ya?” Hikaru snickered. “It’s not THAT easy to get lost!”

 

“Th-That’s not my concern!” This time, Rina couldn’t stop herself from turning red, fidgeting slightly. “It’s just a routine thing. It has nothing to do with a poor sense of direction! I can get my way around just fine!”

 

“Suuuuuuure.” Hikaru rolled his eyes, though he had a teasing smile on as he slowed down to move by Rina’s side. “Anyways! On to the more important stuff.” He lowered his voice. “About Shadows and Personas.”

 

Well, it had to come up eventually. Rina felt a little uncomfortable discussing this in public, but she figured no one was crazy enough to eavesdrop on them specifically - especially in a big city. It probably wouldn’t hurt to talk about this matter for just a little bit. “You mentioned you’ve been practicing with Beowulf. Have you encountered more Shadows?”

 

“Nah. I’ve just been doing it in my basement - locking the door and all that. It’s soundproof, so my parents won’t bother me.” Hikaru shrugged.

 

It was Rina’s turn to gawk at him for his strangely casual nature. “You practiced with a fire-breathing wolf. That could potentially destroy things. In your  _ basement, _ ” she clarified in disbelief.

 

“Huh? Don’t worry, I made sure to clean stuff up beforehand,” Hikaru assured, missing her point entirely as he took a right. 

 

“... Uh huh.” Rina decided this matter wasn’t worth pursuing, and instead decided on an idle remark. “I’m glad we found you, honestly. Though it must have been difficult trying to come up with an excuse for Izumi, right? She was very concerned for your well-being at our dinner together, I could tell.” She couldn’t resist smiling a little at the memories - especially of the ramen. Mmmm.

 

“Nah, wasn’t that hard. Honestly, she was kinda freaked out about the whole Persona thing at first, but she got over it pretty quick,” Hikaru said cheerily.

 

Upon hearing this, Rina came to a stop, causing Hikaru to stumble for a second. He glanced at her with obvious confusion on his face, to which she responded flatly, “You told her about Personas and Shadows.”

 

“Yeah. Even showed her Beowulf!” Hikaru paused, glancing over to a building on his left. “We’re here, by the wa - “

 

“Are you out of your  _ mind? _ ” Rina just barely managed to keep herself from shouting. “This isn’t something you can simply tell anyone, Hikaru! We need to keep this to ourselves. It could put people in danger, or worse - ” She put a hand to her forehead, trying to calm herself down. It wasn’t a big deal. It was highly likely Izumi had Shadows anyway. She would have learned about it sooner or later. She assumed.

 

“H-Hey, it’s not like I had much of a choice! Izumi was grilling me about it nonstop and wouldn’t take anything for an answer!” Hikaru waved his hands in protest. “Trust me, you do NOT want to piss her off!”

 

“... All right. I apologize for my anger.” Rina exhaled sharply, feeling her composure returning. “It’s not much of a problem at present, anyhow. Let’s just go eat.”

 

“Well, lucky for you, here we are.” Hikaru seemed somewhat relieved by the sudden subject change, gesturing towards the building the two had stopped in front of. “This is a little club I like to go to. It’s comfy and the food’s great!”

 

Rina looked up at the building, crossing her arms. Truth be told, it seemed more like a nighttime place rather than lunch - not that she minded. The building was small - two stories at most, and the outside was a slick black. Coupled with the neon sign above the door reading “Club Enko”, the whole place gave off a stylish vibe. “It seems all right, even if it seems more like a dinner place. Let’s go in.” This time, she took a step forward and opened the door, holding it for Hikaru.

 

As the two stepped in, Rina immediately noted that even the inside had a very modern aesthetic. There was graffiti on the walls, and despite the dimmed lighting the pure color made it look very nice. There were tables set out with comfortable-looking chairs, as well as booths in the corner. Each table had menus already, which was something Rina internally applauded. She couldn’t count how many times she had to wait for them.

 

“I see there are some artists here,” she mused as she made her way to one of the booths, sliding into one side. She flipped open her menu, idly scanning through the menu. There seemed to be a wide variety of options for food - even in just the lunch section, there were typical things like sushi, rice dishes, and calamari, to things she hadn’t even heard of and wasn’t even sure if she could pronounce correctly. “They certainly have the works,” she mused, deciding to go with a simple salad and nigiri.

 

Hikaru hopped in across from her, also browsing through his menu. He seemed to have decided within mere seconds, as he promptly set it down, leaning back in his booth. “Yep. Pretty simple place for lunch, but hey, what’re you gonna do.”

 

The two sat in silence for a bit, only speaking to place their orders when a waiter came. It was only after said waiter had left that Hikaru leaned in, speaking quietly. “So, uh... Rina. Question for you.” He waited to make sure he had her attention before clearing his throat. “This may seem like a weird question, but have you ever thought about what you would  _ do _ with your Persona?”

 

“What I would do?” Rina repeated, tilting her head curiously. It was true, she had just kind of assumed that she would have to fight Shadows again... but truth be told, she wasn’t completely sure how to answer that question.

 

Upon seeing the contemplation on her face, Hikaru hummed, folding his hands together. “You don’t have any idea, huh? Well, I know what I want to do. We don’t exactly know what these Shadows are up to, right? But we know they’re pretty bad. Given what they did to you and me, there’s no doubt that they could be tormenting other people as we speak. And for all we know, we could be the only ones with the power to stop them.”

 

It took a second for Rina to understand his implications, and her eyes narrowed. “You’re not  _ seriously _ suggesting...”

 

“... we be the ones to take them down?” Hikaru spread his arms. “Think about it. We’ve got the power to stop them. You’ve already saved me. It may just be me speaking, but we could be _heroes_. I’ve always worried about being unable to be one...” His grin faltered, and he looked down at his lap. “Saving people seemed like it was out of my reach. But now, with Beowulf, it’s  _ right here. _ I can protect my friends - hell, I can protect the entire city from Shadows. And, y’know, it never hurts to have a teammate, right?”

 

Rina bit her lip, feeling rather conflicted. It was true; as far as she knew, they were the only ones to fight Shadows. Igor probably would have told her if there was someone else he was watching over... at least, she hoped he would have. She could never decipher that man. And yet...

 

“I... I don’t know, Hikaru. I understand you may be eager to do this, and I’m grateful for you, I really am. But I don’t have the same desire to be a hero that you do. Heroism isn’t just ‘do good, protect people’. It comes with responsibilities.” She glanced off to the side idly. “Responsibilities that I’m not sure I want to carry.”

 

Hikaru seemed a little discouraged by her words. He shook his head a little, as if trying to shake her denial off. “... Can you at least give me this?”

 

His tone caused Rina to look back at him with concern. Hikaru sounded desperate, as if his life depended on whatever he was about to ask of her. With some slight caution, she inquired, “What is it?”

 

“I’m a hundred percent sure at this point that the Shadows got Izumi.” Hikaru’s tone was hushed. “She hasn’t been showing up to school lately and she’s been pushing herself even harder than usual. If she keeps going like this she could seriously hurt herself, or even...” He seemed unable to finish his sentence. “Izumi’s my closest friend - it’s been that way since we were kids. If I lose her now, then it’ll be like...” 

 

He grit his teeth, and though Rina couldn’t see his hands under the table, she could practically feel them clenching. “... The point is, Rina, I need your help. I don’t think I can take on her Shadows by myself. Will you at least do that? Help me free her from these things?”

 

This time, there was absolutely no hesitation in Rina’s response. “Absolutely.” She nodded firmly, steeling her gaze. “Izumi isn’t just your friend. Even if I’m not quite her best friend like you are, I would be heartless to leave her in such a self-destructive state.” Internally, she couldn’t help but curse at herself. Hikaru had already brought up the possibility of Izumi’s possession, but the fact that it was this serious... she should have been more tactful. “I’ll do whatever I can to help.”

 

“Thank you.” Hikaru let out a sigh of relief, the tension visibly leaving his body. “I’m guessing, given what you said about your Shadow, that she’s going to be running off to somewhere. I’m going to keep an eye on her, and if I catch her going to a place she shouldn’t be, I’ll let you know as soon as I can. Sound good?”

 

Truth be told, Rina wasn’t sure about this plan. There were a bunch of little things that could get in the way - like her sister potentially having her doing something... or Izumi’s Shadow being strong enough that even both of them wouldn’t be able to overcome it. But she would be a fool not to try. She nodded. “I suppose that works.”

 

Hikaru managed a smile, taking a moment to sit up. “Thanks, Rina. You’re the best.” He held out his fist expectantly.

 

“... Rock-paper-scissors?” Rina tilted her head, glancing at him in confusion.

 

Upon hearing that, Hikaru burst out laughing, his hands sliding down into his lap. He took a moment to collect himself, shaking his head. “No, no! Fistbump. It’s a thing friends do. You just bump your fist against mine - easy.” He held up his fist again. “Try it.”

 

“A-Ah... a thing friends do. Of course.” Rina tried to ignore the heat on her face. That explained why she didn’t know what it was, at least. She gave Hikaru a fistbump, feeling a little odd as she did so. Was this some sort of substitute for a handshake or a wave? Maybe it was just a modern thing or something. Whatever. She’d have to try it more often.

 

The waiter promptly arrived with their food, and the two ate in silence, having reached a mutual understanding. Rina licked her lips, enjoying the taste of the nigiri - it was chewy, but not overly so, and had a delightfully smooth texture to it... even if it needed soy sauce to have a particularly notable flavor. She slid some money into the check booklet - along with a nice tip - and yawned. “That was a satisfying meal.”

 

“You sure you wanna pay? I’ve got both of us covered, if you wanna hang onto your money or something,” Hikaru asked cautiously.

 

“No, please, I insist. You paid for our dinner, so it only feels polite to return the favor.” Rina bowed her head lightly with a smile. “I believe we’ll be parting ways here, then. I should probably get back to my sister before she starts wondering what kind of lunch I’m having.”

 

“Sounds like a plan. If you think you can get back to your apartments by yourself, go for it.” Hikaru gave her a thumbs-up. “See you soon?”

 

“Of course. I look forward to it. Let’s save Izumi.” Rina took one moment to savor Hikaru’s pleased grin before giving him a wave. She made her way off with her head held high and with a slight spring in her step. Whether this was her last mission involving Shadows or the first of many, she knew one thing: she couldn’t - no, she wouldn’t fail.

 

She’d save her friend, just like she did with Hikaru. After all, Izumi saved her. It was only polite to return the favor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, here's Chapter 10! Another boss fight as our core team bands together. Hope you enjoy!

_ April 6 _

_ After School _

 

Another ride on the subway after a long school day. She would have to get used to this.

 

Rina yawned, covering her mouth with one hand. The last couple days had been rather uneventful, much to her surprise. She and Hikaru had kept in touch even after their lunch, but neither of them had any particularly useful information on Izumi’s whereabouts. As much as she hated to say it, hopefully that would change soon.

 

Idly, she took out her phone, opening up the conversation log with her friend and reading through the messages between the two.

 

“[4/5 5:23 PM] Hikaru: so i went to visit izumi after school.

[4/5 5:25 PM] Rina: Oh? How did that go?

[4/5 5:28 PM] Hikaru: not good. she’s pretty much bedridden right now. on the bright side, at least she’s still at her house.

[4/5 5:30 PM] Rina: Hopefully we can expel her Shadows soon.

[4/5 5:33 PM] Hikaru: i told her she’d be all right before the end of the week and she seemed to calm down a bit. she was trying so hard to talk.

[4/5 5:34 PM] Hikaru: honestly, i really hope we can deal with her shadow. she’s hurting.

[4/5 5:36 PM] Rina: Don’t hope. We can do it; we just need to focus our efforts.

[4/5 5:38 PM] Hikaru: heh, yeah. but school stuff is probably gonna get in the way. things are picking up over here.

[4/5 5:40 PM] Hikaru: ugh, why does homework have to exist.

[4/5 5:44 PM] Rina: So long as you don’t forget your other duties, we’ll be fine.

[4/5 5:45 PM] Hikaru: mhm. i’ll give you an update tomorrow.”

 

Just as Rina finished recollecting on her conversation, her phone suddenly vibrated several times in a row, and a flurry of new messages popped up beneath the conversation:

 

“RINA RINA”   
“IZUMI SPOTTED AT MALL”

“WILL BE WAITING OUTSIDE STATION”   
“PLZ”

 

Rina raised an eyebrow, before typing a response. “First of all, calm down. Second of all, I’ll be there in a couple minutes. Asakami is my next stop.”

 

There was no response, but Rina figured the message got through. Sure enough, the familiar voice of the announcer came through, the phrase being familiar enough that she idly mumbled it to herself. “We have arrived at Asakami, please be careful when exiting the subway...” She was one of the first to stand up, taking long steps towards the exit.

 

Sure enough, as she stepped into open air, she spotted Hikaru leaning against the wall, tapping his fingers together nervously. As he spotted her, he exhaled a considerably relieved sigh. “Oh, thank god, you’re here!”

 

“Well, of course. I did promise to show up.” Rina flipped her hair, glancing around the area carefully. “So you say you spotted Izumi at a mall? Is it, by chance, abandoned or closed down?” 

 

“Actually, yeah. The mall was closed down a while ago for health violations or something. I dunno, I’d do more research into it, but I have other priorities right now! Anyway, here, it’s this wa - “ Midway through starting off, Hikaru stopped, glancing back at her suspiciously. “Hey, wait a second, how’d you know?”

 

Rina felt a strange sensation of deja vu. “... Call it a hunch.” She cleared her throat. “Let’s go.”

 

Hikaru stared at her for a few moments before shaking his head. “Y-Yeah, you’re right. Dumb question.” He promptly ran around the corner, Rina doing her best to keep up with him.

 

The mall wasn’t that far from the station and pretty much impossible to miss, but that still didn’t stop Rina from being shocked. She didn’t have any malls back where she lived, so she always envisioned them as glorious places. Gigantic buildings that, if not tall, were wide, filled to the brim with stores and constantly polished, giving off a radiant aura. There would be people entering and leaving constantly, with each parking lot filled to the brim with cars. Okay, well, given how this mall was abandoned, maybe it would be less populated and be kind of unclean. But it would still carry that magical aura.

 

What she was not expecting was a filthy, one-floor building with a single parking lot surrounded by a barbed wire fence.

 

“...  _ This _ was a mall?” Rina crossed her arms, glancing upon the utter  _ travesty _ with a huff. “It hardly even looks like it could be a single store.” She would go in, sure, but she couldn’t help but feel her heart sink a little. She thought this would be more... fun.

 

Hikaru either didn’t notice her disappointment, or didn’t care. “Yeah. Only a few stores, but it was pretty successful until people realized how little they took care of the food.” He gestured towards something Rina had only noticed now - a giant hole in the wire fence. Both of them winced as they noticed a bunch of fence shards scattered across the ground, a large amount of them covered in blood.

 

“Did she tear this down with her bare hands?” Rina felt her stomach churn. Could Shadows really drive people to this?

 

“Looks like it.” Hikaru’s face was grim. “We’ve got to take out her Shadows before she does any more damage to herself. This place isn’t very big, so we should be able to find her - assuming nothing gets in the way, that is.”

 

Rina let out a slight sigh. “Don’t tempt fate.” Still, she agreed with everything he had said. If Izumi had hurt herself this badly just trying to get in, then there was no telling what else could happen in the future, especially if the authorities learned of this. If Izumi decided it would be a good idea to go up against them... she shuddered at the thought.

 

_ We have to save Izumi, no matter what! _

 

She and Hikaru nodded to each other before slipping through the hole in the fence, making their way inside the mall.

 

At the very least, the inside of the... “mall”... matched the outside, though that wasn’t saying much. As soon as Rina took a few steps in, she had to squint, as the only light source was from outside. The lobby was absolutely deserted, and all of the stores had gates closed over them, with the signs either destroyed or worn beyond legibility. What was presumably once a fountain sat in the center of the room, filled with coins - but no water. The atmosphere almost felt oppressive, as if the whole thing was screaming at Rina to turn back.

 

She glanced over to Hikaru, who seemed to be having similar thoughts, considering he was nervously looking around. “So, you’re more experienced than I am. Are we gonna get attacked?”

 

“More experienced by around an hour or two, yes.” Despite her sarcasm, Rina did feel it appropriate to step up and lead the way. “Shadows do tend to attack when people are on their territory, from what I experienced. Keep your guard up.” She took a few cautious steps forwards, keeping her arms raised slightly - just in case.

 

Sure enough, the instant she got close to the fountain, a giggle sounded from it. Rina immediately took the initiative, taking a step back and using her other hand to keep Hikaru back. “Get ready!” she warned as the fountain began spewing black fluid.

 

“I’ve got this!” Hikaru brought one hand to his face dramatically. “All right, Beowulf! Let’s take these Shadows down!” The golden Persona appeared behind him, letting out a howl.

 

Rina followed suit, concentrating and summoning Gilgamesh behind her - and just in time. The fountain was now completely filled with Shadow ooze, which bubbled before spewing out two masses of liquid. The liquid shuddered before rising, forming into two small identical humanoids. They had black skin like the Gremlin Rina had fought, but they were slightly larger, and looked more like jesters, complete with caps. Each of them had a blue mask with an open mouth, and both of them laughed madly, bouncing back and forth eagerly.

 

“And these are...?” Rina looked up at Gilgamesh expectantly.

 

_ “Laughing Harlequins. Simple cannon fodder!”  _ Gilgamesh assumed a battle stance.  _ “Let us lay waste to - “ _

 

“Now, Beowulf! Agi!” Hikaru declared, turning his head upwards and pointing towards the closest Harlequin. His Persona responded, openings its mouth and shooting out a torrent of fire. The blast exploded against the Shadow, causing it to screech and fall to the ground, dazed.

 

_ “Hmph.” _ Rina’s Persona seemed disappointed that he had been cut off, and simply straightened, waiting for orders.

 

“Aaaaaall right then.” Rina raised an eyebrow at Hikaru’s, for lack of a better word, antics, before turning her attention towards the downed Shadow. She considered trying to hit the other one, but it would likely be better to focus their efforts on one at a time. “Strike!” She thrust out her hand, and Gilgamesh lunged at the Harlequin, impaling it through the chest with his spear. It didn’t even have time to screech before it disintegrated, its remains melting into the floor.

 

Rina didn’t even have time to breathe before the fountain burbled, spewing out more liquid and creating two more Harlequins. While they just laughed at the two, the original one promptly hopped at Hikaru, spinning around and delivering a kick straight to his face. The sudden smack caused Hikaru to stumble back, holding his nose with a yelp. “O-Ow!”

 

“Don’t show weakness now!” Rina encouraged, seeing an opportunity. As the attacker fell back to the floor, she mentally beckoned Gilgamesh to attack, and he leaped towards the Shadow, slamming his axe down. His blow caught the Laughing Harlequin in the chest and hurt even more as the two impacted against the ground, with the force being enough to cleave it in half. Its two parts dissolved, leaving the two new ones to dance about.

 

“Phew! Nice save.” Hikaru rubbed his face, giving a thumbs-up to Rina before spreading his arms. “I’m not letting you! Taste the blade of justice!” He clapped his hands. “Beowulf, use Lunge!” The golden wolf let out a howl before charging at a Harlequin, headbutting them right into the fountain.

 

“You’re certainly enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” Rina muttered under her breath before catching one of the Shadows charging at her. She narrowly swerved out of the way, causing it to sail past her - and to trip and fall. Seeing an opportunity - and also remembering how effective Hikaru’s fire had been - she switched Personas to Pyro Jack, before throwing her hand back. “Pyro Jack! Light it up!”   
  


The jack-o-lantern let out a cackle.  _ “Hee ho! You got it!” _ He raised his lantern, roasting the downed Shadow alive and causing it to turn to ashes. As the ashes sunk away, Rina turned her attention to Hikaru, seeing how he was doing with the remaining Harlequin.

 

Luckily, he seemed to be holding his own quite well. Beowulf had caught the Shadow in its jaws, and triumphantly leaped into the air, doing a frontflip before rocketing towards the ground. The Harlequin smashed into the floor, exploding into mist. Beowulf leaped back, raising its head pridefully, and Hikaru grinned, rubbing its mane affectionately. “Good boy!”

 

Rina couldn’t help but smile a little. However, her relief was short lived, as the fountain bubbled once more before shooting out the remaining liquid inside. The Shadow fluid quickly formed into a new enemy - a large armored humanoid with a purple king-like mask and long chains instead of arms. The new Shadow let out a roar, rearing its head back.

 

“And this is?” She looked back at Pyro Jack curiously.

 

_ “Hee ho! That’s a Violent Lasher! He’s tough, hee, but he’s no match for us!” _ Pyro Jack did an eager spin, cackling all the while.

 

Given the name, Rina figured it would be best to exercise caution around this one. “This one looks tougher than the others, Hikaru. Keep the pressure on with Beowulf, and I’ll try to get some precise strikes in,” she ordered, keeping her eyes trained on the Lasher.

 

“You got it! Beowulf, keep it occupied with another Lunge!” Hikaru brought his hand to his face, and Beowulf scampered towards its target, taking flight mid-charge and barrelling right into the Shadow. It let out a hiss, flailing slightly and trying to reorient itself.

 

Rina began to take a few steps away, switching over to Gilgamesh and trying her best to go unnoticed. “All right, Gilgamesh, I need a strong, precise strike as soon as you see an opening. Do you think you can do that?”

 

_ “You insult me, child! Of course I can!”  _ Gilgamesh crouched down carefully, crossing his weapons in front of himself as he and Rina observed the two carefully. Hikaru seemed to be doing pretty well, keeping Beowulf on the offensive. The Lasher furiously swiped and tried to get the wolf out of its face - to no avail, as it was just too quick.

 

Then, things went wrong. The Lasher suddenly struck out with one of its chains, sweeping it across the ground and wrapping it around Hikaru’s leg. He had no time to react as it promptly yanked, causing Hikaru to trip and fall onto his back. Beowulf flickered, and that was all the Violent Lasher needed to charge forwards, delivering an armored stomp to Hikaru’s chest. He let out a wheeze, arms dropping limply to the ground.

 

_ N-No, no, not now! _ In desperation, Rina yelled, “Gilgamesh! Now!”

 

She was afraid it wouldn’t work. This had been rather sudden, so Gilgamesh might not be ready. Nonetheless, he charged forwards and attacked, delivering a precise spear strike to the Shadow’s mask coupled with a slash from his axe. The combined force of the weapons was enough to not only knock the Lasher off Hikaru, but send it falling to the ground. It flailed violently, chains flying everywhere as it struggled to get up.

 

Rina immediately ran to Hikaru and kneeled down, eyes wide. “H-Hikaru, are you all right?”

 

“Ugh... that sure hurt, but... nothing’s broken.” Hikaru grumbled, managing to get to his feet. “Weird, though - you’d think an armored boot would at least break a rib or something. Not that I’m complaining.”

 

Rina hummed, considering this. “Perhaps our Personas protect us or something. But now’s not the time for that.” She glanced upon the downed Shadow. “How about we finish it off?”

 

“Hell yeah! Let’s show it who’s boss!” Hikaru grinned, and gestured to the Lasher, who was still struggling to get up. “Beowulf! Attack it with all you’ve got!”   
  


“Gilgamesh! Finish it off!” Rina posed alongside Hikaru, eyes narrowed.

 

Both Personas let out triumphant cries before racing towards the Shadow. The Lasher flailing its chains around didn’t stop them, as they delivered a brutal beatdown. Rina couldn’t quite make out what exactly was happening - it was a blur, with Beowulf clawing and biting and Gilgamesh stabbing and slashing - but it was enough to put a grin on her face, especially when the two delivered their final blow. Both of them attacked perpendicular to each other, with Beowulf dashing forwards and Gilgamesh letting out a lunging slash.

 

The combined force of claw and axe cut the Shadow into pieces. It let out one last horrid wail before its remains disappeared, leaving the fountain empty.

 

“I think that’s all of them.” Rina wiped some sweat off her brow, feeling immense relief at their victory.

 

“WHOO! That was AWESOME!” Hikaru punched the air, looking considerably more energetic than Rina despite having taken more punishment than her. “I knew this would be cool! And now we’ve just got Izumi to take care of, right?”

 

**_“I’d love to see you try.”_ **

 

The sudden voice got both of them to flinch, immediately seeking it out. They didn’t have to look far, as they spotted a figure standing behind the fountain - Izumi, with her hands cut and bloodied and her eyes a bright yellow.

 

“Izumi!” Hikaru started towards her, but Rina cut him off, holding him back with one arm.

 

“That’s her Shadow,” she warned. “It’s not the same person yet. We’re going to change that.” Hikaru grimaced, but backed off, and Rina turned back towards Shadow Izumi. “I’d prefer to give you one chance to let Izumi go, but I highly doubt that’s going to go through, right?”

 

**_“You kidding? If anything, I’m going to go through YOU!”_ ** Izumi looked... angry. Angrier than Rina had ever seen her - and possibly Hikaru, if his expression of fear was anything to go by.  **_“I’m sick and tired of people and things getting in my way! I come all this way just to get a place where I can reach my goals in peace, and then two little shitheads come in and ruin my security system!”_ **

 

Hikaru seemed taken aback, but Rina placed a hand on his shoulder. “Trust me. The real Izumi would never say this,” she assured. “I never gave up on you. Show her the same courtesy.”

 

**_“Every time I set a goal, I always fall short.”_ ** Shadow Izumi started sarcastically making air quotes.  **_“People always say the same thing. It’s ‘too dangerous’, or I’m ‘hurting myself’, or whatever excuse they come up with. I ‘just need rest’, or ‘need a hobby’. Fuck that! I don’t have to care about my health! I don’t need hobbies! I just need to actually achieve something I set out to do for once!”_ **

 

“... Izumi...” Hikaru gulped, before shaking his head, clenching his fists and glaring. “No,  _ whatever _ you are. If you keep being so self-destructive, your goals will go from lofty to impossible! You could die!”

 

**_“So what?!”_ ** Shadow Izumi’s face contorted into a snarl.  **_“I’d rather be dead and have accomplished something than live while being a damn nobody! It doesn’t matter how much it hurts on the way, so long as I reach my goal, right? That’s all I care about! Success! If you don’t succeed, then you might as well just die!”_ **

 

Hikaru glanced over to Rina uncertainly, who gave him and encouraging nod. He took a deep breath before looking back to Izumi. “You’re right. Which is why  _ we’re _ going to succeed, Izumi! We’re going to snap you back to your sense, no matter what it takes!”

 

**_“So you guys are still going to get in my way, huh?”_ ** Izumi began to step forwards, walking straight into the fountain - and somehow stepping onto the highest point, glaring down at the two.  **_“In that case, I’ll just do what I do to anything else that stands between me and victory. I’ll tear you all down until you’re nothing but dust!”_ ** With a loud shriek, her body glowed red, before suddenly dissolving into liquid, filling the fountain up once more.

 

“I-Izumi!” Hikaru stepped towards the fountain worriedly, but Rina grabbed onto his shirt collar, pulling him back with a glare. He flailed for a few seconds before finally giving up. “B-But... she just - “

 

His sputtering was interrupted by a cracking sound. Rina’s eyes immediately went to the fountain - the stone had gotten a small crack in the bottom that was gradually growing larger. It started to go from a small crack to a spiderweb, and mere seconds later, the fountain abruptly exploded into shards with a shattering sound.

 

“Gilgamesh!” Rina shouted, and her Persona stepped in front of the two, shielding them from the fountain’s remains. As they settled down, Gilgamesh stepped aside, pointing his weapons forward.

 

Rina cautiously glanced over to where the fountain used to be, gaping as she spotted what Shadow Izumi had transformed into. She was expecting something of similar magnitude to Shadow Hikaru, but even this just looked _wrong_. She had gone from teenage girl to a massive black octopus covered in scars, with two beady yellow eyes glaring at the two. Not only that, but it had big, muscular hands at the end of each tentacle, all eight of them balled up into fists.

 

**_“I am a Shadow, the true self!”_ ** Shadow Izumi screeched, slamming several of her fists onto the floor and causing the ground to shake.  **_“Now get out of my way, or I’ll run you over!”_ **

 

“Sorry, Izumi, but we’re standing our ground!” Hikaru declared, taking a step back and raising his fists. “We’re going to beat those Shadows out of you if we have to, no matter what!” He thrust out one hand, pointing straight at the octopus. “Beowulf! Use Lunge!”

 

Hikaru’s Persona began racing towards Shadow Izumi, ready to deliver a headbutt, but she was ready. She raised one tentacle, palm opening up, and promptly caught Beowulf’s face in her hand, raising her prey up before slamming it onto the ground multiple times.  **_“Fuck off!”_ ** she snarled, raising Beowulf up before delivering a punch with another fist, sending the Persona flying.

 

Despite Hikaru not having been injured, as Beowulf crash landed into the ground, he let out a sharp yell, clutching his head. Rina reflexively took a step towards him out of concern before reluctantly turning her attention to Shadow Izumi, who was laughing loudly.  _ Our Personas are an extension of us. Of course we would be hurt too. _ “H-Hey! Why don’t you try me on for size?” she shouted, standing up straight and gesturing. “Gilgamesh! Go!”

 

With Shadow Izumi distracted, Gilgamesh fared much better than the other Persona, lunging forwards and stabbing at one of her eyes with his spear. The blow went straight in, causing her to let out a loud scream - however, as Gilgamesh withdrew his weapon, the blow’s initial impact seemed to wear off. Izumi’s head suddenly shot up before she delivered a fast sucker punch to Gilgamesh’s chest, sending him tumbling back and causing his crystalline armor to clang across the ground.

 

Rina fought through the sudden, sharp pain in her head, staring at Shadow Izumi in disbelief. How could she have shrugged off a blow straight in her eye? The answer quickly became clear, as the wound present seemed to be quickly regenerating - within mere seconds, it had closed up. 

 

**_“Don’t you know? I can shrug off anything you throw at me! Just try to slow me down!”_ ** Shadow Izumi began clomping towards Gilgamesh, using her hands to move herself forwards. Rina just barely had time to focus, willing her Persona to retreat. Just as Izumi delivered a crushing downwards blow with two fists, Gilgamesh leaped backwards, maneuvering behind Izumi and holding both of his weapons in a defensive stance.

 

_ How are we supposed to beat her? Is she really too strong? _ Rina tried to think. There were three methods she could think of to possibly come out on top. First of all, they could find some way to stop the Shadow’s regeneration. Second of all, they could attack it faster than it could regenerate. And if both of those failed, it was entirely possible Izumi would tire herself out.

 

Unfortunately, she didn’t have much time to decide on which option was best to do first, as Shadow Izumi was barreling towards her at a surprisingly high speed. She quickly jumped back, narrowly avoiding a punch. “You’re going to burn out eventually, you know!”

 

**_“Nope! Fatigue won’t stop me!”_ ** The Shadow turned towards her, abruptly lashing out with an open palm straight at Rina’s stomach. The sheer force of the blow sent her flying back, slamming into the ground and stopping just short of Hikaru. She grit her teeth, barely managing to hold back a shout of pain.

 

“R-Rina! If she can regenerate, then what do we do?” HIkaru was still holding his head, though he at least seemed to be able to look up at Shadow Izumi, who was rapidly approaching the two.

 

Rina coughed, managing to get to her feet. “We don’t know exactly how to stop her regeneration, but we need to experiment. Try fire, and I’ll try ice.” She snapped her fingers in Shadow Izumi’s direction. “Gilgamesh! Freeze her!”

 

“Beowulf, Agi!” Hikaru declared. The two Personas responded, shooting a blast of fire and a flurry of ice shards respectively. The combination seemed to work rather well, as the flame was strong enough to stop her in her tracks, and the ice caused her to scream, covering her face with two of her hands.

 

Given how both of their attacks seemed to be something Izumi couldn’t just shrug off, Rina straightened her posture confidently. “Doesn’t look like you can regenerate the effects of spells so easily, hm?”

 

**_“Rrrgh...”_ ** Shadow Izumi lowered her hands back to the ground with a hiss.  **_“If you’re gonna keep getting in the way, I’ll just have to take you all down first!”_ ** She planted all of her fists on the ground before crouching down, eyes on Hikaru.

 

Rina didn’t like how she seemed like she was gearing up for something, and had just enough time to sprint towards Hikaru. She had just enough time to charge at him, tackling him to the ground as Shadow Izumi propelled herself into the air, coming down with all eight fists on the spot where he used to be. The shockwave from the impact knocked the two back, sending them tumbling back, but Rina still felt relieved that the result hadn’t been far worse.

 

Izumi’s rapid onslaught seemed to have tired her out, as she wasn’t attacking anymore, simply sitting there and panting. As Rina and Hikaru recovered, they wasted no time in attacking, pointing at Izumi in sync and shouting. Gilgamesh and Beowulf launched another series of spells at her, sending fire and ice together. The rapid assault of shards and flames caused her to stumble back, flailing around to try to bat the spells away.  **_“G-Gyah! Stop it!”_ **

 

“Not so tough now, huh?” Hikaru grinned, cracking his knuckles. “I told you! We’re not giving up on our friend!”

 

**_“SHUT UP!”_ ** Shadow Izumi roared, suddenly thrusting all her tentacles out and charging forwards. She fought through the barrage of spells to deliver a vicious quadruple punch to both Personas, sending them to the ground - and Rina and Hikaru with them. Both of them let out shrieks of pain as they fell to the ground, with their Personas flickering in and out of existence. 

 

**_“I’M TIRED OF YOUR FUCKING CHATTER!”_ ** Shadow Izumi loomed over both Personas, raising all of her tentacles threateningly.  **_“It’s time for me to crush you both alive!”_ **

 

Rina tried her hardest to fight through the pain and get up, but it was just too much. She couldn’t concentrate. Her thoughts were going everywhere, she was desperately trying to catch a breath. She was going to die here, she knew it. She had gone up against someone who was too strong for her to take down, even with Hikaru’s help. She had doomed herself and her friend because of her foolish decision-making. She closed her eyes tightly as she heard Shadow Izumi’s fists woosh downwards...

 

... only for a loud howl to pierce the air. 

 

When no impact came, Rina slowly opened her eyes, fearing that Hikaru had just been the first one to go, and she was next. Her eyes flicked over to the Shadow, and she let out a gasp. Not only had Beowulf risen, but the Persona was standing on Gilgamesh’s body, using sheer strength to hold back all of Shadow Izumi’s tentacles.

 

**_“What the hell?”_ ** Izumi’s angry tone had changed to shock.  **_“How are you...?!”_ **

 

“I... told you, Izumi...” Hikaru’s breath was ragged, but his eyes were wide as he stared at the Shadow. “I’m not going to give up! Not now, not ever, until you’re safe!”

 

**_“I am safe! I’m PERFECTLY safe!”_ ** Shadow Izumi’s momentary surprise wore off, and she angrily pushed against Beowulf with all her tentacles.  **_“All I need is for obstacles to stop showing up, like you! And then I’ll finally have accomplished something in my life! Anything! Just LET ME WIN!”_ ** Her tone was desperate as she pushed, the strain visible in her eyes.

 

Unfortunately, Hikaru’s willpower seemed to only be carrying him so far, as Beowulf’s legs were visibly shaking. Shadow Izumi pushed harder, glaring down at Hikaru.  **_“Just a little more and you’ll be out of the way! Stop making this so hard!”_ **

 

Rina was filled with a torrent of different emotions as she laid there, watching the scene, unable to do much other than gawk. Anger at Shadow Izumi trying to kill her friend so persistently, worry that Izumi wouldn’t be able to recover, shock at Hikaru holding this long... but most importantly, awe. If Hikaru had enough mental fortitude to hold under this vicious of an assault and she didn’t even try to fight back...

 

_ No! I won’t let her win! _

 

Rina grit her teeth, concentrating as hard as she could and calling upon all of Gilgamesh’s power. Just as it seemed like Beowulf was about to crumple, Gilgamesh’s head suddenly shuddered, and he rolled to the side. The wolf Persona responded just in time, leaping clumsily out of the way as Shadow Izumi lost her grip. Her arms slammed into the ground, splintering straight through the concrete and creating cracks in the ground. But more importantly, she began writhing and thrashing, struggling to pull them out. 

 

**_“No, no, no, no! Why the hell am I stuck NOW?!”_ ** Shadow Izumi seemed like she was about to cry as she desperately tried to break free.

 

“Gilgamesh!” After dusting off her clothes, Rina got to her feet, fighting through the massive migraine splitting through her head. “I know you might not have much strength left, but I need you to deliver the strongest attack you can!” She turned her head towards her teammate, shouting, “Hikaru! You too!”

 

“Got it! Beowulf, get ready!” Hikaru had also gotten up, and nodded, clenching his fists. “Give ‘em all you’ve got!”

 

_ “I will do everything in my power to strike down this Shadow once and for all!” _ Gilgamesh declared, throwing his arms out and pointing his weapons skyward. Beowulf let out a howl, and both Personas broke into a sprint towards the fearful Shadow Izumi.

 

**_“N-No, please! I just want to do something! PLEASE!”_ ** she screamed, thrashing harder than ever - to the point where it almost looked like she would tear her own tentacles off.

 

For just a second, Rina faltered. Something about Izumi’s tone struck her the wrong way. She didn’t sound nearly as vicious as she had earlier - she legitimately sounded like she was about to die. It almost made her call off the attack.

 

Almost.

 

She shook her head, eyes narrowing. Her resolve only strengthened as Gilgamesh drew closer. If this was anything like Hikaru’s Shadow, then she would be fine. “Izumi! You need to understand that you can accomplish things without pushing yourself so hard!” she yelled as the two Personas closed in. “We’re here for you! You just need to accept us! And we’re going to make sure you understand that!”

 

The tips of Gilgamesh’s weapons glowed frosty blue as he swung with them both, driving his spear into Shadow Izumi’s head and cutting all her tentacles off with his axe. Beowulf leaped straight into her face, its throat glowing violently before it delivered a massive flamethrower from its mouth. Shadow Izumi was bathed in a blaze of brilliant flame, accompanied by a long, loud wail.

 

**_“GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”_ **

 

The two Personas slowly withdrew, with Gilgamesh lowering his weapons to his side and Beowulf backing off, eyeing the blazing Shadow warily. The fire gradually settled down, revealing Izumi - the real one - on her knees, staring at the ground in shock. She slumped forwards, hitting the ground quickly as the energy from her Shadow flew away, reforming into an imitation of her in the corner.

 

_... We’ll deal with you later. _ Rina gave a glance towards the remains of the Shadow before jogging over to Izumi. 

 

Hikaru beat her to it, though, sprinting over to her and kneeling down. “I-Izumi! Are you okay?” He grabbed onto her, shaking her frantically. “C’mon, you have to be all right! If I went through all that for nothing...!”

 

As Izumi let out a groan, rolling onto her back, Hikaru let out a happy noise before giving her a tight hug. “Don’t scare me like that again!”

 

“D-Damn, Hikaru, calm down a little. I’m still trying to figure out what the hell is going on...” Izumi croaked. As Hikaru reluctantly scooted back, she sat up, rubbing her eyes with one hand. “Owww... that still kind of hurts.” She winced, glancing down at all of the cuts in her palm. She glanced around the room briefly before catching sight of her Shadow, who was whimpering in the corner.

 

Rina almost wanted to stop her, but she took a moment to swallow her pride. “I think you need to have a chat with her,” she encouraged, bending down and placing a hand on Izumi’s shoulder.

 

“H-Huh? What’re you...” At that moment, the memories seemed to come back to Izumi, and she bit her lip before slowly standing up. She walked over to her Shadow and sat down cross-legged in front of it, folding her hands. “So you just wanted to accomplish something no matter the stakes, huh? I don’t like giving up either.”

 

**_“It’s over. I’m going to die a nobody, having accomplished nothing,”_ ** Shadow Izumi whispered, not even meeting her host’s gaze.

 

“Who says you have to die?” Izumi shook her head. “I get what you were doing. Pushing people away cause you thought they’d get in the way. I feel you. But, really, friends are here for this kind of stuff. Helping you get to your goals.” She extended one hand. “And I feel like you could totally use a friend. If you’re me, then... it’d make sense, right?”

 

Shadow Izumi hesitated, staring at Izumi’s offered hand in confusion.  **_“... I could have destroyed your body and you’re not mad?”_ **

 

“To be honest, it’s my fault.” Izumi sighed, deflating slightly. “I wanted some sort of way to just stop caring about consequences and finally do something for once. So really, I’m more mad at myself. Besides, getting angry wouldn’t solve anything.” 

 

She offered a sincere smile towards her Shadow. “C’mon. Let’s chase our goals together.”

 

A few tears ran down Shadow Izumi’s face as she took Izumi’s hand, smiling herself.  **_“... Th-Thank you...”_ **

 

With that, she promptly dissolved into nothing, the red-black energy transforming into blue light. It quickly formed back into a Persona - a large crab-like creature with six legs and two large pincers.  _ “I am thou... thou art I. I’m Aeneas. Thank you for being my first friend!”  _ It clacked its claws in appreciation before vanishing.

 

Izumi took a deep breath, standing up and dusting off her clothes. “So it’s true...” She glanced over her shoulder at Hikaru. “I thought it was just some bullshit fever dream I had, but it was real, wasn’t it? All that stuff about Shadows and Personas...”

 

Rina wanted to glare at Hikaru for that, but she managed to suppress it just this once. Izumi’s posture visibly relaxed, and she ran over to Hikaru, giving him a tight hug. As the two embraced, Rina hummed in satisfaction, folding her hands in front of her. They had done it - they had saved their friend, and now she had a Persona like they did.

 

But still, Rina couldn’t help but feel some shame at herself. She had given up when things seemed hopeless. Hikaru had kept fighting until the end, unwilling to give up on his childhood friend, while she had been ready to die...

 

Well, that meant she just had to be stronger. For her friends.

 

“May we escort you back home?” she offered, taking some steps towards the mall exit. “I think you need some rest after all this. We all do.”

 

Hikaru chuckled at that. “No kidding. Seriously, your Shadow hits like a truck. C’mon, let’s get going.”

 

Izumi nodded, and the three promptly departed side by side.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. First Social Link here. Not much to say; hope you enjoy.

_April 7_

_Afternoon_

 

This was the place, wasn’t it?

 

Just to be safe, Rina pulled out her phone, reading the address Hikaru had sent her. 108 Cherry Lane... it seemed like this was it. She looked up, properly taking the park the trio had decided to meet at. It was oddly deserted - despite being rather big, with plenty of space to run around in and having some lovely cherry blossom trees, there were only a few people in sight.

 

Then again, it made sense. Having a lot of people around for this, as Hikaru had called it, “team meeting” probably wasn’t a good idea. She slowly made her way into the park, lacing her fingers together. Now just to find them.

 

Thankfully, with there only being a few people in the park, it wasn’t that difficult to locate her friends. After one more quick scan of the area, she caught sight of Hikaru and Izumi conversing at one of the picnic tables in the corner, both of them sitting next to each other. She couldn’t help but feel a bit of apprehension in her stomach considering the likely serious subject matter, but she fought it down and simply made her way over to the two, arms dropping to her sides.

 

As she approached, she caught the tail end of their conversation. “... trust me, you’ll know what to do. It’s an instinct thing.” Hikaru shrugged before noticing Rina, his face lighting up. “Ah, here you are!”

 

“Sorry for the wait. I was unavoidably detained.” Rina took a seat at the other end of the table, delicately crossing her ankles under the table. “But I suppose I’m not technically late. Anyways, you called us to discuss what, exactly?” She tilted her head. Though she had a growing suspicion as to what they were going to talk about, it was best to receive confirmation.

 

Hikaru grinned. “I’m glad you asked! I was talking with Izumi about this earlier. It’s about the Shadows. We don’t really know much about them, but based on what’s happened with all three of us, I think we can figure out where exactly they’re going to strike and how to take them down.”

 

“I-I never agreed to...” Rina trailed off. It probably wasn’t a good idea to shut Hikaru down right now. With a resigned sigh, she nodded. “Never mind. You’re right.” She bit her lip as it occurred to her she had an unfair advantage in this department, considering her chat with Igor, but she didn’t want to deprive the two (mostly Hikaru, admittedly) of their enjoyment regarding this matter. So what was she supposed to do?

 

Eventually, she settled for subtle guidance, and gestured outwards with one hand. “Well, how about we start with the matter of how they choose people to feed on. What do we all have in common?”

 

Izumi mulled over the question, glancing down at the table with her eyes narrowed. “Uh... we’re all teens?”

 

“What _else?_ ” Rina had to stifle a groan.

 

“Let’s see... well, for me, the Shadows latched onto me cause I didn’t wanna deal with responsibilities, but they kind of had to get in the way. I felt conflicted.” Hikaru rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “For Izumi, similar thing, really. Trapped between going for her goals and having good personal health.”

 

“And for me, I was trapped between simply letting shallow people be my friend or trying to seek out genuine friends.” Relieved that Hikaru was catching on, Rina nodded approvingly. “So I believe it’s safe to say that Shadows attack those that are trapped in some manner.”

 

Izumi cracked her knuckles with a grin. “So all we gotta do is head over to a prison and bam! Shadow heaven!”

 

“Trapped _metaphorically,_ Izumi.” Rina buried her hands in her face, grumbling before clearing her throat. “Regardless... perhaps the Shadows lead people to certain places too, right?”

 

Hikaru nodded. “Mhm. Abandoned places, by the looks of it - Rina, you said you were in a closed store... so was I... and Izumi was in a closed mall.”

 

“Hey, actually, wait up.” Izumi raised a hand. “Thinking about it, don’t you guys think it’s weird that all three times, nobody noticed this? You’d think someone would’ve noticed me ripping apart a fence to get in a mall, but no, nobody came except for you guys.” She bit her lip. “And it’s kinda weird to me that I didn’t notice where Hikaru was until you took out his Shadow. You think that would’ve been a no-brainer, right? Broken window?”

 

Rina looked at Izumi, raising an eyebrow. Perhaps she had judged her too soon... like most people, really. She needed to work on that. “You’re right, come to think of it. It seems Shadows prevent most people from noticing where their hosts are, though our Personas likely counteract this, given how we were able to notice these places.”

 

“That’d make sense, yeah.” Hikaru seemed to gradually be getting more excited, visibly fidgeting in his seat. “So what’s the end goal of the Shadows? Like, what happens if we don’t do anything?”

 

Rina wasn’t completely sure that she liked where Hikaru was going with this. She opened her mouth before slowly closing it. Come to think of it... there was no real way she could bring up what Shadows did to their hosts.

 

Thankfully, before she decided to give up on bringing the matter up tactfully, Izumi came to the rescue. “Y’know, what if it has something to do with the news?” she inquired, cracking her knuckles. “There’s been cases of something where a bunch of people are basically happy zombies. Doctors haven’t got a clue what the deal is - and we have some pretty skilled guys in the hospital! They haven’t been able to track down a bacteria, a cure, nothing! So what if it’s something that normal humans can’t process?”

 

“The news, hm?” Rina cursed at herself for not paying attention to the television that often. “That would make sense. We don’t necessarily have proof, but it’s our only lead.”

 

Hikaru pumped his fists excitedly, grinning. “Yep! So we’ve got it! Shadows latch onto trapped people and hide in abandoned places, where they make their hosts into husks. Now we know exactly what they’re up to and how to counteract it!”

 

“So we do.” Rina felt relieved that they had managed to learn the important information about Shadows with only a little bit of guidance. There wasn’t anything else she could really think of to cover... tactfully, anyway.

 

As he spoke again, Hikaru’s tone turned considerably more serious. “That said, I told this to Rina earlier, but it’s kind of our job to take down Shadows, you know. Nobody else can fight them, as far as we know - especially since nobody else can even notice them. With our Personas, we can take them down and prevent them from hurting any more people.”

 

Rina raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. “Hikaru, your heart’s in the right place, but there are an uncountable amount of Shadows. What are we supposed to do against them? Slow them down a little?”

 

“I guess that’s true.” Hikaru looked down at his lap for a moment before shaking his head, looking even more determined than before. “But I can’t just stand by knowing that these  _things_ are hurting people! If I can stop them, and I know that I can, just sitting by and doing nothing because it’ll supposedly be pointless in the end is just terrible! What if we had just let the Shadows take Izumi, huh?”

 

“That was different. It was a personal matter.” Rina bit her lip. Her words came out feeble, even to herself.

 

“And all those other cases are personal matters to people too. They're people just like anyone else. They have friends, relatives...” Hikaru slammed his fists on the table. “They have people who grieve over them when Shadows take them over too. And I won't have it. You can stick back all you want, Rina, but I refuse to just be a bystander.”

 

Rina closed her eyes, mulling over the matter. Despite Hikaru’s adamant nature over the matter, she could hear hints of desperation in his voice. It was almost like he _needed_ to fight Shadows. Given what she knew about him, and what his own Shadow had said...

 

“You're using this as an escape outlet, aren't you?” she accused.

 

That seemed to catch Hikaru off guard, and he faltered. “... Wait, what?”

 

“Your Shadow said you were tired of real life responsibilities.” Rina folded her hands on the table, giving Hikaru a stern look. Despite Izumi frantically waving her hands to tell her to back off, she pressed on. “You always wanted to be a hero, right? But real life responsibilities started getting in the way. So then, when you got your chance to be one, you jumped at the call. Tell me, Hikaru, are you really as well-intentioned as you say you are? Or is this just a way to escape from the burden of reality?”

 

Rina’s speech had left Hikaru stunned. He opened his mouth to reply for a few seconds before closing it and looking down at his lap in shame.

 

Immediately, Rina felt bad. She took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m sorry. That was too far. But you need to understand how serious this is, Hikaru. This isn't just something you do to run away from your problems. These are lives at stake. It's fine if you enjoy fighting Shadows. I won't deny that I had my own share of escapism when battling them earlier. But you need to be honest about your purpose, and commit to that purpose. Don't force yourself to sound ‘noble’ or anything of the sort. It doesn't help anybody.”

 

Thankfully, Hikaru seemed to calm down, and sighed, looking up at Rina and nodding. “... Yeah.”

 

“I’ll give you a moment to think about that. In the meantime...” Rina adjusted herself in her chair, turning towards Izumi. “What about you? Where do you fit into this?”

 

Izumi seemed relieved to get a chance to speak, cracking her knuckles. “Well, to be frank, I ain't really much of a fighty person despite my looks. But you guys fought tooth and nail to save me. And I want to fight for what I believe in too - that everyone deserves a chance to live. And if that means punching weird blobs, I’ll do it.”

 

So she was going all in. This didn't surprise Rina in the slightest, and she nodded. “All right. That makes sense. But remember, don't push yourself too hard, all right? We have our limits.”

 

“... Right...” Izumi grinned sheepishly, scratching her head.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Rina noticed Hikaru pressing his lips together. She turned towards him, her tone gentle. “Have you made up your mind?”

 

Hikaru took a deep breath, pausing for a good few seconds before he finally responded. “You were right, Rina. I do want to keep away from all of the stuff at home. I have a rough life, and having some way to just get away from it is really a help.”

 

Just when it seemed like he was done speaking, he shook his head, his gaze turning more steely. “But that's only part of it. I really do want to help people, especially knowing what they're going through firsthand. Like Izumi said, nobody deserves that kind of fate. And the best way I can get some time away from my problems is by helping out those in need!”

 

Rina smiled as she noticed the hint of desperation from earlier gone. “That's much better,” she praised, humming. “Well, then. If you are all so determined to help people, I would be a fool to simply not lend my own assistance. I’ll be joining you if you’ll take me. I may seem dainty, but I have some basic combat training thanks to a fencing class. Surely I can be of some use.” Her eyes glinted with determination.

 

Immediately, Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief. Rina raised an eyebrow, confused. “... Was my assistance that important?”

 

“Well, duh. You're, like, the leader of this team!” Hikaru pointed out. “To be honest, I dunno what I would've done without you in the fight with Izumi’s Shadow. I probably would've kept hammering away until I, well, died. But you did all the tactics and stuff.”

 

“Hell yeah! You've got, like, this presence for it!” Izumi nodded in agreement.

 

Rina hesitated, tapping her fingers together. A leader? She had never considered it until now, but it seemed like these two were both looking to her on advice. It made some sense, considering her social status. She had always needed to take charge in rough situations since everyone was likely to listen to her. Maybe avoiding her popularity wasn't always the best idea, despite her bad experiences.

 

“I suppose I will lead you.” She nodded politely. “I look forward to our endeavors.”

 

Hikaru grinned and extended one arm, putting his hand in between the trio. Izumi placed her hand on top of his, and after a slightly awkward pause, Rina blushed and followed suit.

 

“To freedom?” Hikaru prompted.

 

“To freedom,” the two girls agreed, nodding.

 

They all pulled their hands back, newfound resolve brimming within each of them. As Rina felt her confidence rising to an all-time high, everything suddenly flashed, and Gilgamesh’s voice resounded through her head.

 

_I am thou... thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond..._

_Another chain of captivity shatters..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when making Personas of the Fool Arcana..._

 

**~~ RANK UP! - FOOL ARCANA: THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS ~~**

 

Rina paused, bringing a hand to her head. What was that? She had established a new bond? Then, she remembered. Hadn't Igor said something about this? Something about Social Links and bonds? She could only assume some of her Personas would be more powerful now.

 

A tap on her shoulder jolted her out of her thoughts, and she glanced over to Hikaru. “Uh, Rina? You alright?”

 

“... Y-Yes. Apologies, I simply spaced out for a bit.” Rina adjusted her jacket hastily. “What were you saying?”

 

“I was just asking if you wanted to go to Saori Ramen again,” Hikaru explained, rolling his shoulders. “Consider it a meal for all of us. On me, of course. I figure we should have some way to celebrate our new team, y'know?”

 

Rina couldn't deny, the idea of some ramen was appealing. She nodded softly. “You two go on ahead - I’ll catch up to you in a moment.”

 

“Gotcha!” Hikaru promptly jogged off, with Izumi trailing behind him. As the two left, Rina closed her eyes, thinking to herself. She had to make bonds with other people to power her Personas? That seemed easy enough... mostly. She wasn't sure how easy it would be for her to find people who actually appreciated her. But she knew they were out there. She just had to look.

 

She hummed and stood up, making her way towards her friends. For now, she just wanted some ramen. She could think about the stressful stuff later.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Here's another Social Link. Again, not much to say here - I hope you enjoy.

_ April 9 _

_ Morning _

 

Rina lived by the phrase “Early to bed, early to rise”. While it was true she preferred to sleep in a little on weekends, at the latest she got up at eight in the morning. She always preferred to be up early so she could get a good breakfast and be active for a considerable part of the day, and then be able to go to bed easily when the day was winding down.

 

That said, waking up at 5:00 AM was pushing it.

 

Rina let out another yawn, rubbing her eyes wearily as she opened the doors of her school. Thankfully, the reason she had come here would make this all worth it, but even so, she couldn’t help but feel slightly annoyed. Couldn’t Principal Kaii meet at a later time?

 

Well, she supposed this matter was important enough that this would be worth it. She raised one hand, rapping her knuckles lightly on the office door. “Principal? It’s Rina.”

 

The door opened quickly, revealing Principal Kaii’s portly frame. He let out a jolly chuckle as he looked down at Rina. “Right on time, as usual. Apologies for meeting with you this early, but today my schedule is pretty filled up. That said, I understand you wanted to discuss this as soon as possible, and, well, this was the earliest time that lined up. Come in, come in - I’ve made us both some tea!”

 

As the scent of said tea hit her nostrils, Rina felt herself relaxing a little. At least this would help keep her awake. She made her way to the desk and sat down, taking note of the fine tea tray on it and pouring herself a cup. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

 

After closing the door, Kaii made his way to his own seat and plopped down, having already gotten himself a cup of tea. “So, let’s get straight to business.” He took a quick sip of his tea before setting the cup down. “You wanted to take classes at another school, yes? Tell me what school you’ve selected and why.”

 

Rina nodded, taking out a piece of paper and unfolding it. She had spotted this outside the office yesterday and had immediately been intrigued. Thankfully, she already had what she considered a good speech memorized. She cleared her throat. 

 

“According to this paper, we can take some classes at the school of our choice if we can provide a satisfactory reason as to why we’d like to study there. My school of choice is Okutari High, in the Azakami area. It is easily accessible by subway and contains some classes that I would be interested in, such as two on metalwork. I have some friends there already, and they would contribute to a positive learning environment. Furthermore, as I have lived a sheltered life, being in a more public school would allow me to feel more comfortable amongst larger crowds. I will still take classes here, of course, but I believe some immersion in a more public setting with varying opportunities would increase my learning experience, both there and here.”

 

She bowed her head lightly, shutting her eyes in anticipation. Was that enough? Should she have elaborated on her points further, or...?

 

The silence was thick enough that Rina thought she was going to explode from anticipation. Just when she was about to ask if she did something wrong, Principal Kaii suddenly burst into laughter. “Why, Rina! I asked for a simple reason, not a whole speech!”

 

“A-Ah... of course. I may have gone a little overboard.” Rina felt both relieved and embarrassed, opening her eyes and glancing at her principal hopefully. “Is that satis - I mean, is that all right?”

 

“Why, certainly. I’ve never seen someone with as much drive to take this opportunity as you. In fact, we only get a few students taking classes at other schools. I should probably take that as a good thing, but we almost didn’t run the program this year.” Kaii folded his hands together with a cheerful nod. “You can head on over there today, sign up for classes, and bring the schedule back to me. We’ll work out how your studies here should be from there, eh?”

 

“Yes. That sounds good.” Rina smiled politely, bowing her head. “When would you like me to head over? During lunchtime?”

 

Principal Kaii waved a hand dismissively. “You can head over as soon as school starts. I’ll have you marked down for attendance and all that. Just get all your classes set, follow along with what they tell you, and head back here when you’re ready. I’m sure they’ll probably want you to have lunch there too.”

 

“Of course.” Feeling a sense of accomplishment within, Rina stood up, posture straight as she nodded. “I will see you in the afternoon, then, Principal?”

 

“That’s the plan, yup! Have fun!” Kaii grinned and waved as she made her way off. As she closed the door behind her, he let out a sigh, a smile coming onto his face.

 

“Furuta was right. She really is improving.”

 

_ April 9 _

_ Lunchtime _

 

For a public school, this place wasn’t so bad.

 

Rina happily hummed to herself as she climbed the stairs with a bagged lunch in one hand, making her way towards the roof of the school. While she had considered eating in the lunchroom, as soon as she had caught wind of rooftop lunch, she immediately knew where she wanted to eat. As much as she liked Touzawa Private School, this was something she wouldn’t mind having there. She would have to eat lunch here more often.

 

Eventually, she stepped off the staircase, finding herself in a small room with a metal door. She carefully pushed the door open, observing the rooftop area before her. It looked nice and simple, with some tables laid out here and there and a couple trash cans around. There were even parasols above each table, providing shade.

 

That said, as she observed the surprisingly low amount of students eating lunch here, she caught sight of one she was quite familiar with. Hikaru appeared to be munching away at a sandwich, his back turned away from her. Feeling a little playful, Rina made her way over to him and sat down. “Hello,” she greeted casually, eating her lunch.

 

“Heya, Rina.” Hikaru seemed to be in relaxed spirits as always. Upon closer inspection, he seemed to be enjoying a simple turkey sandwich. He continued eating calmly before hesitating mid-bite, slowly turning his head. “Hey, wait a sec - ”

 

“Surprised?” Rina let out a chuckle as she took out her own lunch - a crab roll with some brie. She took a few bites of it, enjoying the mix of sweet and savory. “My school gave me an opportunity to take classes here. I can also use it to stay in touch with you and Izumi.”

 

“I almost thought you transferred for a sec.” Hikaru seemed to calm down as he returned to his sandwich. “How’s life?”

 

Rina delicately wiped the corners of her mouth off with a napkin. “I suppose it could be worse. I’ve been practicing cooking with my sister more often, and I’d like to think I’m picking up quickly. I managed to cook some fairly decent pancakes for the first time with nothing going wrong, so I consider that an accomplishment.”

 

“Hey, that ain’t so bad. I’d like to try your cooking sometime.” Hikaru smiled as he set his sandwich down, glancing over Rina. “Y’know, it’s funny to think when we first met you were acting all antisocial.”

 

Rina felt her cheeks grow a little hot at that comment. She took another bite of her crab roll, mumbling, “I-I have my reasons for that. Most people only care about my wealth or status. I don’t think I’ve had a real friend until you and Izumi came along, really. I’ve had friends before, but they were all superficial and I’d rather not go through that again.”

 

“Easy there. I’m just messing with ya.” Hikaru held up a hand. “It’s nice seeing you happy, anyhow. I just hope, y’know, nobody here’s been trying to be a suck-up?”

 

Ah. Of course. A joke. Rina swallowed her food carefully before responding. “Not yet, no. People have been giving me looks, but it seems like it’s in more of a ‘wow this girl is stunning’ way than the usual ‘I want your money’ manner. I suppose I don’t mind the attention all that much.”

 

Hikaru scoffed. “Man, you’re gonna have every guy’s number in the school by next week. And maybe even a couple girls, too.”

 

At that, Rina let out a slight giggle, continuing to eat. “Even yours?”

 

“You already have my number, don’t you?” Hikaru teased back, finishing up his sandwich. He let out a stretch, sighing. “Seriously, though. You’re cool, Rina, don’t get me wrong, but there’s someone else I’m interested in right now.”

 

Rina raised an eyebrow.  _ Gee, I wonder who. _ Just for clarification, she asked, “Izumi, right?”

 

“... Yeah. She and I have known each other since we were kids. It was kind of inevitable.” Hikaru sighed, slumping down a little in his seat. “But I don’t think I’m really ready to try advancing anything with her yet. Don’t get me wrong - I’m not worried about her returning my feelings. I’m sure she’d be willing to at least, you know, try being a little more intimate for a while. She’s cool like that.”

 

“Oh?” Rina tilted her head curiously, folding her hands on the table. “Then what’s the problem?”

 

Hikaru didn’t respond for a solid minute. Rina was almost tempted to ask the question again, but held her tongue, and her patience was rewarded as he answered. “I don’t think I’m really ready to handle the responsibilities of being in a relationship, y’know? I’ve already got a bunch of problems to deal with at home and only now really found a way to get away from it all with the Shadows. I don’t wanna add more to that, both for my sake and Izumi’s. Plus, if my parents found out I was in a relationship - ”

 

He cut himself off before glancing at Rina confusedly. “Jeez, you’re, like... ridiculously easy to talk to, you know that?” He chuckled sadly. “I almost spilled my entire life story there.”

 

“I understand if you’re feeling uncomfortable with talking about this right now, but I’d like you to know that I’m here whenever you need to.” Rina bowed her head politely. “That said, my personal advice on this matter is that you should at least try, right? You never know what a relationship could be like until you’ve been in one.”

 

Upon hearing that, Hikaru seemed to deflate a little. He gave no response, and Rina hesitated. “... Oh... you have...?”

 

As if to cut the discussion short, the bell rang. Hikaru cleared his throat, hastily standing up. “Well! I think this has been a neat discussion, Rina, but we should probably be getting back to class.”

 

“Of course.” Rina cursed herself for her assumption. She took the final bite of her crab roll before standing up. “Hikaru, forgive me for asking this of you, but... try to stay in the present, okay? I’ll be looking for people who are at risk of Shadows. I expect you to do the same.”

 

“R-Right.” The topic change seemed to calm Hikaru down, and he smiled softly. “If you ever wanna talk again I’ll be around here during lunch. Rooftop’s a nice place.”

 

Rina nodded, lacing her fingers together. “I’d like that very much, Hikaru. I’ll see you around.” She turned and began to walk down the stairs, hearing the familiar voice echoing through her head.

 

_ I am thou... thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond... _

_ Another chain of captivity shatters... _

_ Thou shalt be blessed when making Personas of the Sun Arcana... _

 

**~~ RANK UP! - SUN ARCANA: HIKARU HAYASHI ~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I'm not gonna be publishing a new chapter this Wednesday - I want to use the time to catch up on writing and stuff. Either way, I hope you enjoy this.

_ April 11 _

_ School Hours _

 

_ “Man, she looks so dainty, but she’s a natural at this stuff.” _

 

_ “She’s pretty cool, huh? I heard she goes to Touzawa!” _

 

_ “Maybe I can get some tips from her.” _

 

To say the least, the atmosphere in Okutari was nearly completely different from back at her own school. Rina paid no mind to the comments from the other students, standing before her table and carefully working to weld together some pieces of metal. She couldn’t deny that she enjoyed the attention, but at the same time, it still bothered her. She was a person, just like the rest of them - she wasn’t some sort of idol. It was just a little off putting how they seemed to get starry-eyed over her... like most people, she supposed, but still.

 

After a few moments, she carefully stepped back, admiring her work. She had managed to create a simple necklace, and while it needed some time to cool down, she considered it good work for her first real attempt at metalwork. It wasn’t perfect, but it was enough for her.

 

With that out of the way, she took a seat at the nearest chair, letting out an exhausted sigh. Admittedly, taking the subway so many times in a day was kind of exhausting, especially considering how active it was in the mornings. Still, this was worth it. She could get some more time with her friends and discuss progress with the Shadows, as well as learn things that she couldn’t learn back at Touz - 

 

**_CRASH!_ **

 

The sudden clatter caused Rina to nearly jump a foot in the air, grappling onto the table slightly. She warily glanced over to see a girl about her age panicking and trying to pick up some metal pipes that had fallen from a shelf. She was rather small and had a distinctly cute aura to her, with curly blonde hair and big violet eyes. Her clothing was fairly simple too, with a pink hoodie, knee-high white socks, and a brown skirt and shoes.

 

“O-Oh, no, I did it again!” she squeaked in a rather high-pitched voice, hurriedly trying to put back what had fallen. “Darn it, why me?”

 

Rina raised an eyebrow at the girl’s voice. She definitely had some sort of accent. Her curiosity piqued, she stood up and made her way over to the girl, clearing her throat. “Excuse me. I can help you if you’d like.” She bent down and picked up some of the pipes, placing them back onto the shelf delicately. “Just slow down a little, all right? Try not to make a bigger mess.”

 

“A-Ah!” The student seemed taken aback by Rina helping her. “O-Oh, gee, you don’t have to go that far...” She took a deep breath before bending down and putting away the remaining pipes, at a considerably slower pace. “Ummmm... thank you!”

 

“You are most welcome.” Rina managed to stifle a chuckle at her awkwardness. “I’m Rina Oshiro. If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your name?”

 

“Oh, ummm...” The girl twiddled her fingers nervously. “Wilma, um, Hanley. I’m a transfer student.” She seemed to have calmed down now that her mess was cleaned up. “Sorry about all the trouble. I’m just, ah, kinda clumsy and stuff, heh.” She looked back up towards Rina, putting on a clearly forced grin.

 

Given the accent and the name, Rina took a guess that she wasn’t just a normal transfer student - she was foreign. Already she could feel a bit of sympathy for this girl, considering she had felt similarly alienated at her own school. “It’s not a problem at all, I assure you. It’s natural to make mistakes,” she assured, giving a gentle smile towards Wilma. “This is actually my first day of classes here, so I can’t say I’m much more experienced than you are.”

 

“O-Oh, really?” Upon hearing that, Wilma seemed to relax a little, looking up at Rina with a smile of her own. “I guess that’s not all bad, then. I just haven’t been able to make many friends.” She bit her lip sheepishly. “But it’s nice to be here anyway.”

 

Rina nodded, turning and making her way towards where she had been sitting initially. Wilma seemed hesitant to follow until Rina motioned for her, and she hurriedly jogged over, sitting down next to her. “I take it this place is rather unfamiliar? I only moved here recently, so we could probably explore a little together sometime. I have two friends who are rather well-acquainted with the city,” she offered.

 

“R-Really? Are you sure? That might be kinda bad.” Wilma looked away, rubbing her arm. “I don’t know anything about the streets, so I’ll probably just kinda stumble around aimlessly, and I could get in trouble, or get hit by a car, and I might end up making some enemies on the street. B-But, I mean, if it makes you happy, I could totally go help, we could stick around together! It wouldn’t be much of a problem so long as you’re having fun!”

 

Rina hesitated, noticing Wilma’s rapidly increasing talking speed. “Erm, it’s not just about - “

 

“ - and I guess I should be having fun too, but I wanna make a good impression!” Wilma was talking quickly enough that she was barely understandable. “And you’re actually trying to be my friend and all, which is really nice, and I don’t wanna blow this so - “

 

“Wilma!  _ Relax. _ ” Rina firmly placed her hands on Wilma’s shoulders, causing her to eep in surprise and stop rambling. The two had firm eye contact, and Rina cleared her throat, speaking quietly. “I’d just like us both to find out more about the city. It’ll be fun for both of us. It’s not a big deal, okay?”

 

After a moment, Wilma exhaled sharply, twiddling her fingers. Her face was rather flushed, presumably a combination of embarrassment and being out of breath from such a long-winded spiel. “R-Right. I’m sorry. I just tend to worry a lot, if you couldn’t tell. I don’t know what to do normally since this place is all new and stuff.”

 

_ I certainly could tell. _ Rina bit her tongue. While she sympathized with Wilma, she couldn’t deny, she could see why people would be quick to jump to conclusions about her. But she was determined not to be one of those people.

 

Pushing her reservations aside for now, she reflected over what Wilma had said during her rant. It almost seemed like she wasn’t sure whether to be happy herself or to do what would make other people happy. Kind of like...

 

Uh oh.

 

She shook her head, clearing her throat. “Apologies. I was simply thinking about something else.” She quickly thought of a way to change the subject. “I believe class is about to end, but if you don’t mind, may I see something you’ve crafted?”

 

“O-Oh? Really?” Wilma’s expression suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree, to the point where Rina could practically feel the delight radiating off her. “Nobody’s ever asked to see my stuff before! I’d love to show you!” She shot up before running off towards one of the racks meant for student storage. Rina hurriedly stood and followed behind, peering over Wilma’s shoulder curiously.

 

She couldn’t help but be impressed as she noticed Wilma’s collection. She seemed to have created an assortment of excellently crafted weapons. A rapier, a sword, brass knuckles... they looked professionally made. “Wow... you put a lot of work into these, didn’t you?”

 

“Mhm. I love weapons,” Wilma admitted, looking down. “I know it’s a little weird, maybe a little crazy, but the craftsmanship that goes into them is just really cool to me.”

 

“I assure you, it’s not crazy in the slightest. The people who make weapons likely have similar thoughts as you do.” Rina whistled, rocking on her heels as she looked over Wilma’s weapons. Come to think of it...

 

“Apologies to ask this of you, but would you mind if I bought these off you in some manner?” She folded her hands. “I like the craftsmanship very much, and I’d like to learn how to use a rapier effectively. I can think of some friends who would want them too, whether it be for display purposes or actual use.”

 

“H-Huh?” Wilma’s eyes went wide. “You really think these are worth paying money for?”

 

“Absolutely. You’ve done quite a fine job with them.” As the other students in the room began to pack up, Rina took out her cell phone. “Why don’t we exchange cell phone numbers? Now is probably not the best time to discuss this matter, but it would be good to keep in contact with you.”

 

Wilma seemed overjoyed, nodding enthusiastically. “Yeah, yeah! Sounds good!” She took out her own phone, and the two exchanged cell phone numbers - just in time, as the bell rang. “I’ll see you later?”

 

“You can count on it.” Rina curtsied towards Wilma. As the two made their way off, she put her phone back in her pocket, feeling all the concern she had been holding back bubbling up to the surface at once. She put one hand to her forehead, shutting her eyes. 

 

If her hunch was correct...

 

_ April 11 _

_ Lunch _

 

“That is why I believe we should keep an eye on her.”

 

From the moment Rina had walked to one of the rooftop lunch tables and stated she had found someone else at risk of Shadows, she had kept Hikaru and Izumi’s attention. The former hadn’t taken a single bite of his lunch, leaning forward intensely and making sure to absorb every word, while the latter had been eating her food while staring at her the whole time.

 

Truth be told, it was just a little unnerving.

 

Thankfully, as Rina finished her explanation, the two seemed to calm down a little, with Izumi glancing down at her pepperoni sub and Hikaru sitting back in his seat. “Wilma, huh?” He stretched. “I’ve seen her around occasionally, but never really talked to her. I dunno why. Guess I just never really thought about it?”

 

“I, for one, believe she needs some guidance.” With a huff, Rina crossed her arms before deciding to get back to the matter at hand. “Regardless, she seems to be torn between whatever makes her feel comfortable and what makes other people happy. This could potentially make her a target for the Shadows, right? She follows the pattern we've seen so far.”

 

“You got all that outta a single conversation with her?” Izumi raised an eyebrow as she ate her sandwich, taking some rather large bites.

 

Rina sighed a little. “She seemed to get attached to me very quickly. I suppose that's a good thing, for our purposes, but I’m worried she’ll start making some rather rash decisions under the influence of Shadows.”

 

Hikaru nodded, straightening in his seat. “Were there any signs Shadows were actually doing anything to her?”

 

“As far as I could tell, no. She seemed to be alright.” Rina stifled a yawn, covering her mouth with one hand. “I would advise keeping an eye on her regardless. It's always good to have, ah, advance notice.”

 

“Hey, you're the boss here. We’ll keep tabs on Wilma.” Hikaru gave a little salute.

 

Rina tilted her head before it sunk in. Right. She was the leader. She would still have to get used to that. “Ah, also. Wilma crafts weapons for class, and I offered to buy them from her. I believe they would be quite useful for fighting Shadows.”

 

Izumi’s eyes went wide. “She makes weapons? Damn, for such a mousey-looking girl that's cool!”

 

“I told you it was worth befriending her.” Rina let out a slight smirk of satisfaction as she saw Izumi look away with a bit of shame on her face. “Don't worry, I’m teasing. She seems to be somewhat avoidant, from what I can tell, so I doubt you would have had much luck anyway. But back to my main point. I’m going to buy our weapons after school. Is there any specific one you'd like to use?”

 

“Hmm... If she’s got a pair of gloves or something that'd be cool. I’m good at punching stuff.” Izumi cracked her knuckles.

 

Hikaru tapped his chin. “Well, I have a little practice sword I like to mess around with at home. And swords seem like cool weapons for heroes to use. So how about one of those, if she’s got one?”

 

“I believe she has swords, yes.” Rina laced her fingers together. Come to think of it, she wasn't sure what weapon she herself would use. Well... She _had_ taken a fencing class a while back. Perhaps a rapier or saber? She would have to think on it.

 

Before she could think of bringing up anything else, the bell rang. Rina stood up, adjusting her coat. “Thank you for this conversation. I’ll be sure to get back to you on the matters of weapons and Wilma. Let me know if you find anything.” And with that, she turned on her heel and left.

 

“Man, she’s so formal. It's kinda funny.” Hikaru chuckled as he stood up.

 

“No kidding.” Rather than getting up alongside her friend, Izumi glanced over to the uneaten sandwich on the table. “Hey, I’m gonna eat this, alright?” She snagged up the sandwich and strode off cheerfully.

 

Hikaru hesitated, and as he looked over to the departing Izumi, his eyes went wide. “W-Wait, hold on! That's my lunch! I didn't mean to - I was too distrac - Gah!” He broke into a sprint, waving his arms frantically. “Wait up!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Not gonna publish a chapter next Wednesday either - still playing the catch-up game. Either way, enjoy this one!

_ April 13 _

_ After School _

 

“Hey, Izumi, do you have any plans tonight?”

 

As the students left in the classroom packed their stuff up and chatted it up, Rina stood over Izumi, who was trying to cram a big stack of books into her bag. “I’d like to talk for a bit, if you’re not doing anything urgent.”

 

“Gimme a sec...” Izumi grunted, pushing hard against her textbooks before she managed to shove them in all the way. As she zipped it up, Rina could see the imprints the edges of the book had left on her hand. How hard had she been trying to get those in? “Okay, got all those! I’m not doing anything, nope. What’s up?” She hoisted her bag up onto her shoulders with a grin.

 

“Nothing serious. It just occurred to me that we don’t actually know each other that well.” Rina adjusted her own bag, smiling lightly. “So I figured we could walk to your house together, perhaps? We could get to know each other a little more.”

 

Izumi grinned widely, nodding. “Hey, that doesn’t sound all bad. I’m in!” She started out of the classroom, with Rina by her side. “So what’s up?”

 

“I suppose I simply wanted to know a little more about you. I have a general gist of the kinds of things Hikaru enjoys, but for you, I don’t know much,” Rina admitted, folding her hands behind her back. “I suppose I should tell you a little about myself in return, though. I come from the Oshiro family. We’re rather wealthy and of high status, though I really don’t care about that all that much. I’ve been learning to cook lately from my sister, and it’s fun. I also enjoy fencing and metalcraft.”

 

She paused for a second, reflecting on the part about her family. That was the first time she had managed to talk about her heritage without feeling wary or uncomfortable. It was nice.

 

“Daaaamn, that’s a cool variety of hobbies.” Izumi whistled, impressed as the two exited the school and rounded the corner. “You don’t live around town, right? Hikaru mentioned you just moved to Sougawa or something.”

 

“Correct. I’m enjoying it there, though.” Rina’s eyes shone with happiness as she recollected the big city. “Admittedly, it was intimidating at first, but it’s quite a lovely town. There’s so much to do and it has some truly wondrous scenery, especially since I used to live in such a tiny town. It feels like the city has really opened my mind.”

 

She settled down, pursing her lips. “Ah, I’m rambling again. My apologies. I’m just not used to feeling this... happy.”

 

“Hey, that ain’t a bad thing. I’m proud of you for breaking out of your shell.” Izumi giggled, holding onto her bag straps as she led the way. “I can’t say I relate, exactly, cause I just went straight to making as many friends as I could. Whenever I get a goal, I always push as much as I can to complete it!”

 

“Oh? So you have a lot of friends?” Rina raised an eyebrow.

 

Izumi paused before an awkward smile came onto her face. “Well, uh... not really. I’ve got Hikaru, sure, and people definitely know me, but...” She stuffed her hands in her pockets. “I ain’t really good with the talking thing. I just tend to say whatever’s on my mind without really thinking.”

 

That... certainly explained a lot. Regardless, Rina crossed her arms. “Nonsense. You’re talking to me right now and I’m enjoying our conversation. In fact, I find it admirable that you’re willing to be yourself, even if you need a filter at times.”

 

“I guess that’s a good way to look at it, huh?” Izumi’s smile turned more sincere. “Y’know, it’s funny. You’re pretty easy to talk to. You don’t seem like the type, y’know?”

 

As the words left her mouth, she immediately backpedaled. “I-I mean, not like you’re not nice or anything! You’re just, y’know, it’s not something I would expect, cause you always seem all composed and proper and like you’ve got better things to do than listen to people...” She hesitated, before she shut her mouth.

 

While normally, Rina would’ve been hurt by some of the things she said, she didn’t even feel fazed, letting out a chuckle. “I promise, I’m here to listen to whatever you say. Did I not approach you myself? Don’t be afraid to speak your mind. If anything, I’d encourage you to be honest - facades bother me.” She hummed as she mulled over her last sentence. “I suppose that may be a bit hypocritical, but regardless.”

 

“R-Right.” Izumi seemed immensely relieved, wiping the sweat off her brow. “I just tend to get in trouble whenever I run my mouth.”

 

“It’s good to have some restraint, certainly, but I don’t believe now is the time for that. We’re just two friends chatting.” Rina paused, quickly adding, “Just try not to be too loud.” With that, something occurred to her that seemed a bit odd. “Come to think of it, you never told me about any of your hobbies. Why don’t you do that now?” she suggested. “I told you all about myself, so I figure I should give you a chance to talk.”

 

The question clearly caught Izumi off guard, as her eyes darted down nervously before looking back up at Rina. “Well, uh, about that... I’m, erm... I dunno, it’s kind of embarrassing,” she admitted, curling her lower lip.

 

“Oh, come now. Don’t think I’m one to judge.” Rina waved a hand dismissively. “If you have an interest you think is embarrassing, I’m sure I’ll be fine with it.”

 

“N-No, it’s not that.” Izumi shook her head, hurriedly adjusting her bag straps so they didn’t fall off. “It’s more, uh... y’know.”

 

Rina came to a stop, glancing at her with a mix of disbelief and confusion. After a pause to make sure she wasn’t about to cut Izumi off, she raised an eyebrow. “Actually, no, I don’t know. You’re honestly baffling me beyond belief. What could possibly make you embarrassed enough not to share anything if - “

 

“I don’t have any hobbies!”

 

Izumi’s abrupt exclamation caused Rina to flinch and nearly stumble down onto the pavement. She couldn’t help but notice a few passerby looking at the two weirdly, to which she grumbled, adjusting her jacket. “First of all, remember what I just said about volume?”

 

“S-Sorry...” Izumi seemed to notice the people staring, to which she accelerated her pace down the street.

 

“Secondly, forgive me for asking this, but...” Rina took a deep breath. “You don’t have any hobbies? There’s not a single thing you do for leisure? Anything at all?” She tilted her head. “Surely there must be something.”

 

“Damnit, Rina! This is why I was embarrassed!” Izumi’s face had turned a bright red. “I mean, yeah, I’m in sports clubs and stuff at Okutari, but that’s not really a  _ hobby. _ I only do it for the club, and I have fun, but it’s not, like, my own thing. So, uh, I’m kinda hobby-less? I know, it’s dumb!” She let out a whine, burying her face in her hands.

 

Rina pressed her lips together as she looked over Izumi with concern. She awkwardly placed a hand on her back, patting her slowly. “Erm... there, there...?”

 

Immediately, she chastised herself. She couldn’t afford to be soft, especially against Izumi. She removed her hand and straightened her posture. “So is that it, then? Are you just going to give up on this matter? We may not be very close yet, but I know enough about you that you’re  _ not _ one to give up when you’re chasing a goal.”

 

Izumi hesitated, slowly looking up towards Rina. “W-Well, yeah, but - “

 

“But nothing. You can  _ do this, _ Izumi.” Rina’s eyes glinted. “If you don’t have any hobbies, you just have to find them. Try new things. Ask to do things with your friends. In fact, I’ll be the first to help you on this matter.” She nodded firmly. “Tell you what; how about we dedicate a day later on to finding a hobby for you? Or better yet, multiple hobbies. There’s definitely something out there that you can do in your leisure time. You just need to find it.”

 

“Man, you’re really determined to get me some kinda hobby, huh?” Despite her resigned tone, Izumi didn’t seem that mad. She let out a chuckle. “I guess that doesn’t sound all bad, though. You’re pretty cool, Rina.”

 

“I try.” Rina felt a faint blush on her cheeks from the praise, but smiled lightly. It felt nice to be helping people. She could practically feel her friendship with Izumi growing. In fact...

 

_ I am thou... thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond... _

_ Another chain of captivity shatters... _

_ Thou shalt be blessed when making Personas of the Chariot Arcana... _

 

**~~ RANK UP! - CHARIOT ARCANA: IZUMI AKIYAMA ~~**

 

“Oh, we’re here!” With that, Izumi came to a stop in front of a simple one-story blue house. There seemed to be a garden behind it with a variety of plants, though Rina couldn’t quite make them out from where she was. 

 

“Your house looks nice,” she complimented, glancing it over. It was simple, but she couldn’t deny that it was pretty in its own right.

 

Izumi flashed a grin. “Hey, thanks.” She made her way over to the door, opening it up and glancing over her shoulder. “So let’s do that hobby thing next time we get a chance, eh? I’ll see you around, Rina!”

 

“Of course. To you as well.” Rina bowed her head as Izumi shut the door. Feeling satisfied with how the conversation had turned out, she turned heel and made her way off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Still on schedule, but guess what? No chapter Wednesday again - though this is subject to change; I might just publish one on Wednesday if I feel like it. Here's a nice, short one that introduces one of my favorite characters to write. Enjoy!

_April 16_

_After School_

 

Rina was really growing to enjoy her classes. While most of the other students didn’t seem to like it, she had learned something that she never knew before every day - a sharp contrast to where she used to live. She now knew wonderful things like the melting point of steel, how to derive a function, a general overview of several well-renowned philosophers...

 

... Okay, maybe they were considerably less exciting than she initially thought, but she refused to let that get her down. She was having fun and that was all that mattered.

 

That said, while she knew Touzawa like the back of her hand by now, she hadn’t quite gotten accustomed to Okutari yet. Thus, she had taken some time after school to roam around the halls, taking in every detail she could and memorizing the easiest ways to get to her classes. Unlike Touzawa’s relatively barren hallways, this school had the walls filled to the brim with multiple copies of various posters that ultimately had the same generic motivational quote on them. There were some original posters that seemed to be works of the student body, and while some looked less than impressive, others showcased some rather artistic talent. It was nice and colorful in contrast to the pristine yet bland walls of her own school.

 

 _All right, so Mr. Norogumi’s class is over here,_ she mused, stopping in front of a door and making a mental note before continuing on.

 

However, it didn’t take that long for her to stop again, as a rather odd poster caught her eye. Whereas all the other student-created posters were of a similar cheery tone, this one stood out like a sore thumb. It depicted a big red eye above a bunch of terrified students, with the sky dark and surrounded by shades of purple. There was a caption below in cursive: “THE ELDER GODS BLESS OUR SCHOOL”.

 

Rina stared at it for a few more seconds, unsure how to process the interesting message this poster provided. She leaned forwards and lifted the poster off the wall slightly, reading the name on the other side: Tamiko Maeda. Whomever they were, they certainly had an interesting imagination. Or just a weird sense of humor, but whatever the case was -

 

“Don’t touch the posters.”

 

Rina jolted in surprise, whipping around and trying not to fall on the ground. Her relief didn’t settle as she sized up the man before her. He was lean, but immensely tall - nearly a foot taller than her, not helped by his black fedora framing his face in shadow. He had intense gray eyes and spiky black hair, and his outfit just gave him even more of a presence, with a brown blazer over a gray dress shirt, a red tie, black pants, and dark brown loafers.

 

It took her a moment to realize she was still holding the poster, and she flushed, pulling her hand away. “A-Ah, sorry, I was just curious who made it, is all...”

 

“I take it you’re the student from Touzawa everybody’s been talking about. The name’s Ryouichi Fukui. I’m another student here.” Ryouichi’s glare seemed to lessen just a little, turning from absolutely terrifying to only somewhat intimidating. He took a slight step back, folding his hands together. “Is there something wrong with that poster?”

 

“N-No, sir. I-I mean...” Rina sputtered, feeling tongue-tied. “No. It’s just different from the others, is all. That’s not a bad thing.”

 

Ryouichi stared her down for a few seconds, making Rina feel unbelievably small. Just when she thought he was going to strangle her or something, he sighed, finally glancing off to the side. “I wish everyone else thought the same thing.”

 

Finally feeling like she could move again, Rina slowly stepped away from the wall - though not too close. She didn’t want to get any closer to Ryouichi than she had to. “Is that so?” she asked cautiously.

 

“You saw the name, I’m guessing. Tamiko’s one of my friends. She’s kind of quirky, to say the least. She’s actually pretty popular around school, but people still make fun of her - including the staff themselves.”

 

Ryouichi’s hands seemed to be twitching a little, and Rina had to resist the urge to gulp. “I’m sorry to hear that,” she managed, still feeling as if she was in a conversational landmine.

 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not like it’s your fault or anything.” Ryouichi seemed to relax, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

 

For what felt like an eternity, the two just stood there in silence. Rina managed an awkward smile, slowly trying to move towards the end of the hallway. “W-Well, Ryouichi, it was a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for telling me about the rule not to touch the posters. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some, ah, very important things to attend to, see you!” She made her way off perhaps a bit faster than she would’ve liked.

 

“Bye,” was Ryouichi’s only response as she left.

 

Rina had to resist looking behind her multiple times before she came to a stop at the staircase, panting slightly. Something about him was scary, even though it really shouldn’t have been. Though, as she thought about it, she mulled over the fact that he was wearing a hat in school - which wasn’t allowed. Maybe the teachers were too scared to tell him off for it?

 

The thought made her feel a little better, and she took a few steps down the stairwell, giggling a bit at the image.

 

As she reached the bottom, she paused, seeing someone at the entrance of the metal lab struggling to carry a bunch of items. Come to think of it, her small frame seemed familiar... Rina carefully drew closer, and she finally recognized who it was.

 

“Erm, Wilma? Do you need help?” she asked, tilting her head curiously.

 

Wilma yelped and stumbled, nearly dropping everything she was carrying. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be a stack of metal sheets. “A-Ah, um, no, not at all! I’m just helping out Mr. Arinori like he asked.”

 

As Rina heard Wilma’s voice, she winced. She sounded horrible, to say the least - she was wheezing and actively raspy. “A-Are you all right? You don’t sound like you’re doing well,” she said cautiously, stepping towards her. “If you need to get some rest, I can take over whatever this may be for y - “

 

“I-I said I’m fine! Please, I just wanna make Mr. Arinori happy,” Wilma pleaded, taking shaky steps over to an area in the corner. She managed to set the metal plates down, a forced smile coming onto her face. She was visibly sweating and looked immensely fatigued. “There! All good!” She made her way over to Rina, swaying slightly before managing to stand in front of her. “Now, is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all. I can make more weapons for you if you want! Were the ones I gave you not that good? Or something else?”

 

Rina was feeling more and more unnerved by the second. Wilma hadn’t been acting like this at all when she had picked up her weapons. She had to confirm her hunch. “N-No, your weapons were fine. Would you mind holding out your hand for a moment?”

 

“If it makes you happy, sure!” Wilma held out her palm.

 

Rina carefully placed her own hand onto it, flinching as she felt Wilma’s skin. Ice-cold. She pulled away quickly, stuffing her hand back into her pocket. This wasn’t good.

 

“O-Oh? Did I do it wrong?” The smile melted off Wilma’s face, and her eyes went wide. “I-I’m sorry! I can make it up if you want to, I’ll even punish myself if - “

 

“Wilma, enough of this nonsense! If you really want to make it up to me, get to your home and _get some rest,_ ” Rina commanded, forcing all of the authority she could muster up into her tone. “And don’t listen to what anyone else tells you! I’ll be happy when you’re all rested up!”

 

“R-Roger that!” Wilma looked like she was about to cry as she ran off, burying her hands in her face.

 

Rina bit back a curse, watching Wilma disappear down the hallway. She knew it. She quickly pulled out her phone, shooting a text to the group chat she had set up with Hikaru and Izumi. “Wilma has been afflicted with Shadows. Keep an eye on her, okay?”

 

Within less than a minute, a response popped up on her screen, from Izumi. “k gotcha”

 

Rina wasn’t exactly relieved, but this was the best they could do at this time, so she let go of her reservations. She slipped her phone back in her pocket, her fingers brushing up against the Velvet Key she had remembered to carry around today. With that out of the way, she was preparing to leave before she caught another unique poster out of the corner of her eye. “Hm?”

 

The first thing she noticed was that this poster wasn’t made of the simple paper that the other posters were made of. It seemed sleeker, almost plastic. The color scheme was also a striking mix of red and black, displaying what seemed to be curtains over a black stage.

 

Well, this one seemed interesting. Rina made her way over and leaned forwards, reading the words on the poster carefully.

 

**“The Nakajima Theater Troupe!**

**In Town Soon - starting June 1st!**

**Tickets start at 500 yen and are free for those below the age of 5 or above the age of 65!”**

 

Below, various names that Rina didn’t recognize were listed in gold letters, along with a small list of the locations the troupe would be touring. She couldn’t help but feel intrigued. A theater troupe? They would be near where she lived, too - Sougawa was listed as the first name. She made a mental note to check it out later.

 

But for now, she wanted to figure out a game plan for dealing with Wilma. WIth her friends alerted, she figured that would be alright. She cautiously made her way towards the school’s exit, pursing her lips. She could only hope things turned out alright...

 

... No. Hoping was worthless at this point. She _had_ to rescue Wilma. This was what she had agreed to. No way she was backing down now.

 

***

 

_“We have arrived at: Radiant Apartments. Please be careful when exiting the subway.”_

 

Rina hadn't expected to really do much out of the ordinary today unless she got a sudden text from her teammates. And indeed, everything had seemed fine at first. She had boarded the subway like usual until her stop arrived.

 

But life still seemed like it wanted to throw surprises at her, as with just a few steps out of the station, Rina stopped dead in her tracks. While the passerby rushing around were a common sight, what was considerably less common was a big blue door next to the elevator, decorated with gold patterns.

 

Weirder yet, not a single person seemed to notice or care. A mother and her child made their way straight towards the elevator, but they didn't even glance once at the strange door.

 

Rina crossed her arms. She could only think of one place that was predominantly blue and gold, and while there was nothing stopping her from just ignoring the door, her curiosity was too strong. She slowly made her way over, praying no one would notice her, and placed a hand on the door, causing blue light to fill her vision...

 

***

 

_“Welcome to the Velvet Room.”_

 

As the light faded, Rina blinked slowly, her eyes adjusting to the change in scenery. Igor and Clerval were in their usual positions, both of them smiling at her. Feeling that familiar sense of calm settling over her body, she let out a slight sigh. “Hello, Igor. Hello, Clerval.”

 

“Hello, Rina,” Clerval greeted with a light bow. “It seems you’ve found your way here at last.”

 

“Indeed.” Rina curtsied in return before glancing over to the Velvet Room duo curiously. “I would have shown up earlier, but for whatever reason, the door didn't exist until today.”

 

Igor let out a chuckle, seemingly finding her words particularly amusing. “Ah, well, you did hang onto the key that I gave you, yes? You can only enter the Velvet Room with the key to unlock it, after all.”

 

Upon hearing the word “key”, the dots connected in Rina’s head, and she blushed faintly. That certainly explained a lot. “W-Well, um, I didn’t mean to leave it in my room all the time. I just happened to open my drawer and notice it, and figured I might as well carry it around just in case. I just kind of forgot I could call it to me...” she admitted, feeling rather embarrassed despite being around the two most patient people she could think of. “My apologies.”

 

“There is no need for regrets, dear guest.” Igor shook his head. “You chose to enter when you were ready.”

 

Rina felt her flustered state settle down a bit as she considered that point of view. Was it true that her actions were determined by her subconscious like that? She decided to take Igor’s word for it, considering he seemed to be far more sure of his words than she ever could be. “Thank you, Igor.”

 

Igor bowed lightly. “Now, to the matter at hand. I suppose it’s time for me to explain what I do here.” With a snap of his fingers, two face-down tarot cards appeared on the table. “You currently are in possession of two Personas. I have the ability to fuse Personas you obtain on your travels together to create new ones from the sea of your soul. Their power is determined by the strength of your Social Links.”

 

“I will be assisting you as well.” Clerval let out a slightly sinister chuckle, grabbing onto the edge his glove and snapping it against his wrist. “Should you give one of your Personas to me, I can experiment on them to transform them into an item that will prove useful for you. Perhaps a weapon, or even a card that makes your other Personas stronger. The possibilities are limitless!”

 

Trying to ignore Clerval’s... _enthusiasm,_ Rina nodded, glancing down at the cards curiously. Much to her delight, as she tried to focus on one of them, a small transparent projection appeared above it of Gilgamesh. “So, hypothetically, could I fuse Gilgamesh and Pyro Jack together?”

 

“Indeed. Observe.” With steady movements that gave the impression he’d been doing this for ages, Igor swept his hand over the cards, causing Gilgamesh and Pyro Jack to appear. A third Persona appeared over them - a knight holding a large trident and riding a horse.

 

Despite never having seen this Persona before, Rina immediately felt the name pop into her head: Berith. On the one hand, it was tempting to fuse the two together. Berith seemed like it could potentially be more powerful, and she wanted anything that would allow her to combat Shadows more easily.

 

However, this would require giving up Gilgamesh. While she likely shouldn’t have, she felt a special connection to him. Even if he would “live on” or something within Berith...

 

“... Thank you for showing me. I think I’ll pass for now, but I will keep your services in mind. As well as yours, Clerval.” Rina bowed her head politely, folding her hands together.

 

With a polite nod, Igor waved his hand, and the three Personas disappeared. Clerval spoke next, adjusting his collar. “We are both here whenever you wish to visit. That said, I suspect you have a more important task to prepare for. You have the same determined resolve in your eyes that you did when you last visited.”

 

“I’m that easy to read, huh?” Rina couldn’t help but feel a little, for lack of a better word, naked, especially under Clerval’s observant gaze. Nonetheless, she nodded. “I know who I want to save next.”

 

“Excellent. Do not push yourself - even from when the Shadows first lure their victim to their breeding ground, they take time to fully plague their victim. I assure you, your target will be safe if you choose not to go after them immediately.” Clerval smiled - and not his usual cold smile; he looked genuinely proud of Rina. “Look at you! You’ve already come so far since when we first met. The chains of captivity no longer have any hold on you. You truly are interesting, Rina.”

 

Despite Clerval using that tone of voice that implied he was going to dissect the next human he saw, Rina didn’t feel as creeped out this time - which was likely helped by the fact that she felt a little bashful from the praise. “W-Well, erm, thank you,” she admitted, rubbing her head. “I have you two to thank, though. If you hadn’t warned me about my powers, I don’t think I would have been able to combat my Shadow and call upon Gilgamesh.” As she spoke, she closed her eyes, concentrating, and the knightly Persona appeared behind her. She wasn’t sure why she had summoned him. It just felt... right.

 

Clerval looked over Gilgamesh carefully. “He is quite a unique Persona. He was a heroic king with many tales inspired off him. While he did not achieve his ultimate goal of immortality, he was granted wisdom, strength in battle, and bravery by the gods themselves. The fact that he’s your Persona must mean you share these qualities, yes?”

 

Rina felt considerably more flustered at the notion, quickly dismissing Gilgamesh. “I’d say that’s going a little far... I was certainly not blessed by any gods.” She trailed off for a moment before her eyes shifted to Igor. “... Unless you’re...?”

 

Both Igor and Clerval seemed incredibly amused by Rina’s implications, with Clerval covering his mouth with one hand and Igor giving his usual chuckle. “I will leave that answer for you to decide. In the meantime, I believe this discussion is over. You may leave whenever you choose.”

 

“Of course. Thank you for your help, both of you.” Rina curtsied once more, deciding that she had nothing more to discuss with them. She turned around and made her way out of the Velvet Room, feeling her spirits rising as blue light filled her vision once more.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Another new chapter, and our next dungeon is introduced... kind of. Hope you enjoy.  
> But more importantly, I commissioned some art of Rina! To those wondering what she looks like, you can find that art here: https://mightygarchomp.tumblr.com/post/177387365263/some-art-of-rina-from-my-fanfiction-you-can-check

_ April 18 _

_ After School _

 

The elevator doors slowly opened with a pleasant ding, and Rina made her way out into her apartment with a light hum. The initial excitement of attending school was starting to wear off, but she was still enjoying her time at her different classes. While she had forgotten to bring her phone today, it had actually helped her a bit, proving less of a distraction, so she couldn’t entirely complain.

 

That said, as Rina properly took in her apartment, she hesitated, noticing Furuta chatting with someone else who was about her age. The boy was at least dressed rather fancily, with a blue dress shirt, a black waistcoat and dress pants, and brown dress shoes. His facial features were rather interesting, with dark hair that reminded Rina of copper and pale crimson eyes.

 

“I believe I understand the terms, miss Oshiro. I hope to serve you well.” He bowed politely.

 

“Excellent.” Furuta bowed in return before she caught Rina out of the corner of her eye. “Ah, Rina. This is Arata Kobayashi, your new butler. I decided that you needed one to help assist you in your day-to-day life while I’m at work, and Arata had outstanding qualifications.” She let out a small chuckle after her explanation.

 

Rina raised an eyebrow. “A butler, hm?” While the prospect wasn’t unwelcome, she wasn’t sure how comfortable she felt bossing someone around just to take care of her. Nonetheless, she decided to roll with it. “A pleasure to meet you, Arata.”

 

“Likewise, miss Rina.” Arata gave another bow towards her. “If you need assistance of any sort, feel free to ask me. I would like to think I’m quite capable.”

 

Furuta elbowed him slightly with a snicker. “Of course you’re capable! You’re supposedly one of the best, so I’m glad I even got to you first.” With that, she made her way to the kitchen, glancing over her shoulder. “I’m going to make dinner. Is there anything specific you’d like, Rina? And Arata, you are welcome to help yourself when I’m done.”

 

Rina thought for a moment before shaking her head. “No, I’m not picky. You know my tastes well, sister - make whatever you choose.”

 

“Just figured I would check.” With that, Furuta began getting out ingredients for, well, whatever she was going to make. Rina gave a wave towards Arata before making her way towards her room, figuring she should check her phone for any important messages.

 

As she opened the door, Rina let out a sigh of relief, seeing her phone resting on top of her drawer where she had left it. She was worried she had lost it, but it seemed she had nothing to worry about.

 

At least, that was what she thought, until she picked up her phone and checked her notifications.

 

Rina’s eyes immediately flicked towards her texting app, noticing fifteen new messages. With some slight caution, she opened up the app, noticing they had all come from the group chat she had set up with Izumi and Hikaru, and read them over.

 

“[4/18 3:32 PM] Hikaru: any update on wilma?

[4/18 3:33 PM] Izumi: she stayed home from school

[4/18 3:33 PM] Izumi: idk where she lives

[4/18 3:35 PM] Hikaru: i do. i decided to check after rina told us about her shadows, just in case.

[4/18 3:36 PM] Hikaru: wanna visit her family? also rina, if you read this, you’re welcome to come too. she’s in the red house next to the subway station.

[4/18 3:38 PM] Izumi: ya sure

[4/18 3:45 PM] Hikaru: update: she’s not home. her parents aren’t a help, i don’t understand whatever language this is.

[4/18 3:46 PM] Hikaru: rina, if you could come here as soon as you read this that’d be cool.

[4/18 3:55 PM] Hikaru: sHIT RINA

[4/18 3:55 PM] Hikaru: RINA DAMNIT

[4/18 3:56 PM] Hikaru: WILMA INP OWER PLANT1 

[4/18 3:58 PM] Hikaru: HGEDSLKWHFEOYDGUQEF

[4/18 3:59 PM] Izumi: dude chill like srsly

[4/18 4:00 PM] Hikaru: ok. i’m cool now.

[4/18 4:02 PM] Hikaru: rina, get to the subway station when you can, please. we’ll be waiting there.”

 

Rina stared at her phone intensely before slipping it in her pocket. Of course the one time she forgot her phone it was something urgent. She made her way out of her room, rounding the corner and calling, “A friend wants to discuss some work with me, I’ll be back soon!” towards Furuta. She didn’t even properly register her sister’s farewell, hurriedly making her way into the elevator and down towards the subway station.

 

***

 

As the car came to a stop, Rina immediately went out, looking around to try to find Hikaru and Izumi. Thankfully, they were just by a bench, and they both waved to her. She quickly made her way to them, clearing her throat. “I’m sorry for not getting here sooner. I forgot to bring my phone to school,” she admitted, rubbing her arm.

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s not a big deal.” Thankfully, Hikaru seemed a lot calmer than his panicked text messages implied, even though his eyes still had that steely determination that showed up whenever he was thinking of doing something... heroic. “I guess we should give you the full story, huh?”

 

“Right!” Izumi rubbed her hands together. “So we went to Wilma’s house and her parents said, uh... I don’t know, they were speaking in some other language.” She pursed her lips. “We managed to at least get them to figure out we were wondering about Wilma, and they pointed in the general direction of where she went, so we went there and found her wandering into a power plant.”

 

“It was shut down a couple decades ago, but the building was never properly demolished and renovated. So that ticks off the abandoned place checkmark.” Hikaru straightened on the bench, folding his hands in his lap. “Right?”

 

“Of course.” Rina felt the need to take charge of the situation - she was the leader, after all. “Let’s not waste any time, then. You both know where this power plant is, so if you would be so kind as to lead the way?”

 

With a nod, the three set off, each of them determined to rescue Wilma Hanley from the Shadows.

 

***

 

As the sun began to set, bathing the area in a brilliant scarlet light, the trio came to a stop in front of their destination. Unlike the previous locations Rina had visited, the power plant was actually rather large - the size she expected the mall to be. There were several inactive smokestacks surrounding the building, along with a variety of metal staircases and walkways surrounding it. While there was a metal fence surrounding it with a yellow sign declaring “DO NOT ENTER”, there was a giant hole cut in the fence, thankfully with no blood visible.

 

“Man, we haven’t even seen the inside and this looks like some kind of supervillain lair,” Hikaru noted as he sized up the power plant.

 

Rina looked over the hole curiously, observing it from all angles. “I take it Wilma cut this hole open. Perhaps with some sort of large wire cutter?” She decided that wasn’t too important, and didn’t pry, simply folding her hands together. “Wilma is somewhere within here. It’s up to us to rescue her, isn’t it?”

 

“Sure is!” Izumi cracked her knuckles, before hesitating. “Though, uh... thinkin’ about it, I think my mom’s expecting me to do some stuff with her tonight.” She lowered her arms, staring sullenly at the ground. “I mean, I could probably skip out on it, but I don’t like breaking promises, y’know?”

 

Hikaru pursed his lips. “I should probably use today to catch up on homework too. Do you guys think it’s safe, though?”

 

Rina mulled the situation over, closing her eyes. “Well, hmm.” She recalled what Clerval had offhandedly mentioned in the Velvet Room. “I believe we’ll be fine. We shouldn’t dilly-dally for too long, but waiting a day wouldn’t hurt. How about we check it tomorrow?”

 

“Sounds like a plan I can get behind.” Hikaru nodded, wiping some sweat off his brow. “I trust you, Rina. We’ll rescue Wilma tomorrow.”

 

Izumi looked over her shoulder, as if checking for someone to show up. “What are her parents gonna think, though? I mean, if my kid went missing, even if some people were on the case, I’d be freaking out about it. Sure, they’re never gonna find Wilma, but they could call the authorities, which could be a serious problem.”

 

“Ah... I never thought of that.” Rina frowned, feeling rather concerned. What could they do?

 

“Hmm...” Hikaru rubs his chin. “Tell you what. I’ll make something up. I don’t feel good about lying, but I’m good with people and this is for a good purpose. It’ll probably be kinda hard since they speak another language, but I’ll figure something out. That’s a promise.”

 

Rina wasn’t completely sure if Hikaru could really pull off what he was claiming, but she figured it would be best to trust him. He had chosen to trust her, after all. “Certainly. Just be sure to let us know how it goes, all right?” 

 

“Well, duh.” Hikaru nodded with a chuckle. “I’ve got this covered.”

 

With that, Rina took one last look at the power plant before turning around. As she, Hikaru, and Izumi began to leave, she inquired towards the other two, “So, tomorrow, after school? I could stop by my apartment to pick up some dinner for us. I’m sure my sister would be happy to cook some bagged food for friends. And, well, if you both trust me, I could even pitch a hand into the cooking myself.” She paused before adding, “Don’t forget to bring your weapons.”

 

“I did say I wanted to try your cooking at some point. Go for it,” Hikaru encouraged, folding his hands behind his back. “As for my weapons, sure thing. I’ve been messing around with my sword, so things should work out.”

 

“Yeah, and I’m pretty good at punching things in the first place, so...” Izumi trailed off before glancing at the two suspiciously. “Hey, wait a sec! Rina’s cooking for everyone with her sister and Hikaru’s going to talk to Wilma’s parents. Then what am I supposed to do? I don’t wanna just sit around!” She spread her arms, waving them around as if she was trying to achieve liftoff. “I wanna help too!”

 

Both Rina and Hikaru laughed, and the latter punched Izumi in the shoulder playfully. “God, you’re such a dork,” he noted with a snicker. “Tell you what, it would be nice to get some info on this power plant, and you’re good at sniffing out that kinda stuff, right? Mind finding some dirt?”

 

“D-Dork?” Izumi hurriedly covered her face with her hands, though that did very little to hide her blush. “I-I mean... yeah! I can sniff out dirt easy! I mean, y’know, metaphorically not for real it’s not like I’m gonna go down to the ground and start smelling it and I should probably stop talking now.” She slowly pulled her hands away, nervously glancing from Hikaru to Rina.

 

“I rest my case.” Hikaru seemed satisfied, and he turned, making his way off with a spring in his step.

 

While Rina should have felt happy seeing the two act like that, she felt a bit of a sinking feeling in her stomach as she remembered what Hikaru had told her during lunchtime. Still, she decided not to let it bother her. She knew that she could guide Hikaru in the right direction. She just needed to spend a little more time with him.

 

Mentally putting that on her to-do list, she glanced over to Izumi, who seemed to be lost in thought and was thus rather far behind the two. “Hey, are you coming? You’re not normally one to be left behind,” she called.

 

“Huh? O-Oh! Yeah!” Izumi turned and broke into a sprint, quickly catching up as they left.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I'm moved into college now, yay! Delays will probably start around now. But in exchange, here's an extra long chapter. Enjoy!

_April 19_

_After School_

 

Despite all her preparation, Rina still felt nervous.

 

She couldn’t believe she was thinking that as she made her way to the power plant, carrying three boxed meals. She hadn’t failed any of her agendas yet so far, and she even had two people with her this time. Ideally, this would have been a simple job. Get in there, find Wilma, battle her Shadows, possibly have her obtain a Persona, and head back like nothing happened. It was that easy.

 

Was it?

 

Rina shook her head, trying to clear the doubt from her mind. There was no sense in worrying right now. What mattered was that she tried her hardest.

 

She couldn’t help but smile a little as she looked down to a new addition to her outfit - a sheath strapped to the side of her skirt. Even if they were trying to rescue Wilma, her weapons would still help. She could only hope the others had the common sense to bring theirs - preferably not waving them around in public like dolts.

 

It didn’t take much longer before she made her way onto the premises, spotting Hikaru already there with a long, thin bag slung over his shoulders and Izumi jogging up to him. Within just a few moments, the three were together.

 

“All right, so, first order of business.” Hikaru cleared his throat before glancing over to Rina’s boxed food. “We probably won’t have time to eat in there, so - “

 

“Yes, yes, I know you’re both curious as to what your meals are.” Rina rolled her eyes with a smile, distributing a box to each of her friends. “Here. My sister and I made some chicken salads for all of us. I told her I was spending time with my friends and she bought it easily enough - thankfully, it’s technically not a lie.”

 

As Izumi and Hikaru took a seat on the ground, Rina patted her skirt a little self-consciously before sitting down as well. She opened up her box, fondly gazing upon the mix of greens and meat. Tomatoes, lettuce, corn, diced chicken... She could only hope it was good.

 

She glanced over to her friends expectantly, watching Izumi intently. She was the first to take a bite, and she chewed for a few moments, looking contemplative, before her eyes lit up with delight. She exclaimed through a mouthful of food, “Ish derishush!” before scooping up more and shoveling it into her mouth eagerly.

 

Feeling relieved, Rina’s eyes flicked over to Hikaru, and she watched him eating in a considerably slower but still eager manner. “Heck yeah. You’ve outdone yourself, Rina,” he praised.

 

“Well, that may just be my sister’s work you’re tasting...” Rina ran her fingers through her hair a bit awkwardly, but she couldn’t deny that the compliments made her feel warm inside. She took a few dainty bites of her own salad, enjoying the savory flavor.

 

The three sat in silence for a bit, enjoying their dinner together. Rina decided to kick off the conversation, glancing over to Hikaru. “Excuse me, but if you don’t mind me asking, what do you have there?” She gestured towards his bag curiously.

 

“Oh, this?” Hikaru grinned as he unzipped his bag. “I’m keeping my sword in here. I was gonna carry it around, but I didn’t think many people would like that.”

 

“I’ve got my knuckles in my pocket.” Izumi took out her brass knuckles from her pocket, slipping them on and pumping her fists before returning to her meal. “Hey, Rina, just curious - how’d you get to just wear your rapier thingy like that? Did anyone notice?”

 

Rina let out a chuckle. “I just told them it was for fencing purposes. Nobody seemed to really question further - which is understandable, considering a rapier is not a weapon one would normally see for, say, an armed robbery or something of similar hostility. If I had a gun, that would probably be more cause for alarm.”

 

Hikaru nodded, swallowing his salad with a content sigh. “That’s pretty cool. Maybe if I got, like, a suit of armor I could say I was going to a convention and carry the sword around like normal.”

 

“Though, while we’re on the topic of how we did what...” Rina glanced over to Hikaru with a raised eyebrow. “I take it you managed to convince Wilma’s parents there was no cause for alarm? How did you do so?”

 

Hikaru seemed delighted that Rina had asked, as a cocky grin came onto his face. “Funny story, actually. I found the language they were speaking in through some stuff on the net.” He straightened in his seat. “I made a little note for them about Wilma having a sleepover at my house and hand-delivered it. I made sure to translate the note to what they were saying. Admittedly, they did seem kinda confused by some parts, but I think they got the gist, cause they sure _looked_ happy about it.”

 

“I... suppose that counts as a success.” Well, since Rina had cycled through herself and Hikaru, it was probably a good idea to check on their last teammate. “Izumi, did you find out anything interesting about the power plant?”

 

“Sure did!” Izumi ruffled around in her pocket, pressing her lips together in concentration before pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. After taking a moment to straighten it out, she slowly read off, “The Tomozaku Power Plant was built by Hamada Tomozaku in 1950. It was closed down in 1970 due to sweatshop labor conditions and several violations of health codes. While there has been talk of demolition, it has proven to be a somewhat popular tourist attraction and was thus left alone.”

 

Rina mulled over the information. None of this was really that relevant, but she didn’t want to shut down Izumi’s efforts... even if, given how she was reading the words, she doubted Izumi even knew what half of this meant.

 

Still, she couldn’t deny that she was impressed. It was a short, concise summary with important details. “Thank you for that information. I knew we could count on you,” she praised as she finished up her dinner. The other two were already pretty much done, so she figured they were about ready to set off.

 

“Happy to be of service!” Izumi grinned and pumped her fists before jumping to her feet. “Looks like we’re all done, huh? Then how ‘bout we get going?”

 

“I second that.” Hikaru took a moment to stack the empty boxes on top of each other. “I’ll go toss these away - there’s a garbage can not too far from here.” He jogged off, returning within around a minute with the dinner boxes presumably disposed of. “Anything else we wanna cover before we get to Wilma?”

 

Rina shook her head, standing up as well. “I believe we’re ready. This place is much larger than the other areas we explored, so I would advise we be cautious. We don’t know if this could make the Shadows stronger or not,” she warned.

 

“Right.” Hikaru nodded, taking a step back and gesturing towards the power plant. “You’re our leader. After you.”

 

Rina was starting to regret accepting the position of leader, but nonetheless she did her best to gather her courage. After taking a deep breath, she ducked through the hole in the fence and made her way down to the power plant, with Hikaru and Izumi close behind. There was no turning back now.

 

Thankfully, the entrance was immediately noticeable and didn’t seem to have any locks on it. There was a giant set of metal double doors, with one of them slightly open. Rina came to a stop in front of them, carefully eyeing her surroundings. Any noticeable dangers? Not that she could spot. Were there any Shadows waiting to spring on her when she opened the door? From the light peeking in, there didn’t seem to be any visible, and while it was true some could have appeared, she was ready. Seeing no reason to stall, she cautiously unsheathed her rapier, holding it by her side as she pushed the door open.

 

However, as she processed the interior of the power plant, her jaw dropped. “W-What in the world?!”

 

For an abandoned power plant, not only was this place oddly functional, but something about it was indescribably off. Various gears were attached to the walls, slowly tilting, and there were even a few conveyor belts here and there that were running as normally despite seemingly leading to nowhere. Furthermore, the walls occasionally seemed to flicker, changing from a metal more similar to the outside of the plant to a dark, rusted metal that looked more like it belonged in medieval times.

 

“Somehow I get the feeling this place isn’t supposed to look like this,” Hikaru noted, raising an eyebrow as he sized up the architecture.

 

“Is this the work of the Shadows?” Rina slowly reached out a hand to touch one of the gears, placing her hand on it. While it felt solid, it also felt oddly fragile. Experimentally, she pushed harder, and her hand passed through the gear, as if it wasn’t even there. “How curious...”

 

“This is creeping me out a bit,” Izumi admitted, raising her fists slightly as she looked left and right.

 

Rina held her rapier in a defensive stance as well, deciding not to push too hard on the matter for now. Whether this was some sort of defense system for the Shadows, or what happened during their “breeding ground”, it didn’t matter. She and her team would have to press through for Wilma’s sake. “Keep your guard up,” she warned as the trio began to advance.

 

The first few steps into the... whatever it was at this point... were tense. For a while, it felt like they weren’t making any progress. There were no signs of a split path they could investigate, no upper floors to look at, no larger rooms... it was just one hallway. Rina couldn’t help but turn back occasionally, glancing to see if they were about to be ambushed, but every time she was met with nothing but the increasingly distant entrance.

 

Just when she was about to give up and try using Gilgamesh to smash a wall, Hikaru pointed. “Hey, Rina. Check it out.”

 

Rina’s eyes flicked over to the path ahead of them, spotting a metal door at the end of the hallway. While it didn’t seem to have any sort of lock on it, it was guarded, with a humanoid figure in a worker-style vest and jeans standing before it. While they looked innocent enough, their skin was pure black, and they had no visible facial features.

 

“I’m guessing that guy’s not just a worker reminiscing on old memories.” Hikaru raised his sword cautiously as the three drew closer.

 

When they were a short distance away from the door, the Shadow abruptly straightened, crossing its arms. **“Hey! If you want into the proper levels of the factory, say the password!”** it declared in a distorted voice.

 

At this, the trio abruptly came to a halt. “P-Password?” Rina pursed her lips, thinking. “Erm... Do we get some sort of hint?”

 

 **“Tch. Guess I gotta give it, since you asked.”** The Shadow seemed almost disappointed, but nonetheless cleared its throat. **“All right, your hint is easy. It’s our boss’s favorite food. She’s normally giving it to someone else cause they ask for it. That jog any memories? Or do I need to do my job as security?”**

 

Uh oh. Rina silently cursed herself for not asking such a simple question to Wilma beforehand... at least, she assumed this was the “boss” they were talking about. With a sheepish grin, she suggested, “Turkey sandwich?”

 

The guard seemed unimpressed. **“Nice try. No trespassers allowed!”** With a snarl, he threw his head back before dissolving into a puddle of black goo. He quickly reformed into a Shadow that Rina hadn’t seen before - a dark flamingo with a peacock’s feathered tail and a purple mask attached to its forehead. It straightened on its leg, its crest flaring up as it let out a screech, and two more Shadows appeared in front of it. These ones were more familiar, being the Laughing Harlequins they had fought in the mall.

 

Rina took a step back, holding up her rapier with her eyes narrowed. As the new Shadow’s name popped into her head, she shouted, “Hikaru! Cover the harlequins; they’re weak to fire! Izumi, help me take down the King Avian!” With a snap of her fingers, Gilgamesh materialized behind her, brandishing his weapons proudly.

 

Izumi wasted no time in shouting, “Aeneas!” The crab-like Persona appeared behind her, clacking its claws. She dashed towards the King Avian with a grin. “You wanna talk about foods? How ‘bout a knuckle sandwich?!”

 

She swung one fist at its face, and Rina winced as she heard the impact of her brass knuckles. She could only imagine how much that would hurt on a regular person, and even the Shadow recoiled violently, flapping its wings as it tried to stay upright. Rina wasted no time in following up, thrusting her hand out. “Gilgamesh, attack!”

 

 _“I do not tolerate false kings!”_ Gilgamesh charged in and thrusted his spear forwards, striking the Avian in the chest. Black liquid dripped from the wound, and it let out a squawk in response.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Rina caught Hikaru launching an Agi at one of the Harlequins, and that was all she needed for reassurance. She focused back on the Avian as it righted itself, opening its beak. The feathers on its tail opened up, and the eye-like marks on them glowed before launching out a burst of purple bolts at Rina. They exploded against her chest, causing her to stumble back - despite hitting her below her neck, the attack felt like a sharp pain splitting through her head. “E-Ergh...”

 

Gilgamesh also faltered, stepping back slightly with his weapons in a more defensive position. _“Mental trickery! A tactic befitting such a wretch!”_

 

“Rina!” Izumi looked to her with a panicked expression before she whipped back to the Shadow, eyes narrowing. “I’ll just have to crush you harder, then! Aeneas, let’s go!” She slammed her fists together, and her Persona responded, its mouth bubbling before it snapped both claws in the King Avian’s direction.

 

Rina flinched as a sudden explosion of blue energy struck the Shadow, causing it to finally lose its balance and fall to the ground, dazed. “Wh-What was that?!”

 

Gilgamesh looked upon Aeneas with grudging admiration. _“Nuclear energy. Barbaric, but powerful.”_

 

“Hell yeah! This Frei stuff is pretty sweet!” Izumi whooped, turning and jumping to give Aeneas a high-five. Surprisingly, she didn't seem to injure herself on her Persona’s claws, and it happily waved them around in response.

 

Rina glanced back to the downed Shadow, which was still struggling to get up. She decided not to give it the opportunity, concentrating. “Sorry, Gilgamesh, but I need you to take a backseat for now.”

 

The King of Heroes vanished, quickly replaced by Pyro Jack, who did a happy twirl. Rina gestured towards the King Avian. “Light it up!”

 

 _“Hee ho! One roasted chicken coming right up!”_ Pyro Jack waved around its lantern before shooting a fireball from it. The fire exploded against the Avian, and its alarmed squawk was cut short as it burst into red-and-black mist.

 

Izumi whooped excitedly, pumping her fists. “Now that’s what I’m talking about!” she cheered, her Persona waving its arms around with similar excitement.

 

“Don’t celebrate yet,” Rina warned, gesturing towards the other two Shadows. While Hikaru was doing well with one of them, slicing his sword across its chest, the remaining one was unattended, and clearly wanted to capitalize on this. It leaped into the air, launching itself towards Izumi and coming down straight on her head.

 

“G-Gyah!” With a squeal, Izumi tried to grapple onto the Harlequin, desperately trying to pull it off her face - to no avail. It repeatedly slammed its head into her own, laughing all the while.

 

Rina cautiously maneuvered around Izumi, raising her rapier carefully. She didn’t want to risk hurting her friend. She took a quick step to the side before thrusting her weapon with a swift, precise strike towards the Harlequin. While Izumi flailing around made it difficult to aim, she still managed to avoid striking her, spearing the Harlequin in the shoulder. The Shadow let out a scream and fell to the ground, wriggling about.

 

“Thanks,” Izumi panted, rubbing her eyes before glaring down at the Shadow. “You’re going down!” She raised one arm, and Aeneas mimicked her movements behind her. As she punched downwards, her Persona’s claw went rocketing to the ground, slamming into the Laughing Harlequin full force. It let out a scream before poofing into red mist - right on time, as Rina caught the other Harlequin doing the same out of the corner of her eye courtesy of another Agi blast from Beowulf.

 

As the battle ended, Rina wiped some sweat off her brow, glancing over to her teammates. Thankfully, despite being repeatedly headbutted, Izumi seemed no worse for the wear, though she was also visibly sweating. Hikaru seemed to be in the best shape out of the three, cracking his knuckles with a cocky grin. “That’s what you get for challenging a hero!”

 

Rina nodded and took a few steps forwards before stopping, noticing a gleam on the ground. “... Hm?” A hypothesis popped into her mind, and she bent down, grabbing onto it and examining it. Sure enough, a voice rang through her head - this one deep and almost a little... burbly.

 

_“Mrghhhh... I’m free. Thanks to you, stranger. I guess I should help you out... mrghhhh. If you want, anyway.”_

 

More firepower didn’t sound like a bad proposition. “I accept,” Rina said almost immediately, straightening.

 

Both Hikaru and Izumi were glancing at her weirdly, but as Rina’s new Persona appeared in front of her, they each recoiled sharply. Even Rina had to stifle a groan. This thing looked, put simply, repulsive. It was a mound of green slime with two bright red eyes and a gaping mouth - far from what she had expected. _“Mrghhhh... I’m Slime. I’ll help you out if you need it, I guess.”_

 

Rina was almost thankful when Slime disappeared. Even so, she couldn’t help but feel she had made a terrible decision.

 

“So you have that thing as a Persona now?” Izumi winced, glancing over to the door. “Maybe we can gross-out the Shadows into giving up or something.”

 

“Hey, for all we know, it could be super powerful.” Hikaru didn’t seem very confident in that, clearing his throat to quickly change the subject. “But hey, our leader’s got more Personas, and I’m totally cool with that. Anyway, the door’s unguarded now, right? Let’s keep going!” He hurriedly made his way to the door and pulled it open, Izumi close behind.

 

“Maybe having multiple Personas is more of a curse than it seems,” Rina muttered under her breath before following the two.

 

The room the group had entered was a breath of fresh air after the cramped hallway from beforehand. The Shadow distortion seemed a little weaker here, as the walls were flickering from time to time, but it still retained the image of the odd clockwork factory. There were some active conveyor belts around the room, as well as a metal stairway nearby that led to a walkway and some piles of crates in the corner. While it was pretty narrow, there was thankfully a railing to presumably protect people from falling off - and there was a door at the top left.

 

“Y’know, this place is kinda giving me the creeps. Why is this one all... messed up?” Izumi poked at one of the walls, biting her lip nervously. “Was the mall like this?”

 

“I’m afraid the ‘mall’ was nothing like this. It’s as puzzling to me as it is to you,” Rina admitted, brushing a lock of hair away from her ear. “I suppose since it’s a larger place, perhaps there are more Shadows lurking about, and this is what happens when there’s a lot of them. That’s my hypothesis, anyways.” She would have to ask Igor about this when she got a chance to visit the Velvet Room.

 

“Honestly, that’s the best we’ve got to go on, and it’s probably not that important.” Hikaru glanced around the room, looking over to the crates briefly. “You think there might be anything in those? It looks like they’re nailed shut, but our Personas can probably break ‘em.”

 

“It’s worth a look.” Treading carefully so as not to be caught off guard by any hidden Shadows, Rina took a few cautious steps towards the crates. With a flick of her rapier, she summoned Gilgamesh, pointing it towards the nearest one. “Gilgamesh, could you break that one open?”

 

 _“Please. I could break a boulder if you so required.”_ Gilgamesh huffed, seemingly offended that his talents were being put to such simplistic use, but nonetheless thrust his spear right at the crate. The wood splintered as the weapon pierced through, and with a careful motion of his hand, Gilgamesh brought his spear upwards, cutting a hole through the side and prying the crate’s lid right off.

 

Rina made her way over, peeking inside curiously as Gilgamesh loomed behind her. There wasn’t much; just an assortment of papers. However, as she ruffled through them, she noticed something rather odd - they all followed the same basic format. The top of them had a big header in childish handwriting detailing “EXECUTIVE ORDERS” with a date next to it. However, everything below said header was in completely different handwriting. While sometimes the handwriting was the same across papers, none of the ones Rina could find were written by whomever made the header.

 

Furthermore, as she read over the actual contents, each of the executive orders had a section dedicated to “Boss’s Meals”. All of them were simply three sentences, each roughly the same: “Boss’s breakfast goes to Johnson. Boss’s lunch goes to Wilson. Boss’s dinner goes to Lloyd.”

 

“... What _is_ this place?” Rina felt discomfort in her stomach as she set the papers back in the crate. She looked over to Hikaru and Izumi, who were opening their own crates. “Have you guys found anything?”

 

“Just papers. Most of them don’t seem to contain anything useful. It’s all just boring factory logs,” Izumi grumbled, glancing over the papers as Aeneas pried a few more crates open with its claws. “Though they all have a slogan next to the titles. Uh... ‘submission is power’.”

 

“Same here. I’m starting to think Wilma’s got some issues.” Hikaru glanced over his own papers before putting them back in the crate neatly, giving them a little pat.

 

Rina scoffed. “She has Shadows and you’re only now starting to realize that?” She stepped away from the crates. “That said, from what we’ve figured out, the Shadows seem to only strike if someone is having conflicts with this kind of behavior. So it seems Wilma is more self-aware than she appears.”

 

“Tch. This just means we _have_ to save her.” Hikaru straightened, determination visible in his eyes. “We’re not gonna let her live her life with people walking all over her! Nobody deserves that!”

 

Rina and Izumi both nodded in agreement. As they regrouped, the former cleared her throat, sheathing her rapier for now. “It doesn’t seem like there are any exits here. Our best bet is to head out to wherever that door may take us.” She gestured towards the door next to the walkway. “Are we in agreement?”

 

“Course we are! You’ve got this.” Izumi smirked and clapped Rina on the back perhaps a little harder than necessary. As she visibly flinched, Izumi bit her lip before quickly slipping her hand behind her back. “Uh... lead the way!”

 

Rina had to stifle a chuckle, more amused than annoyed. “Of course.” She rolled her shoulders, taking a deep breath before making her way towards the stairway. Her teammates stayed close behind, even as she reached the door. Not that she minded, of course. It gave her a sense of security considering that they could be attacked at any time.

 

As Rina pulled the door open, a sudden ray of sunshine hit her face, causing her to squint and blink a few times to reorient herself. It seemed that this led onto a large metal platform outside and several feet above the ground, as well as some cracks in the wall. While there were railings, she couldn’t help but take a few cautious steps towards the edge, peering over. It might not kill her, but a fall from here looked rather painful, to say the least.

 

“Man, this even leads outside? This place is gonna take forever to explore,” Izumi grumbled as she leaned over the edge as well.

 

“If we get too exhausted to explore further, finding a shortcut wouldn't be out of the question,” Rina suggested, taking a step back.

 

Almost as if prompted, she felt a chill in the air - an all too familiar sensation. A quick glance at Hikaru and Izumi yielded that they had felt it too, with Hikaru raising his sword cautiously and Izumi pressing her knuckles together. Rina figured she would follow suit, and withdrew her rapier. “Show yourself, Shadow!” she demanded, flicking her weapon outwards in challenge.

 

There was tense silence for a few seconds before black liquid began pouring out from the wall cracks. The Shadow ooze quickly pooled together before forming into a massive shape - almost as large as Shadow Izumi. Rina shifted into a defensive stance, holding her rapier across her shoulder as the Shadow assumed texture.

 

While most of the Shadows Rina had encountered so far looked ridiculous, this one was quite possibly the strangest one yet. It had taken the form of a giant red steamroller, but with razor-sharp spikes surrounding the roller and pipes sprouting from the top. The Aggressive Dozer had no pilot seat, instead having a large metal block. The block displayed a black, crudely painted face with razor-sharp teeth, along with a yellow mask attached directly above said face.

 

“This one looks more formidable than the others. On your guard!” Rina shouted to the others, brandishing her rapier with a flourish. She caught Hikaru and Izumi both nodding and summoning their Personas out of the corner of her eye, and she followed suit, concentrating and bringing forth...

 

... Slime, who slid in front of her slowly, making gurgling noises.

 

 _Out of all the ones to call out?!_ Rina tried to resist a groan, though her annoyance was quickly overcome by shock as the Aggressive Dozer let out a roar, wheeling towards her at blazing speed. It charged straight towards Slime, aiming to run it over - and probably Rina with it.

 

However, much to Rina’s surprise, as it collided with Slime, she only felt a dull pain. Slime didn’t even budge, simply wobbling about for a few seconds before steadying. The Shadow seemed similarly confused, smoke spewing from its pipes.

 

“Huh...” She did her best not to dwell on it too much, focusing on the battle at hand. “Slime, attack!” She pointed her rapier at the Dozer.

 

 _“Mrghhh... If you say so.”_ Slime let out a moan before flattening onto the ground. Rina opened her mouth in confusion before the Persona propelled itself into the air, flying straight towards the Dozer and smashing it directly in its face. The impact was hard enough that the Shadow was forced to retreat towards the wall, letting out angry grinding noises. Slime landed back in its initial position, swaying slightly before coming to a standstill.

 

“Okay, I had my doubts about a pile of sludge, but if it can take a hit from this thing that’s gotta mean something.” Hikaru brought his sword back. “Yo, Beowulf!” His Persona howled, shooting a series of fireballs in the air that rained down upon the Aggressive Dozer. Unfortunately, they seemed to do very little, as the Shadow’s reaction was hardly anything compared to Slime’s ramming attack. Thankfully, mere seconds after, a burst of blue energy struck the Dozer, courtesy of Aeneas, and that seemed to have much more of an effect - enough that the Dozer seemed stunned briefly.

 

“Try not to use fire,” Rina advised towards Hikaru before concentrating. “Slime, erm... can you try something else?”

 

Slime lazily hummed. _“There is one other thing I can do... mrghhh.”_ His eyes glowed red, and he expanded to twice his original height, leaning forwards towards the Dozer. As if all the punishment towards it wasn’t enough, a series of black-and-red orbs appeared around it, rapidly assaulting it. While the magic didn’t seem nearly as effective as Slime’s physical strike from earlier, it was something.

 

Unfortunately, the Dozer seemed like it was done taking punishment. It snarled, righting itself, and its face flickered white. Before Rina could yell out a warning, the Shadow suddenly began spewing electric tendrils, striking everything around it. While the electricity was enough to make Rina’s hair stand on end as well as cause pain, Izumi had the worst of it, as the spell was enough to knock her off her feet, collapsing. Aeneas flickered before disappearing.

 

“Izumi!” Hikaru’s eyes narrowed, and despite looking somewhat injured from the Dozer’s electrical spell, he gestured. “Beowulf! Use Lunge!” His Persona leaped into the air, spreading its wings and rocketing towards the Dozer, but it quickly turned to the side, and Beowulf sailed past it, disappearing and quickly reappearing behind Hikaru.

 

Seeing an opportunity, the Dozer whipped towards Izumi and wheeled in her direction. Before she could properly get up, it raised its roller before slamming it down onto her, grinding it violently against her chest. Izumi let out a shriek, writhing violently under the impact.

 

 _I can’t let this happen!_ Rina sprung into action, focusing. Slime disappeared, replaced by Gilgamesh, and she thrust her hand out. “Gilgamesh! Distract it!”

 

Gilgamesh brought back his spear in response, lowering his head slightly. _“Preying on the helpless is a foolish tactic!”_ He charged straight towards the Dozer, thrusting his lance forwards with enough force that it speared right through the Shadow’s metal-like skin. The Aggressive Dozer let out a scream and released Izumi, trying to swing itself towards Gilgamesh in retaliation, but he leaped back, narrowly dodging, and retaliated by summoning a chunk of ice and hurling it straight at the Dozer’s face.

 

The Bufu spell exploded against the Shadow, causing it to let out a violent screech. Despite its smoke now sputtering in short bursts rather than a continuous stream, it seemed unwilling to surrender, as it let out a loud snarl.

 

“Hikaru, be ready to guard Izumi!” Rina ordered, waving her hand to dismiss Gilgamesh, bringing Slime out in his place. “I’ll keep the Shadow busy!” Hikaru nodded, and as the Dozer began to charge towards her, he dashed behind it to help his friend. Rina only gave him a brief nod before her eyes flicked back to the Shadow. As it got close, she gestured with her hand, and Slime crouched down before springing out of the way. Rina followed suit, taking a quick step to the side. The Dozer stopped short of flying off the platform, turning towards her with a hiss.

 

“Slime!” She clenched her fist, and Slime launched itself into the air again, smashing against the Aggressive Dozer one more time. The force was enough to make the Shadow start to tip over... before it managed to right itself, slamming back onto the ground with a roar.

 

 _Uh oh..._ Rina glanced nervously over to Slime, who was still recovering from the sheer force it had propelled itself with. She’d have to focus on defense for now. She flicked her rapier out as the Shadow charged towards her, expecting another attempt to flatten her.

 

However, as she prepared to leap to the side, the Aggressive Dozer came to an abrupt stop before its front raised up, and it swung its roller like a sledgehammer, bashing her right in the ribs with a tremendous amount of force. Rina went flying, sliding across the ground and slamming into the railings. She couldn’t even work up the energy to scream, the haze of pain too strong.

 

 _U-Urgh...! Someone, anyone!_ She tried desperately to switch Personas, but her thoughts felt too scattered from the sheer damage the Dozer had caused. She fought to make out her surroundings, managing to spot the Shadow turning towards her and beginning to rev up.

 

Rina shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see what would happen. All she could hear was the Dozer’s angry roar and the rumbling of metal as it charged forwards -

 

**CLANG!**

 

The sudden impact jolted her out of her daze, and her eyes blinked open. As she tried to concentrate, she managed to make out the shapes in front of her - Aeneas and Beowulf, both pushing back against the Dozer as it tried to finish Rina off.

 

“You think you’re gonna stop us just like that?” Izumi and Hikaru both sprinted over to their Personas, standing behind them - and by extension, acting as another wall between the Dozer and Rina.

 

Izumi cracked her knuckles. “Let’s show this guy what happens when he tries to mess with our leader! Aeneas, go for a Kill Rush!”

 

Her Persona lowered its head before slowly bringing back one claw... and then suddenly unleashing a flurry of strikes and snips towards the Dozer’s roller. The sheer strength of Aeneas’s blows was enough to punch holes in it, causing the roller to crumple uselessly.

 

The Shadow let out a nervous hum, slowly backing away, but Hikaru didn’t seem keen to show it any mercy. “Beowulf! Try again! Lunge!” He clapped his hands, and Beowulf charged towards the broken roller, smashing into it hard enough that the Dozer flipped upwards, smashing onto its back and trying desperately to right itself.

 

Something about seeing her teammates - no, her _friends_ \- so adamant about protecting her reignited Rina’s confidence. She slowly got to her feet, gripping her rapier tightly, and summoned Gilgamesh. “End this!”

 

Gilgamesh didn’t need to be told twice, as he quickly broke into a sprint, leaping high into the air and doing a frontflip before diving down. Both of his weapons pierced straight through the Aggressive Dozer’s stomach, and ice quickly began to form around the wound. It writhed and thrashed in determination to try to escape, but the ice began to spread faster and faster, quickly surrounding the Shadow - until it was frozen entirely.

 

With a satisfied grunt, Gilgamesh removed his weapons, holding them up triumphantly before turning around and calmly taking a few steps away. On his third step, the Shadow’s remains exploded into ice shards, all of which quickly melted, leaving nothing behind.

 

Rina held her breath for a few seconds before exhaling, leaning against the railing as she felt the fatigue catch up to her. Even if having Slime out gave her some protection against the Shadow’s blows, she could still feel pain in her head from the sheer impact. Even so, she dismissed her Persona, sighing. “Is everyone all right?”

 

“Still kinda hurt,” Izumi admitted, rubbing her head. “That thing may be kinda slow, but it hits like a goddamn truck... yeesh.”

 

Hikaru curled his lip in concern. “I think I’m alright, but you guys got pretty roughed up from that Dozer thing. I say we try to find a shortcut outta here and then call it a day so we can rest up.”

 

Rina was about to protest, but as she tried to take a step towards Hikaru, another stab of pain split through her head, and she shut her eyes tightly. She didn’t want to give up here. Sure, Igor and Clerval had told her that the Shadows wouldn’t strike Wilma immediately, but she still couldn’t help but feel concerned.

 

As much as she wanted to carry on, however, she knew it would only get her killed - and then Wilma would be doomed. “That’s a good idea, Hikaru. Is there any way down from this platform?” She peered around the edge of the railing, seeing if she could spot anything.

 

However, it seemed Izumi had beat her to it. “Hey, guys - over here!” She waved the group over, and Hikaru darted to her, Rina following unsteadily. She tried to take a look at what Izumi was pointing out, and eventually caught sight of it - a metal stepladder, rolled up and attached to the side of the platform. “We could use this!” Izumi suggested, cracking her knuckles.

 

“You sure it’s a good idea to reach for that? It seems like we could fall off trying.” Hikaru looked concerned, looking over to Izumi, then Rina. “I mean, I guess we could use our Personas.”

 

Rina nodded, an idea coming to her head. “Excellent thinking, Hikaru.” She concentrated, bringing forth Pyro Jack. “I believe I will have the easiest time, as Jack can levitate and has arms, unlike Beowulf. No offense, of course.” She looked at Hikaru sympathetically, feeling some relief as he just chuckled, before glancing back to her Persona. “Pyro Jack, could you lower that ladder for us?”

 

 _“Hee ho! You don’t need to ask twice!”_ Pyro Jack waved his lantern around happily before flying down to the ladder. Some quick grinding of metal later, and the stepladder fell, providing an easy way to the ground.

 

“Thank you very much.” Rina bowed her head towards her Persona before dismissing him. She took a moment to flip her hair behind her shoulder before yawning. “So, how about we take a day to rest and find Wilma the next afternoon?”

 

“I think that’s a good idea. Gives me some time to recover from almost becoming a pancake. Yeouch...” Izumi winced, rubbing her stomach in pain. “At least we’re all right. Kinda weird none of us have gotten broken bones, though - even with the whole Persona protection thing.”

 

“I suppose we have our Personas to thank for saving our lives more than once.” Rina pursed her lips before glancing over to the two. “So, is our game plan clear?”

 

Her other two teammates nodded simultaneously. “Crystal,” Hikaru said seriously.

 

“Perfect. Then I’ll see you all in a couple days.” Rina smiled confidently, managing to ignore the pain in her head.

 

The three stood there awkwardly for a moment before Hikaru started towards the stepladder. "Uh, I'll go first, I guess - "

 

Rina’s eyes immediately narrowed, and she stepped forwards. “Absolutely not. At the very least, I’m not going after you do.” She patted at her skirt self-consciously. “I’ll go first.”

 

As she strode off towards the ladder, climbing over the railing and making her way down, she caught a glimpse of Hikaru looking... rather flustered, to say the least. “H-Hey, wait! Rina, you know I’d never...!” He trailed off, before sighing and climbing down himself.

 

“Man, what are you guys talking about?” Izumi seemed confused, but nonetheless followed behind them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Here's another chapter - our first non-party member Social Link. I should explain that to make things easier on myself, I'm not going to publish the additional chapters for non-party member Social Links until AFTER the main story is complete - that way I'm not juggling two fanfictions at once. I should also mention, after each major dungeon is completed I'm going to take a week off from chapter publishing so I can catch up, since dungeon chapters take the longest to write (spoilers: chapter 20 is when this dungeon will be finished).  
> Either way, enjoy this one!

_ April 20 _

_ After School _

 

With a click, the TV flickered off. Rina set the remote back onto the table and leaned back on her couch with a sigh, closing her eyes. She never thought she would think this considering how much there was to do in Sougawa, but she was  _ bored. _ She had been locked in her apartment pretty much all day for one simple reason.

 

With a sigh, she looked out the window, observing the raindrops falling by. Sure, she could have gone out with an umbrella, but she would much rather keep her clothes dry unless she absolutely needed to go somewhere. Furthermore, she was admittedly feeling rather lazy today. After yesterday’s events and school starting to increase its workload, she just wanted some time to relax at her apartment... where there wasn’t really much to do besides watch television, and even then, there was nothing particularly interesting on air.

 

She glanced over to the kitchen, covering her mouth and stifling a yawn. Maybe she could cook a meal for herself, Furuta, and Arata, since her butler was away on business with his employers and didn’t have time to cook for them? ... No, she wasn’t particularly hungry. There was still some time before dinner. Plus, she didn’t think she was ready to cook without Furuta quite yet...

 

... Wait...

 

Rina sat there for a few seconds, the gears turning in her head, before she perked up. Her sister was off today! She could speak with her, if she wasn’t busy. She took a moment to stretch, extending her arms out and leaning back slightly, before standing up and making her way over to her sister’s room. She knocked lightly on the door, feeling a little more nervous than necessary. “Excuse me, sister? It’s Rina - are you busy?”

 

She could hear some shuffling from the other end before the door swung open, revealing her sister, elegant as always. From what Rina could see, her room was as organized as always - her queen-sized bed was perfectly made and her desk had a bunch of neatly organized papers, as well as a laptop opened to a document that she couldn’t quite make out from here.

 

“Hello, Rina,” Furuta greeted with a light smile. “I’m doing some things for work, but they’re not particularly pressing. Is there anything I can help you with?”

 

Rina scratched her head, feeling her cheeks turn a little pink at the thought of saying what she was about to say. “It’s a little awkward to say, but...” 

 

She hadn’t figured out what exactly she was going to ask, but before she could stop herself, the words came flowing out in one big ramble. “I’ve been rather busy with school and getting settled in and I feel we haven’t had time to properly catch up, so I was wondering if you would just want to talk for a bit for some bonding or something? Just the two of us?”

 

Furuta stared at her for a few seconds, and Rina gulped, her eyes flicking down to the floor. She had said something wrong, hadn’t she? Interrupting work-related matters with something this silly was probably - 

 

“Why, Rina, all you had to do was ask.” A chuckle came from her sister. “Spending time with my sister is far more important than what I’m working on right now.” She gave Rina a light pat on the head. “Here, let’s talk on the couch.” 

 

Once again, she had overreacted. Rina felt like a fool, to say the least. She managed to force her face up despite her blush, following her sister to the couch and taking a seat. Well, she had come this far... now just to start a conversation somehow. Unfortunately, her mind was drawing a blank as to what they could talk about.

 

Thankfully, Furuta beat her to it. “So I figure I should ask how your studies are going. Are you enjoying your time at Touzawa - and Okutari?” she inquired, crossing her ankles idly.

 

Rina exhaled a sigh of relief. After a pause, she cleared her throat hastily. “W-Well... I think it’s going quite well, actually. My classes at both schools are a bit taxing due to a higher workload, but it’s nothing I can’t manage. We’ve been studying the works of Eastern philosophers in one of my Touzawa classes, and my group was assigned to study Confucius and the Analects.”

 

“I never learned things like that when I was in high school. It’s interesting how far education has come, hm?” Furuta giggled a little, adjusting her posture on the couch. “I also know you’ve been taking a metals class. How has that been going?”

 

“Quite well, actually.” Rina felt herself relax as she settled into the conversation. “I’ve been working on an ornate bracelet as my first big project. Our teacher, Mr. Arinori, has even provided me with several gemstones to use for it.”

 

Furuta nodded softly, looking up at the ceiling. “Make sure to show it to me when you’re finished.” The two sat in silence for a bit before Rina’s sister cleared her throat. “I believe I’ve asked you enough questions. Is there anything you want to ask me?”

 

Rina mulled it over, humming lightly. “There was one thing, actually. Principal Kaii mentioned you work at Monarch Enterprises, and he mentioned working alongside you. If you don’t mind me asking, what was that about - and what sort of work do you do there in the first place?” She didn’t know much about Monarch, other than it was a large company.

 

“Oh?” Furuta raised an eyebrow, seemingly a little surprised Rina had asked such a question, but showed no objections. “Well, I work as the secretary of this particular building. I’m in charge of maintaining meeting notes, filing paperwork, and writing certain letters. As for my relationship with Kaii, well...” She smiled a bit wistfully. “He’s actually the reason I obtained such a high position in the first place. He was my mentor and the former secretary.”

 

“Oh, really?” Rina didn’t expect that, to say the least. Her principal obviously was more intelligent than he seemed, but considering the disorganized state of his office, she didn’t think that he would be the type to handle such a paperwork-intensive position. “What was it like? Being under his tutelage, I mean.”

 

“It was... interesting.” Furuta sighed, getting a bit of a distant look in her eyes. “As you've no doubt seen by now, Kaii is a rather eccentric man. He was brilliant, but could be rather odd at times, and I had to fetch him his morning coffee every day. If I didn't, well, he’d behave rather oddly in the morning.”

 

Upon imagining what Kaii was like without his coffee, Rina couldn't help but giggle. “That almost sounds like slave work! Does his vice principal have to do this as well?”

 

“It wasn't much of a problem.” Furuta seemed amused at the way Rina described it. “I got my own coffee every morning as well, and he paid for it, so I couldn't really object. As for his vice principal, well... who else will?”

 

The two shared a laugh before sitting in silence for a little more. Rina’s spirits were, to say the least, reinvigorated. She felt like she was ready to face the Shadows tomorrow already. “I’m glad we actually got some time to talk,” she admitted, pursing her lips together. “I’ve been meaning to catch up, since we don’t really know that much about each other... It’s just been hard to find the time in between doing things with my friends at school, doing actual schoolwork, et cetera.”

 

“Well, I’ll admit I was a little afraid of reaching out to you myself in the first place.” Furuta’s expression turned a little more serious. “I wasn’t sure what you would think of me since we haven’t properly met. It felt a little strange writing to a sister who might not even remember me.”

 

Rina scratched her arm, feeling a bit self-conscious. “I will admit I was a little skeptical, but you knew a lot about my family and I figured it would be best to give you the benefit of the doubt. And, well, look where taking that risk got me.” She smiled happily. “Free from what was practically a prison, in a place where I can properly be... well, me.”

 

Furuta blinked for a moment, staring at Rina in surprise. Then, she grinned as well, and leaned over, hugging her. “You’ve changed so much since you first got here. I’m so proud.”

 

Rina was quick to return the embrace. “It wasn’t easy, but I’ve been trying my hardest,” she admitted. Really, she had this Shadow business to thank for her shaping up...

 

... no, actually. That wasn’t right. She had Hikaru and Izumi to thank. They were the ones who had given her the willpower to stand up to her Shadow in the first place. She was just glad she had been able to return the favor.

 

She eventually pulled away, adjusting her position on the couch. “I do actually mean to ask, however - how did you even get to have custody of me?”

 

Furuta’s reaction to this particular question was immediately noticeable. She shifted uncomfortably, looking a little more closed off than before. Rina hesitated, but just when she was about to retract her question, her sister replied, “It was a long and complicated process. I’d rather not talk about it - at least, right now. Perhaps in the future, we’ll discuss it.”

 

In other words, don’t bring it up again. Rina knew that her sister probably meant it when she said they would talk about it later, but she would rather not take that chance. “I... I understand. I won’t pry further,” she said, rubbing her head awkwardly.

 

“Thank you. It’s just a personal matter I’m not ready to talk about yet.” Furuta visibly relaxed as Rina dropped the subject. She idly looked up at the clock, humming. “I believe Arata will be home soon. Shall we cook a meal for him as a surprise?”

 

“Admittedly, I wasn’t hungry before, but... cooking with you sounds like fun.” Rina smiled as she stood up, dusting off her clothes. “It’s been fun spending time with you... Furuta.”

 

“Likewise.” Furuta followed suit, bowing her head politely. “If you ever want to, erm... hang out some more, I wouldn’t be opposed to it. Just be sure to catch me when I’m not tied up with work-related matters.” With a chuckle, she made her way towards the kitchen.

 

Rina felt her spirits rising as she followed behind her sister. She could feel a bond growing between them - something she had wanted ever since she had agreed to moving in with her. She could only hope it would grow stronger.

 

_ I am thou... thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond... _

_ Another chain of captivity shatters... _

_ Thou shalt be blessed when making Personas of the Empress Arcana... _

 

**~~ RANK UP! - EMPRESS ARCANA: FURUTA OSHIRO ~~**

 

“So, sister, if you don’t mind me asking, what do you plan on having us cook?” Rina inquired as she caught up to her sister. “I hope the recipe’s not too complex.”

 

Furuta snickered a bit as she took out some ingredients from the freezer - raw hamburgers. “Don’t worry, there shouldn’t be any fiery mishaps if you’re careful. Just follow my instructions and you should be fine.” Her eyes glinted. 

 

“I’m going to teach you how to grill meat.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. One more chapter until the dungeon! Enjoy!

_April 21_

_Morning_

 

Where was he...?

 

Rina sighed, leaning back on the couch. While today was certainly a lot sunnier than yesterday, she didn’t quite feel at ease. Tonight, they would try to find Shadow Wilma, rescuing their - well, _her_ friend once and for all. And yet, much to her surprise, Hikaru had contacted her early in the morning.

 

She took out her phone from her pocket, glancing over to it curiously and reading over the old messages.

 

“[4/21 7:21 AM] Hikaru: hey, rina, you up?

[4/21 7:30 AM] Rina: I just finished with a shower. Yes, I’m awake.

[4/21 7:32 AM] Hikaru: cool. uh, i wanted to ask a favor.

[4/21 7:33 AM] Rina: What is it?

[4/21 7:36 AM] Hikaru: some stuff is happening at home and i wanna vent, but izumi’s away. mind if we talk for a bit later?

[4/21 7:38 AM] Rina: Not at all. You could come to my apartment if you’d like - perhaps around noon, for lunch? My sister is away, though my butler will still be here.

[4/21 7:39 AM] Rina: I doubt he’ll be paying attention, though.

[4/21 7:41 AM] Hikaru: you have a butler? dang. that’s cool.

[4/21 7:42 AM] Hikaru: either way, lunch sounds good. you get off at radiant apartments, right?

[4/21 7:44 AM] Rina: Correct. We’re on floor 30.

[4/21 7:46 AM] Hikaru: cool. i’ll be there.”

 

Rina’s eyes drifted over to the corner of her phone. 12:03 PM. Sure, Hikaru probably could have been occupied by something, but it would have been nice to receive advance notice, especially considering the food she had prepared for them could have gotten cold. She glanced over to the coffee table, where she had set out two plates of hamburgers and potato chips. While they were a bit overcooked, she thought they had turned out all right considering she was doing this without Furuta’s guidance.

 

The girl let out a sigh, leaning her head back a bit. _I suppose I’ll wait for two minutes before I text hi -_

 

Her thoughts were cut off by a rather loud knocking at the door. Rina’s expression lit up, but before she could make her way to answer it, Arata practically sprinted from the other side of the room, coming to a stop in front of the door - and still holding the feather duster he had been using moments prior. He took a moment to run it across the door before turning the doorknob, swinging it open. “Hello, sir. How may I help you?”

 

Rina glanced over to the door curiously, and sure enough, it was Hikaru, looking a little sour. However, as he laid eyes upon Rina, his expression softened a bit, and he cleared his throat. “Uh... I’m a friend of Rina’s. We wanted to talk.”

 

Arata glanced at Rina to confirm, and she nodded. He turned back to Hikaru and pulled the door aside for him. “Mistress Rina did say she was expecting a guest. You’re welcome to have a seat.” With that, he gently closed the door and darted straight back to where he was originally, dusting the shelves as if nothing had happened.

 

Hikaru glanced at Arata with a confused expression before moving to take a seat next to Rina. “Is he seriously as old as you are?”

 

“As far as I can tell, yes. He’s a prodigy of some sort.” Rina chuckled, feeling more at ease with her friend here. She scooted aside so Hikaru had some more room, gesturing towards the extra plate of food. “I cooked us some hamburgers. My sister taught me how to grill yesterday, so I thought I would put that knowledge to use.”

 

“So I’m your first tester, huh?” Hikaru seemed to be feeling better, smiling a bit as he took hold of the hamburger. “I’ll give it a shot, then.” He glanced at it for a moment before taking a bite, closing his eyes and chewing slowly.

 

Rina felt a little anxious, but her fears were quickly smothered out as soon as they came, as Hikaru nodded, giving a thumbs-up. He swallowed, licking his lips before commenting, “It’s delicious.”

 

“Well... I’m glad you think so.” Figuring she might as well start eating too, Rina took her own hamburger and took a small bite of it. Her judgments were exactly as she thought - while it was a bit overcooked, it was still great. She could taste the meaty juices coupled with the surprisingly pleasant rough exterior. Coupled with the bun’s flavor, she was content to call this a success.

 

To help ease the tension before Hikaru started getting things off his chest, she inquired, “Are you ready for this afternoon?”

 

“I sure _hope_ so.” Hikaru pressed his lips together tightly. “I’m not sure how much time we have left, so we have to make sure to deal with Shadow Wilma and save the real one today.” The notion seemed to reinvigorate him a bit, and he cracked his knuckles. “Honestly, getting to do something heroic like this is a dream come true. I’ve wanted to save people who weren’t just my friends - cause obviously I’m gonna save you guys. It’s like being a superhero and saving civilians.”

 

“That’s... certainly one way of looking at it.” Rina raised an eyebrow, but decided to hold her tongue. “Either way, I’m glad you’re happy. I personally don’t care as much about the heroics, but protecting people infested by the Shadows is something that I’m all for.”

 

Hikaru nodded, straightening on the couch. “Yeah, that’s what I love about being a hero. Helping people just makes me feel great.” A moment later, however, his expression turned grumpy, and he slumped back down. “I just wish my family was as supportive.”

 

Rina hesitated. This could have been related to what he was coming here to talk to her about... but nonetheless, she couldn’t help but feel some apprehension. She fought down her fears, clearing her throat and asking, “I’m sorry to hear that, Hikaru. If you don’t mind... you can always talk to me about it, all right?”

 

“Well... I did come here to talk about them in the first place.” Hikaru shoved his hands in his pockets. “So yeah. They’ve been noticing I’ve been gone from home more often, and they know about the fact that I want to be a hero. They think it’s pretty dumb. And they kind of pieced together that I was out doing ‘silly heroics’.” He made air quotes, rolling his eyes.

 

At this, Rina felt her face contort into a scowl. It was true, even she thought Hikaru could be a little silly at times, but that was _not_ a bad thing. Hearing that his own parents didn’t even support him...

 

She took a deep breath, not even noticing that her fists had clenched. “And what did they say?”

 

“Well, they’ve always told me it was dumb, but...” Hikaru closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and clenching his fists. “I told them I was just hanging out with some friends, cause obviously I can’t tell them ‘hey, I’m gonna go fight a bunch of crazy demons to save someone!’ So of course, you would think they would take my word for it, right? But no...”

 

His agitation had quickly returned, and he began speaking considerably more rapidly, to the point where Rina could just barely follow along. “... of course, they assume that I’m trying to drag other people into my ‘heroics’ and they start talking my ear off. It’s the same thing over and over. They’ve made it clear already they don’t want to support what I do, but they shouldn’t just assume everything I do is related to that, even if this particular thing is! Why can’t they just get off my back and let me do what I want? Why?!”

 

Rina remained silent for a few moments, not wanting to interrupt. Hikaru took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself, before he sank back into the couch. “So there you have it.”

 

Admittedly, after hearing all that, Rina wasn’t sure what to say. Hearing that Hikaru’s family treated him that way inspired rage beyond belief in her. They were his family - what were they doing? She almost had to breathe a bit herself.

 

She didn’t want to have a full-on meltdown, though. She was supposed to be the reliable one - the person her friends could turn to when they needed someone composed. But even then, simply saying that sounded bad didn’t seem right - it sounded horrible beyond belief. So what was she supposed to do?

 

Before she could stop herself, Rina leaned over to Hikaru and hugged him.

 

Hikaru tensed a bit at the physical contact, but relaxed a few seconds later, and managed to hug her back. The two held each other for a few moments before Rina pulled away with a sigh. “Sorry for how abrupt that was. I simply didn’t think words would express what I wanted to there,” she admitted quietly, feeling a little awkward - especially since she hadn’t really given out many hugs on her own that weren’t with her sister. In fact, this might have been the first time she had hugged a friend, now that she was thinking about it.

 

“Nah, it’s cool. You’re a good hugger.” Hikaru sounded considerably more relaxed. “And, well, actions speak louder than words, y’know? It shows you care.”

 

“Of course I care. You’re one of my only friends, and the closest bond I had before you was with my family. My mother and father are honestly the people I aspire to be, even if they couldn’t take care of me.” Rina wiped some sweat off her brow. “And my sister is, well, my current caretaker. So hearing that your family treats you like that is beyond appalling.”

 

“Yeah.” Hikaru managed a half-hearted smile. “Y’know, when I got these Persona powers, I kinda hoped that I could use them to just fix my problems, but I guess sending a fire-breathing wolf with wings to fight against my family might not be the best idea.”

 

Rina couldn’t help herself, and she let out a laugh at that. “I think that’s the correct judgment call too.” The two sat in silence for a few moments before she admitted, “Hey, Hikaru... I’d like to apologize for something I said a while ago.”

 

“Huh?” The boy glanced at her curiously. “What is it?”

 

“When we were first forming our team, I criticized you for trying to use Shadow fighting as a method of escapism. After hearing what kind of things you’ve gone through, and your home situation...” Rina’s tone was a bit quiet. “It wasn’t fair of me to judge you so soon without knowing what was going on. If I had those kinds of problems going on in my life, I would want an escape from it too. I’m sorry.”

 

She glanced at her lap, unable to look at Hikaru. While she didn’t expect him to simply deny her apology, that made this a little scarier. She wasn’t sure _how_ he was going to respond.

 

“Hey, it’s not a big deal.” Hikaru shrugged, leaning back on the couch. “You didn’t really know what was going on, and honestly, I kind of needed that slap to the face anyway. I’ve got problems, sure - but the world doesn’t revolve around my problems. The most we can do is help each other out with them, yeah?”

 

To say the least, that was far from anything Rina had been expecting. “W-Well... you don’t really need to justify what I did, but thank you for accepting my apology anyway.”

 

“Like I said. No big deal.” Hikaru flashed a smile in her direction.

 

Rina felt a warm fuzziness in her chest at seeing Hikaru happy again. She was glad she had managed to cheer up her friend, even if she felt like she hadn’t done much.

 

**~~ RANK UP! - SUN ARCANA: HIKARU HAYASHI ~~**

 

Hikaru glanced at his phone curiously. “Hey, y’know... it’s past noon. We should probably get going to... y’know.” He looked in Arata’s direction briefly, hesitating. “Do you think he heard any of that?”

 

“He likely tuned us out. He has other duties to attend to, and I think we were speaking quietly enough that it doesn’t matter,” Rina reassured, though she admittedly couldn’t help but feel a little suspicious. Still, there was no sense dwelling on things now. They had to get to rescuing Wilma. “Hey, Arata, we’re going out to the park. I’ll probably be back in a few hours, okay?”

 

“Of course. I’ll have a meal waiting for you.” Arata nodded as he straightened a series of shelves in the corner.

 

“And that’s that.” Rina stood confidently, lacing her fingers together. “Let me get my rapier. I’ll meet you downstairs, alright?”

 

“Mhm. So long as we can stop by my house to get my sword.” Hikaru nodded and gave her a wave as he made his way towards the door. “See you soon!”

 

Rina gave him a smile before making her way towards her room, gently opening the door. She made her way to her closet, opening it up and taking out her sheathed weapon, glancing down at it for a few seconds. Were they really up to rescuing Wilma once and for all?

 

... That was hardly even a question. Of course they were. She twirled around her rapier for a second before attaching her sheath to her skirt. Closing her eyes, she hummed for a moment. _Gilgamesh... Pyro Jack... Slime... let’s do our best to finish these Shadows for good._

 

With that, she confidently strode towards the door.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys - here it is, the showdown with Shadow Wilma. I'll be taking next week off from chapter publication, as mentioned. Hope you enjoy!

_ April 21 _

_ Afternoon _

 

It hadn’t been too difficult to find their shortcut again. Within around half an hour after they had left the apartment, Rina and Hikaru had arrived at the factory. The ladder was still down, much to Rina’s relief - for whatever reason, she had worried that someone would have arrived to put it back.

 

Izumi was already waiting at the top of the platform, and as the duo ran up, she yelled, “Hey, slowpokes! Get up here!”

 

“We’re on it.” Hikaru looked at the stepladder for a moment before looking back to Rina. With some embarrassment visible on his face, he started climbing. Rina couldn’t resist a satisfied smirk before she followed behind him.

 

When the three were all settled, Rina cleared her throat to get the attention of her other two teammates. “All right. Our goal for today is to find Wilma and rescue her. We probably have more time than simply today, but I’d rather not take any unnecessary risks, especially with school starting to pick up - at least for me. We’ll have to be careful around the Shadows, as always - we can’t risk anything that could tire us out like the Aggressive Dozer did. Are we in agreement?”

 

“Yeah. We’ve got this!” Hikaru nodded, cracking his knuckles. “Let’s get going!”

 

With that, Rina made her way to the nearby door, opening it up and giving a quick glance to her teammates. They caught up to her, and she took a quick peek inside. The area ahead seemed to lead down to the basement - it was just a dimly lit hallway with a descending metal stairway. The stairs rapidly flickered between rusted metal and shinier metal - presumably an effect of the Shadow distortion. That said, a sign on the wall caught her attention - it had an arrow pointing down the stairs along with the inscription, “TO CEO’S OFFICE AND OTHER OFFICES”.

 

“Do you think she might be there? The Shadows called her ‘boss’.” Rina gestured towards the sign, glancing to her teammates for input.

 

Izumi looked over to the sign, raising an eyebrow. “I mean... yeah, probably? Worth looking, at the very least. Any lead’s a good one, am I right?” 

 

Rina simply chuckled and descended, the other two following behind her.

 

The steps eventually evened out into a large hallway that seemed to loop around in a square, as there was a split to the right directly next to them, as well as one at the end of the hallway. Thankfully, this area had less dangerous machinery than the top area. However, another problem had come to light as Rina examined the area. Surprisingly, it wasn’t any Shadows, or even some other hazard like an alarm.

 

The problem was that both sides of the hallway were lined with doors. Lots and lots of doors. None of them clearly indicated what the room’s contents would be - all of them just had a golden plate with the room number slapped onto it.

 

“Ugh... do you think there’s a slim chance the office we’re looking for is labeled?” Hikaru gulped a bit nervously as he glanced over the door plates.

 

“Knowing our luck, I doubt it.” Rina sighed in resignation. “Well, time to check every door. Do you think it’s better for us to split up or stay together? If we split up, we can cover more ground, but if a Shadow catches us off-guard, that may prove to be a problem.”

 

Izumi took a quick peek down both ends of the hallway. “Well, hey, this place doesn’t look too big, right? It’d be easy enough for us to yell for each other if things get bad.”

 

“That’s a fair point. We’ll split up, then.” Rina nodded and made her way off. “Let’s just hope there are less than a hundred doors to check. Hikaru, you check the hallway up ahead. Izumi, you check the one to the right. I’ll check the sides we can’t see from here.”

 

“Sounds good.” The three Persona users nodded to each other firmly before setting off to their respective locations.

 

***

 

Open, peek inside, nothing, close. Rinse and repeat.

 

Rina had started to make a game out of counting all the doors she had checked. She was rapidly reaching the end of the hallway, and after checking fifty six doors, she had found nothing. Well, if she was counting correctly, she had three more to go.

 

Door fifty eight? Nothing.

 

Door fifty nine? Nothing.

 

Door sixty? A big office full of papers.

 

Rina’s tired expression suddenly lit up as she spotted a room that looked like it could have something useful in it. She abruptly broke into a sprint, thankful to have  _ something _ to break up the monotony of checking all those rooms. Even if Wilma didn’t seem to be here, this room looked important enough that it would be worth checking at least the contents of the papers.

 

As she managed to calm herself, she hesitated, bringing a finger up to her nose, before letting out a sneeze. This room was rather dusty, come to think of it. She pushed that thought out of her mind and made her way around to the desk, ignoring the filing cabinets lining the wall for now. The desk had papers laid out on it, so she figured it would be better to check those first rather than waste time sorting through the cabinets.

 

She took a quick glance over the papers strewn out, seeing if there was anything eye-catching. However, she quickly felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she read them over. All of them were written in the childish handwriting she had seen briefly on the other papers, and there was barely anything on them. All of them just had a single sentence on each of them, written large, in all caps, and in black ink for everyone to see.

 

“I AM WORTHLESS”

 

“EVERYONE ELSE IS MORE IMPORTANT”

 

“IF I MAKE THEM HAPPY THEY’LL LIKE ME”

 

“DO WHAT THEY TELL YOU TO”

 

“MY OPINION DOESN’T MATTER”

 

Rina clenched her fists as she looked this over. She had suspected this earlier, but this confirmed it far more than she ever wanted. She was going to prove to Wilma that thinking for herself was okay, even if she was in unfamiliar territory. No matter what.

 

However, as she finished with the papers, another realization hit her. She had checked all sixty rooms she could, and not only that, but this seemed like the room where Wilma was most likely to be. And yet, there was no sign of her. She had the most rooms to check, so she could only assume that Hikaru and Izumi hadn’t found anything either if they were going at a similar pace she w - 

 

**“Hey! What are you doing in here?”**

 

Rina immediately flinched as a worker Shadow ran in the room, crossing his arms and looking her over.  **“Hm. Are you one of the boss’s friends?”**

 

To say the least, she was expecting the Shadow to attack immediately, and had already reached for her rapier. As she registered the situation, she hesitated before quickly lowering her hand with an awkward smile. “A-Ah, yes. Wilma is a friend of mine. I was just wondering where I could find her.”

 

**“Figured. She was mentioning something about her ‘elegant friend’.”** The Shadow sighed, turning around.  **“You look kinda prissy, so I figured it was you. Guess you didn’t get the memo about her hidden office. C’mon, let’s get going.”**

 

Rina decided to ignore the jab at her, considering she couldn’t believe her luck. She practically had a route straight to Wilma thanks to this Shadow’s mistake. “I have some other friends, if you don’t mind me bringing them over. They’d like to meet her as well.” The Shadow gave her a nod, and she peeked out of the doorway, shouting, “Hikaru! Izumi! We have someone here to show us to where Wilma is!”

 

It didn’t take long for the two to come running. Hikaru raised an eyebrow as he came to a stop, with Izumi behind him. “Hey, what’re you talking ab...” He trailed off, spotting the Shadow behind her.

 

“You know, Wilma invited us to come visit her?” Rina forced a smile as best as she could, praying that the two would catch on. “This gentleman’s going to show us to her office.”

 

Izumi glanced from her to the Shadow for a few seconds before seemingly getting it. She grinned and nodded. “Hey, sweet! Kinda wish we had gotten a tour earlier or something, but hey, better late than never, right?”

 

**“Sorry about that. All our workers have supposedly been dealing with the aftermath of some intruders.”** The Shadow waved a hand dismissively.  **“Either way, let’s get going. The fact that you guys didn’t find it means our new security measure is working pretty well, actually, so you can consider that a blessing.”**

 

“New... security measure?” Rina felt a bit of a chill at the way he said that, but nonetheless followed behind as the Shadow led the trio to what seemed like an empty wall. Come to think of it, it was odd, seeing a blank wall right in the middle of the hallway lined with doors...

 

The worker let out a chuckle.  **“Yep. This baby’s not any ordinary wall.”** He rapped his knuckles on it lightly.  **“This here’s a special-order Shadow called the Mocking Barricade. Not only is it disguised as a regular wall, but if someone gets close, it automatically detects Persona users and tries to eat them up.”**

 

Rina nervously glanced to her teammates, gulping. “Ah, well... that’s interesting!”

 

**“Sure is. But hey, it’s not like you guys have Personas or anyth - GYAAAAAH!”**

 

As the Shadow abruptly let out a scream, Rina’s instincts kicked in, and she grappled onto both of her teammates, pulling them back without even registering what exactly the danger was. Her eyes flicked over to the fake wall, which had gained two giant black eyes and a mouth, as well as a blue mask with diamond-like features in between its eyes. It had grappled onto the Shadow with an oversized tongue, and swung him around a bit before devouring him whole.

 

All three of them winced as they heard sickening crunching sounds. The Barricade quickly swallowed the Shadow’s remains before grinning, licking its lips as it looked over its next meal.

 

“... A-All right, guys, get ready. This is likely our last obstacle before Wilma’s Shadow, so we can’t lose here!” Rina forced her confidence to return, drawing her rapier and assuming a defensive stance. Pyro Jack appeared behind her, and her teammates summoned their respective Personas. “It seems to be stationary. Izumi, stay close to it and keep it occupied! Hikaru, get in strikes when you can! I’ll provide cover fire!”

 

“On it!” Izumi raced towards their opponent, swinging her fist towards its mask. Despite showing no visible injuries, the impact caused a violent  _ crack,  _ and the wall’s grin wavered. It let out a snarl and brought its tongue back to try to swing it at her, but Hikaru intercepted, sending Beowulf racing towards it and slamming into it at full force. The Mocking Barricade’s scream died in its throat, and its tongue flopped out of its mouth loosely, its eyes transforming into dazed spirals.

 

Rina thrust her rapier in the Shadow’s direction. “An opportunity! Pyro Jack, full force!”

 

_ “Hee ho! Time to cut loose!” _ Pyro Jack giggled and spun around, raising its lantern and raining down a swarm of fireballs. The other two Personas also attacked as much as they could, with Beowulf shooting a violent stream of flames from its mouth and Aeneas repeatedly stabbing and striking with its claws enveloped in nuclear energy. The combined force of the Personas was strong enough to cause the wall to wobble violently, looking as if it was about to tip over.

 

Unfortunately, just when Rina thought they had managed to knock the Barricade down, it abruptly righted itself, sending out a shockwave that forced Beowulf and Izumi to stumble back. Its eyes had returned to pure black, and it let out a hiss, extending its tongue towards Aeneas. With surprising strength, it grappled onto the Persona, lifting it up before chucking it straight at Rina.

 

_ Uh oh. _ She tried to jump out of the way, but Aeneas was simply too large, and slammed into her torso as she dove to the side. She went flying into the wall behind her, slamming against one of the doors. With a grunt, she managed to get to her feet, gripping her rapier tightly. It hurt, but she could fight through the pain. 

 

From the corner of her eye, she could see Izumi clutching her head in pain. It didn’t seem like it’d be a good idea to keep her on the front lines. “Change of tactics. Izumi, fall back. Hikaru, distract it.”

 

Hikaru nodded, raising his sword. “Roger that!” He charged into the fray, rapidly slicing at the Mocking Barricade. “What’s the matter, too slow? Beowulf, Sukukaja!” A green glow appeared around him, and he suddenly seemed to be moving a lot faster, leaping and rolling. The Shadow snarled and tried to stop him with its tongue, but it wasn’t fast enough, and it kept barely missing him.

 

Izumi took a few steps back, panting as Aeneas returned to its position behind her. “Damn, that thing is strong...”

 

“But if its performance is indication, it’s not particularly agile. We can use this to our advantage.” Rina seemed confident, doing a little flourish with her rapier. “We almost tipped it over just a few moments ago. If we can topple it over, I doubt it will be able to right itself.”

 

Unfortunately, her plan was far easier said than done. As she looked over the Barricade, Hikaru’s repeated strikes were doing little - it didn’t look like it was at any risk of falling over, unlike earlier. However, that gave her another idea. If they could stun it again, then maybe they would have a better chance.

 

“Izumi, you’re the hardest hitting of all of us. I’m going to need you to go back in there in a moment to relieve Hikaru,” Rina muttered towards her ally. “Strike it as hard as you can. Remember where Beowulf hit it - right above its mouth? Aim for there. We’ve already discovered a weakness - all we have to do is exploit it.”

 

“Got it.” Izumi stepped back, cracking her knuckles, before stomping forwards. “Hikaru, watch out!”

 

Hikaru’s enhanced speed seemed to be settling down - and just in time. As Izumi called out to him, he glanced over to her, only for his eyes to go wide as he saw Aeneas racing in his direction. He crouched down before doing a backflip just as the Mocking Barricade’s tongue swept underneath him. His landing was considerably clumsy, as he fell onto his back and groaned - but he was out of the way, and that was what was important.

 

Aeneas let out a screech before delivering a flurry of strikes with its claws right where Beowulf had hit earlier. That seemed to do the trick, as the Barricade’s eyes flashed before turning back into spirals, its tongue slamming against the ground loosely.

 

“Ugh... gotta work on the acrobatics,” Hikaru muttered, standing up and dusting off his clothes. “You guys were talking about toppling it over?”

 

“Correct! Concentrate on pushing!” Seeing as Pyro Jack was rather weak physically, Rina concentrated, changing to Gilgamesh. “Put all of your strength behind it! Go!”

 

All three Personas charged towards the wall, slamming into it and pushing as hard as they could. Gilgamesh repeatedly slammed its spear forwards, Beowulf pushed its head forwards, and Aeneas slammed its claws into it one after the other, over and over again. The combined might was simply too much for the Shadow to bear, and it wobbled violently before falling backwards, screaming. It crashed onto the ground, a web of cracks expanding out from its mask before it broke into pieces.

 

As the Mocking Barricade’s remains melted into the floor, Izumi snorted, stuffing her hands in her pockets. “Some security system. That was easy.”

 

“Shadow Wilma may not be so simple. I suspect it’ll come to a fight, no matter how meek Wilma may seem,” Rina warned, glancing down to the newly revealed hallway. There wasn’t much to this one - just a simple hallway with a door at the end. “I bet she’s waiting in there. Are you all ready?”

 

“Well, we’ve come this far. No sense in backing down now, right? We’re going to save Wilma!” Hikaru grinned, raising his sword in anticipation.

 

Izumi nodded, patting Aeneas on the head before glancing towards the office in the distance. “Hell yeah! We’ve got this!”

 

“I’d like to think so.” Rina closed her eyes and smiled. “Let’s end this charade, then.”

 

With that, she made her way forwards, her teammates trailing behind her. Her hand closed around the office’s doorknob, and she took a deep breath before turning it slowly.  _ Here goes... _

 

***

 

Given how small the other rooms were, Rina had expected the office to be small, but much to her surprise, it was huge - far larger than it should have been. It was almost the size of a gymnasium. In fact, there were no signs of any desks, filing cabinets, or anything of the sort in the room. Instead, there were conveyor belts embedded in the ground that seemed to be randomly stopping and starting, several machines in the back that were occasionally sparking dangerously, and even a set of metal stairs that lead to a series of catwalks. It was almost as if the room had distorted in preparation for a fight.

 

Rina ignored all of the additions for now. Her eyes flicked to the center of the room, slightly in front of one of the stairways - where Wilma was seated, staring down at her lap. Her outfit had changed since she had last seen her, and given the aura she was giving off, Rina didn’t think the sudden change to a blue suit and black high heels was just her trying something new. 

 

“Shadow!” she declared, pointing her rapier towards Wilma. “We’ve come to free our friend!”

 

**_“Oh. It’s you guys. I was just talking about you... well, mostly Rina.”_ ** Wilma spoke in a cold monotone as she looked up towards the three Persona users.  **_“I don’t know who your friends are. But I guess that’s not important. Did you need something?”_ **

 

“Jeez, even her outfit is distorted. I have a bad feeling about this.” Hikaru warily held his sword in a defensive position.

 

Izumi cleared her throat, pointing towards the Shadow. “Hey! I know you might not know us, but we heard you’ve been letting people walk all over you! And that’s not right!”

 

 ** _“Why not? It’s my decision. It makes people happy. Is that really worth beating me up over, or whatever you guys plan to do?”_** Shadow Wilma didn’t even look at her. **_“I mean, if it makes you happy, go for it, but I’m just asking if you really need to.”_**

 

“I’m not listening to a word you’re saying, Shadow. I want the real Wilma.” Rina’s eyes narrowed, and she took a few steps forward. “And if we have to fight, I’ll do what I have to.”

 

Wilma let out a soft giggle in response.  **_“You don’t get it, do you? I AM the real Wilma. Every part of me is real. Every word that’s left my mouth is real. I’ve just finally decided that the right thing to do is obey. If I do what people say, they’ll be happy. Then they’ll help me fit in, and I’ll be happy. See? All I need to do is obey, and then everyone will be happy.”_ **

 

Hikaru shook his head, following right behind Rina - with Izumi by his side. “You’re suppressing your own expression, Wilma. That’s not right! You’re not being  _ you! _ You’re forcing yourself to be something just for happiness! And we’re going to make sure to stop it, no matter what!”

 

Something about Hikaru’s comment seemed to stir Shadow Wilma. Her eyes narrowed, and she looked up at Hikaru, staring him down.  **_“... So you’re going to take away my happiness?”_ ** Her voice was quiet.

 

“No. We’re going to show you that you can achieve happiness by being yourself.” Rina shook her head.

 

**_“Ahahaha, no, no...”_ ** Wilma’s face abruptly split into a grin, and she suddenly twitched for a moment. Then again. And then again.  **_“You really think BZZZZT that I’m just going to let you BZZZZT take away everyone’s happiness?! Taking away MY BZZZT HAPPINESS?”_ ** Her voice was progressively sounding more and more crackly, like a radio with a bad connection. She stood up, darkness pooling around her heels.  **_“I WON’T LET YOU! BZZZZZT! KILL! KILL! KILL!”_ **

 

“Here we go... on your guard!” Rina stepped back, holding one hand out cautiously as Wilma exploded into energy. She could hear metal grinding as the Shadow assumed its true form, and as the energy settled down, she was greeted with her opponent.

 

Surprisingly, Shadow Wilma actually looked fairly normal compared to the other Shadows she had faced so far... though that wasn’t saying much. She was about ten feet tall, and took the shape of a sleek silver android. There were some oddities, however - rather than actual facial features, she simply had a wide grin painted over her face. She had no hands, with them being replaced by a cannon and a chainsaw respectively, and instead of feet she had wheels.

 

**_“I am a Shadow, the true self!”_ ** Shadow Wilma smashed her weapons together. **_“I’ll make you happy, even if I have to cut a smile into your face!”_ **

 

“Hikaru, Izumi! Stay on the defensive; watch what she does!” Rina ordered, summoning Slime directly in front of her. Her teammates followed suit, calling forth their own Personas.  _ We’re going to rescue you, Wilma! _

 

Izumi was the first to make a move. “Aeneas!” she shouted, punching in Shadow Wilma’s direction. Her Persona let out a screech before snapping its claws, and a burst of Frei energy exploded in the android’s chest, causing her to stumble back. It hardly seemed to do anything to impede her, though, and in response she raced towards Aeneas, bringing her chainsaw down. Blade met claws and a CLANG echoed through the room, with Wilma pushing down as hard as she could while Aeneas fought back.

 

“Back off!” Rina took a step towards Shadow Wilma and delivered a few swift jabs with her rapier. Much to her surprise, the weapon didn’t clang off the metal - in fact, it seemed to get Wilma to swerve back, looking shocked.

 

**_“I MADE those weapons for you! You think it’s fair to use them against me?!”_ ** The Shadow snarled before crouching down, doing a graceful sommersault that sent her flying back towards the catwalk - a fair distance away from the group. She raised her arm cannon, and it shimmered before shapeshifting into a sniper rifle.

 

Already, Rina didn’t like where this was going. As Shadow Wilma aimed her weapon, she shouted to the others, “Keep moving! Don’t let her snipe you - get on the catwalk and keep her busy!” She broke into a sprint, and not a moment too soon - a gunshot echoed through the room, and a silver bullet around the size of Rina’s head implanted itself where she was a second prior. The sudden noise jolted Hikaru and Izumi into action, and they sprinted towards different stairways, aiming to catch up to their opponent that way.

 

Rina planned on taking a different approach. Shadow Wilma would no doubt simply reposition herself and return to sniping them if they got too close. She needed to prevent that. Thus, instead of following her teammates, she stayed in her current position, rapidly running in erratic patterns to throw off Wilma’s aim.

 

Unfortunately, that only seemed to work for so long, as the Shadow lost interest in her, turning its aim on Hikaru - who was running straight down her sights. 

 

**_“Gotcha.”_ ** Shadow Wilma cackled and fired. The giant bullet struck Hikaru’s chest, sending him flying back - straight into the railing behind him with an unpleasant slamming sound. He fell to the ground, coughing violently as the bullet clattered off him. Beowulf was visibly flickering now.

 

Rina held her breath, trying to ignore him - he would be fine. She hoped. Her eyes flicked over to Izumi, who had caught up with the sniper. Before Shadow Wilma could reorient herself, Aeneas delivered a powerful swing with his claw, smashing into the android and sending her flying off the catwalk. She growled before doing another leap into the air...

 

... and landing straight next to Rina, as expected. Wilma only seemed to register Rina’s presence after she straightened - which was too late. She delivered a few more strikes with her rapier, rapidly puncturing the Shadow’s flesh, before she finished it by calling Slime to her. The Persona crouched down before hurling itself straight at Wilma’s face, slamming into it and causing her to fall onto her butt with a CLONK!

 

**_“H-Hey! Not fair!”_ ** Shadow Wilma sparked violently as she tried to get to her feet - to no avail, as she kept falling back to the ground. 

 

Rina was quick to summon Gilgamesh, and brought her rapier down in a swift flicking motion. “Giant Slice!” she shouted. The King of Heroes raised his axe triumphantly before bringing it down in a brutal slash that left icy blue sparks. Shadow Wilima let out a shriek as the axe seemed to cut straight through her metal flesh, her form visibly pulsating.

 

Rina called Gilgamesh off, but didn’t drop her guard, holding her rapier defensively. “Are you going to leave Wilma now? Or do we need to keep pushing?”

 

Wilma let out a static-filled hiss, her form shuddering again before stabilizing.  **_“I’m just getting started!”_ ** She abruptly lunged at Rina, swiping with her chainsaw. Thankfully, Rina had been expecting a counterattack, and swung out with her rapier, deflecting the blow. The two clashed with their blades repeatedly, with Shadow Wilma keeping Rina on the defensive.

 

_ CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! _

 

Rina quickly glanced behind her, seeing that the two were rapidly approaching a wall. She couldn’t keep this up if she got backed into a corner...

 

Luckily, Wilma’s next blow was abruptly halted as fire exploded against her back, causing her to stumble. Rina silently made a mental note to thank Beowulf before taking the opportunity and raising her leg, kicking the Shadow as hard as she could.

 

The android stumbled back, but regained her footing, growling as Hikaru and Izumi caught up to her.  **_“Come on! You guys are just stressing yourselves out! Stand still and be happy already!”_ **

 

“We’ll be happy as soon as you release our friend!” Hikaru declared dramatically, raising his sword. “Until then, we’ll just have to keep beating you down!”

 

**_“Nobody tries harder than me!”_ ** Shadow Wilma raised both her hands, and the weapons retracted back into her arm, with two new ones replacing them - a pair of machine guns. She let out a cackle, crouching down and turning to one side.

 

Rina realized too late what she was about to do, and opened her mouth to shout, but a hail of gunfire drowned her orders out as Shadow Wilma sprung into action, spinning around rapidly and unloading her guns onto everyone around her. Rina felt the bullets rapidly strike her, causing to stumble before collapsing onto her back. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Hikaru blown off his feet, while Izumi was struggling to stay standing in the face of Wilma’s storm of bullets, slowly approaching her.

 

Thankfully, the guns were aimed in a manner that Rina was low enough to avoid their shots, and the pain from the bullets had already faded, but she still felt rather dazed - not helped by how much of a ruckus Wilma was causing. Her eyes flicked over to Izumi, and she silently prayed that she would be able to fight through the pain.

 

Her wish was granted as Izumi abruptly let out a roar, thrusting her arms out before charging forwards and tackling Wilma as hard as she could. Her gunfire abruptly ceased, and she let out a screech as Izumi pinned her down.  **_“Get off me, you brat!”_ **

 

“Not a chance!” Izumi repeatedly punched the Shadow in the face - once, twice, three times. However, as she was going for a fourth, Shadow Wilma abruptly exploded into energy, sending her flying back. Rina took the opportunity to get up, cautiously summoning Gilgamesh by her side as the android straightened, visibly sparking.

 

**_“Hah... you guys are good... but I’m better!”_ ** Shadow Wilma retracted her weapons once more, currents of electricity arcing through her body as her arms shuddered.  **_“Time for my trump card!”_ ** Two small handles protruded from them before brilliant beams of red light suddenly extended out with a whining sound - almost like swords made of energy.

 

“L-Lightsabers?” Hikaru had also gotten to his feet, and gawked upon the Shadow’s new arsenal.

 

Shadow Wilma’s head swiveled, staring right at Hikaru for a few seconds.  **_“Did you... No! They’re not lightsabers! They’re pulse blades, you uneducated IDIOT!”_ ** She let out a snarl before lunging at him, swinging her blades at him repeatedly. She spun and twirled as she slashed, almost like an elaborate dance - a dance that immediately forced Hikaru on the defensive, backing away with his sword held up. 

 

Rina darted towards her to try to capitalize on her distraction, but Shadow Wilma was prepared, and swung outwards with one hand, continuing to strike at Hikaru with the other. While the pulse blade didn’t cut through any of Rina’s clothing due to the material, she felt a searing hot pain across her body, stumbling back with one hand to her chest.  _ Tch... she’s persistent! _

 

“Hey, Rina. What’re we gonna do with her? She just won’t give up.” Izumi had recovered from Wilma’s electricity explosion, though she seemed rather tired - likely due to the combination of powering through all that gunfire and her Persona doing badly against lightning.

 

Rina took a deep breath, gritting her teeth. “First of all, get the pressure off Hikaru. If we can’t get close to her, we’ll have to attack from a distance.” She waved her rapier in the Shadow’s direction. “Gilgamesh!”

 

_ “Your technology is only as strong as you are!”  _ Gilgamesh swung his axe outwards, firing off a flurry of ice shards that shattered against Wilma’s metal frame. While they didn’t seem to do much, they were enough to get her to pause - which Aeneas capitalized on, snapping its claws at her and blasting her with nuclear energy. 

 

The combined assault got her to stop long enough for Hikaru to retaliate, shouting, “Beowulf! Lunge!” The wolf Persona slammed into Shadow Wilma, getting her to stumble back.

 

The three Persona users now had Wilma surrounded, pointing their weapons out at her. She looked around desperately, gradually bringing her pulse blades to a more defensive position.  **_“H-hey! This... this is stupid! You’re stupid!”_ **

 

“Do I have to tell you again? Let our friend go,” Rina said firmly, staring Shadow Wilma right in the... well, she didn’t have eyes, but she figured it was close enough. “Or else.”

 

**_“You think I’m just going to stand down? All you’re doing is picking on me so you can feel better, like everyone else!”_ ** Shadow Wilma hissed, slowly turning in a circle.  **_“I just want to be happy for once! Is that so much to ask?!”_ **

 

“We can  _ make _ you happy, Wilma. We can be your friends.” Hikaru shook his head. “You just have to let us.”

 

**_“Shut up! I’M supposed to make everyone happy!”_ ** The Shadow let out a scream, more currents of electricity flashing all around her body. She thrust her pulse blades out before darting at Rina, letting out a few slashes. Rina flicked her hand, and Gilgamesh came to her defense, blocking her strikes. Hikaru and Izumi darted at her to attack, but as they swung their weapons at her, she spun around, blocking their strikes near effortlessly and retaliating with a wide slash with both her weapons that caused both of them to stumble back.

 

_ She’s too fast now that she’s desperate... I have to find a crack in her defenses! _ Rina took a few steps back, switching her active Persona to Pyro Jack. “Rakunda!” She flicked her rapier downwards, and Pyro Jack let out a cackle, shooting out a small blue flame in Wilma’s direction. Upon impact, it sunk into her body, causing her to stumble, even if she didn’t seem particularly hurt.

 

**_“N-No! What have you done?!”_ ** Even the grin on Shadow Wilma’s face was flickering, changing to a nervous frown every few seconds as she sparked.  **_“This can’t be happening!”_ **

 

“It can, and it is!” Rina wasn’t sure how well her teammates would respond considering their condition, but nonetheless she shouted. “Hikaru! Izumi! Concentrate your strongest attacks on her now!”

 

Hikaru nodded a bit shakily, pointing his sword in Wilma’s direction. “R-Right! Finishing blow, Beowulf!”

 

“Take her down, Aeneas!” Izumi was crouching down and holding herself up with her fists, but nonetheless, she managed to shove one of her knuckles towards Shadow Wilma.

 

Rina stood up straight, twirling her rapier before thrusting it outwards. “Pyro Jack! End it!”

 

The trio of Personas all let out battle cries, launching their strongest attacks. Pyro Jack held up his lantern, and it glowed for a moment before shooting out a massive fireball. Beowulf spread its wings and charged straight towards Shadow Wilma, fangs bared. To top it all off, Aeneas lumbered towards the android, rearing its claws back before bringing them down in a crushing motion.

 

**_WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_ **

 

Just after Aeneas and Beowulf’s strike, Pyro Jack’s fireball exploded against Shadow Wilma, engulfing her in flame. She let out a screech that grew more and more static-filled until it trailed off, the pitch lowering before cutting off her scream altogether.

 

When the fire faded, Wilma was visible in her normal clothing, curled up in a ball and shuddering. Shadow ooze was scattered around her, and it quickly pooled together into one blob before scooting away.

 

“... Hikaru. Izumi. Watch the Shadow, just in case,” Rina warned, glancing over to her teammates.

 

“On it!” Izumi nodded, and though she seemed exhausted, she stumbled in the direction of Shadow Wilma’s remains, with Hikaru following behind her.

 

Rina watched them for a few seconds before turning her attention towards Wilma. She made her way over slowly, so as not to startle her, and kneeled down, gently rubbing her head. “Shhhh... everything’s going to be okay, Wilma, I promise,” she whispered, speaking in as best of a soothing tone as she could manage. “Please calm down. You’re safe now.”

 

Wilma’s breathing, formerly at a crazily frantic rate, seemed to steady thanks to Rina’s comforting. Her shuddering came to a stop, and she groaned before sitting up, rubbing her head. “I... I felt so wrong...”

 

“I don’t like to say this, but... you shouldn’t feel wrong.” Rina gestured, and Wilma looked over to Hikaru and Izumi, who were making sure the Shadow ooze didn’t go anywhere. The ooze shuddered before forming into Shadow Wilma, who slumped on the ground dejectedly, closing her eyes. 

 

“H-huh...?” Wilma’s gaze softened as she glanced over her counterpart.

 

“That Shadow represents a path you could have taken, albeit heavily exaggerated.” Rina nudged her gently. “I know you might be scared of it, but it’s just as terrified. Show it a better path.”

 

Wilma stared for a few moments before something seemed to come over her. She slowly got to her feet, dusting her skirt off before taking steps towards her Shadow. While she was still trembling a bit, Rina couldn’t help but admire her bravery.

 

As Izumi and Hikaru saw her approaching, they both stepped back. Shadow Wilma glanced over to the real her before glancing down at her lap.  **_“... Are you happy now?”_ **

 

“It’s hard to say, honestly... but I know you’re not happy.” Wilma took a seat in front of her Shadow, crossing her legs. “You look really sad, in fact. I don’t want you to be sad. You’re a part of me, right?”

 

**_“But I’m the worst part of you. The one that doesn’t deserve to be happy.”_ ** Shadow Wilma hung her head in shame.  **_“You should just go... be with your friends.”_ **

 

“Hey, no.” Wilma shook her head, smiling softly. “It’s true that I want everyone to be happy, but there’s no reason to hurt myself along the way, right? I shouldn’t force myself to be someone else just so I can fit in.” She leaned back, stretching her legs out. “It’s true that I might think it makes me happy, but... I felt like I lost a part of me.”

 

Shadow Wilma stared at her incredulously before chuckling solemnly.  **_“You really think it’s important to have all of yourself around, huh?”_ **

 

“W-Well... now that I remember everything, and seeing how they risked their lives to get me back... yeah.” Wilma glanced over her shoulder towards Rina, who simply nodded in return. She looked back at her Shadow, pursing her lips. “So, um... if you’re not around, that’s kind of bad, right? So do you wanna join together or something? If I’m going to start being true to myself... I kind of need you.”

 

**_“... I didn’t think anyone would ever need me.”_ ** Shadow Wilma’s tone was quiet.  **_“Thank you.”_ **

 

Wilma smiled and extended her arms, and her Shadow scooted over to her, the two embracing each other tightly. Wilma’s Shadow dissolved a few moments later, forming into a purple ball of light. It quickly took shape, floating above Wilma and transforming into a humanoid figure - it looked almost like an elf, with pointy ears, long green hair, and purple skin. It was covered from head to toe in steel armor, and had a bow and quiver slung up on its back.

 

_ “I am thou... thou art I. I am Enkidu. We will face life’s challenges side by side,” _ her new Persona declared, bowing its head politely before vanishing.

 

Wilma blankly stared at where her Persona had been before slowly getting to her feet, the weight of the situation seemingly hitting her all at once now that her Shadow was gone. She rubbed her face with her hands before her shoulders slumped, and she stared at the ground. “S-So... is this all just a bad dream?”

 

“I wish.” Hikaru sighed, stepping closer to her. “I promise we’ll explain, okay? But it’s not a good idea to stick around here right now. We should get you back home.”

 

Rina was about to add to the discussion, but a flicker caught her attention, and she glanced around the room cautiously. The walls were visibly flickering every few moments, and they seemed to be getting... closer. “I think the distortion is about to wear off,” she warned, glancing towards her teammates. “We should leave.”

 

“Definitely.” Izumi nodded in agreement, moving over to Wilma and clapping an arm around her shoulders. “Hey, uh. I’m sorry for not really talking to you. How about we hang out for a bit later?”

 

“R-Really?” That seemed to snap Wilma out of her funk, and she looked at Izumi with wide eyes. “I’d... I’d like that!”

 

“I think we’d all like to spend some time with you.” Rina smiled lightly, making her way beside the three as they all made their way towards the exit. “Like Hikaru said, we’ll explain everything, and... well, depending on your decision, you might be joining us anyway. But even if you don’t, I’d like to keep in touch.”

 

“W-Well, um, I don’t really know the whole deal, but...” Wilma hesitated before looking up, her eyes glinting with newfound confidence. “If you guys do stuff like this regularly, then I wanna help. I don’t want people to be possessed by Shadows like I was!”

 

Rina chuckled, holding up a hand. “Slow down. Wait until you hear the explanation before you decide.”

 

“O-Oh. Right.” A faint blush sprang to Wilma’s cheeks, and she twiddled her fingers nervously. “W-Well, um, while we walk, maybe you could explain? Save on time and all?”

 

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. I doubt the power plant is going to collapse because of the lack of distortion.” Rina cleared her throat. She had to explain this in a manner that Wilma would understand, considering the circumstances. “Well, I should start by explaining what Shadows actually are...”

 

***

 

“... and that’s the gist of it. We use our Personas to fight against Shadows and save people.”

 

By the time Rina had wrapped up her explanation - with Hikaru and Izumi chiming in here and there - the four Persona users had left the power plant, and were sitting in the grass a fair distance from it.

 

Wilma was hanging off Rina’s every word, nodding along and staring at her with stars in her eyes. “Maaan... you guys are like superheroes. That’s really cool!” 

 

“That’s right! We’re heroes.” Hikaru seemed delighted by Wilma’s choice of words, pumping his fist. He hesitated before his arms dropped to his sides. “Okay, well, we’ve only saved a couple people, but still. We’d like to save more people, but that’s kind of a monumental task considering how many people get infested by the Shadows. The most we can do is protect the people we care about, right?”   
  


“Of course. We do what we can.” Rina bowed her head lightly. “That said, Wilma... I will warn you, what we do is very dangerous. All of us have almost died multiple times. But if you’re willing to accept the risks, then we would love to have you help us.”

 

Wilma looked down at her lap for a few moments before glancing up to Rina, nodding firmly. “I... I don’t want to just stand around anymore, knowing that something like this is going to happen again. Especially when I have the power to stop it. I want to protect people.” She paused for a moment before twiddling her fingers. “I’m not sure how much of a help I’ll be since I’m your newest member, but... I-If it means anything, I’ll do my best.”

 

“That’s all we ask for. We’ll be here to guide you every step of the way,” Rina reassured, placing a hand on Wilma’s shoulder. “Don’t be afraid to ask us questions.”

 

“R-Right!” Wilma’s nerves seemed to be acting up again, but she managed to calm herself, beaming towards the three. Hikaru and Izumi couldn’t resist smiling in return.

 

The four sat there for a few moments before Hikaru stretched. “Well, how about we celebrate with the usual? Dinner at Saori Ramen. It’s on me.”

 

“Are you sure? I have some spare funds.” Rina reached in her pocket for her wallet.

 

Hikaru gave her a thumbs-up. “Nah, it’s cool. I’ve got this.” He glanced over to Wilma, noting the confusion on her face. “So! You haven’t eaten at Saori Ramen yet, I take it? Well, you’re in for a treat. Trust me, it’s one of the best ramen places around. If you ever wanna eat out, it’s the go-to.”

 

“R-Ramen, huh? The most I’ve had is those ones in cups...” Wilma’s anxiety seemed to return, but at the same time, Rina could see the interest in her eyes.

 

Izumi snorted, getting to her feet. “Man, that’s sad! That’s fake stuff. Trust me, real ramen is gonna blow your  _ mind. _ ” As the other group members stood up, she cracked her knuckles. “Let’s go! That ramen ain’t gonna eat itself!” She darted off excitedly.

 

“Y-Yeesh, she recovers fast...” Hikaru sighed before jogging after her. “Izumi, slow down!”

 

That left Wilma and Rina, who glanced at each other for a few moments. They simply gave a nod before tagging after their other teammates. Rina could practically feel the fact that they weren’t just people fighting against Shadows anymore. They were a  _ team. _

 

And it was her responsibility to lead them.

 

**~~ RANK UP! - FOOL ARCANA: THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS ~~**

 

***

 

“Hey, boss. We got some other Persona users.”

 

“Hmm. I suppose this would explain the stories our agents have heard about people actually recovering from the Shadow cases.”

 

“Tch, yeah. Should we keep an eye on ‘em?”

 

“Who are they, exactly?”

 

“Four high schoolers. One guy, three girls. I bet they’re gonna keep going up in numbers, but we’ve got close contact to the leader.”

 

“Hmm... Observe for now, but do not interfere. It’s entirely possible they’re in over their head and luck was simply on their side. If they prove to show competence... then we will deal with them.”

 

“Gotcha. See you around, buddy!”

 

A pause, and then a resigned sigh.

 

“... Don’t call me that.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Back to regular chapters again. A few filler chapters are gonna come in a row, but I hope you enjoy them anyway. Here's a showcase of Wilma!

_April 22_

_After School_

 

Rina _really_ needed to schedule her meetings with people in advance.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Norogumi. I’ll see if I can find her there.” With a huff, she spun on her heel and marched down the halls in a hurry. It seemed like every time she thought she had found Wilma, the person in the room informed her she had gone somewhere else. It felt like some sort of comedy, almost. But she wasn’t laughing.

 

Someone probably was, though.

 

Rina grumbled a bit, moving at a brisk pace. She had to slow down a bit as she made her way down the stairs, but she went right back to her original speed. _Please still be in the lunchroom, please still be in the lunchroom..._ she prayed, shutting her eyes tightly.

 

As she stepped into the lunchroom, she let out a sigh of relief. Wilma was there, sitting at one of the tables and flipping a notebook. Feeling considerably calmer, Rina made her way over to their newest teammate, folding her hands together with a soft smile and trying to hide her exhaustion. “Ah, Wilma. There you are. Would you like to talk for a bit?”

 

Wilma looked up curiously, tilting her head. “What is it? Is it about the team?”

 

“In a manner of speaking. It’s nothing serious, but I wanted to help make you feel welcome.” Rina took a seat next to Wilma, crossing her ankles under the table. “Everyone’s pegged me as the team leader, so it only feels right that I get to know you a little more.”

 

“O-Oh...” Wilma seemed a little uncertain, rubbing her arm nervously. “W-Well, you do give off the leader vibe. You were all commanding in that battle and stuff.”

 

That caught Rina off guard, and she hesitated, pursing her lips. “I was?” She glanced down at her lap. _I suppose I’m adapting to this more than I thought..._ She decided not to pursue that topic, instead glancing over to Wilma’s notebook. “Do you mind if I ask what that’s for?”

 

Wilma’s eyes went to her notebook. “Oh, well, these are just some notes for math class! I was asking Mr. Norogumi about all of the concepts to make sure I understood them. He said I had a knack for it, so I think I did everything correctly.” She closed up her notebook, stuffing it in her backpack before smiling at Rina. “But if you wanna talk, we sure can!”

 

“I’d like to do more than just talk.” Rina chuckled before standing up. “I recently found out there’s a lovely mall just down the street. How about we take a walk around there? It’ll be my first time.”

 

“H-Hey, it’ll be my first time too!” Wilma’s face lit up. “That way we can both stumble around and make mistakes! Let’s do it!” She balled her hands into fists, waving them around eagerly. “I’ll just have to let my parents know!”

 

She took out her phone, and Rina stared for a moment before remembering. “Ah, right. I need to add you to our group. Texting is the easiest way for us to keep in touch.” She took out her own phone, opening up her group before raising an eyebrow. It seemed Hikaru and Izumi had left some messages in there.

 

“[4/22 3:27 PM] Hikaru: whew, school done. i’ve been way too excited for this.

[4/22 3:29 PM] Izumi: for wut

[4/22 3:30 PM] Hikaru: i found a great meeting place for us. i sent the address to you guys privately. mind having a meeting tomorrow after school? 4:00?

[4/22 3:30 PM] Izumi: if rina says so ye

[4/22 3:32 PM] Hikaru: great. rina, don’t forget to get wilma in the group.”

 

Rina glanced at the messages before chuckling. What a coincidence. She quickly wrote, “I’m adding her to the chat right now. A meeting at 4 sounds fine.” With that, she and Wilma exchanged phone numbers, and Rina made sure to get her in the conversation. She turned her attention to her phone curiously, watching a series of new messages pop up.

 

“[4/22 3:46 PM] Wilma: hello?

[4/22 3:47 PM] Izumi: eyyy

[4/22 3:47 PM] Hikaru: heya, wilma.

[4/22 3:49 PM] Wilma: hi! i haven’t used group chats like this so i might need some help ^^;

[4/22 3:50 PM] Hikaru: don’t worry, you’re cool. i’ll send you the address of the place for our meeting.

[4/22 3:51 PM] Rina: Why not just send it in here?

[4/22 3:52 PM] Izumi: lol

[4/22 3:55 PM] Hikaru: ok, fair. here it is.”

 

Rina and Wilma both giggled as Hikaru sent them the address. After she settled down, Rina took a moment to look up the area on her phone. It seemed to be a small memorial park that was open to visitors, but according to analytics, there was barely any traffic there. “This seems alright,” she mused to herself before tucking her phone away. “So, shall we go to the mall?”

 

Wilma didn’t respond for a few moments, staring at her phone before she looked up at Rina. “O-Oh, um... yeah! Let’s go!” She smiled brightly, sticking next to her leader as the two made their way out of the school.

 

***

 

Now _this_ was more like a mall.

 

Rina took a seat at one of the many tables in the food court, still feeling in awe... and a bit tired thanks to the shopping bags around her arms. Nonetheless, her excitement overshadowed her fatigue by far. She straightened in her seat, folding her hands together. “This place is amazing, isn’t it, Wilma?”

 

“N-No kidding...” Wilma sat down across from her, slumping in her chair with a sigh. “I never had stuff like this back at my home! It’s honestly really cool seeing all this!” Despite being similarly tired, her awe was also overshadowing it. “I don’t think I’ve ever actually bought things on my own before!”

 

This piqued Rina’s interest, and she shifted a bit in her seat. “Do your parents not let you go out often?”

 

The question seemed to catch Wilma off guard. “W-Well, erm...” She tapped her fingers together sheepishly. “It’s not that. I just don’t really tend to go out often. This whole Shadow thing is actually the longest I’ve been out for stuff that wasn’t related to school, to be honest...” She stared down at her lap. “I mostly just like to stay home and read. I got my parents to buy a bunch of books on Sougawa so that I’d be prepared... but even with that I still feel kind of out of my element.” She smiled, though she looked kind of ashamed.

 

“No, trust me. You’re doing perfectly fine.” Rina shook her head. “It’s a learning experience, and the fact that you decided to go out here with me is impressive if you truly spend so much time indoors. I’m proud.”

 

Wilma’s cheeks turned a faint pink, and she looked away. “Ehehe... thanks.” Despite seeming a bit flustered, she had a sincere smile on her face. “I’m, um... excited to fight with you guys.”

 

“I’m glad you have something to look forward to. Admittedly, I’m not sure how often we’ll be doing Shadow-related business.” Rina ran a hand through her hair idly. “After dealing with your Shadow, I figure we all need a break. Even you.” She sighed, feeling a bit sad. “Admittedly, I don’t feel good about it, knowing what Shadows are doing. But we’re just teenagers. We can’t protect everyone, as much as I wish we could.”

 

Wilma pursed her lips. “To be honest, nobody would have a chance at protecting everyone, right? Everybody has lives. So you shouldn’t feel bad about it! You’re doing this without getting paid or anything like that, which is really nice in itself. Doing what you can is what’s important!”

 

Rina considered Wilma’s words, closing her eyes. _I know I’ve said that a few times, but hearing it from her feels a lot more reassuring._ She blinked for a moment before straightening. “Of course. And now you’ll be helping us, which should only make things easier. Ideally, as we save more people, they should be joining us - though that’s by no means a requirement.” She rubbed her head, feeling a bit self-conscious. “I wouldn’t want to force them into a life-or-death situation.”

 

She hesitated for a moment before lighting up. Ah, right. “Though, Wilma - I must commend you on that. I don’t mean to offend when I say this, but you seem rather timid, so the fact that you’re willing to help us means a lot to me.”

 

Thankfully, Wilma didn’t seem particularly fazed by Rina calling her timid, smiling brightly as her cheeks flushed again. “Th-Thank you. Honestly, I wasn’t really bullied, but people tend to call me mousey and stuff like that.” She laced her hands together on the table. “I don’t want to be like that anymore. This whole Shadow thing happened because I wasn’t being my own person, right? And I wanna try to do that now, while still trying to get accustomed to this new place. I thought I couldn’t do both, but you guys showed me otherwise.”

 

“You have a team to help you with that now.” Rina nodded approvingly. “We all had to go through that moment of we needed to change. This may surprise you, but...” She couldn’t help but feel her stomach churn as she brought up unpleasant memories. Nonetheless, she cleared her throat.

 

“I used to be very cold. I don’t think I was necessarily a bad person, but I turned people away out of fear that they simply wanted to get close to me for my wealth and power. If I hadn’t decided to change... we might not be having this conversation. I don’t believe I would have sought you out.” She fought to keep a calm tone as she spoke.

 

Rina’s words seemed to surprise Wilma, and she stared at her for a few moments before shaking her head. “Well, um... that’s bad, but I’m really glad that you decided to change! The first step is recognizing the problem and all that stuff, and...” She slowly trailed off, looking rather embarrassed. “S-Sorry, I’m not sure where I was going there.”

 

“Bah, it’s fine.” Rina waved a hand dismissively, feeling her discomfort vanish. “I wasn’t expecting you to say anything in particular. Please, don’t feel obligated to behave in a certain manner. I’d much rather you be yourself.”

 

“R-Right, yeah...” Wilma’s shoulders relaxed, and she played with her hair a bit nervously, twirling the blonde curls around her finger. “S-Sor... I mean, I’m just kind of used to that. I’m kinda clumsy and stuff, so, um, I’m used to apologizing a bunch, even if it’s for random stuff...” She rubbed her eyes for a moment before letting out a small, cute yawn. “I feel comfy around you, though. You’re super nice.”

 

Rina bowed her head politely. “Like I said, it wasn’t always that way, but thank you regardless. I’m glad we could form a connection.” She gave a soft chuckle, covering her mouth with her hand. She not only had a new teammate... but a new friend as well. What could be better than that?

 

_I am thou... thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond..._

_Another chain of captivity shatters..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when making Personas of the Moon Arcana..._

 

**~~ RANK UP! - MOON ARCANA: WILMA HANLEY ~~**

 

As the familiar voice faded from Rina’s head, she blinked for a moment, a thought occurring to her. _Come to think of it, I should probably visit the Velvet Room when I get a chance. Perhaps I could fuse Pyro Jack and Slime to acquire a new Persona?_

 

It seemed they were about finished, so Rina figured it would be a good time to head home. She stretched out her arms, arching her back out before slowly standing up. “I think we’ve had our fun shopping. I enjoyed our time together very much, Wilma. Thank you for agreeing to go with me.”

 

“Oh, no, it’s perfectly fine! I had a blast too - malls are super cool!” Wilma beamed, delighted that both of them had enjoyed their time at the mall. “I’d love to go with you again sometime!”

 

She paused, before looking down. “I-If that’s okay, of course.”

 

Rina bent down, scooping up her shopping bags carefully. “Of course it’s okay. I quite enjoyed myself, I assure you.” She cleared her throat. “On one condition, that is.”

 

“U-Um, yeah?” Wilma eyed her curiously.

 

“Mind helping me carry these?” Rina held out one arm, the bags dangling from it unsteadily. “This is putting more strain on me than I’d like, and I don’t think I can carry these all the way back to my apartment.”

 

Wilma stared at her for a few moments before giggling. “Y-Yeah. Of course I’ll help!” She ran over and relieved some of her bags. “Does this mean that I get to see your apartment?”

 

Admittedly, Rina wasn’t sure how well her little joke would come through, so she couldn’t help but sigh in relief as Wilma reacted well. “Of course. I’ll introduce you to my sister, too. I’m sure she’ll be absolutely delighted to meet you - and she serves very well as someone to speak to if you need help getting acquainted with the city. She’s sure helped me... when she’s not working, anyway. Busy job.”

 

“I think I’d like that! I’d like that very much.” Wilma grinned and made her way off with a distinct skip in her step. Rina watched her for a few moments before following behind her, feeling a warm sensation inside her chest.

 

_Making new friends will never get old._


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Here's Chapter 22 - still going strong. I might slip up a bit in terms of schedule in the coming weeks due to college, but I'll try my hardest to keep up!

_ April 23 _

_??? _

 

**SHING!**

 

The two cards collided, merging into one that glowed with a vibrant blue light. The light took shape, forming into a magnificent red peacock with a multitude of yellow eyes on its tails.  _ “I am Suzaku. Call me by your side, and I will lead you to victory.” _

 

Rina’s new Persona faded, and she could feel something stirring within her mind as Suzaku took the place of Pyro Jack and Slime. She sighed, leaning back in the chair. “That was an intriguing process. Thank you, Igor.”

 

“You have nothing to thank me for, dear guest.” Igor chuckled politely, lacing his fingers together. “If anything, I should be praising you. Your progress has been simply outstanding.”

 

“It’s quite intriguing, yes.” Clerval nodded, adjusting his gloves carefully. He looked Rina over briefly, smirking a little. “When faced with the opportunity to change your path, you took it by the horns. And now, you’re making so much human contact. I wonder what percentage of humans is the desire for social contact?” He tapped his fingers together, seemingly musing on this matter. “I suppose I’ll leave my research back where it belongs. Apologies.”

 

Feeling a little more used to Clerval’s... eccentricities, Rina smiled softly. “Is there anything you wanted to discuss before I made my leave? I have a meeting with my team, but I don’t believe they’ll mind if I’m a little late.”

 

Igor shook his head. “I believe the rest of your fate is yours to discover.”

 

“Of course. Thank you for having me, as always. I’ll be sure to visit again when I get a chance.” Rina stood up, bowing her head towards the two. It was true, they were there just to assist her, but it only felt... right, considering she had Igor to thank for helping her change. Sure, his involvement wasn’t quite as significant as her first two friends, but even so.

 

“Farewell, dear guest. And good luck.” Igor bowed his head as Rina made her exit.

 

***

_ April 23 _

_ After School _

 

As Rina made her way into the park the group had agreed on meeting at, she glanced up at the gates, reading the big gold letters adorning it. “Nakagawa Memorial Park,” she mused before looking back down. Sure enough, there was only one other person in the park, sitting at one of the picnic tables - someone she immediately recognized as Hikaru. It seemed that he had chosen wisely in their meeting place.

 

_ Well, I shouldn’t be wasting any time here. _ She took a deep breath before making her way over to Hikaru, waving in his direction. “Hello, Hikaru.”

 

“Oh? Ah, hey, Rina.” The boy looked up in her direction before chuckling. “Glad to see you here. Izumi and Wilma will probably be here pretty soon, if I had to guess.”

 

Rina nodded, taking a seat across from him. “I’m certain they will.” She crossed her legs, sitting up straight and smoothing out her skirt. “Have you found any other people that could be infested with Shadows, by chance?”

 

“Nah. I mean, I’ve heard about stuff on the news, but we’ve got no way to figure out what the deal is with them.” Hikaru shrugged, leaning back and kicking his feet up on the table. “We’ll have to stick to people we know for now, and the people I know have been acting fine. I’ve been trying to pay more attention to people around school, but I haven’t really noticed anything yet. Maybe Izumi’s had better luck? And if we’re really lucky, Wilma found someone.”

 

“Unfortunately, it’s a little hasty to assume she’s jumped to socializing right away.” Rina chuckled softly, looking towards the park entrance. “Speaking of...” 

 

Sure enough, Izumi and Wilma were making their way inside, having spotted the two already. They were both speaking with each other, though they stopped as they approached. “Looks like you guys beat us here.” Izumi chuckled, sitting next to Hikaru.

 

“W-We were hanging out for a bit. I thought we were gonna be late at first, honestly...” Wilma admitted, looking off to the side.

 

Izumi eyed her incredulously. “We’re fifteen minutes early!”

 

“W-Well, yeah, but I don’t wanna keep them waiting!” Wilma flailed her arms in protest.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Even if you guys got caught up in stuff, I’d have just given you a call,” Hikaru reassured. “Have a seat, Wilma. You’re part of the team now - don’t feel like you have to be the new gal or whatever. We’re not a military compound.”

 

Wilma seemed relieved, and took a seat next to Rina. “Thank you!”

 

“So, since we’re all here, I guess we could start things off, huh? I actually came up with something that’s pretty great.” A grin came onto Hikaru’s face, his eyes gleaming with that shine Rina knew all too well. “It’s really important, so listen up - cause trust me, it’ll change the course of our entire dynamic as a team!”

 

Well,  _ this _ was certainly interesting. If this was important enough that he didn’t even consult Rina privately, it must have been pretty big, or at least relevant to each person present. She leaned forwards expectantly. “Well, don’t keep us in suspense. What is it?”

 

“I finally thought of...” Hikaru paused for dramatic effect, before spreading his arms. “A team name!”

 

His enthusiasm was greeted with utter silence for a few seconds. Rina slowly leaned back, trying to hide the disappointment on her face. “... Ah.”

 

“What? Is it bad?” Hikaru raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t even say it yet.”

 

“N-No, it’s not bad at all, it’s just - the way you were building that up, I expected...” Rina trailed off, burying her face in her hands with an exasperated sigh. “Nothing. Never mind. Carry on.”

 

Hikaru seemed unfazed, bringing his hands behind his head. “Hey, team names are cool. We’re heroes now, so we gotta have a cool name. I was considering giving us all code names, but I don’t think that’s really relevant, considering most people are just driven away from the Shadows. So how about a team name instead?”

 

_ Nobody else is going to hear our team name either, you know. _ Nonetheless, Rina decided to humor Hikaru. “I suppose. What do you propose is our team name?”

 

“All right, get this...” Hikaru took a deep breath, before spreading his arms. “I suggest we call ourselves...” Another dramatic pause.

 

“... the Freedom Fighters!”

 

Rina stared at him for a few moments, completely unsure what to think. She almost felt like the name was familiar, though she couldn’t quite place it. She wisely held her tongue, hoping that the others would have some insightful commentary on Hikaru’s... interesting choice.

 

Unfortunately, they didn’t. Wilma twiddled her fingers uncertainly, looking left and right. That left Izumi who was scratching her head in confusion. “... Sorry, what?”

 

“Hey, think about it for a sec.” Hikaru seemed to notice that the others were less than enthusiastic, and raised his hands defensively. “I know it sounds like something straight out of a comic book, but we fight for freedom, don’t we? We free people from Shadows and fight them along the way. You can’t deny that. It’s short, it’s fitting, and it even has alliteration.” He grinned, lowering his hands. “And most importantly, it’s  _ heroic!  _ So how about it, guys?”

 

Wilma seemed a little less nervous, humming to herself. “Freedom Fighters... it does have kind of a ring to it!”

 

“Hmm, yeah. I think that’s alright.” Izumi nodded along, grinning and punching her fist into her palm. “So, unless Rina’s got any objections, that’ll be our team name from now on! The Freedom Fighters!”

 

Rina hurriedly glanced over to the park entrance, sighing in relief as she noticed that none of the passerby were paying attention. “Izumi, I’m glad you’re enthusiastic about this, but please be quiet,” she chided, turning back to the group. “That said, the Freedom Fighters doesn’t sound all that bad. I’ll allow it.”

 

“All right, sweet!” Hikaru punched the air excitedly before settling down. “Well, now that that’s out of the way, I guess we should probably talk about what we’re gonna do next, right? Have you guys noticed anyone affected by Shadows?” He glanced to everyone expectantly, only for his face to fall as he noticed all of them shaking their heads.

 

“I haven’t noticed anybody at my school.” Rina shook her head lightly. “Then again, I don’t have any particularly close friends there, so I suppose I just need to look harder.”

 

“... Hey, that’s it!” Izumi abruptly shot up, pointing towards the air. “If you’re gonna look harder, we should too. Honestly, it was great meeting with you guys, but we don’t have much to go off right now, right? So how ‘bout we meet up next time and then try to talk about our findings then? It’s kinda hard to go off, well. Nothing.”

 

“Man, short team meeting.” Hikaru almost seemed disappointed, but sighed. “I guess you’ve got a point, though. We should all probably go study for school and all that instead of just trying to find things to talk about.”

 

Rina nodded gently. “My thoughts exactly. Regardless, finding a meeting place is an accomplishment. I just hope nobody spies on us or anything along those lines.”

 

“I’ll be looking for somewhere more private, but I think it’s a good temporary place.” Hikaru cracked his knuckles before standing up. “So, uh. See you guys around, I guess? Good luck with whatever you do.” He hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. “Hey, actually, what  _ are _ you guys gonna do this afternoon?”

 

Wilma perked up, seeing an opportunity to speak. “W-Well, Izumi was gonna show me around town. We were going to have dinner at a sushi place.”

 

“You guys are welcome to come if you wanna!” Izumi grinned, before hesitating and looking to Wilma nervously. When she received a smile, she relaxed, before turning back to the other guys expectantly.

 

“I was simply going to go back to my apartment and relax for the rest of the night.” Rina stood up as well, flipping her pigtails over her shoulder. “That said, if you’re offering, I don’t believe I can refuse. I’m splitting the bill, though - you shouldn’t have to pay more for an unexpected guest or two.” She idly checked her pockets - good, she had brought her wallet.

 

Hikaru chuckled, stretching out his arms. “Jeez, Rina, you’re so sweet. Well, I don’t wanna be left in the dust. I’ll come along too.”

 

“A team dinner doesn’t sound so bad.” Rina couldn’t resist a smile tugging at the edges of her lips. “I suppose our first assignment as the Freedom Fighters is to battle against our hunger. Draw your weapons, everyone.”

 

Her teammates all laughed at that, and Rina felt herself relax. Even with a new team member, she still felt as comfortable as ever with these people. She could only hope these feelings remained as the Freedom Fighters continued to grow... assuming they even got new members. But she felt like they probably would.

 

“Let’s get going.” She looked over to Izumi expectantly. “Would you care to lead us?”

 

“Hell yeah!” Izumi looked as if she was about to break into a sprint, before presumably realizing her friends wouldn’t be able to keep up. She cleared her throat and made her way off at a reasonable pace, with Rina chuckling to herself before following with the rest of her team.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Here's another chapter - another Social Link you won't see the rest of until later. Enjoy!

_ April 25 _

_ Lunch _

 

If Rina was going to find other people for Shadows, she would have to make some new friends.

 

With lunch break going on, she had free reign around Okutari, and she was going to make use of it. As she made her way into the lunchroom, her eyes flicked from table to table. She had a plan. While it wasn’t the best plan, it was something, and if it ultimately helped the team, she had no real reason to stress over it.

 

_ Two people there... six people there... five there... aha! _

 

Her eyes lit up as she spotted somebody sitting alone - a rather fancily dressed young man. His outfit gave off an air of sophistication, with a white suit, black dress pants, and brown dress shoes. As Rina gleamed more features of him, she couldn’t help but chuckle a bit as she noticed his blonde hair was rather... puffy, almost like a dog’s fur. He didn’t seem to notice she was looking at him, blue eyes firmly focused on a sandwich he was eating.

 

Rina took a deep breath.  _ Here goes nothing... _ She hadn’t really tried to approach anyone yet, so she could only hope this went well. She made her way across the lunchroom, stopping just short of the boy. “Excuse me. May I sit here?” she asked politely, holding up a bagged lunch.

 

The boy’s eyes immediately snapped in her direction, and a smirk abruptly made its way onto his face. “ _ May _ you?”

 

Out of all the responses Rina had been expecting, that was not one of them. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “Er... yes...?”

 

“Wahahaha! Little do you know this was my plan the whole time!” The boy let out a laugh, clapping his hands repeatedly. “You’re the student from Touzawa, aren’t you? I knew I would eventually be able to draw you over here with my natural charisma! Of course you can have a seat!”

 

_ I picked the wrong person, didn’t I... _ Rina hid her exasperation, bowing her head in acknowledgment. “... Regardless, thank you.” She pulled out a chair across from him and took a seat, opening up her lunch and peering inside. She hadn’t packed anything complex today - just a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich with some crackers. As much as she wanted to cook or help her sister make something crazy and exotic for every meal, sometimes something simple wasn’t so bad.

 

She took a bite, swallowing and enjoying the flavor before clearing her throat. “Ah, I didn’t even introduce myself. My apologies. I’m Rina Oshiro; what about you?”

 

“Hah! I knew you would ask to break the silence and start a conversation! You gave me just the opening I needed!” The boy set his sandwich down before pulling out his chair. Then, out of nowhere, he climbed onto it, standing up straight and spreading out both of his arms. “Behold! The magnificence of none other than Samon Ishikawa!”

 

Rina was beginning to get an idea of why he sat alone, considering that a majority of nearby students were glancing at him weirdly, sneering at him, or rolling their eyes. Nonetheless, she forced a smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Samon.” At the very least, it didn’t seem like the Shadows had gotten ahold of him.

 

Samon grinned cheekily before sitting back down in his chair, eating his own sandwich. He swallowed, letting out a content sigh. “I should hope so! As a member of Student Council, I seek to be as approachable as possible for students with problems!”

 

Rina had to resist a sigh, despite her misgivings.  _ Fine job you’ve been doing so far. _ That said, something he said caught her attention. “You’re a Student Council member?”

 

“Why, of course! Thanks to my master plans, I’ve proven to be an invaluable asset.” Samon didn’t seem to notice her slight exasperation, spreading his arms. “I always raise the most at fundraisers with my charismatic campaigns, and make sure to come up with solutions to any conundrums we may run into! I may not be the president, but eventually they’ll step down, and I’ll be on top!”

 

At the very least, Rina could say that Samon was passionate about his work. “Right... well, I can’t help but ask - “

 

“Hmph, stop right there!” Samon turned his head aside, holding out his palm directly in front of Rina’s face. “No need; I already know what you’re going to ask! To answer your question, I have exactly three siblings - two brothers and one sister. They’re just as talented as I am!”

 

Rina stared at him blankly.  _ He has to be faking it... this can’t possibly be how he really acts. Can it? _ “Er, that’s not what I was going to ask at all. I was wondering what your position was.”

 

Samon hesitated, his grin wavering for the slightest of seconds, before he recovered, shaking his head. “Hah! Of course. I was simply testing you to see if you’d react! Impeccable job at standing for your opinions, Rina!” He cleared his throat, holding a fist to his chest proudly. “I am the fundraising officer! I oversee all of our fundraisers and work out the best plans to earn our lovely school the money it deserves!”

 

_ Well, he’s sure good at covering up mistakes. _ “I see. Well, that sounds like a rather interesting position.” Rina’s curiosity was too strong, and she inquired, “What did you think I was going to ask in the first place?”

 

Samon dropped his arms back to his sides. “Well, erm... I suppose I thought you were going to ask about what my family was like, or something along those lines.”

 

Rina couldn’t help but giggle at that, feeling a little more at ease. Well, at least she had confirmation that Samon was, in fact, a normal person. “I suppose that’s good information to know as well. Thank you for telling me about that. The only family I have a close connection to at present is my sister, though we share a bond unlike anyone else.”

 

“I knew you had a sister! You gave me that impression.” Samon seemed to have recovered, as his cocky smirk returned. “That said, if there’s one thing I haven’t puzzled out, it’s why you come here. You only take some classes here, correct? And the rest are at Touzawa? Why is that?”

 

“It’s quite simple, really. Okutari provides me with many opportunities that Touzawa does not.” This felt much more like a natural conversation. Rina leaned back in her chair a bit, her arms resting comfortably in her lap. “Both schools are very lovely, but I would rather take advantage of all my opportunities. I live in Sougawa, and I only moved there recently, so I figured that I should make the most of my options.”

 

Samon let out a cackle. “Haha! So you’re a big city girl, hmm? I had the suspicion, given the way you carried yourself!” He paused awkwardly, clearly not sure where he was going with that, before scratching his head. “Erm... if you don’t mind me asking, what’s it like?” 

 

Rina couldn’t resist a giggle at Samon’s abruptly soft tone. “I’d hardly call myself a big city girl. I haven’t even been here for a month yet. Either way... Sougawa is a lovely place, really. I understand the sheer size can be overwhelming to most people, but I’ve always been a fan of spectacle. There’s so much to do - so many places to explore. I suppose I do kind of miss where I used to live, though. It wasn’t the best place, but I had some good memories there.”

 

“Hmm.” Samon seemed to be mulling this over, looking down at his sandwich intensely. “I see, I see. Well, I simply live here! In magnificent Asakami! I’ll have to visit Sougawa some time to see if it’s worthy of my attention!”

 

“I’m sure it will be.” Now that she had confirmation Samon was...  _ probably _ playing his ego up, Rina felt considerably better interacting with him. It was time to do what she had came here for. She did her best to remain cordial, asking, “Say, have you heard about that bizarre illness on the news? The one doctors can’t figure anything out about?”

 

Samon’s expression turned serious, and he nodded. “Truly a disaster! If only we had doctors with my level of skill.”

 

“Thankfully, as far as I can tell, nobody seems affected at our school. I’m not the most social person, though, so I may just be missing someone.” Rina gestured outwards with her hand. “Have you found anyone who seems like they’ve gone through some extreme behavioral changes?”

 

Samon stared at her for a few moments, eyes narrowed. “... Why are you asking?”

 

Uh oh. Had she not been casual enough?  _ Too _ casual? Rina did her best to ignore the fact that she was probably sweating now. “Ah, well... I was just - “

 

“Hmph! Say no more.” Samon thrust out his palm in front of her face, turning his head away. “I already know why you’re asking, Rina! Don’t you know? I’m always one step ahead of every student and most faculty members here!”

 

This caught Rina off guard, and she tilted her head curiously. “You do?”

 

“Don’t deny it. I have a firm read on you, dear!” Samon spread his arms, his smirk widening. “You said you weren’t the most social person, but you think sick people are an easy way to get new friends - comfort them and you have yourself a pal! And I commend you for that - excellent thinking!”

 

Oh. Of course. Rina resisted exhaling in relief, wiping her brow. “Y-Yes, exactly. I suppose I’m that transparent, huh?” She forced a smile, straightening in her seat.

 

“Don’t take it personally! I see through everyone like this.” Samon dusted his shoulders off with a grin, before his face turned serious. “Unfortunately, I hate to inform you, but... I haven’t come across any students that seem like they could be suffering from that particular illness. Our student body is safe for now!”

 

“... Ah.” Rina glanced away, feeling rather disappointed. Sure, no one was infected, but she had resolved to protect people. How was she supposed to do that if there was no one to protect?

 

Samon waved a hand dismissively. “Oh, don’t look so disappointed. I get you’d like to make more friends, but they don’t have to be sick for that! You can easily just talk to them! In fact, if you need friends that badly? I will be your friend!”

 

“Right. Of course.” Rina couldn’t resist a genuine grin at that, even if she still felt a bit sour inside. Sure, Samon had a point. It was probably a good thing that nobody was being affected by Shadows. But even so, Rina couldn’t help but feel a bit skeptical. Considering Samon’s...  _ interesting _ sense of judgment, she was highly doubtful that not a single student in the school had some sort of internal struggle that made them a Shadow magnet.

 

Still, she had at least made a new friend...?

 

_ I am thou... thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond... _

_ Another chain of captivity shatters... _

_ Thou shalt be blessed when making Personas of the Magician Arcana... _

**~~ RANK UP! - MAGICIAN ARCANA: OKUTARI FUNDRAISER ~~**

 

As Rina collected her thoughts, the bell ringing interrupted. As the students got up from their tables and started making their way towards the classrooms, she took one last bite of her lunch before putting it away for later. “Thank you for talking with me, Samon. It was a pleasure.” She smiled, curtsying.

 

“You as well, Rina! I’m proud to announce myself as your newest friend!” Samon grinned, spreading his arms. “I’m sure you’re looking forward to when we next hang out, and so am I!”

 

“You’d be correct. I’ll see you around.” Rina straightened and gave him one last nod before marching off. As she rounded the hallways, she couldn’t help but wonder... how much did her other teammates know about him? They all went to Okutari, so perhaps they were acquainted. She ducked out of the mob of students scrambling for their classes, leaning against the wall and opening the Freedom Fighters group chat on her phone. She typed, “Hey, do any of you know much about Samon Ishikawa?”

 

It only took a few seconds before a response popped up from Izumi. “hes a dick”

 

In the face of that abrupt reply, Rina couldn’t maintain her composure, and snickered, covering her mouth with one hand. She rubbed her eyes before typing, “He wasn’t  _ that _ bad from my conversation with him. We got along well.”

 

“give him a chance! :c” Wilma was quick to interject.

 

Hikaru’s reply came in shortly after. “well, that’s not fair, rina. you get along with, like, everyone you talk to. though i can’t help but wonder, did he get a single thing right about you?”

 

“He did get one thing about me correct, actually. Remind me to tell you later.” Rina slipped her phone into her pocket, quietly joining the line of students and making her way towards her next class.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Here's Sun Rank 3... kind of. I'm gonna be having 5 chapters total for each Social Link because 10 is just insanity. The exceptions will be Fool and Judgment, which are story-mandated links. Hope you enjoy the little reveal of Hikaru's backstory, plus a little surprise at the end. ;)

_April 25_

_After School_

 

Still no luck with the Shadows...

 

Rina let out a sigh, leaning back against the wall and taking out her phone. With her classes at Okutari finished, she was left alone in the school’s halls, thinking to herself about the fact that her team still hadn’t been able to find anyone. Sure, she should have been grateful that nobody at Okutari _or_ Touzawa seemed to be infected, but she almost felt like she was wasting her powers. If she had the ability to protect people from the Shadows, it was her responsibility to do so, wasn’t it? There had to be a case somewhere that she could help with.

 

She shut her eyes tightly before taking out her phone, sending a text message to the group. “Hey, I’ve been thinking. Do you think we should find people plagued by the Shadows who aren’t part of our schools?”

 

It took a minute or two, but Wilma was the first to respond. “that’s really sweet, but... idk if it’s really our business? ^^; we all have school and stuff, so we shouldn’t focus on being too crazy”

 

Izumi was quick to add her own input to the discussion. “ye its not a big deal were not superheroes”

 

Given how two of her other teammates seemed okay with the situation, Rina exhaled, feeling herself relax. They were right. It was their responsibility to help who they could, but they had to balance their own lives. There was no reason to...

 

She hesitated, tilting her head as she heard some noise from nearby. It sounded almost like... angry shouting. Her curiosity piqued, she slipped her phone in her pocket and quietly made her way towards the source of the ruckus, doing her best not to make a big fuss. It seemed like it was coming from just around the corner... She carefully leaned out the other side, eyeing the two people arguing.

 

“Okay, look, I’m not going to get a bad grade on this project just because you skip school every other day.” The person shouting was Hikaru, and he was glaring up at... uh oh. Rina gulped as she registered Ryouichi’s rugged countenance. This wasn’t going to end well.

 

The taller boy seemed unfazed, crossing his arms and giving Hikaru a skeptical look. “I read the lessons at home, y’know. I’ll just add to our presentation before the deadline. I have other stuff to deal with and waiting a few days won’t hurt.” His tone was authoritative enough that Rina couldn’t help but feel amazed at the fact that Hikaru didn’t back down. She sure would have.

 

“Oh my g...” Hikaru covered his face, taking a deep breath. “You’ve done _nothing_ , dude! No communication, no nothing! If we get a bad grade cause I had to do the entire thing for you, that’s on you and I’m going to make sure Ms. Reisa knows!”

 

Ryouichi rolled his eyes. “And then what? She’ll give me an F?”

 

Hikaru sputtered for a few seconds before storming off in a huff. Rina hurriedly ducked back behind the corner as she saw him turn around, making her way towards the exit and trying to act as if she hadn’t seen anything.

 

Unfortunately, she didn’t play it off very well. As Hikaru rounded the corner, he stopped upon seeing Rina before sighing. “You saw all that, huh?”

 

Well, there was no sense in hiding it now. Rina rubbed her head, awkwardly avoiding meeting Hikaru’s gaze. “... Yes. I’m sorry for eavesdropping. I just heard some shouting and went to look, and... well, I saw you two. I was going to step in if anything happened.”

 

“Nah, it’s fine.” Thankfully, Hikaru seemed to have relaxed quite a bit with Rina’s presence. That said, he was still visibly irritated, grumbling to himself. “I really don’t like that guy. He thinks just because he’s the son of the Chief Justice he can do whatever he wants. It’s like school rules mean nothing to him. Skipping school, favoritism from teachers, wearing a hat...”

 

Upon hearing that, Rina tilted her head curiously. That was interesting information. “Does being the Chief Justice’s son really give him that much power?”

 

“Honestly, it shouldn’t, but people are terrified of his dad. He’s every bit as scary as his son is.” Hikaru rolled his eyes, before smiling a bit. “I guess it’s not that big of a deal, though. If he works on our project like he said he would, then things will be fine.”

 

Rina nodded softly. “Of course. Even if he doesn’t, you can take pride in the fact that you have a good work ethic.”

 

“That’s a good way to look at it.” Hikaru shrugged, stretching out his arms and yawning. “Hey, wanna hang out for a bit? I was planning on hanging out with Wilma, but she has to write a letter to the people back at her home country. I said I’d meet with her in the lunchroom, so maybe we could chill out there while I wait for her?”

 

“That sounds wonderful.” Rina slid her hands in her jacket pockets before turning towards the lunchroom, starting to walk beside Hikaru. “Have you been up to anything lately?”

 

“Mostly just looking for people that could be Shadow targets. So far I haven’t really found anyone, though.” Hikaru took his phone out, checking it for a moment before chuckling. “Hey, looks like you’ve got the same problem. Wilma and Izumi are right, though. We shouldn’t get too worked up over it.”

 

Rina raised an eyebrow, checking her own text messages briefly. “Not to be rude, but I’m just a little surprised. I would think you’d jump at the chance to be a superhero.”

 

Hikaru shrugged, putting his phone back in his pocket. “Well, yeah. It’s a little frustrating that we can’t get work, but it’s nothing worth freaking out about. All this means is that I have to try extra hard on Shadow missions and all that.” He grinned, glancing in Rina’s direction. “Being a hero isn’t about quantity, after all!”

 

“Of course.” Despite feeling happy that Hikaru wasn’t demovitated, Rina felt just a little uncomfortable for whatever reason when he said he was going to try “extra hard”. She wasn’t sure why... She dismissed the feeling for now. It was probably just her nerves. “I haven’t found anyone at Touzawa either, though I suppose that’s probably a good thing. Being infected by Shadows, while something we can prevent, is far from pleasant.” She shuddered at the memory.

 

Hikaru snorted. “No kidding. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.” The two made their way into the lunchroom, taking seats next to each other at a table close to the exit. “But yeah, other than that, things have been pretty good... I guess. My parents are still being all ‘heroism is bad for you’, but I’m used to it by now.”

 

“That’s not something you should be used to.” Rina bit her lip, feeling that distinct anger towards Hikaru’s parents again. She fought it down in favor of a supportive smile. “Well, take comfort in the fact that I support your endeavors. And I’m certain Izumi and Wilma do as well.”

 

Surprisingly, that didn’t seem like the response Hikaru wanted to hear. He sunk down a bit, mumbling, “Maybe you shouldn’t.”

 

Rina’s eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms, looking at Hikaru sternly. “Don’t say that! Just because your family discourages it doesn’t mean we should.”

 

“That’s... not what I meant.” Hikaru sighed, looking down at his lap. “Forget I said anything.”

 

“Hikaru, I want to know what could possibly convince you what you’re doing is a bad thing.” Rina remained adamant, placing a hand on Hikaru’s shoulder gently. “I understand things can be hard, but you’ve _helped_ people. If it wasn’t for you, Izumi and Wilma might have ended up as another case on the news. Even indirectly, you helped me fight against my own Shadow. So what could possibly be holding you back at this stage?”

 

Hikaru slowly looked up to her, blinking in surprise before sighing and relenting. “... I guess I’ll tell you. Just give me a sec, okay? I don’t think I’ve told anyone except Izumi about this, and that’s because she was involved, in a sense.”

 

“Of course. Take your time.” Rina dropped her hand back to her side, folding her hands on her lap and waiting patiently. She could already feel some anxiety bubbling up - if Hikaru was trusting her with something he had only told his _best friend_ about, it must have been serious. She had to be as supportive as possible.

 

After a minute or two, Hikaru seemed to gather the courage to speak. “So... I had this friend. I guess her name doesn’t really matter, but her name was Amano Yumisa. We met in elementary school.”

 

Already, Rina didn’t like the somber tone he was using. Nonetheless, she nodded slowly. “Mhm...?”

 

“Amano, Izumi, and I were pretty close. We were always known as ‘that one friend group’.” Hikaru chuckled a bit as he reminisced. “We were kind of weird, but we were inseparable. Amano wanted to be a police officer when she grew up, so she kind of gave me the spark of heroism. We went around pretty regularly and helped people, and... we kinda liked each other. You know, romantically.”

 

“Of course.” So Hikaru had gotten his heroic tendencies from someone else. Rina laced her fingers together, almost afraid to speak. “... What happened?”

 

Hikaru took a deep breath, shutting his eyes. “Well... one day, a fire broke out at a pet store we were visiting. I wanted to run away, but... Amano ran straight in to help. She managed to get some of the pets out safely, but there were people on the second floor she was going for. I wanted to go after her, but firefighters showed up around that time and didn’t let me stop her or go inside, and...”

 

He clenched his fists. “She never came out.”

 

Rina had a distinct feeling that was where Hikaru was going, but hearing it felt like a punch to the gut. It all made sense - too much sense. “... I’m sorry.” The words rang hollow to her own ears. Why did she say that? She was _sorry?_ That was the most hackneyed phrase she could use to comfort Hikaru.

 

Hikaru didn’t seem to care, keeping his eyes shut. His voice quivered as he spoke. “They took out her body later and said she had died from fallen debris. She was the only one who died in that fire. It was like a cruel joke. My girlfriend tried to be a hero and ended up dead for it. I could have stopped her, but I didn’t. And to make things worse, thanks to all the time I spent with her, I kind of neglected Izumi. We became friends again, but our relationship has never really felt the same. I bet she still hates me for what happened and is just being friends with me because of Amano.”

 

Rina bit her lip uncertainly, glancing upon her friend’s defeated expression. Was this how she had looked when she had given up on trying to make friends? She could practically feel the despair radiating off him - it was all too familiar by this point. But if things had gotten better for her, they could get better for him.

 

She wasn’t going to let him fall into the same trap she had.

 

“Hikaru, you’re spouting nonsense! What happened to Amano wasn’t your fault, and if anyone blames you for it, they’re _wrong!_ ” Rina balled her fists up, glaring straight at him. “Anyone with a brain can see that Izumi is very, very fond of you!”

 

That did the trick. Hikaru was jolted out of his distressed state, jumping a bit at Rina’s sudden shouting and glancing at her. “H-Huh?”

 

Realizing that people were staring, Rina cleared her throat, trying to maintain her composure. “Look. I understand that I wasn’t there... and that I wasn’t even part of your friend group. So I doubt I have any right to speak on this matter. But Amano died doing the right thing. She saved some of the pets - she gave them a second chance. And she might have even saved some people in that fire, too. If I had to guess, she used her own body to shield people from debris. You said she was the only one who died in that fire? That was because of _her._ If she hadn’t run in, I can guarantee there would have been more casualties - casualties that you could have prevented.”

 

“Rina...” Hikaru stared at her in awe.

 

“I can’t stand seeing you like this, Hikaru.” Rina felt her passion wearing off, but she maintained her momentum, making direct eye contact with her friend. “I’ve spoken with Izumi in private, and she’s said nothing but positive things about you. _She_ was the one who spurred me into action against your Shadow. Does that sound like something she would do if she hated you? And don’t tell me she simply feels responsible for you because Amano died.”

 

She paused, letting her words sink in, before sighing and slumping back in her chair. “... I’ve said my piece. You saved me from despair. It’s only appropriate I at least try to save you.”

 

There was a brief pause. Rina didn’t want to look at Hikaru again. She had mostly just rambled about something that she had no reason to speak about. She wouldn’t have been surprised if he just stood up and le -

 

“Yeesh, Rina. You’re so dramatic.” A chuckle came from the boy.

 

“Wh... H-Hey, I’m trying to help!” Rina’s fear turned to embarrassment as she looked back at him.

 

Hikaru raised his hands. “Kidding. Honestly, the fact that you’re willing to be so passionate about this when you weren’t even there... means a lot to me. You obviously care a lot, and that’s really all I could ask for. Thank you.”

 

Rina felt herself relaxing, nodding slowly. “You’re... you’re welcome, Hikaru. I’m glad I could help.” She opened her arms, and Hikaru nodded, leaning forwards as the two hugged each other tightly. Rina almost felt as if she should say more, but she elected to stay silent, simply allowing Hikaru to enjoy her embrace... and enjoying his own in turn.

 

**~~ RANK UP! - SUN ARCANA: HIKARU HAYASHI ~~**

 

After what felt like a while, Rina slowly pulled back, folding her hands on the table. “So this is why you’re hesitant to ask Izumi out, I take it...”

 

“Yeah. I guess I kind of knew she didn’t really hate me. It’s been drifting in the back of my mind.” Hikaru sighed, scratching his head. “Even if she likes me back, I don’t want her to feel like she’s second best to Amano.”

 

Rina shook her head. “I highly doubt that will happen. I’m probably not qualified to speak on this, having never been in a relationship myself, but... romance isn’t like that. It’s not a contest. So long as you make each other happy? You’ve already won.”

 

Hikaru seemed to mull this over for a few moments. Eventually, he pulled out his phone from his pocket. “... Oh, hey, Wilma’s done with her report. She’ll probably be here soon.”

 

Rina almost felt the need to lean over curiously, but restrained herself. Reading his text would be rude. However, Hikaru seemed to notice, and chuckled, typing quickly before sending the message. “Don’t worry, I’ll show you.” He held out the phone for Rina to see, displaying a conversation log with Izumi.

 

“[4/25 4:32 PM] Hikaru: hey, izumi. i wanna talk about something.

[4/25 4:35 PM] Izumi: ?

[4/25 4:36 PM] Hikaru: it’s probably not something that should be done over text. wanna meet up later for dinner? i’m gonna be spending some time with wilma before that, to get to know her and all.

[4/25 4:41 PM] Hikaru: if that’s ok.

[4/25 4:43 PM] Izumi: no its fine i just wasnt expectin this

[4/25 4:44 PM] Izumi: we havnt spent time togethr in a wihle

[4/25 4:45 PM] Izumi: *while

[4/25 4:47 PM] Hikaru: awesome. trust me, you’ll love this. see you then.”

 

“You’ll have to tell me how it goes.” Rina smiled as she saw the conversation, bowing her head. “I should probably leave you to speak with Wilma - I have my own things to do. Good luck with both of them.”

 

“Heck yeah. Thanks for the talk. It means a lot to me.” Hikaru nodded gently, leaning back.

 

Rina chuckled, dusting her skirt off and standing up. “It means a lot to me too. Thank you for confiding in me.” She gave him one last nod before making her way off, feeling an overwhelming sense of joy within her... and maybe a bit of envy. She couldn’t deny that Hikaru meant a lot to her.

 

Thankfully, she didn’t really mind. Izumi had a good catch.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Here's Chariot Part 2! To those wondering when we'll get to the next Shadow stuff, it's soon, I promise. Enjoy this in the meantime!

_April 27_

_After School_

 

“You can’t hide from me forever, you know.”

 

Rina crossed her arms, leaning against the door frame of a particular classroom. Most of the students had filed out now, but only one was still there - someone who had been evading her ever since she had texted her asking how her date had gone.

 

“G-Gyah!” Izumi didn’t seem to be expecting her, jumping out of her desk in surprise and clutching her notebook to her chest. When she registered who it was, she only seemed to relax a little, a sheepish grin coming onto her face. “Ehehehe, R-Rina... so nice to s-see you! I’m, uh, happy that you’re here...”

 

Rina didn’t look the least bit impressed, raising an eyebrow. “Izumi, you’re a terrible liar.”

 

“.... Yeah.” Finally, Izumi seemed to give up, sighing and hanging her head. “Sorry, I’ve just been, uh... really awkward about the date.”

 

Rina’s expression softened, and she made her way over, stuffing her hands in her pockets. “Did it not go well?”

 

“What? No, it went great! I think!” Izumi’s expression shifted to delight in an instant. “We got food at Saori Ramen, talked a bit, and then he just kinda dropped the question of ‘wanna go out’ on me. I was kinda thinking that he was gonna ask ever since he texted me, but I thought he was still trying to get over Am...”

 

She trailed off, a nervous blush erupting on her cheeks. “... F-Forget I said anything!”

 

“It’s alright. He told me about Amano.” Rina decided not to elaborate further, instead casually moving the subject along. “But never mind that. So you two are, pardon my language... a _thing_ now?”

 

“W-Well, uh... kind of...?” Izumi twiddled her fingers, eyes shifting left and right - as if she expected Hikaru to break in and contradict her at any moment. “I mean, he kinda kissed me on the cheek at the end, but we never actually called each other boyfriend or girlfriend or anything like that, so I don’t really know what’s up with us anymore and that’s why I wasn’t really talking to you, but I guess I’m pretty happy so it’s not a big deal...”

 

She trailed off, inhaling sharply before slowly exhaling. “... Right. Sorry. Uh. We’re still friends, I guess.”

 

Rina couldn’t resist a giggle. “That’s all I wanted to know.” With that out of the way, and considering she was already here... “Would you like to talk for a bit? I mentioned a while ago that we would try to find some hobbies for you, and I figured that now might be a good time, if you’re not particularly busy.”

 

The change of subject sent a visible wave of relief over Izumi. “Y’know what, that doesn’t sound so bad. Sure thing! I’ve got all my work done, so we could walk around town and find stuff.”

 

“Perfect. Let’s get going, then. I made a little list of things we could try.” Rina reached inside her pocket, ruffling around, before her fingers closed around a small slip of paper. She wasn’t sure how well this would work, admittedly. She hadn’t done anything like this with a friend before. But she had written down about ten or eleven things, so she didn’t feel too worried.

 

Surely they’d come up with _one_ thing that Izumi would enjoy, right?

 

***

 

“Well, that’s the last thing on my list.”

 

As the two exited the rock climbing range, Rina pressed her palms into her cheeks, trying to withhold her exasperation. She tossed her paper in the trash, dropping her arms by her sides. “You know you’re supposed to kick against the wall when you descend, not press up against it. We were telling you that over and over,” she said curtly.

 

“H-Hey, I’m not good with heights, okay?” Izumi winced, glancing down at the large scrape on her leg.

 

Rina came to a stop, staring at her in disbelief. “Then why did you even try it? You could have just told me - ”

 

“I dunno! I didn’t think it’d be _that_ high until I looked down!” Izumi looked away shamefully. “Sorry, jeez!”

 

Rina felt a bit of a twisting feeling in her gut, and sighed, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder sympathetically. “... It’s all right. I suppose I’m just a little frustrated that I couldn’t find anything that you would enjoy doing.” She pursed her lips. “Though I suppose, reflecting on it... maybe I didn’t really pick the best things for us to do.”

 

Izumi snorted, her expression visibly relaxing. “Yeah, no offense, but... curling? Seriously?”

 

“You said you liked sports,” Rina protested, rubbing her am uncomfortably. While she could probably think of more hobbies for Izumi to try, she wasn’t even sure if it was really worth the effort at this point. She had made a big fuss about finding a hobby eventually, but she had made sure to fill her list with a wide variety of things. If Izumi didn’t have fun with _any_ of those... then she wasn’t really sure what to do.

 

Nonetheless, she decided not to let it get her down. She was still spending time with her friend, after all. There was no sense in ruining the mood. “Well, so long as we’re out and about, we might as well walk around, right? So long as your leg’s not bothering you.”

 

“Nah, it’s fine.” Izumi’s earlier anxiousness seemed to have disappeared, and she shrugged. “I’ve dealt with worse. If it gets serious, then we’ll do something about it.”

 

Rina nodded politely. “All right. Just let me know if you need to sit.” She began to walk, making sure to move slowly so that Izumi could stay by her side - and staying close by just in case she stumbled. She decided to ask about something casual, not wanting to dwell on the matter of leisurely activities for longer than necessary. “So, besides advancing your relationship with Hikaru, has anything else been going on in your life?”

 

As expected, Izumi’s face flushed red again, and she scratched her head. “W-Well, uh... I guess not much, really. It’s been pretty average. We’re gonna be visiting a buncha different schools in a couple days, so that’ll be fun.”

 

“Visiting other schools?” Rina raised an eyebrow, tilting her head curiously. “Whatever for?”

 

“The pincipal said it was something about expanding our horizons and seeing what school life is like for other people. Me, I’m just kinda confused at the whole thing.” Izumi shrugged, stuffing her hands in her pockets. “I mean, meeting new people is also cool, I guess, but I’m not huge on other high schools. I’m gonna be at Okutari until I’m done, so what’s the big deal with this?”

 

“Hey, expanding your horizons is important. I’m attending two schools at once precisely for that reason.” Rina huffed, crossing her arms.

 

Izumi shook her head. “Mhm, I get that, and that’s cool! You do you. But it just ain’t for me. I can barely keep up with one school as things are right now, y’know? I know I could probably take less classes and all, but... meh. I’d just like to stick to one schedule at one place.”

 

“I suppose that’s fair enough.” Rina nodded in understanding. It was interesting hearing other people’s perspectives on this matter. “Touzawa accommodates my schedule very well due to the way our classes are laid out, so I don’t have to worry about any schedule conflicts. It feels just like going to one school in two different locations, really. Not much of an extra workload.” She sighed softly, her shoulders slumping a tad.

 

“Right.” Izumi nodded, cracking her knuckles as the two rounded a street corner. “I guess, since this didn’t work out, I could probably go look for, like... extracurricular activities at school.”

 

Upon hearing her friend, Rina couldn’t help but avoid eye contact, glancing down at the ground. “... Of course.”

 

Izumi raised an eyebrow, slowing down and glancing to her curiously. “Something wrong?”

 

“I don’t know, I just... don’t feel well.” Rina sighed again, folding her arms behind her back. “I wanted to try to find you some hobbies, and I picked things that were suited to your character, but none of them worked out.”

 

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up over it. There’s always next time, right?” Izumi didn’t seem particularly bothered, shrugging offhandedly.

 

Before Rina could hold herself back, the words came tumbling out in a hurry. “That’s not my point. I’ve known you for, what... two or three weeks now? I made sure to select hobbies that I thought would fit you, but none of them worked. It feels like I don’t know you as well as I thought I did, and I don’t feel like that’s appropriate. I’m not sure if I’m doing well as your friend.”

 

She came to a stop, blinking slowly and trying her hardest not to look at Izumi. “... I’ve never had friends that I’ve wanted to do these types of things for, and, well... I feel like a failure. A bad friend, if you will.”

 

Rina eventually forced herself to look over at Izumi, dreading her expression - only to pause as she was met with a blank stare. The two had stopped walking, leaving them standing awkwardly on the side of the street.

 

A few seconds of silence passed, to the point where Rina thought Izumi hadn’t even been paying attention, before she spoke. “Rina, that’s really dumb.”

 

“... Pardon?” Rina stared at Izumi in bewilderment, unsure how to feel about that response.

 

“Making friends ain’t a science. I mean, sure, you’ve known me for a while, but we haven’t really hung out much! I haven’t told you anything about the kinda stuff I enjoy, so you didn’t really have _that_ much information to go on.” Izumi rolled her shoulders. “Jeez, you’re too hard on yourself. Lighten up a bit! The fact that you tried to help is just really cool in itself - I can’t think of many people who would go out of their way to help me find stuff to do.”

 

Rina blinked for a moment before it clicked in her head. “... So you’re saying this _isn’t_ a normal thing for friends to do?”

 

Izumi hesitated before grinning. “Man, I keep thinking you know way more than me about the social thing, but I guess we’re both pretty clueless on that front.” She gave Rina a pat on the back. “Seriously, don’t worry about it. Do I look mad?”

 

“W-Well, I suppose not.” _I feel like an imbecile..._ Rina tried to hide the blush on her cheeks, with minimal success. “I’m still getting used to having friends, I suppose.”

 

“Yeah, it ain’t a big deal, trust me. Don’t think you’ve got any rules to follow.” Izumi held out her fist. “We cool?”

 

Rina extended her own hand in turn for a handshake, before catching herself. She quickly formed her hand into a fist and bumped it against Izumi’s. “... Yes, we’re cool.” While the words felt a little strange, she felt considerably more content. Izumi was right. She just had to be herself.

 

**~~ RANK UP! - CHARIOT ARCANA: IZUMI AKIYAMA ~~**

 

... It felt odd being the one consoled, considering she had been comforting Hikaru just a couple days beforehand. Not that she minded, of course. Rina raised her head, clearing her throat. “Do you want to go get dinner?”

 

“Sure would! How about we go for sushi?” Izumi licked her lips eagerly.

 

Rina nodded gently. “Sounds like a plan. I’ll cover the bill.” She idly tugged at one of her pigtails before making her way off, Izumi by her side. In the end, it didn’t really matter who needed consoling. What mattered was that she was still Izumi’s friend.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Here's another chapter. I've started on the next Shadow fighting chapter, and those are... pretty long, but I've got a couple chapters to publish in the meantime, so look forward to that as I drop the next target here!  
> Also, a reminder that you're welcome to ask questions about the fanfic on my tumblr here: https://mightygarchomp.tumblr.com/

_ April 29 _

_ Lunch _

 

For how much Rina usually enjoyed lunch, it wasn’t really the same at Touzawa, considering she didn’t have any close friends there. It wasn’t bad, but it was just... boring. Even with other students visiting, she hadn’t registered to show them around, so here she was, sitting alone at a table and enjoying a grilled meat sandwich.

 

Still, it wasn’t all bad. She closed her eyes, chewing her food slowly. This was much better than the last time she had tried making one of these. Furuta had been praising her improvements on cooking, so she figured that she could only get better from here. Perhaps it was time to bring a more complex recipe to her sister’s attention, so she could learn more advanced techniques. She’d have to make sure to speak to her about it whenever she saw her next. With Furuta’s work schedule, it was a bit of a gamble.

 

As Rina swallowed, she could hear some shuffling as a large group of people entered the cafeteria. It seemed like another tour group, given how there was a lone student wearing the Touzawa school uniform in the lead. 

 

However, as she looked them over, she couldn’t help but notice that most of the other students were dressed in a familiar outfit - Okutari’s school uniform. And the students that weren’t in their uniforms...

 

_ It’s them! _ Rina perked up as she registered a trio of familiar faces - Hikaru, Izumi, and Wilma, all in the group. It seemed they had all lined up to get lunch. She waved at them, hoping they would see - and sure enough, Hikaru seemed to notice. He tugged at Izumi and Wilma’s shoulders and pointed in Rina’s direction, and the two looked at her before waving back.

 

Rina smiled and returned to her sandwich, trusting that they would come over. Perhaps this wouldn’t be a boring lunch after all.

 

Sure enough, within a few minutes, the rest of the Freedom Fighters made their way over to Rina’s table, each of them carrying lunch trays. Wilma and Hikaru sat next to Rina, with Izumi sitting on Hikaru’s other side. “Hey, there you are. You said you went here, so we figured we’d surprise you by stopping by,” he said with a chuckle.

 

“Didn’t you say you weren’t going to visit?” Rina glanced towards Izumi teasingly.

 

“Yeah, well... Hikaru convinced me to come along, even if I didn’t really pay much attention to the tour stuff.” Izumi shrugged, using her knife to cut up a baked potato. “Seeing you ain’t all bad, though.”

 

Wilma nodded eagerly, also cutting up her food, albeit into much smaller pieces than Izumi. “Your school is really nice, Rina! There’s a lot of cool buildings!”

 

“Mhm, the architecture is quite nice.” Rina nodded, taking a bite of her sandwich once more and swallowing quickly. “It’s nice to have you here. I’ll be honest, I like it here, but all my friends are at Okutari. Maybe I should try to branch out to some people here... even if they’re still a bit scared of me. I didn’t exactly make the best first impression.”

 

Hikaru grinned. “Well, hey, we know you’ll get a friend at some point. You’re pretty charismatic. But until then, we’re around for today, yeah?” 

 

Rina paused, glancing over to Izumi. Was she blushing? She looked down, catching sight of her holding Hikaru’s hand. She couldn’t resist a smile, but she quickly tore her eyes away before either of them could catch sight of her. “... Yes. And that’s perfectly fine with me.” She took one last bite of her sandwich, enjoying the flavor, before wiping her mouth with a napkin and disposing of it in a nearby trash can. “Did you really come here  _ just _ to visit me, though?”

 

“Well, Wilma wanted to see the schools around, and we figured we’d keep her company.” Izumi, while still visibly flustered, was trying to cool down, pursing her lips. “I mean, it’s nice here, but we had to go here by bus. It kinda sucked.”

 

“No kidding.” Hikaru rolled his eyes. “One of Ryouichi’s friends was stalking us the whole time, and whenever Izumi called her out she made growling noises. She tends to be a stalker, but for some reason she was extra fixated on us today. It was weird.”

 

“Are you speaking of ME?!”

 

The sudden new voice caused Rina to flinch and nearly fall out of her seat - especially since it came from right behind her.  _ W-What in the world? _

 

She whipped around, ready to chew out the newcomer, only to falter as she actually registered who it was. What were they  _ wearing? _ They stuck out like a sore thumb amongst all the other students, with their attire being reminiscent of some kind of villain - long gray trenchcoat, black undershirt and jeans, brown boots, and to top it all off, a black cloak with a hood. Just when Rina thought this person couldn’t look weirder, she noticed the white collar around her neck - a cravat. Upon closer inspection, the person seemed to be a girl, though it was a bit hard to tell. Her purple hair stuck out in all directions, as if she had been electrocuted.

 

“At last, I make my dramatic entrance!” The girl let out a high-pitched cackle, ignoring the people staring at her. She gazed upon Rina with excited green eyes, clapping her hands. “So YOU are the mysterious Rina Oshiro!”

 

Rina was beginning to get deja vu from this whole situation. Nonetheless, she tried her hardest to smile. “... Yes, that would be me. What of it?”

 

“W-Why aren’t you growling anymore?” Wilma stared for a few seconds. Even she looked completely bewildered.

 

“Oh, that? I removed my astral projection, so I don’t need to act like a bear anymore. It’s impressive that you could recognize me with it active, however!” The girl waved a hand dismissively. “Nonetheless, having gleamed your magical signature, you are quite intriguing! So I shall introduce myself as none other than Tamiko Maeda!”

 

By this point, everyone around Tamiko had gone silent and was just looking at her in disbelief - the Freedom Fighters included. Hikaru was the first to speak, clearing his throat. “... We know who you are.”

 

“Yes, I was introducing myself to Rina!” Tamiko replied without missing a beat.

 

Rina hesitated. Hadn’t she heard that name before? She slowly glanced over to the others in confusion. She whispered, “... and this is Ryouichi’s  _ friend? _ ”

 

“Believe me, I’m just as confused as you.” Hikaru cleared his throat before raising his voice. “Well, Tamiko, we’re kinda busy, so it’d be great if you could... you know... not be here. Go sit with Ryouichi or something.”

 

“Awww, but I wanted to test Rina’s magical energy!” Tamiko’s lips formed into an admittedly cute pout, and she crossed her arms with a huff, looking off to the side. “And even then, Ryouichi’s been acting strange lately. He has a dark aura about him that even a master of the supreme powers cannot purge.”

 

Rina opened her mouth, ready to tell Tamiko she was spewing complete nonsense, before something clicked in her brain.  _... Dark aura? _ She cleared her throat, holding up a hand before the others could speak. “Excuse me. If you don’t mind me asking, how exactly has he been acting strange?”

 

Tamiko raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless answered her question. “Well, normally he’s all gruff and stuff, but he’s never really mean. I went to sit with him and he told me to go away. He  _ never _ does that!”

 

_... Interesting. _ Rina slowly glanced over to her teammates, hoping they were registering the implications. Hikaru seemed to have settled down, visibly contemplating, while Izumi was glancing over to him curiously. Wilma was also glancing down at her lap, deep in thought. It seemed that they had caught on. 

 

Rina turned her attention back to Tamiko, clearing her throat. “Well, I’m sorry to hear that, but we were having a private discussion together. That said, erm...” She tried to think of a way to phrase her statement that she would understand. “Perhaps the other students have magical energy to test? Touzawa has many talented students, so I’m certain you’ll find someone.”

 

That seemed to ease Tamiko’s concerns, and she broke out into a grin. “Hah! You’re correct! Thank you for the recommendation!” She spun on her heel and marched off with a spring in her step, heading straight for a table at the far end of the cafeteria.

 

“Rina, I hope you realize what you’ve done,” Hikaru said dryly as he finished up his lunch. “When Tamiko gets obsessed over something, she doesn’t stop.”

 

“She certainly seems...  _ extraordinary, _ but she just has a different perspective than all of us. I don’t think it’d be fair to treat her rudely.” Rina shook her head, taking a quick glance around to make sure no one was paying attention, before lowering her voice. “More importantly, I take it you all came to the same idea I had.”

 

“Ryouichi’s got the Shadows?” Izumi clarified, trying her best to keep her volume down as well.

 

Rina nodded approvingly. “It’s possible. I don’t want to jump to conclusions, but we should try to keep an eye on him. I know that he’s not exactly the friendliest person around, but it’s our job to chase any leads we have.”

 

Hikaru sighed, burying his face in his hands. “I  _ guess _ helping him is the heroic thing to do, but... I’ll be damned if I’m not annoyed about it.”

 

“H-Hey, Hikaru, look on the bright side,” Wilma offered, glancing towards her friend. “If he doesn’t have Shadows, then he’s probably just in a bad mood or something and we can just avoid him.”

 

The group fell silent. Wilma awkwardly turned her gaze to her lap. “... That wasn’t very encouraging, was it...”

 

“It’s fine, Wilma. You have a point, anyway. I doubt any of us have a particularly positive opinion of Ryouichi, so if he turns out to be alright, we won’t have to get involved with him.” Rina folded her hands together, contemplating the situation. If Ryouichi  _ did _ have Shadows, that meant he was probably having more trouble than he let on. “But if we do, we’ll work our hardest to stop the Shadows, like we did with everyone else.”

 

The group nodded firmly. There was a brief moment of silence before Izumi asked, “So, if he gets a Persona, is he still gonna join us?”

 

“Izumi, did you have to...?” Rina brought her palm to her forehead, sighing in annoyance.

 

“Hey, it’s a reasonable question!” Izumi threw her hands up in protest.

 

“Whatever the case is, I promise I’ll do my best, even if I’m not exactly Ryouichi’s biggest fan.” Hikaru stretched out his arms, looking over to the cafeteria exit. It seemed the Okutari students were gathering there, with the tour guide from earlier waiting for everyone expectantly. “That said, I think we’re getting ready to change gears. It was nice talking to you, Rina.”

 

“Same to all of you. Have fun on the rest of the tour. And if you get any more information, be sure to text it to the group - though I doubt that needs to be said.” Rina bowed her head as her friends stood up.

 

Wilma nodded, beaming happily. “Mhm! See you around, Rina!”

 

As the three left to rejoin their tour group, Rina sighed, closing her eyes and contemplating. It seemed they had someone new to keep an eye on... perhaps it would be worth asking Tamiko about him, if she was his friend. Then again, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to deal with that girl. Sure, she didn’t really seem  _ mean, _ but she seemed far more... what was the word...

 

A tap on Rina’s shoulder jolted her out of her thoughts, and she whipped around, faced with...  _ Speak of the devil! _ “Why are you here again?”

 

“The student I analyzed had low energy potential.” Tamiko crossed her arms. “So I have no choice but to return to studying you! Surely you understand. If you would be willing to partake in some tests, then we could easily determine your connection to the elders!”

 

Rina stared for a few seconds before slowly pointing towards the tour group. “You do realize your group is leaving, right?”   
  
“They are?” Tamiko looked towards the tour group before her eyes went wide. “By the light of Caelum! I refuse to miss out on the bus again!” She whipped around and dashed towards them at a relatively slow pace, clearly trying not to trip over her cloak and coat.

 

Rina exhaled sharply, getting to her feet. Exhausting. The word she was looking for was exhausting.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Here's another chapter with a Social Link that you... won't actually learn much about until after this fanfic is done. Heh. Hope you enjoy anyway!

_ April 30 _

_ After School _

 

After about a month of living here, Rina thought seeing her apartment would get old, but it never did. As she pulled open the door to her apartment, she still felt a little dazzled at the sheer spectacle of it all. To think she was living here now, and even had a butler attending to her whims... it was all such a far cry from the orphanage.

 

Before she could dwell on that much longer, though, she paused, spotting Arata in the corner, along with a man in a black suit. They seemed to be having a casual conversation.

 

“... and that’s how I’ve been doing on my work. You may ask Ms. Oshiro yourself if you don’t believe me.”

 

“Right. Great work as always, Arata.” The man in black trailed off before tilting his head curiously. “Uh... which one do I ask?”

 

“Either one.” Arata chuckled, glancing over to Rina. “Apologies for the stranger, Mistress Rina. This is one of my managers. They’re simply checking up on me to make sure that I’ve been doing my work.”

 

Rina nodded in understanding, taking a seat on the couch and sighing. “Well, I’ve tried not to ask Arata to do much, but when he does his work he excels at it. I’m certain my sister would say the same. It doesn’t just apply to his work, either; he’s nothing but respectful and polite to the both of us.”

 

Arata’s manager took out a notepad and scribbled on it before nodding firmly. “Thanks for your testimony, uh... Rina. Your feedback is appreciated.” With that, he made his way off.

 

“Awfully in a hurry, is he?” Rina glanced after him for a moment before shrugging and taking out her phone. “I think I’d like to go for ramen tonight. I’d rather not ask you to cook, so if my sister gets home, could you let her know I’m at Saori Ramen?”

 

“But of course, Mistress Rina. I will be certain of it.” Arata nodded firmly before pausing, tilting his head. “Though, if you don’t mind me asking, why not merely text her?”

 

Rina couldn’t resist cracking a smile. She had considered that a few times, but... “My sister has a habit of forgetting to read her text messages. I figure letting you know is far more direct, even if she knows better than to panic simply because I’m not home.”

 

Arata seemed satisfied with this answer. “Ah, of course. When you return, I shall have your room fully cleaned. What sort of freshener would you like?”

 

“The usual. Cinnamon would be lovely.” Rina scanned over her messages briefly. Nothing new, so presumably no new information about Ryouichi. She couldn’t help but feel a little apprehensive - what if she had jumped the gun, and he was just in a bad mood that day? She had only seen him a couple times, so perhaps it was far too early for her to judge if the Shadows had latched onto him...

 

No. Not only had Tamiko expressed concerns, but she had been right about Wilma. Even if she  _ was _ wrong, it was worth at least trying.

 

Rina turned off her phone and put it back in her pocket, standing up. “I’ll be back in an hour or so.” With that, she marched towards the door with just a bit of a spring in her step. The ramen at this particular shop had never disappointed, so she couldn’t deny she was pretty excited.

 

Even if her friends weren’t here this time.

 

***

 

While Rina had initially been excited for the bustling parts of Sougawa, she had learned to appreciate the quieter moments, and today was such a day at Saori Ramen. The red tables, booths, and chairs were normally filled with customers, but there were only a few mingling about today, though they were enjoying their meals all the same. The bright yellow walls had paintings that changed every week or so - today, it seemed they had changed over to depictions of the landscape surrounding Sougawa.

 

She smiled a bit, enjoying the smell of cooking ramen, before making her way to the counter up front. “Hello, I’d like to place an order.”

 

“No, I figured you just came here for small talk.” The response was considerably more sarcastic than Rina expected. The employee behind the counter rested her cheek in her hand, glancing at Rina with unimpressed brown eyes. Her face was covered in light freckles, and her raven hair was short and messy, as if she hadn’t fixed it up in the morning. She was dressed like the other employees Rina had seen in her past visits, wearing a blue apron with white edges and a matching blue cap that had “Saori Ramen” proudly engraved onto it. Her undershirt was different from them, though; Rina distinctly recalled one employee with a black undershirt, but hers was a bright green. As she made her way over to the back, Rina caught a glimpse of her black jeans and dark red sneakers before she went up front again. “What do you want?”

 

“W-Well, erm, I’d like just a bowl of shio ramen, please.” Rina couldn’t help but be taken aback by the employee’s lackadaisical attitude. “If that’s all right?”

 

“Course it’s all right. What, am I gonna say no to your order?” The employee snorted. “Seriously, though, coming right up.” She went to the back again briefly before returning, leaning against the counter. “So, you don’t really look like the ramen type. What brings you here?”

 

While Rina wasn’t quite sure about her blatant lack of professionalism, she decided to humor her for now. “Just some dinner. I’m surprised it’s not that busy today.”

 

“Yeah, Tuesdays aren’t really the busiest days around. Everyone’s out on the lake, or enjoying the sun, or whatever. And I’m stuck here serving grouchy old people.” The employee rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, might seem kinda bad to trash talk while I’m on duty, but I didn’t really want this job in the first place. Family thing.”

 

“Family?” It took a moment for Rina to register the implications. “Ah, then you’re...?”

 

“Yep. Boss is my dad. Name’s Shizuka Saori.” Shizuka chuckled, rubbing her forehead. “Next in line to inherit the ramen shop or something. I don’t really care all that much. I mean, ramen’s good, don’t get me wrong, but trust me, actually working with it isn’t where you wanna be. You look a lot younger than I am, so you’ve still got time. Word of advice: don’t work at a ramen shop.”

 

Rina raised an eyebrow. “With all due respect, is it right to talk about this in the open?”

  
“What, is Dad gonna fire me?” Shizuka asked rhetorically. “Look, I have to make this job entertaining somehow. Best way to do it is to make fun of the whole situation. Don’t they say comedy’s built on suffering or something like that? Well, I’m suffering, so I’m making comedy out of it.”

 

“I don’t think that’s exactly what that expression means.” Rina glanced cautiously at the other customers before turning back to Shizuka. “Well, what’s so bad about your work?”

 

Shizuka scoffed, as if the answer was obvious. “The better question here is ‘what do you enjoy about your work’, because the answer is nothing. I mean, sure, I guess if you’re into the ramen-making business. Or if you’re just a retail type of guy - in other words, you’re insanely patient, which I am not. I don’t really wanna do this stuff. It’s just a waste of time. Yeah, sure, once in a while you get a customer that you can talk to - like you - but most of the time they’re just numbskulls, jerks, annoying, or in rare cases, all three.”

 

Rina wasn’t sure how to feel at the fact that an employee was venting her frustrations out to her, but she decided not to object for now. “And you haven’t bothered telling your dad about this?”

 

“Why would I? He’d be heartbroken. I may not like this job, but I respect him. And hey, maybe if I eventually get married I’ll be able to pass on the job to one of my kids. Maybe they’ll like it more.” Shizuka shrugged, grinning. “It’s a cross I’m willing to bear.”

 

_ All right, well... I guess she can’t be that bad. _ Rina nodded softly, folding her hands on her lap. It didn’t seem like a good idea to make suggestions, so she stayed quiet.

 

Shizuka looked over her shoulder for a moment. “Oh, hey, I think your ramen’s up. One sec.” She made her way to the back, coming out a few seconds later with a fresh bowl of shio ramen and some gloves. She set the food down in front of Rina, stepping back. “Okay, even if it’s hard to work here, at least I always get the smell of ramen.”

 

“Find positives wherever you can, right?” Rina glanced down at her ramen with a smile - it looked just as good as the other times she had been here. “And how much do I pay you?”

 

Shizuka made her way to the cash register, tapping in Rina’s order. “970 yen, please.”

 

Rina promptly paid for her meal, allowing her to keep the change. She glanced down at her ramen, taking a deep breath and letting the sweet, salty scent waft through her nostrils, before she began to eat. As she had expected, it was delicious. Sure, it was salty, but the broth had a sweet and meaty edge to it, complementing the noodles. Within just a few minutes, she had finished.

 

“Damn, you must be a ramen enthusiast or something.” Shizuka whistled, stuffing her hands in her pockets. “You had, like, this look of pure bliss on your face.”

 

“D-Did I?” Suddenly, Rina felt embarrassed. She took a moment to wipe her face with a napkin before standing up hurriedly. “Well, erm... it was nice speaking to you, Shizuka, but I should probably be going back home.”

 

“Hey, don’t sweat it. You’re pretty cool.” Shizuka waved a hand dismissively. “If you’re around on one of my work days, I’ll try to catch you again. Though, uh... I don’t think I ever got your name.”

 

“Ah, of course.” How had Rina not introduced herself? She extended one hand out to Shizuka. “Rina Oshiro.”

 

Shizuka shook her hand firmly. “Already said my name, so.”

 

Rina couldn’t resist a laugh at that. “So you did. I’ll see you around, Shizuka. I’ll definitely be back for more.” As the employee gave her a nod, she zipped up her jacket before making her way off happily. Even if things had been a little strange in there, not only had she enjoyed a good meal, but she had made a new friend again.

 

What more could she ask for?

 

_ I am thou... thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond... _

_ Another chain of captivity shatters... _

_ Thou shalt be blessed when making Personas of the Fortune Arcana... _

 

**~~ RANK UP! - FORTUNE ARCANA: RAMEN SHOP EMPLOYEE ~~**


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I'm gonna be taking about a week off from writing due to personal reasons (and may miss next week) so as compensation I decided to publish this chapter early. Hope you enjoy.

_May 1_

_After School_

 

“Are we really doing this?”

 

“Yes, and you’re going to have to deal with it.”

 

Rina let out a sigh, glancing towards the classroom door. She looked back at Hikaru, placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. “Come on. I know Ryouichi is inevitably going to be difficult, but we need to do this for the team, right?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. And it’s the heroic thing to do. But I really don’t like that guy. He still hasn’t finished the stuff for our project.” Hikaru crossed his arms with a huff. “Seriously, why are people so scared of him? It’s not like his dad can really do anything. His so-called ‘connections’ shouldn’t even be that.”

 

“Unfortunately, they are, and we’re going to have to deal with it.” Rina gently brought her hands behind her back, straightening her posture. “If things go wrong, I’ll be here to break it up, all right?”

 

Hikaru took a deep breath, glancing towards the door. “... Right.”

 

Rina nodded approvingly. “As a reminder, we’re just going to talk casually to him. Ask about Tamiko, perhaps. So try not to be all wound up, lest he suspect something.”

 

“I guess if his Shadow found out we were onto him, that could be bad news. Assuming he’s even got one.” Hikaru glanced towards the wall clock in annoyance. “Did he get lost or something? He’s almost fifteen minutes la - “

 

His complaining was quickly cut off as the doorknob turned. Hikaru immediately shut his mouth, and Rina did her best to gather all of her composure. But even that wasn’t enough, as she still felt a shiver down her spine seeing Ryouichi enter the room, towering over both her and Hikaru as always. He came to a stop in front of them, crossing his arms with a rather serious expression. “... I remember you.”

 

“I, erm, remember you too.” Rina did her best to smile. “Hi, I just wanted to, ah... talk for a bit?”

 

“Can’t say I expected that. You always sit with the same people during lunch, according to Tamiko. Except for that one time you sat with Samon, though it’s not really a surprise you don’t sit with him anymore.” Ryouichi snorted before taking a seat at one of the desks. “Fine, let’s talk. What do you want?”

 

“We can agree on Samon, at least,” Hikaru whispered towards Rina, though he quickly flinched as she shot him a glare. He cleared his throat before asking, “So, uh. We met Tamiko.”

 

Ryouichi stared at them for a few seconds, to the point where Rina wasn’t even sure if he had heard. She opened her mouth to clarify, but was cut off as he rumbled, “Yeah, she told me. Why are you telling me too?”

 

Rina hesitated, making sure to plan out her words carefully. “Well, erm, she mentioned she was close friends with you. Which is fine, of course - I’m really glad she has some friends to support her. I just was curious, because it doesn’t really seem like the kind of friendship you’d expect - how did you two become friends?”

 

“We _were_ close friends. But she’s been really weird lately.” Ryouichi sighed, glancing off to the side. “She’s been talking all about a dark aura around me or something and hasn’t really wanted to talk with me ever since. So I don’t talk to her anymore. As for how we became friends in the first place, I was eating lunch outside when I noticed she was watching me for about ten minutes straight. I went over to her and she mentioned I had a ‘natural aura of strength’, and somehow we became friends.”

 

Rina glanced over to Hikaru with a raised eyebrow. Ryouichi sounded... dismissive. Definitely not the tone he had used when first mentioning Tamiko. She turned her attention back to him, keeping her professional smile. “Forgive me for prying, but she said you told her to go away at lunch.”

 

“Well, yeah. I put up with her weird stuff, but I wasn’t gonna deal with her shoving that ‘dark aura’ crap in my face.” Ryouichi rolled his eyes.

 

Even though Hikaru had managed to keep his composure, he looked like he was struggling now. Nonetheless, after another deep breath, he spoke. “Disregarding how you treat your friends, I did want to ask... have you been feeling okay?”

 

Ryouichi’s gaze darkened. “... What?”

 

Uh oh. Rina glanced towards Hikaru worriedly, and he quickly cleared his throat. “W-Well, there’s this sickness going around school and I just wanted to make sure you weren’t sick... if you’re not feeling good, I can try to finish our project.”

 

“Ah.” Ryouichi seemed to relax a bit at that, though he still looked somewhat annoyed, rubbing his head. “I dunno. Everything’s kinda cold and it’s been pissing me off. But I don’t really feel that different.” He pulled his hat down, glancing towards Hikaru. “You might as well get on that project anyway, though.”

 

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

 

“I’m not gonna do it. I don’t have to. It’s that simple.” Ryouichi’s tone was blunt and matter-of-fact.

 

Rina gulped, glancing over to her friend, who was visibly shaking. “H-Hikaru, please, try to control your tempe - “

 

“Rina, no! I’m sick of him pushing people around!” Hikaru clenched his fists, shooting daggers towards Ryouichi. “You think just because your dad’s in a high position and you act all intimidating that you can get people to do whatever you want? If you’re really so powerful, start _acting like it!_ ” Before Rina could stop him, he stepped forwards and tried to shove Ryouichi back.

 

Unfortunately, all that really did was get Ryouichi to lean back a little. He pushed himself towards, causing Hikaru to stumble back, before slowly standing up, glaring intensely. “I mean, if you _really_ want to, I could give you a quick trip to the school nurse.” He cracked his knuckles.

 

“And then she’ll finally see how much of a jackass you are!” Hikaru defiantly stepped forwards. “Bring it on!”

 

“Hikaru! Ryouichi! _Stop!_ ” In one swift move, Rina stepped between the two, shoving out her hands. “Break it up! Nobody’s going to be hurting each other today.”

 

While Ryouichi was visibly unimpressed, Hikaru seemed to calm down, and he stepped back, hanging his head in shame. “... I’m sorry, Rina.”

 

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t pound you too.” Ryouichi turned back to Rina, now glaring at her.

 

Well, this wasn’t going to be easy. Rina forced herself to make eye contact, crossing her arms. “Is beating us up worth your time? I think we’re done here, so it would be much easier if you just left. But just in case you’re not convinced... I have more connections than you. If you so much as lay a finger on me I could destroy your rule-breaking lifestyle. Is that _really_ what you want?”

 

The two held their gazes for a few seconds. Rina felt as if she was staring into the jaws of a bear about to eat her. Just when she was about to relent, Ryouichi stepped back, huffing and turning around. “This was a waste of time.” He promptly made his way out of the classroom.

 

Hikaru waited until he was sure Ryouichi was out of earshot before slumping back onto one of the desks. “I seriously hate him.”

 

“This isn’t how he normally acts.” Despite feeling shaken to the core, Rina couldn’t resist a smile from forming on her lips. “If anything, we’ve just received confirmation that he’s controlled by Shadows.”  


“Confirmation?” Hikaru hesitated. “Wait, you don’t mean - “

 

“When I separated you two, I made sure to brush up against his hand for a moment. Ice-cold,” Rina explained, feeling a bit proud of herself. “I already had strong suspicions that the Shadows had reached him given the direction of the conversation, but having something that solidifies it is excellent. We have our next target.”

 

Hikaru stared at her in shock, mouth gaping. “... Rina, you’re seriously on another level, you know that?’

 

“I figured I would seize the opportunity.” Rina shrugged before taking out her phone. “Regardless, I’ll let the others know.” She opened up the Freedom Fighters group chat, typing, “Ryouichi is definitely infected by Shadows. We’ll be working to free him next.”

 

It only took a few moments before Wilma’s response came. “i hope he’s ok. he was pretty nice to me when i bumped into him. i thought he was gonna pummel me... ^^;”

 

Hikaru glanced over her shoulder before hesitating. He took out his own phone, and Rina saw the reply pop up. “what.”

 

“yeah! a while ago we bumped into each other in the halls and i made his books spill everywhere, but he was really nice about it. told me it wasn’t my fault and helped me clean up. c: let’s work our hardest to protect him!”

 

“wilma, he nearly beat me up.” Rina could practically feel the deadpan tone coming from Hikaru’s texts.

 

“HE WHT ILL BEA T _HIM_ UP”

 

Hikaru’s exasperated expression softened as he noticed Izumi’s reply. “Geez, she’s always looking out for me.” He smiled a bit before glancing over to Rina, his face turning serious again. “Seriously, though. He was nice to Wilma?”

 

“I told you, he’s not as bad as you think.” Here it came. The part Rina was dreading. She let out a long sigh. “Which is why you’re going to have to watch for wherever he goes.”

 

Hikaru stared in disbelief. “... You’re _kidding._ ”

 

“Look, you’re already in a group project with him and have the most believable reasons to stay close to him if you get caught. I’d rather not ask Tamiko to watch him and report her findings because I feel like she’ll blow our cover.” Rina stuffed her hands in her pockets. “Or she’ll start prying into the Persona stuff, and I think you and I can both agree that’s probably something to avoid.”

 

Hikaru sputtered for a few seconds before giving up, shoulders slumping. “You know, I hate it when you’re right.” He typed in the group chat, “izumi, chill. he’ll be better soon, thanks to us. i’ll be watching for where the shadows take him.”

 

It took a couple minutes for Izumi to reply this time. “sry i just dont like when ppl pick on you”

 

“Just admit you’re dating already, would you?” Rina typed, barely able to hold in her amusement.

 

As expected, Izumi’s reply was hardly comprehensible. “JFADOIFYOVGOWEFYSDHZXFASUZ”

 

“wait, they’re dating??? congrats, guys! i’m so happy for you! :D”

 

Rina covered her mouth, unable to resist giggling. “Wait, you never told Wilma? Are you serious?” She glanced over to Hikaru, punching him in the shoulder playfully. “She has a right to know if you two are being intimate!”

 

“H-Hey, I was gonna get to it.” Hikaru’s face flushed red. “Anyway, I should probably go make sure, uh... Izumi’s okay. I’ll keep an eye on Ryouichi and stuff. See ya!” He shot up and bolted immediately.

 

Rina couldn’t help but chuckle as she made her way off. “They really are perfect together.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back, and here's another chapter for you. Short one, but the next one so far is turning out to be pretty long, so that'll make up for it, trust me. Here's some art of Hikaru too!  
> https://mightygarchomp.tumblr.com/post/180633198313/heres-some-art-of-hikaru-from-my-fanfic-also-by

_ May 2 _

_ After School _

 

After getting off the subway, Rina wasted no time in marching straight towards the direction of Nakagawa Memorial Park, hurriedly stuffing her hands in her pocket.  _ No, no, no... _ Why did Furuta have to pull her aside for a sisterly chat today, of all days? She should have just told her upfront that she was going to be meeting with her friends.

 

She came to a stop across from the park, panting for a moment as she tried to catch her breath. She brought one hand to her chest, using her other hand to bring out her phone before typing a message to the group chat. She couldn’t resist wincing as she saw the backlog, feeling discomfort in her gut.

 

“[5/2 2:02 PM] Wilma: hey, rina! you around?

[5/2 2:02 PM] Wilma: you’re not normally late to meetings, so i figured i’d check in! ^^;

[5/2 2:05 PM] Wilma: rina???

[5/2 2:07 PM] Hikaru: yo, wilma. chill.

[5/2 2:08 PM] Wilma: but something could have happened...

[5/2 2:10 PM] Hikaru: she’s ok. trust me. probably just ran into something with her sister, if i had to guess.

[5/2 2:10 PM] Wilma: get back when you can, alright? i’m worried.”

 

Rina took a moment to type up her own message. “I’m terribly sorry for the wait. I didn’t mean to keep you guys for so long, much less worry anybody.”

 

“told you rina was okay.” Hikaru’s response came immediately. “don’t worry about it. life happens. we see you across the street, so come join us.”

 

Rina glanced up at the park to see her team at a table, waving to her. She looked both ways before crossing the street in considerably less of a hurry. She wasted no time in joining her team at the table, sitting down and looking at her lap. “How long did I keep you all?”

 

“Not even fifteen minutes. Trust me, you’re good.” Hikaru gave her a thumbs-up. 

 

“You’re alright!” Wilma seemed to be trying to restrain herself, but she wasted no time in springing up and giving Rina a big hug. 

 

“Ack! E-Easy there...” Rina flailed around for a moment, but eventually hugged Wilma back. The two pulled away and seated themselves properly, and Rina cleared her throat. “I just got into a discussion with my sister, yes. She just wanted to check up on my schoolwork... at the worst possible time.”

 

Izumi snorted. “Ugh, I hate that. My parents do that too, but I’ve learned how to get around them if I need to. I like spending time with them at all, but  _ damn, _ they’re nosy.”

 

“Well, how about we start off our meeting with some good news?” Hikaru grinned, glancing over to Wilma. “You’ve got this.”

 

“O-Oh! Umm...” Wilma seemed a little shaken at suddenly being put on the spot, but cleared her throat. “So, I was working on some weapons at home for us, and I wanted to, you know, get better ones. I also wanted to practice with my Persona for a bit... so I, um, summoned Enkidu, and, well...”

 

Despite her nervousness, she beamed at everyone eagerly. “It turns out I can use my Persona to help make weapons for us!”

 

Rina stared in surprise. “You can? Wilma, that’s remarkable!”

 

“Mhm! I dunno what I can really do with them yet, but I can make them magical, too.” Wilma giggled softly. “I have your weapons at my house if you guys ever want to pick them up. I would have brought them all here, but they wouldn’t fit in my backpack and they were kinda hard to carry in the first place. I’ve got a bigger bag I can fit them all in, though!”

 

Izumi cracked her knuckles eagerly. “That’s awesome! Now we’ve got magical weapons!”

 

“We’ll probably need them, too.” Rina’s expression turned more serious. “As much as I’d like to celebrate, we have more serious matters to discuss. Ryouichi is our next target, and while we haven’t spotted him going anywhere yet, we need to discuss what we know about him - and potentially what could be causing him to get Shadows in the first place.”

 

Hikaru nodded in agreement. “Right. He’s been staying home from school ever since we talked with him, so I get the feeling it won’t be long before his Shadows take him somewhere.”

 

“That’s... good, I suppose?” Rina shrugged, deciding to focus on the positives. “Izumi, Wilma. Do either of you know anything about him that you haven’t been able to share with the group?”

 

Wilma was the first to pipe up. “W-Well, I already mentioned I don’t think he’s all bad. Sure, he looks kinda scary, but he was super understanding when I bumped into him. I honestly think that once we get his Shadows out of the way he’ll be a lot better.” She glanced to Hikaru sympathetically.

 

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Hikaru crossed his arms with a sigh. “Not that I don’t trust you, Wilma, but just because he’s nice to one person doesn’t change anything.”

 

“R-Right... sorry.” Wilma looked down at her lap. “E-Either way, umm, I don’t really know that much about him other than that.”

 

“I, for one, think he’ll be fine.” Rina folded her hands together, giving a stern look towards Hikaru. “I know you haven’t exactly had the most pleasant experiences with Ryouichi, but when we first met he expressed concern for Tamiko and how everyone made fun of her. Does that sound like something a bad person would do? Especially considering his callous behavior towards Tamiko the other day? I highly doubt anyone could go through an about-face in attitude like that, especially when Tamiko was just showing worry over Ryouichi’s state of affairs.”

 

Finally, that seemed to do the trick. Hikaru pursed his lips before visibly deflating. “... Yeah. I guess that’s fair. I shouldn’t get hung up over a grudge.”

 

“Thank you. That’s all I ask.” Rina bowed her head before turning her attention to Izumi. “What about you?”

 

Izumi seemed delighted that she had been called on, practically springing to her feet. “Glad you asked! I took some time to talk with his friend group and stuff, though I couldn’t find Tamiko anywhere. Either way, I learned a lot about him! So, y’know how his dad is the Chief Justice?”

 

“Given how often he likes to abu - “ Hikaru cut himself off, clearing his throat. “Sorry. Yeah.”

 

“Well, from some talking, I hear that Ryouichi doesn’t actually get to spend any time with him due to how busy his work is.” Izumi grinned. “And he doesn’t have a mom, so he’s basically left to fend for himself. So maybe his Shadow has something to do with how lonely he is? But he pushes people away cause he doesn’t need friends or something?”

 

Rina hummed, thinking this information over. “I don’t believe we can make that judgment call yet, but thank you for sharing. We’ll need to keep this in mind.” She could already feel her resolve being renewed. If this had to do with Ryouichi’s father, then she could understand how serious things were. “Regardless, thank you all for providing what you could. I don’t believe we have much more to discuss, so all we have to do is wait for Ryouichi to make his way to a particular location. Hikaru, you’ll be keeping an eye on him?”

 

“Sure will.” Hikaru seemed to be getting similarly determined, nodding firmly. “Whenever I see him up to something, I’ll let you know.”

 

“Wilma, you’ll have our weapons ready to take in case of an emergency?” Rina turned to their newest teammate. “I think it’d be best if you held onto them, since people might get suspicious if they saw us with swords and rapiers and so on.”

 

Wilma nodded enthusiastically, clearly happy that she was being assigned a role. “Of course!”

 

“And Izumi, keep looking for information on Ryouichi. The more we can get, the better.” Rina couldn’t resist giving a satisfied smile. “I’m sure this doesn’t need to be said, but if you find Tamiko, she’s definitely your best source.”

 

“Sounds like a plan!” Izumi pounded her fist into her palm.

 

“Then I believe our meeting is adjourned. I look forward to working with you all once more.” Rina hesitated before extending her arm to the center of the table, trying not to be awkward.

 

Hikaru and Izumi looked at each other for a moment before they grinned and placed their arms in as well. Wilma was quick to follow suit, though she had to lean forwards slightly due to her small figure.

 

“To freedom?” Rina prompted.

 

“To freedom!” her team agreed.

 

The four pulled their arms back, and promptly departed, each of them determined as ever.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys - Chapter 30! Doing pretty well so far, if I do say so myself! I've been really enjoying this, and though I had some drama I'm gonna get back into the swing of writing to keep delivering you guys the story. Also, I wasn't kidding when I said this chapter was long. Hope you enjoy!

_ May 5 _

_ Afternoon _

 

[5/5 2:21 PM] Hikaru: hey, guys. we’ve got a problem.

[5/5 2:24 PM] Rina: Oh?

[5/5 2:26 PM] Hikaru: i caught ryouichi wandering around town.

[5/5 2:27 PM] Izumi: !!! wherd he go

[5/5 2:29 PM] Hikaru: old district court site. got abandoned when they made a new one. it’s at 260 yuki avenue.

[5/5 2:31 PM] Wilma: that’s not good! we’ll be right over! i’ll bring over everyone’s weapons!

[5/5 2:34 PM] Hikaru: you’re a lifesaver, wilma. see you guys soon.

 

***

 

As promised, it didn’t take long for the Freedom Fighters to assemble at the location Hikaru had requested. Rina was the first to arrive, with Izumi and Wilma not far behind. Wilma was a little slower to arrive due to carrying a large bag, but nonetheless she eventually caught up. Their remaining member was waiting for them with a serious look on his face. “Glad you guys came.”

 

“Honestly, I don’t like this already.” Izumi glanced around with a worried expression. “This part of town is kinda seedy. There aren’t many people around, and the ones that stick around, well...”

 

“I think common gangsters are our  _ last _ worry right now.” Rina looked up at the district court, crossing her arms as she took it in. It probably looked like an impressive building when it was being used, but now it just looked like an old piece of architecture; the white bricks were grimy and chipped, and the windows were coated in dust, with a few even cracked. The building looked considerably smaller than Shadow Wilma’s factory, but Rina had learned not to trust appearances. The entrance was at least somewhat nice, with four towering marble pillars and a large set of double doors. “So this is where he is?”

 

“Looks like it.” Wilma gulped as she slowly turned her head up in awe. “It looks kinda, um... big.”

 

“It’s probably bigger on the inside, too. Shadow distortion can do some odd things.” Rina looked over to Wilma reassuringly. “But we’re here as a team. We’ll get through this, I assure you.”

 

“Y-Yeah.” Wilma slung her bag off her shoulder and held it out towards the team. “I got all our weapons, by the way!”

 

Rina nodded approvingly, moving over to the bag and unzipping it. “Excellent. Thank you, Wilma.” She withdrew her rapier from the bag, unsheathing it and experimentally running her fingers across the edge. This one didn’t look too different from her old one, but she could feel a strange tingling as she touched the metal. As if to respond, she felt a faint humming in the back of her head that she was certain was from Gilgamesh. “I can already feel the difference from your Persona’s powers.”

 

“Hey, same.” Hikaru squeezed his sword hilt as he held it by his side. “Great job as always!”

 

“I didn’t do much different, ehehehe... I just had Enkidu power them up.” Wilma grinned sheepishly, a blush coming to her cheeks. “But I’m glad I could help anyway.”

 

“Hey, you made a weapon for yourself, right? I see another one in there...” Izumi took out her brass knuckles and mounted them on her fists, squinting as she glanced in the bag. “... Hey, what is that?”

 

“O-Oh, right! I never showed you guys.” Wilma set her bag down, adjusting her sweater before bending down and pulling out a long metal pole with a pointed head. “It’s a spear. I dunno much about the Shadows, but it seems like it’d be a good idea to keep your distance from them, so this seemed like a good choice for a weapon. I’ve been practicing with it at home and I think I’m pretty good with it.”

 

Hikaru whistled, visibly impressed. “Good thinking. Izumi and I can stay up close and you guys can stay in the back.”

 

“Sounds like a good plan.” Rina glanced over to the building, sheathing her rapier and clipping it to her side. “I believe we’ve discussed enough, though. Let’s get going, shall we?”   
  


“Agreed!” The rest of her team assembled by her side, ready to rescue Ryouichi from the Shadows once and for all. Rina pushed her apprehensions aside, marching straight up to the double doors and pushing them open, ready to fight whatever Shadows might be waiting for them...

 

... only to stop dead in her tracks.

 

Upon entering, Rina had been expecting the Shadows to distort the interior into some sort of oppressive area. Maybe a fiery forge, or a fenced-off place with a bunch of “KEEP OUT” signs, or a private club. There were a lot of possibilities.

 

Instead, she was greeted with a big room with tables full of food and drinks, and various people inside conversing amongst themselves. The place looked far more elegant than it had any right to be, with a big red carpet leading to an area in the back and a balcony that wrapped around the room.

 

“U-Uhhhh... did we get the wrong place?” Izumi slowly lowered her fists, looking embarrassed.

 

“I doubt it. Those aren’t real people. We didn’t hear them talking like this when we were outside, and they aren’t even looking at us weird,” Hikaru pointed out, leaning against the door frame. 

 

Rina eyed each partygoer carefully, and sure enough, the most the Freedom Fighters got was a cursory glance. Despite how welcoming the atmosphere should have been, she couldn’t help but feel a chill run down her spine as she slowly stepped forwards, sizing up the room.

 

_ What IS this? _

 

Before Rina could get too far in, a voice suddenly cut through the conversation, causing her to jump in surprise - a voice she knew all too well. 

 

**_“Gooooooooood evening, folks! I’m your host, Ryouichi Fukui! I’d just like to note that we’ve got some uninvited guests here. I’ve sent the best security from my office to dispose of them! There’s no reason to panic; we’ve got things under control! Enjoy the banquet!”_ **

 

The partygoers all nodded simultaneously before returning to their various conversations. Rina stared for a few seconds before stepping back, edging towards the walls. “We’re not getting anywhere near those people.”

 

“D-Definitely...” Wilma shuddered as she held her spear up. “That was  _ him? _ Shadow Ryouichi?”

 

“I get Shadows probably sound different than who we are, but that was a total 180.” Hikaru stuck close to the group as well, raising his sword defensively. “I don’t like this.”

 

Rina began to make her way across the room, trying to stay as far as she could from any of the guests. “None of us do.” To turn focus away from Ryouichi’s behavioral transformation or the creepy hive-mind of people, she glanced back to her teammates. “We should figure out where to go. Should we check the big door in the back, or some of the areas on the second floor?”

 

“I say the big door first. The second floor’s great and all, but if we get ambushed up there they could drop us off the balcony or something.” Hikaru shrugged. “I’m cool with whatever, though.”

 

“B-Big door is fine with me...” Wilma was notably sticking much closer to Rina.

 

Izumi nodded in agreement. Rina turned her attention towards the door in the back, sucking in air through her teeth. Well, the location certainly was oppressive. Just not in the way she was expecting. She had to power through, though - her team was counting on her. 

 

“Here we go.” She began moving at a brisk pace towards the door, her teammates staying close behind. Thankfully, they received no interruptions, and were able to make it there safely. Rina cautiously took one more glance at the guests, just in case. None of them seemed to be paying any attention. At this point, she was starting to wonder if they were even real, or just projections of some sort.

 

She didn’t want to risk finding out. She pulled the door open, quickly ducking inside with her teammates and shutting the door when all of them were in.

 

The room the Freedom Fighters had wandered into was surprisingly large; not as big as the ballroom, but still fairly large. It was more of a hallway, extending down to yet another set of double doors, with a red carpet leading the way.

 

“I’m starting to feel like Shadow Ryouichi went a little overboard with the doors,” Hikaru muttered, looking around cautiously.

 

“What gave you that impression?” Rina said sarcastically. Before she could advance again, the doors shuddered for a moment, and she immediately shifted stances. “Everyone, on your guard!”

 

Her teammates quickly assumed fighting stances as the doors shook again - and not a moment too soon, as they promptly burst open. A duo of humanoid Shadows ran in, each of them dressed in fancy suits.  **“You must be the trespassers that our host was talking about!”** one of them said, scoffing.

 

“Something like that.” Rina pointed her rapier in their direction.

 

The two Shadows looked at each other before laughing.  **“Hah! You really think you can take us on? Bring it!”** They threw their heads back, dissolving into oozing puddles and reforming into four Shadows. Three of them were identical, and Rina’s eyes narrowed as she registered what they were - they looked just like the Masked Gremlin she had fought with Gilgamesh, but with pink masks instead of blue.

 

However, they were nothing compared to the remaining Shadow, which was considerably larger than them both - nearly twice Hikaru’s size. It looked a lot less surreal than some of the other Shadows, having taken the form of a dark blue helicopter with swords for rotor blades, gatling guns attached to its sides, and a blue mask with a cross mounted on the front.

 

“Let’s even the odds! Hikaru, Izumi, focus on the smaller ones! Wilma and I will handle the Lethal Copter!” Rina jumped straight into barking orders, concentrating and summoning Gilgamesh by her side. “Gilgamesh, go!”

 

Her Persona leapt into action, jumping towards the Copter and delivering a downward slash with his axe. The strike slammed into the Shadow with a loud CLANG, causing it to wobble in midair before restabilizing. It floated back before its guns began to rev up with a dangerous whirring sound. Rina quickly beckoned Gilgamesh back, and he jumped back just as the Lethal Copter unleashed a torrent of gunfire where the Persona had formerly been.

 

“W-Wow...” Wilma stared at her in awe for a few seconds before shaking her head. “U-Um, Enkidu! Help me out!” She pointed her spear towards the sky, and her Persona appeared in front of her. “Ummm, Zio!” She pointed her spear in the Copter’s direction, and Enkidu hoisted an arrow out of its quiver, loading it up on its bow. The arrow crackled with electricity as the Persona fired, and it was a pinpoint shot - it exploded against the Shadow, causing electricity to course through its body. The Lethal Copter couldn’t stay flying anymore, and it clattered to the ground, its wings sputtering here and there as it tried to fly.

 

“A-Ah! Sorry! I didn’t mean to hit that hard!” Wilma twiddled her fingers together nervously.

 

_ I’m not going to let it get back up! _ Rina snapped her fingers, and Gilgamesh disappeared, replaced by her newest Persona. “Suzaku, finish it off!”

 

_ “Your wish is my command!” _ Suzaku let out a shriek, lifting its head and spewing a series of fireballs into the air. They rocketed straight towards the Shadow, blazing hotly and exploding against its metal frame. However, the Copter didn’t dissolve, simply shaking a bit as it continued in its attempts to right itself.

 

_ Perhaps I misjudged its strength... _ Rina bit her lip, taking a moment to check on how her friends were doing while she had some breathing room. Thankfully, they were both doing well. Hikaru and Beowulf had trapped one of the Shielded Gremlins in a corner, with Hikaru slashing at it with his sword and Beowulf biting at its arms and legs repeatedly. The other two were focused on Izumi, but she was holding her own, grabbing onto one and throwing it straight at the other. The two Shadows slammed into each other, collapsing to the ground in a daze, and Aeneas jumped towards them in a flash, jabbing repeatedly with its claws.

 

“L-Lightning seemed to work!” Wilma thrust her spear out again, and Enkidu launched another electricity-charged arrow at the Copter - just a little too late, as its engine flared to life, and it shot upwards. While it was visibly smoking, it still seemed like it had some fight left in it, as it charged forwards, slamming directly into Rina and sending her flying across the room. She skidded across the carpet before slamming into the doors behind her, wincing in pain.

 

She blinked dizzily a few times, vaguely registering Wilma running over to her in panic with her Persona close behind. “R-Rina! Are you okay? Here, I’ll help!” 

 

Before Rina could object, Enkidu placed a hand on her forehead, and the pain suddenly stopped. Rina felt newfound energy flow through her body as she stood up, dusting off her clothes. “What in the world...?” She glanced to herself curiously before looking up at Wilma. “Your Persona can heal others?”

 

“A-Apparently... I didn’t know that until now.” A nervous blush sprang to Wilma’s cheeks. “I just didn’t wanna see you hurt, and - “

 

“Wilma, look out!” Rina lunged forward and tackled her to the ground, causing her to squeak. The Lethal Copter soared over their heads, slamming into the doors. While it was attempting to reorient itself, Rina hastily switched Personas, summoning Gilgamesh and silently beckoning for him to attack. Gilgamesh thrust his spear forwards, barraging the Shadow with a storm of ice shards that caused it to wobble uncontrollably. And yet, even after all that, it still wasn’t down for the count, turning back towards the two Persona-users with a whirring sound.

 

Before it could fully rev up its gatling guns, however, Wilma thrust her spear in its direction, and Enkidu fired off another lightning arrow. This time, the Persona’s aim was true, and the arrow pierced straight through the Shadow’s hull, splitting through its body and causing deep cracks to appear all around it. Its rotor blades slowly came to a stop, and it fell to the ground, exploding into shards that quickly melted into ooze.

 

Rina cautiously wiped some sweat off her brow. “Whew... Excellent quick thinking, Wilma...” She grabbed onto Wilma’s hand and helped her get to her feet. As the two stood up, she glanced over to Hikaru and Izumi, who were doing just fine. There was only one Gremlin left, and as it lunged at the boy in desperation, he simply thrust his sword forwards, spearing through its mask and causing it to hang there limply. Hikaru tossed it to the ground, causing it to dissolve as well.

 

“Woohoo!” Izumi punched the air with a grin. “Easy Shadows like that ain’t gonna stop us!” She and Hikaru jogged over to the other two girls.

 

“You catch on quick.” Rina glanced to Wilma, impressed. “As far as I’m concerned, it feels like you’ve always been on our team. Then again, we’re hardly anything official.”

 

“A-Ah, thanks.” Wilma blushed pridefully, poking her spear against the ground.

 

Before the Freedom Fighters could celebrate any further, they were interrupted by the crackle of static and a familiar, bombastic voice erupting through the room.  **_“Not bad, kiddies! Seems like you’ve got a handle on this stuff!”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi boomed.  **_“But if you really wanna speak with your host, I’m afraid it won’t be that easy! I don’t have meetings for free, you know!”_ **

 

Rina glared up at the ceiling. Admittedly, she wasn’t even sure if he could hear her, but... “What do we need to do to have an audience with you, then?”

 

**_“It takes a special kind of guest to speak with me! Show me some VIP clearance and then we’ll talk!”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi let out a cheerful laugh.  **_“I’ll warn you, though, the VIP guests are pretty good at fighting back!”_ **

 

Hikaru’s eyes narrowed, and he looked down at the ground. “So he’s okay with us beating up his guests for clearance, huh? You think that means anything?”

 

“Hikaru, we went over this. There’s more to it, I’m certain of it. And if there isn’t, then what does it matter?” Rina sighed, bringing a hand to her forehead as she tried to collect her thoughts.  _ VIP guests, huh?  _ She glanced over to the door ahead of them, ignoring Hikaru’s shameful expression. “Do you think it’s worth looking over there?”

 

“Not really.” Izumi shook her head. “The guards came from there, right? And earlier, Ryouichi said something about them coming from his office. I doubt we’re gonna be able to get in if we don’t have those passes.”

 

Wilma pursed her lips nervously. “I-It almost feels like he’s toying with us...”

 

“Well, worth trying anyway, right?” Hikaru jogged over towards the door and grabbed onto the doorknob, twisting it experimentally. “It’s not locked or anything,” he called, twisting it as the rest of the team approached. “Really, what’s stopping us from just going in and beating...”

 

Rina hesitated, looking at him curiously. “You were saying?”

 

“... uh.” Hikaru opened the door wider for the Freedom Fighters to see. There was  _ nothing _ behind it. Not just an empty room; it was a big black void that seemed to extend out in all directions.

 

Izumi winced, making no attempt to hide her discomfort. “That’s kinda, uh. Freaky.”

 

 ** _“Hohoho, good thinking!”_** Shadow Ryouichi praised, letting out a gleeful cackle. **_“But if you take one step in there you’ll be falling to your death. Forever.”_**

 

“How did you even  _ do _ this?” Rina stared into the void blankly, unsure how to feel. Appalled? Afraid? Maybe a little impressed?

 

**_“This place reflects my mind, kiddie! And I just made a quick transport to the darkest depths as a safety measure. Walk too far and you’ll be trapped in there with no way to get out!”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi let out another cackle.  **_“So I suggest you go find those VIPs before I lose my patience!”_ **

 

“You’d think he would just shove us in here and call it a day...” Hikaru muttered under his breath.

 

Wilma shook her head slowly. “B-But that wouldn’t be very fun for him, would it? He seems like h-he just wants to enjoy himself. I’ve read this stuff in com - “ She coughed. “... in stories before.”

 

**_“Awww, you understand me so well!”_ ** They could practically see Ryouichi’s mocking sneer.  **_“I’m so flattered.”_ **

 

Rina opened her mouth to say something, but bit her tongue, remembering that the Shadow could hear their every word. She didn’t want to give him any ideas.  _ You just want to have fun, hm? Then that will be your downfall. _ “Come on. Let’s check out the second floor,” she said, waving her teammates in the other direction.

 

“... Probably a good idea.” Hikaru took one last look at the void before shuddering and closing the door. As the group made their way back towards the main room, he cleared his throat. “Do you think it might be a good idea to split up? Cover more ground and all that?”

 

“I-I dunno... splitting up never really ends well.” Wilma bit her lip nervously. “And if we get caught off guard by VIPs, then we’ll have less firepower.”

 

“Eh, normally I’d agree with Wilma, but the guests kinda seem, uh...” Izumi glanced at the partygoers weirdly as the Freedom Fighters stepped into the ballroom. “... like they don’t really care, I guess.”   
  


“Complacent is the word you’re looking for. I don’t think splitting up would be a bad idea, so long as we have a clear meeting place in mind. If anything goes wrong, run back here, and if we’re not here, go find where the other group went.” Rina looked up towards the balcony, silently counting all the doors she could see. “It seems there are three on each side for us to investigate. Perhaps sending two on each side would be appropriate.”

 

“Works for me.” Hikaru scooted over to Izumi. “Mind if she and I investigate the right side?”

 

“Only if she minds.” Rina couldn’t resist a giggle as she saw Izumi’s face turn bright red.

 

“U-Uh, well, I mean, if you wanna, I can! Yeah, sure!” the girl sputtered, waving her hands before eventually grabbing onto Hikaru’s arm. “Yeah, uh, let’s go! Now! Please?”

 

Hikaru snickered, squeezing her hand affectionately. “Yeah, sure. We’ll meet you guys back here if we don’t find anything or if we get into trouble.” The two made their way to the rightmost set of stairs, ascending side by side.

 

Rina watched them go for a moment before glancing over to Wilma. “I’m glad someone’s there to put Hikaru at ease. Are you ready?”

 

“O-Oh? Um, yeah, I think so.” Wilma nodded hurriedly. “I hope we can save Ryouichi.” She hefted up her spear before stepping close to Rina, sticking close by. “I still don’t understand his Shadow, though.”

 

“I have a few guesses, but I’ll need more evidence to make a confirmation. Perhaps we may be able to interact with some of these...” Rina began to climb the stairs with Wilma, glancing down at the partygoers with some slight discomfort. “... Guests. They could give us a clue on what exactly is going on here.”

 

Wilma looked similarly nervous, biting her lip. “Do you t-think that they’ll talk to us?”

 

“It’s worth trying. If they don’t talk to us, there’s no strike against us.” Rina gave Wilma a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “And if they decide we’re enemies, well... we can defend ourselves if need be. I’d like to think we’re capable enough.”

 

“Right!” Wilma forced herself to smile, stepping closer to her friend. “L-Let’s go, then.”

 

The two ascended the stairs in silence, with Rina leading the way and Wilma keeping a close eye on the guests below. When they reached the top level, they both went straight for the closest door, with Rina slowly turning the doorknob and peeking inside. Curiously, the room seemed to be some kind of bedroom, with a big purple bed and dresser, as well as a work desk in the corner with a coffee machine on top. One of the guests was brewing themselves a cup of coffee with a happy hum, while another one was sitting on the bed and kicking their legs.

 

Rina leaned back, glancing towards Wilma and whispering, “Do you think they might be VIPs?”

 

Wilma peeked inside cautiously before shaking her head, keeping her voice at a similarly quiet tone. “They don’t look special...”

 

“I suppose it’s probably safe to talk to them, then. Play along, all right?” The two girls nodded to each other in understanding. After sheathing her rapier, Rina turned back towards the door and gently opened it, stepping inside with her head held high. “Excuse me. You’re both guests, right?”

 

**“We sure are!”** As the one on the bed responded in a distorted voice, Rina had to resist flinching.  **“You look like a guest too! How can we help you?”**

 

“Well, we just wanted to ask about our host, is all. Ryouichi, right?” After regaining her composure, Rina put on a winning smile, clasping her hands tightly. “Do either of you know anything about him?”

 

The guest brewing coffee snorted.  **“Who doesn’t know about him? He IS The Trampler, after all.”**

 

Wilma’s eyes widened as she peeked out from behind Rina. “The Trampler?”

 

**“Man, you guys must not get out much, huh?”** The bed guest giggled, putting a hand to their mouth.  **“Whenever he gets mad, he tramples all over us. It’s an honor to be trampled at this point. You’d be honored, right?”**

 

Rina stared for a few seconds, trying to work out what this meant in her head. “I suppose... but why is that a good thing?”

 

**“He’s just releasing his anger. Not like it’s a big deal or anything.”** Having finished brewing their coffee, the other Shadow took a long sip from their cup, sighing.  **“If it makes him happy, then it doesn’t really matter who gets hurt.”**

 

_... Oh. _

 

As the dots connected in Rina’s head, she looked away, shifting uncomfortably. Wilma gave her a questioning look, and she whispered, “I’ll tell you later.”

 

The bed guest shrugged, cracking their knuckles.  **“Anyway, anything else you wanna talk to us about?”**

 

Rina hurriedly turned her attention back to the Shadows with another fake smile. “Well, I suppose I was curious about the VIPs. Do you happen to know where they might be? I would love to speak with them.”

 

**“The VIPs, huh? There are four of ‘em. They’re both in the room closest to the middle.”** Another swig of coffee punctuated the partygoer’s statement.  **“They’re kinda far from each other, but if you wanna talk to all of ‘em, you could probably bring ‘em together.”**

 

That was all Rina needed to hear. “Thank you very much. I hope to meet you again.” She curtsied towards the two in gratitude before spinning around on her heel and marching outside. When Wilma shut the door behind them, she turned to her, crossing her arms. “So, we have an objective now,” she affirmed, still trying to keep her voice down.

 

“Mhm! I think Hikaru and Izumi caught on too.” Wilma leaned to the side, squinting as she looked to the other side of the balcony. Rina looked over to see the two making their way towards a different room - one of the ones closer to the middle. “I think that’s one big room, so we’ll meet up again.”

 

“Perfect. Saves us the trouble of telling them.” While Rina should have felt more relieved, it was also just a bit unnerving. Had they received the same advice from guests of their own? Were these even individual people, or were they some sort of hive mind? She cast an uneasy glance towards the people below. Just the thought of all these people waiting for Ryouichi to “trample” them, having no real will of their own... even if they weren’t real, she couldn’t ignore the chill going up her spine.

 

She faltered for a moment, noticing Wilma’s look of concern, before shaking her head. “Sorry. Just thinking. Let’s speak to those VIPs.”

 

“Y-Yeah.” Wilma nervously glanced down at her shoes, stepping closer to Rina.

 

What was she doing? She was supposed to be the guiding force for Wilma. She couldn’t afford to act in a way that would make her lose confidence. Rina did her best to straighten her posture, steeling her nerves. “Remember what I said earlier, Wilma? We’re capable. Don’t lose your confidence now. We’ve been making excellent progress, even if the atmosphere leaves something to be desired.”

 

Wilma visibly relaxed at that, exhaling sharply. “... Golly, Rina, you really think so?”

 

“Of course. We’ll have Ryouichi restored to normal in no time.” Rina gave her a confident smile. “Let’s get going.” She marched off towards the other door closest to the middle, Wilma tagging behind with more confidence.

 

Rather than being subtle, Rina wasted no time in opening the door, revealing what looked like some sort of smaller dining room. It was pretty big, with a large table full of silverware and plates in the middle and dozens of chairs surrounding it. There were cabinets all around the walls, each loaded with different expensive-looking items - one was filled with exotic china sets, one had a bunch of glass goblets... it all looked like Ryouichi had set up for the world’s gaudiest dinner.

 

However, both of the girls were less concerned with their surroundings and more the six other people present. Two of them were Hikaru and Izumi, which was to be expected. The other four were older men around Ryouichi’s height, and unlike the guests, their skin was pure black - just like the guard Shadows the groups had fought earlier. They were dressed in similar outfits to him as well, even having identical fedoras. They seemed to be conversing amongst themselves in the back of the room, not paying any attention to the new arrivals.

 

Most importantly, each of them had a nametag on their lapels - but rather than displaying a name, it read “VIP” in big red letters.

 

While Rina was tempted to go straight for the VIPs, she managed to restrain herself, staying close to the wall with Wilma and inching her way over to her other two teammates. Hikaru and Izumi seemed to have a similar train of thought, as they were slowly approaching as well. As the four reunited, Rina kept her voice at a whisper. “Did you get the same advice as we did?”

 

“The Shadows said something about visiting the rooms closest to the middle,” Izumi whispered back. “Did they really tell you guys the same thing?”

 

“It’s safe to assume it was word for word from that description alone.” Ignoring the churning feeling in her gut, Rina stuffed her hands in her pockets. “I think I’ve discovered the source of Ryouichi’s Shadows. I’ll explain properly in a moment, but first, I’m curious. Did you learn anything?”

 

“Well, at the very least, we got confirmation on the whole fun thing. Apparently this isn’t just a party.” Hikaru gripped his sword tightly. “It’s a game.”

 

“A... game?” Wilma’s eyes went wide.

 

“To him, at least. I don’t know the exact details, cause apparently I’m ‘expected to know’.” Hikaru made air quotes with his free hand, rolling his eyes. “Either way, the Shadows said that the game was counting how long it takes before Ryouichi mows them all down. I don’t want to say ‘I told you so’, but does that sound like a good guy to you?”

 

Rina looked down at the ground, trying to piece together how this fit into her own theory. “... No. I don’t think Ryouichi is as bad as you claim, Hikaru. What Wilma and I witnessed explains the situation quite well.”

 

“What could possibly explain that?” Nobody even needed to look at Hikaru to feel the skepticism radiating off him.

 

“Have you ever felt angry towards people?” Despite feeling her voice trembling, Rina did her best to stay quiet. She wasn’t even sure if the VIPs would notice, but she didn’t want to take any chances. “Have you ever been in a mood where you just wanted to hurt someone? Anyone? Normally one could vent to a friend or their family and feel better. How would you feel if you had no one to vent to? Remember how Shadows make people feel trapped? Ryouichi was trapped because he didn’t  _ want _ to hurt people.”

 

She forced herself to make eye contact with Hikaru despite the fact that he looked utterly taken aback. “The best option here for him is to end up in a world where a bunch of people don’t care if he hurts them. I can’t say for certain that’s what his Shadow promised, but that’s my guess. Quit prattling on about how bad he is and show some damn  _ tact _ for once.”

 

It took her a moment to realize what she had said. As she registered Hikaru and Izumi’s shocked gazes, she felt her heart stop. Had she gone too far? She pursed her lips, unsure what to say, before she was jolted out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder.

 

“R-Rina? Please calm down...” Wilma glanced at her nervously. “We can’t do this if we’re fighting...”

 

“... You’re right. I’m sorry for getting worked up.” Rina closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to steady her nerves. “I understand Ryouichi has wronged you. I’m not exactly pleased with him either after what happened. But can you let go of your grudge just this once to see it from his perspective?”

 

Hikaru looked away shamefully. After a long silence, he mumbled, “... I had no idea.”

 

“None of us did.” Izumi squeezed his hand reassuringly. “We’re all not really sure what to do here considering Ryouichi ain’t the nicest guy. But we still gotta do the right thing, y’know? And that means we should at least try to understand him.”   
  


“Well said.” Rina took a cautious step forwards, glancing to Izumi for confirmation. After a reassuring nod, she stepped forward and gave Hikaru a quick hug. “I’ll do my best from now on not to lose my cool. You shouldn’t either.”

 

“Thanks for understanding, Rina. You’re the best.” Hikaru managed to hug her back, before glancing to Izumi and coughing. “... Besides, y’know.”

 

**_“Heeeeeeeeeeey! I hate to interrupt this TOUCHING conversation, but you’re boring me! Are you going to punch their lights out or what?”_ ** The Freedom Fighters jolted as Shadow Ryouichi’s voice came on again.

 

Rina couldn’t resist a smirk coming onto her face as she glanced upwards. “Is that irritation I hear? Did I strike a nerve?”

 

The silence that followed was thick enough that Rina could easily picture the baffled look on Shadow Ryouichi’s face. Just when she thought she had left him at a loss for words, he spoke in a considerably quieter tone.  **_“VIPs. Make sure they don’t leave this room alive.”_ **

 

**“Sir, yes, sir!”** The VIPs responded immediately, all of them standing up straight, filing next to each other, and linking arms. Their bodies shuddered before dissolving into Shadow ooze, which bubbled and gurgled as it began to take shape.

 

“Brace yourselves!” Rina unsheathed her rapier, and all of the other Freedom Fighters readied their weapons in turn. The mass of liquid expanded, dripping rather violently as it solidified into a large, silver grid full of squares; squares that were constantly shifting around in an almost dizzying manner. A panel at the direct center had a green mask with two dots attached, and it was the only one that stayed still.

 

**_“I hope you’re ready, kids, because the Panels of Remorse aren’t just regular VIPs! They’re a top of the line security system!”_ ** Despite jumping right back into his normally cheerful tone, Shadow Ryouichi sounded considerably more forceful than usual.  **_“But I’m a man of my word! Beat them and you’ll get access to my office! Though, honestly, at this point? I’d rather you die!”_ **

 

“Not a chance!” With some effort, Rina tore her eyes away from the shifting panels, focusing on the mask to try to keep her concentration intact. She summoned Gilgamesh to her side, and before she could even order him to attack, he raced forwards, jumping over the table and bringing back his lance before stabbing straight at its mask. However, in an instant, the masked panel slid to the left, and Gilgamesh’s spear went straight through it. The Shadow was quick to retaliate; its panels all lit up before it unleashed a blast of nuclear energy onto the Persona, causing him to stumble back.

 

_ Tch... _ Ignoring the pain throbbing through her head, Rina beckoned Gilgamesh backwards. “That table is in the way. Don’t be afraid to knock it over. We’ll need multiple people attacking it if we want any chance at hitting it.”

 

“Roger that!” Hikaru gripped his sword tightly. “Beowulf, Double Fangs!”

 

“E-Enkidu, go!” Wilma thrust her spear in the Panels’ direction. Both their Personas materialized, and Beowulf lunged straight towards the mask with its teeth bared, with Enkidu firing off an electric arrow towards it. The panels rearranged themselves to let the arrow pass through them harmlessly, but Beowulf quickly changed course, biting onto the mask with a violent crunch. The Panels let out a shrill scream, rapidly shifting and even pulsating.

 

“Knock over the table, huh?” Izumi grinned, punching forwards. “Aeneas! Push!” Mere seconds after it appeared, her Persona charged straight at the table, shoulder-tackling it and flipping it over. Rina couldn’t resist wincing as the shattering of plates and the rattling of silverware filled the room, but she dived towards the table to use it as cover - and not a moment too soon, as another nuclear blast from the Panels of Remorse sailed over her head.

 

Rina temporarily dispelled Gilgamesh, shutting her eyes tightly as she tried to regain her bearings. The pain was gone by now, but she needed a better strategy. If the Shadow primarily relied on nuclear attacks...

 

“Izumi! Stand in front! Draw as much fire to it as you can!” she called out.

 

“H-Huh? Okay, sure!” Izumi ran forwards, leaping over the table and charging straight at the Panels. The Shadow glowed as it prepared for another attack, but before it could fire, Izumi jumped in front of it, waving her arms violently. “Hey, buddy! Over here! You couldn’t hit the broad side of a barn!” Aeneas followed up, appearing by her side and snapping at the Shadow repeatedly while it was distracted, causing it to float back in pain.

 

“Rina, I hope you’ve got a good reason for putting my girlfriend in the line of fire!” Hikaru shot her a quick glance before thrusting his sword in their opponent’s direction. “Beowulf, Agi!”

 

“Trust me!” Rina shouted back an affirmation before summoning Gilgamesh once more. “Wilma, keep attacking, but be ready to heal Izumi if she can’t take the Shadow’s attacks!” Experimentally, she flicked her rapier outwards, and Gilgamesh threw his head back, launching out a flurry of ice shards towards the Panels of Remorse. With so many attacks aimed at it from different angles, the Panels had no chance of dodging, repeatedly battered by Aeneas’s claws, Beowulf’s fire, Enkidu’s lightning, and Gilgamesh’s icicles. It sputtered and launched out nuclear blast after nuclear blast towards Izumi, but she hardly seemed fazed with each one that hit her, only having Aeneas hit even harder in retaliation.

 

**_“ENOUGH!”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi bellowed, and the Panels abruptly exploded, sending out a shockwave of force that knocked all of the group backwards and was strong enough to push the table back a bit. Izumi in particular was blown back against the table, slamming into it.  **_“Fight harder, you dolts! I know you’re capable of more than this!”_ **

 

“That’s your failing as a bad guy! Overconfidence!” Hikaru declared, grinning. It didn’t even look like he had broken a sweat.

 

Perhaps it was just due to the intensity of the situation, but Rina sighed with some slight exasperation.  _ Is now really the time for one-liners? _

 

**_“Ohohohoho, but there’s where you’re wrong, kiddo! You haven’t even seen the Panels’ ace in the sleeve!”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi cackled loudly before clearing his throat.  **_“VIPs! Hit them where it hurts!”_ **

 

Before Rina could question what that meant, the panels on the Shadow began shifting around rapidly as it loomed over Izumi. Before she could get to her feet, the panels took the shape of a lightning bolt, and it fired off a burst of electricity, repeatedly battering Izumi and causing her to shriek. Aeneas flickered violently, struggling to maintain its form.

 

“H-Hey!” Wilma ran around the table, sprinting to Izumi with Enkidu close behind to try to heal her friend up, but the Panels immediately locked onto her, shifting once more before forming into a spiral shape. The Shadow unleashed a storm of purple bolts onto Wilma, causing her to stumble back, collapsing onto the ground and clutching her head tightly. Enkidu flickered as well, trying to hold up its bow.

 

**_“Now THAT’S more like it! If only you could see the horrified look on your face, kiddo!”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi could be heard clapping and laughing.  **_“Everyone’s got a weakness, and the Panels know yours!”_ **

 

Rina grit her teeth, ducking behind the table for now.  _ This isn’t good... if it can knock us around like that, we won’t last for much longer! _ She peeked out from behind her cover, observing the Shadow cautiously, only to yelp and duck back down, narrowly avoiding a blast of fire. She had to shift priorities, otherwise she wouldn’t get anywhere. “Hikaru, focus on getting Izumi and Wilma out of the line of fire! I’ll help!”

 

“Right! Beowulf, Sukukaja!” Hikaru pointed his sword outwards in a triumphant gesture, and Beowulf created a green glow around its master. He broke into a sprint, the Panels reacting by shifting into a snowflake and unleashing a flurry of ice shards in his direction. Thanks to his enhanced speed, he was able to dart around the Bufu storm, bobbing and weaving through the ice before grabbing onto one of Izumi’s arms. Beowulf lifted her up with his head, and the two swung her over the table, Hikaru tucking into a roll and dodging another burst of ice.

 

_ Huh. He really has been working on his acrobatics. _ Rina took the opportunity - while the Shadow was distracted, she ran over to the other end of the table, slipping around, grabbing onto Wilma, and pulling her behind the table.

 

**_“Do you really think you can hide behind there forever?”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi mocked, letting out another grating laugh.  **_“Your best option is to run, kiddos! The Panels of Remorse may not be that fast, but you can’t keep launching chip damage on it! It’ll only take a couple more hits to kill you!”_ **

 

_ Not that fast...? _ Rina’s eyes lit up. “Hey, Hikaru. That Sukukaja spell - can you cast it on any of us?”

 

As the green glow around Hikaru faded, he hesitated, looking over at Beowulf. “Well, I mean... I guess I could. I never really tried it, but if you think it’ll help...”

 

“He said it wasn’t very fast. Do any of you have any other skills you know of?” Rina looked towards her other teammates expectantly. “If we can knock it down, it’ll be in prime position for us to potentially finish it off.”

 

“I’ve, uh, got this thing called Tarukaja. I dunno what it does, but maybe now’s the time to find out.” Izumi raised a hand.

 

Wilma was quick to add, “A-And I have Rakukaja.”

 

“I guess now is indeed the time to find out.” Rina grit her teeth. This was a bit of a gamble, but they didn’t really have many other options. If they all had a similar naming scheme, then... “Use all of those moves on me, and I’ll do my best to knock it down.” She dismissed Gilgamesh, preparing to call Suzaku forth. 

 

“Are you sure?” Wilma glanced towards her friend, pursing her lips. “I don’t want you to get hurt too...”

 

“It’s our best option. Hikaru’s winded from all of that dodging, and you two were just hit by strong attacks. I’ve had time to recover from the strike on Gilgamesh earlier.” Rina peeked over at the Panels nervously, quickly ducking as ice shards flew in her direction.  _ It can even identify when I switch Personas... that’s Plan B out the window. _ “We don’t have time to sit around. Go!”

 

Her teammates nodded, and concentrated. Beowulf let out a howl, Aeneas snapped its claws in Rina’s direction, and Enkidu took a knee with a bow of its head. The familiar green glow surrounded Rina, accompanied by yellow and purple, and she felt adrenaline coursing through her veins, newfound strength filling her body. She crouched down, shutting her eyes tightly and forcing her fear aside.  _ The team is counting on me! _

 

Then, she sprung into action.

 

In one swift move, she leapt out from behind the table, charging straight towards the Panels, weaving left and right to avoid the ice shards hurtling her way. Using herself as a distraction, she called forth Suzaku as she continued to dodge, and the avian Persona let out a screech, spreading its wings. Orange energy began to glow in its throat, growing larger and larger as the Panels began to slow down, eventually coming to a stop. Despite its mask showing no confusion, Rina could practically picture the look of panic on its face, and allowed herself a smile as she thrust her lance in its direction and shouted a single word.

 

_ “Agilao!” _

 

With a magnificent wail, Suzaku opened its beak wide, unleashing a massive torrent of fire onto the Shadow. The flames battered every single panel, and despite its frantic attempts to rearrange itself, the fire burned it at every turn, bathing it in scarlet until it outright tore through the panels. The Panels of Remorse let out a distorted scream as the fire settled, sizzling and smoking before collapsing onto the ground.

 

“Now!” Rina shouted, clasping her other fist. Her teammates followed up immediately. Beowulf and Aeneas lunged in near simultaneously, viciously clawing and tearing away at the Shadow’s remains, sending its panels flying out of its frame. Rather than getting up close, Enkidu unleashed arrow after arrow, striking the Shadow with bursts of lightning that could barely be heard over Shadow Ryouichi’s incoherent screaming.

 

The Personas slowly pulled back, leaving the twitching Panels of Remorse in full view. The Shadow was little more than a glorified frame at this point, with only the masked panel left. Rina slowly advanced forwards, switching over to Gilgamesh and staring it down. She planted one of her shoes on it,  keeping it still, before raising her rapier, her Persona doing it in sync.

 

**_“YOU COULDN’T HAVE! I’LL TEAR YOU ALL APART!”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi snarled.

 

“You can try. But if we overcame your ‘top of the line security system’, we’ll overcome you too.” Rina let her words hang in the air before stabbing at the Shadow’s mask. Gilgamesh let out a shout before plunging his spear at the remaining panel, causing the mask to shatter - and the Shadow along with it. The frame broke into pieces, which lingered for a moment before sinking into the floor, the Shadow vanquished once and for all.

 

“... We did it.” Rina slowly straightened, dismissing Gilgamesh and wiping the sweat off her brow. Despite sustaining minor damage, as the spells her team cast on her wore off, she could feel fatigue sweeping through her body from having to dodge so much. “Good job, everyone.”

 

“You saved our asses again, Rina.” Izumi stumbled over to the nearest wall, leaning against it to keep herself up. “Thanks a bunch.”

 

“I did my best, and so did all of you.” Rina rubbed the back of her neck, slightly embarrassed. “No need to thank me.”

 

Hikaru gave a tired thumbs-up towards the others before glancing up, his expression turning serious. “We played your game, Ryouichi. We beat the VIPs and got clearance. You know you’re next, right?”

 

**_“... Next?”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi’s anger had dissipated in almost an instant.  **_“I’m... next? No, no, no! You didn’t do it right.”_ **

 

Rina blinked in surprise. “... What?”

 

**_“I’m a man of my word, but you guys didn’t make the game any fun! You just tore apart my special guests like they were nothing!”_ ** Ryouichi’s forced happiness had returned in an instant, and he laughed cheerily.  **_“So here’s the deal. I’ll let you guys in if you come back in three days.”_ **

 

“What?!” Hikaru clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. “We did what you told us to!”

 

“Hikaru. Calm down.” Rina went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I get it’s frustrating, but we have to take what we can get. We’re in no position to negotiate, and we need the rest anyways. Wilma could heal us, but I don’t want to push her that hard. I doubt he’s trying to trick us, considering he’s aiming to have fun. We’d best confront him at full strength.”

 

“I... well... ugh. I guess you have a point.” Hikaru grumbled, lowering his sword. “Fine. We’ll be back in three days.”

 

**_“Perfect, perfect! I’ll be at the same place. Don’t disappoint me.”_ ** With that, Ryouichi cut out.

 

Hikaru and Rina nodded to each other before making their way over to their more injured teammates, offering their shoulders as support. “Let’s go get some rest, all right? We’ll come back in three days, just as he requested,” Rina assured towards Wilma.

 

“That’s the best we can do.” Izumi leaned on Hikaru appreciatively, and the four made their way towards the exit, avoiding the guests like usual. 

 

As they left, Rina pondered over what she had learned about Ryouichi. Had he done some bad things? Certainly. But everyone did things they regretted from time to time, especially under the influence of Shadows. She wasn’t going to get her hopes up; it was entirely possible that Ryouichi really  _ was _ just kind of a mean person. But it wouldn’t be fair for her to ride on assumptions. She was determined to see things through to the end.

 

_ We’ll save you, Ryouichi, and learn the truth. _


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Remember how I said I was gonna publish chapters on Wednesday if I had any? Well, guess what: I've got one! That's still a rule!  
> ... Plus, I just felt like publishing this one.  
> I have some very important news: we have a TVTropes page now, made by my good friend Scandala (I even gave her a quote for Shadow Ryouichi)! If you want to update it with your own tropes or just read about it a bunch, you can read it here: https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/PersonaTheSougawaFiles  
> And just another reminder that you have any questions about the fic, you can ask them at my Tumblr: https://mightygarchomp.tumblr.com/

_ May 6 _

_ After School _

 

“Aaaaand... done! Twenty laps!”

 

As Rina and Izumi came to a stop, the former wasted no time in stumbling towards the bench with her stuff, collapsing onto it with a heavy sigh. At first, doing some exercise seemed like a good idea. Rather than her normal clothing, Rina had made sure to bring a pink tracksuit to keep up - it was hard to run around in mary-janes, after all. She and Izumi had even agreed to meet at a large park in Sougawa, identifiable by the massive gray clock tower at the center. Supposedly, the Sougawa Clock Tower was one of the city’s landmarks, which made the whole situation even more enticing. An opportunity to keep herself in shape and see more of her home? What could have gone wrong?

 

Izumi failing to mention how intense her workout sessions were, that was what.

 

“Give me a... a warning next time, would you?” Rina grabbed onto the towel she had brought and wiped off her sweat, exhaling sharply. “I didn’t expect such... rigorous laps...”

 

“Heh. Sorry. Just assumed you were into that kinda stuff.” Izumi took a seat next to Rina, handing her a spare water bottle. “Here, cool off.”

 

Rina gratefully uncapped it and took a long drink, feeling the cool liquid splashing against her throat and letting out a sigh as she visibly relaxed. Her pounding heart gradually slowed to a more reasonable pace, and she leaned back on the bench, crossing her legs. “And you do this every day?”

 

“Just about! I had some push-ups ready for us too, but... probably not a good idea.” Izumi grinned sheepishly, taking a swig of her own water bottle. “We can just chill out for a bit.”

 

“Thank you for spending time with me, at least.” Rina allowed a content smile to come onto her face, closing her eyes. Now that she could breathe more steadily, she felt at peace. For once, Shadow Ryouichi was the last thing on her mind. 

 

That said, a thought did come to her, and she glanced over to Izumi curiously. “What makes you push yourself so hard?”

 

“Huh? Whaddya mean?” Izumi tilted her head curiously. “It’s just my normal exercise routine.”

 

“Maybe  _ your _ normal exercise routine, but I can hardly think of many people who run twenty laps every day, among other things.” Rina chuckled lightly. “If that’s your lifestyle, I’m not going to judge, but it seems like you don’t really have much time to relax.”

 

Izumi shrugged, gulping down some more water. “Hey, we talked about this, didn’t we? I mostly do exercise and stuff. I like staying productive.”

 

“Well, yes, but I’m still rather intent on finding something for you to do. Productivity is excellent, and your work ethic is admirable, but everyone needs a break now and then. Even we, when we’re not fighting Shadows, need other things to distract us from the dangers. I’m kind of glad Ryouichi gave us a break.” Rina laced her fingers together, pursuing her lips. “I understand I shouldn’t force you to have hobbies, but why not just spend some time talking with me or Wilma, or even go on a date with Hikaru?”

 

As expected, bringing up Izumi’s relationship caused her to look away awkwardly, twiddling her fingers. “W-Well, uh... don’t get me wrong! I appreciate you guys a lot! ‘Specially Hikaru. I’ve gotten over my Shadow, but I still wanna chase my life ambitions. Sometimes you gotta make sacrifices, y’know?”

 

“I suppose that’s one way to look at it.” Rina glanced down at her lap uncertainly before turning back to her friend. “What  _ are _ your ‘life ambitions’, anyway?”

 

Izumi set down her empty water bottle, sighing and straightening in her seat. “Well, I wanna be successful, first of all. I’d like to be a pro athlete when I’m out of school for good. I’ve been studying for entrance exams so I can go to university for sports and stuff.”

 

Rina smiled lightly, giving her an encouraging nod. “Ah, so you’ve already got a career in mind? You’d certainly be fit for athletics if you pull off routines like this every day.”

 

“Mhm! Not sure what sport I wanna go into, though. Baseball or tennis is probably my thing.” Izumi cracked her knuckles with a yawn. “That stuff is really competitive, though. I mean, obviously I’m probably gonna lose a few games, but it’s best to shoot for being on top and all that.”

 

“I see.” Rina let out a contemplative hum. “... So you think spending all of your time on training will help? I mean, it certainly will, I suppose. But is it really a requirement to sacrifice all of your free time?”

 

Izumi was about to uncap a new water bottle, but hesitated. “I-I mean, we’re spending time together right now, aren’t we?”

 

“So we are,” Rina conceded, chuckling softly. “And I’m sure if Hikaru asked you if you wanted to go out, you likely wouldn’t refuse. So that’s not really the problem, I guess. But why is it we always have to ask  _ you _ to spend time with us? Why not ask us?”

 

That question caught Izumi completely off guard, and her mouth gaped for a few seconds as she tried to think of an answer. “Uh, well... yeah... um... it’s just, y’know... and...” She paused before finally giving up, hanging her head in defeat. “Gah, I dunno! I just don’t wanna bother people. If they wanna hang out with me, they’ll say so, and I can spend that time working on stuff for actual life purposes!”

 

“Are you saying your boyfriend isn’t part of your life?” Rina teased, giggling a bit as she saw Izumi’s face turn red. Before she started babbling again, she held up a hand. “I’m kidding. My point is, Izumi, think of it this way. Whenever circumstances don’t forbid it, you’ll happily hang out with us if we ask you. So what on earth makes you think the same isn’t true for us?”

 

Once again, Rina had left Izumi at a loss for words, and she just stared for a few seconds, eyes wide. Rina could practically see the gears turning in her brain as she tried to work out an answer - to no avail, as the words that left her mouth sounded unsure and even a bit bashful. “I, uh... don’t know?”

 

“I’m not saying you have to demand we hang out aggressively. Just think about it, okay?” Rina patted her shoulder gently. Believing she had made her point, she pushed herself up on the bench, pressing her palms against the wood. “Just try to talk to one of us sometime, okay? Mark a date for yourself where you’ll ask a group member to hang out. It doesn’t even have to be me; if you want to spend time with your boyfriend, by all means.”

 

Izumi lowered her head, eyes narrowed. She pursed her lips in contemplation before sighing, crossing her arms and slumping a bit. “Shucks, Rina, you really know how to get me to think. No wonder you’re our team leader. I can only imagine what kinda conversations you have with Hikaru if you got him to talk about Amano.”

 

“I’ve never thought of myself as charismatic,” Rina admitted, scratching her head. “I guess because I never really tended to interact with people until now. I doubt you need me to go on about that again, though.”

 

“Y’know, I  _ am _ kinda curious about something. You live with your sister and not your parents, right?” Izumi tilted her head curiously. “Any reason for that?”

 

Rina hesitated, her content grin fading as she turned her attention back to her lap. “My parents... have passed away. I only know of them from stories my sister told.”

 

“... Oh.”

 

The silence that followed was thick enough that Rina could practically feel herself suffocating. Izumi eventually spoke up nervously. “S-Sorry for asking. I shouldn’t have - “   
  


“No, no, it’s fine. It’s not like it’s a big secret or anything.” Rina managed to smile again, although it was a lot more somber. “I’ve heard they were good people, and I want to be like them. I was transferred to an orphanage shortly after their deaths, but most people just tended to gawk at me for my wealth and status... and you can figure out the rest. At least my sister picked me up.”

 

“Jeez, Rina. That sucks.” Izumi went silent again before awkwardly opening her arms. “Uh, if you wanna - “   
  


“Sure.” Rina couldn’t resist a chuckle at Izumi’s embarrassment, and gave her a brief hug. After a few seconds, she pulled back, straightening on the bench. “Seriously, though. If you ever need a break from all the work, don’t be afraid to ask me or Hikaru, all right?”

 

“I’ll, uh... think about it. I’ll try.” Izumi nodded, exhaling.

 

“That’s all we can hope for, isn’t it?” Rina closed her eyes, feeling a sense of pride at her accomplishment. Getting Izumi to think about changing her course of action was enough of a step in the right direction, after all. She wasn’t going to get her to change in one night, but if she could get her to be easier on herself...

 

That was good enough for her.

 

**~~ RANK UP! - CHARIOT ARCANA: IZUMI AKIYAMA ~~**

 

“... So, I think I’m feeling a little more reinvigorated.” Rina slowly stood up, folding her hands behind her back. “How about we jog back to the station?”

 

“Oh!” Izumi perked up, jumping to her feet excitedly. “Sounds like a plan! How about we make it a race?”

 

“W-Wait, Izumi, that’s not what I - “ Rina reached out to her, but she was too late. Izumi had taken off towards the subway station at top speed. The leader of the Freedom Fighters buried her face in her hands with a sigh before breaking into a jog towards her friend.

 

_ Some things never change, but I wish they did... _


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Here's another chapter for you. Next chapter will wrap up the Shadow Ryouichi boss fight, so look forward to that. Have fun!

_ May 7 _

_ After School _

 

“What the hell is she doing here?”

 

The Freedom Fighters cautiously peeked out from the gates of Nakagawa Memorial Park, eyeing the single person that had beaten them here. Rina knew they likely wouldn’t be alone forever; it was a park open to the public. It wasn’t like they truly had it all to themselves. But even so, she was expecting to share space with a small family or some seniors.

 

And yet, there Tamiko was, sitting in the middle of the grass with six open books surrounding her.

 

“You think she’s onto us? She can be kind of stalker-y...” Wilma gulped, looking between Rina and Izumi expectantly.

 

“Believe me, Wilma, I would love to provide you with an answer.” Rina sighed in exasperation, clasping her hands. Every fiber of her body was telling her not to approach - just the sight of that trenchcoat made her brain scream,  _ DANGER! _ But despite her better judgment, she didn’t really see a better option than confronting her. “Stay here for a moment. I’ll talk to her.”

 

“Careful, alright?” Hikaru gave his leader a cautious nod. 

 

Rina bowed her own head in return before confidently striding towards Tamiko, keeping her posture perfect. “Excuse me, Tamiko!” she called out as she approached, coming to a stop slightly outside of the... book hexagram? “I was just wondering what you were doing h - “

 

“HAHA! SCORE!” Tamiko abruptly jumped to her feet, causing Rina to flinch and flail her arms violently before stumbling back and falling onto her behind. She hastily got up, smoothing out her skirt as Tamiko prattled on. “My summoning ritual worked perfectly! You have been called here by an eldritch presence, Rina! And so have your friends!”

 

She raised her arms up with a maniacal grin, before faltering. “... Actually, where are your friends? They’re here, aren’t they?”

 

As tempted as Rina was to lie and say they weren’t here, the honest part of her won out, and she glanced over her shoulder with a sigh. “Come here, guys!”

 

Rina's other three teammates quickly made their way over, all of them taking care to stay behind Rina. “Um... hey, Tamiko!” Wilma greeted awkwardly, peeking out from the very back of the team and waving stiffly. “Nice to, um... see you...?”

 

“Hmph. Fear not, foreigner. I have no quarrel with you nor your allies.” Tamiko huffed, crossing her arms. She began to make her way towards the books, closing them up and stacking them in her arms.

 

Wilma glanced away at that, and Rina felt some slight irritation in her gut. “Please don't call her that,” she said firmly, locking eyes with Tamiko.

 

In the middle of picking up her books, she faltered. “Ah... my apologies. I didn't mean to offend.”

 

Wilma seemed to relax a bit at that, managing a more sincere smile. “Thanks...”

 

Hikaru and Izumi, both looking rather guarded up until this point, visibly softened. Hikaru stepped out from behind Rina, glancing at the books. “Uh, you sure you can carry all those? I could help you, if you wanted.”

 

“Kuhuhuhuhu! Your assistance would be appreciated, but picking these up would be...” Tamiko paused, grunting as she slipped the fifth book into her stack. Rina couldn't help but feel impressed that she hadn't dropped any books. “... disastrous to your mental health. The eldritch bindings within the pages would shatter your mortal mind into pieces. I hope you understand!”

 

“Right... silly me.” Hikaru was obviously fighting to contain the sarcasm in his voice, pressing his lips together before abruptly changing the subject. “So, uh, why are you... why did you, ahem, summon us?”

 

“Ah, well, before that!” Having scooped up all six books, Tamiko's stack extended slightly above her head, muffling her response. “Can we perhaps find an altar for me to place these?”

 

“An altar?” Rina raised an eyebrow, looking around before spotting a picnic table. She slowly pointed to that, turning her head towards Tamiko. “Would that, erm...?”

 

“Ah, yes!” Tamiko stumbled over to the table and set her books down hurriedly, jogging back to the others and straightening. “So, I have been observing you for a while. This is why I knew you would be best summoned here - because you meet to discuss your plans of rescuing Ryouichi!”

 

At that, the team immediately raised their guards. Rina cautiously brought Gilgamesh on standby, feeling a faint humming in the back of her mind as her gaze hardened. “... How do you know? Have you been listening in on us?”

 

“What? No!” Tamiko huffed, crossing her arms with an overexaggerated pout. “I would never eavesdrop! Such a forbidden technique is beyond even the darkest of sorcerers! I simply asked everyone around Okutari if they knew anything about Ryouichi and one of his friends mentioned, and I quote, 'that hero punk’. Naturally, where Hikaru goes, the rest of you follow!”

 

Rina slowly glanced over to Hikaru, attempting to hide her relief from Tamiko. She dismissed Gilgamesh before turning back towards Tamiko, slipping her hands in her jacket pockets. “Ah. I see.”

 

“Of course, when I heard you two had almost fought, I had my doubts.” Tamiko closed her eyes, face scrunching up in contemplation. “But I don't believe you have malicious intentions. With your heroic aura, I can tell you intend to get rid of the dark forces controlling Ryouichi, yes?”

 

If this was coming from anyone else, Rina would have worried about being busted. But given how it was Tamiko speaking, all she felt was relief. “Yes, that is exactly what we are doing...” She threw in an awkward laugh for good measure. “We wanted to keep it a secret, though.”

 

“Kuhuhuhuhu! Never fear. Your secret is safe with me. I wish you luck in your pursuits - this is something I can't solve with my own magic.” Tamiko returned to a neutral expression, making a zipper motion across her lips. Her boisterous tone faltered as she looked off to the side. “... You'd better not fail, though.”

 

“U-Um...?” Wilma properly stepped out from the back, looking slightly concerned.

 

Rina frowned, the realization setting in. She took a step closer, folding her hands behind her back. “Ryouichi really means a lot to you, doesn’t he?”

 

Rather than responding, Tamiko sighed and slumped down onto the ground, her head in her hands. “I’ve always been ridiculed for my magical prowess by non-believers. There was nobody I could really speak to about it, considering they just laughed at me.”

 

_ Oof... _ Rina could barely mask the guilty look on her face, and a quick glance at her teammates showed that they were trying to do the same.

 

Thankfully, Tamiko didn’t seem to notice, simply continuing on as she stared at the ground. “One day I saw Ryouichi on his own, and I went to speak with him. I told him about his interesting aura of solitude. While anybody else would have likely snickered, he was intrigued by what I meant and asked to hear more. He’s been my closest - or even  _ only _ friend. He’s always been there to listen to my magical stories... until this aura showed up around him. And now he’s gone missing from Okutari. He hasn’t been answering when I knock at his apartment door... I don’t know what’s happened to him. Does he hate me now?”

 

Rina tried to resist as long as she could, but she couldn’t help herself. She turned towards Hikaru, giving him a look. He sighed, threw his hands up in the air, and stepped forward. “No, he doesn’t.”

 

Tamiko looked up towards him, looking slightly hopeful. “...How can you be sure?”

 

“So, uh... I’ll admit we’re not as magically inclined as you are.” Hikaru stuffed his hands in his pockets. “But I kind of have a general idea of what’s going on with Ryouichi, and I can say he doesn’t hate you. Hell, he wouldn’t be  _ having _ this dark aura crap if he hated you. It exists cause he’s, well... fighting against it, I guess. I bet you’re one of the reasons he’s willing to fight.”

 

Tamiko stared at him for a long time before sniffing a bit. “R-Really...?”

 

“Absolutely.” Hikaru nodded firmly, kneeling down to meet Tamiko at eye level. “Trust me. By tomorrow, maybe the next day? He’ll be totally fine, and I can guarantee he’ll be happy to see you again. I’ll admit he and I didn’t really get off to the best start, but I think I get him now, and even if we’ve had our disagreements? I’ll rescue him. That’s what heroes do, after all.”

 

Rina gazed down upon him proudly, crossing her arms. “Well said, Hikaru. Tamiko, you have it on my word that he’ll be back safely.”

 

“... Heh. Fools, making me shed tears.” Tamiko wiped her eyes with her sleeve, slowly standing up. “You had better hold up to your promise, otherwise I’ll... I’ll curse you all for eternity!”

 

“E-Eep!” Wilma jumped in fear, darting behind Izumi to hide once more.

 

Rina couldn’t resist laughing at that. “We can’t have that, can we?” She glanced over to her teammates. “I suppose we don’t need to have a team meeting anymore, do we? This has been a very enlightening conversation.”

 

“Roger that!” Izumi nodded seriously, ignoring Wilma cowering behind her. She punched her fists together with a grin. “When I set my mind to something, I get it! And my mind’s firmly on beati...” She trailed off, glancing towards Tamiko, before coughing. “...  _ saving _ Ryouichi from this dark aura crap! Yeah!”

 

“We’ll get back to you as soon as we get him settled. He might need a bit of time to cool off, but trust me, he’ll be happy to see you again.” Hikaru offered his fist in her direction. “Deal?”

 

Tamiko glanced down at Hikaru’s hand, eyes wide. “Are we going to play rock-paper-scissors?”

 

_ I’m getting a strange sense of deja vu... _ Rina burst into giggles, shaking her head. “It’s a fistbump.”

 

“Ah! Of course!” After Hikaru showed Tamiko how to bump fists, she cleared her throat, crossing her arms. “Well, then, I believe our ritual is complete. You may return to your daily business! I trust that you will see things through!”

 

“We’ll make sure we’re worthy of your trust.” Rina flipped her hair over her shoulder, spinning on her heel. “Enjoy the rest of your day, Tamiko. We’ll contact you in a few days at most.” The rest of her teammates said their farewells, and they marched out of the park with newfound resolve in their strides.

 

Once the group was significantly far away from Tamiko, Wilma spoke up timidly. “Do... do you think she can actually curse us?”

 

The entire team snickered at that, causing Wilma to flush with embarrassment. Rina gave her a reassuring nod, slowing down so the two could be next to each other. “It’s best we not find out, right? Tomorrow, we’re taking down Ryouichi’s Shadow once and for all.”

 

“R-Right.” Wilma nodded, gulping a bit. Nonetheless, she managed a smile back towards Rina, staying close to her as the four made their way back to the subway.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Posting another chapter early because I won't be available Saturday. Planning ahead, heh. I'll be publishing a chapter next Saturday to show off Ryouichi getting into the team (and a special surprise at the end) - and then I'll take my week off. Until then, enjoy the showdown with Shadow Ryouichi!

_May 8_

_After School_

 

_SHING!_

 

Rina flicked her rapier back, and Gilgamesh pulled his spear out of the Shadow’s flesh, causing it to dissolve into a puddle. The Shadow didn’t even have time to let out a death cry as it disappeared, leaving nothing but a small glittering object behind. Rina kneeled down, but before she could seize it, she heard the jolt of lightning from behind her, and spotted Izumi and Wilma finishing off their own Shadow. The two girls high-fived each other, with Izumi whooping excitedly.

 

Hikaru took a few steps back from the remains of the Shadow he had been helping Rina with, glancing in the direction of Shadow Ryouichi’s office. “Throwing more Shadows at us is pretty dirty, you know!”

 

 **_“I never said that wasn’t an option!”_ ** came the carefree reply. **_“Unfortunately, I’m actually out of guards, so I GUESS you can come in. Seems like a good time for you to die!”_ **

 

“In a second.” Rina clasped onto the object curiously, feeling power emanating from it. Sure enough, a pleasant female voice sounded from inside her head.

 

 _“Oh...? Might that be someone who shares my beauty?”_ Her potential Persona sounded light and airy, having an elegance about it that Rina couldn’t help but compare to her sister. _“You seem like you would be a lovely partner. How about it, dear?”_

 

While the vanity wasn’t exactly a good sign, if Slime was worth using, Rina figured this could hardly be worse. “I accept.”

 

Much to her relief - and surprise - the Persona that appeared before her looked... fairly normal, actually. They looked just like a regular woman, and Rina had to admit, she was quite beautiful; she had long, golden hair nearly twice her size and an elegant purple dress. While she was barefoot, she was floating above the ground in a seated position. _“I am Leanan Sidhe. Let’s captivate all of those who stand in our way.”_

 

“... Well, it’s enough of an improvement compared to the last one,” Rina murmured under her breath as Leanan Sidhe disappeared. She straightened up, dusting her clothing off as the rest of her team caught up to her. “Are we ready?”

 

“I’m ready if you guys are!” Wilma gave a serious nod, using Enkidu to heal Rina and Hikaru’s wounds. “If you need anything, just let me know!”

 

“I think we’re ready.” Hikaru and Izumi both nodded, squeezing each others’ hands.

 

 **_“I sure am ready! Bring on everything you’ve got!”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi cackled.

 

“Then let’s not waste any time.” Rina ignored the Shadow’s taunting tone, marching straight towards the office door and pushing it open - but being sure not to take a step inside, lest she fall into the void that was there previously.

 

Thankfully, it seemed Shadow Ryouichi had kept his word, as said void was not present. Instead, the door led... outside, into a grassy field with a rainbow in the sky. The ground was mostly pristine, though Rina could spot a few rocks here and there. Shadow Ryouichi was standing in the middle of the field, dressed in a fancy black suit and waiting for them expectantly.

 

“Well, this defies common sense even more than Shadow Wilma’s office,” Rina muttered as she took a few cautious steps forward. She cleared her throat, mustering up her courage before pointing her rapier at the Shadow. “Let’s get to the point. We’ll give you one chance to surrender our friend to us.”

 

 **_“Ohohohoho! Your ‘friend’, huh? I’m afraid you’re going a little far there. He doesn’t even know you! Besides, I AM Ryouichi.”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi’s face broke out into a grin, and he spread his arms, his yellow eyes glowing brightly. **_“And trust me when I say that this is the best way for me to be happy. Look at me! I’m terrrrrrrrrrific!”_ **

 

“Y-You should make yourself happy, but never at the expense of others!” Wilma gripped her spear tightly, giving Ryouichi the best glare she could.

 

 **_“Oh, please. Everyone knows that it’s a dog-eat-dog world out there.”_ ** Ryouichi folded his hands behind his back, beginning to slowly pace back and forth. **_“When it comes down to it, the only person you should care about is yourself. If you’re happy, why give a crap about what other people think? You can’t detect their feelings. All that exists is YOUR feelings. Me? Tearing down people makes me feel fantastic! And if it makes me happy, why should I care?”_ **

 

“Your friends can make you happy! Wouldn’t you rather have both of you being happy than making people live in fear of you?” Hikaru drew his sword in challenge. “If you oppress people like that, you’re no better than a tyrant!”

 

 **_“Pffff, are you trying to get me to change? How cute. But I’m gonna stay happy no matter what. I don’t care if people live in fear; I only care about MY enjoyment!”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi chuckled, his purple aura flaring up. **_“And if you’re gonna get in the way, then I’ll trample over you guys like everyone else!”_ **

 

“Get ready, team!” Rina summoned her newest Persona, and her teammates called their own forth. Ryouichi’s aura began to surround him, and his skin darkened as he prepared to transform...

 

... only for the power to abruptly settle. **_“Nah, I don’t need to go that far! Let’s have some fun first!”_ **

 

To say the least, that caught Rina off guard. “... Wait, wha - “

 

 **_“Think fast!”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi aimed both hands at her and snapped his fingers, causing a burst of green energy to explode against her chest. She was sent flying across the field, slamming into the building behind her and skidding across the dirt with her hair splayed all over her face. It didn’t actually hurt too much, but the sheer force knocked the wind out of Rina, causing her to groan as she got to her feet.

 

“H-Hey! Keep your hands off Rina!” Wilma’s expression abruptly shifted into genuine anger, and she pointed her spear in Ryouichi’s direction. “Enkidu, zap him!” Her Persona responded, firing off a sparking arrow at the Shadow’s feet. The explosion of lightning cut off his maniacal laughter, sending him reeling before he collapsed onto the ground with a yell.

 

Having caught her breath, Rina broke into a sprint towards the battle. With Shadow Ryouichi down, Hikaru attempted to capitalize, jumping at him and bringing down his sword, but his opponent abruptly disappeared in a poof of smoke, causing Hikaru’s sword to slam against the ground. A gust of wind whistled past Rina before Shadow Ryouichi materialized behind her, spreading his arms in a taunting fashion. **_“What’s the matter? Can’t keep up?”_ **

 

Rina ignored his mockery, gripping her rapier tightly. Despite his confidence, she could see him slowly backing away from Wilma as she approached. “He didn’t like electricity. Wilma, keep on the lookout for an opening!”

 

“Right!” Wilma gripped her spear tightly, but stopped advancing, shifting to a more defensive stance.

 

 **_“You’ll have to catch me first, and that’s just not possible!”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi laughed, doubling over and slapping his knee - only to be interrupted as Aeneas grabbed onto his neck, holding him up and choking him. The crab Persona repeatedly slammed its other claw into his body before throwing him down to the ground. Wilma wasted no time in thrusting her spear forward, and Enkidu shot another Zio arrow, jolting Ryouichi and causing his body to convulse.

 

“If you spent less time talking, perhaps you’d be able to back up your claims!” Despite the strong start, Rina couldn’t help but feel uneasy. This almost felt... too easy. Nonetheless, she carried on, twirling her rapier. “Leanan Sidhe!”

 

 _“You need to learn to be more gentle, boy!”_ her Persona crowed before spreading her hands. Purple bolts rocketed out from her palms at high speed, repeatedly barraging the downed Shadow.

 

 **_“O-Ow! Hey! Stop it! I said STOP!”_ ** Ryouichi’s shout caused an explosion of force to appear around him, blocking off a fireball from Beowulf. He slowly got to his feet, dusting off his clothing and clenching his fists. Gone was his sunny smile, replaced by a cold, neutral expression. **_“Kiddos... you’re making me angry.”_ **

 

Izumi cracked her knuckles. “How do you think your victims feel? You’re about to find out when we deliver a whole bunch of punishment on you!”

 

 **_“You’re not going to get the chance! Time for Magarula!”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi leaped forwards, slamming his fists onto the ground. The green energy he had hit Rina with before erupted against all of the Freedom Fighters, sending them flying - but Wilma was the most affected, with Enkidu outright disappearing as she went tumbling across the ground. Ryouichi wasted no time in going for her, materializing at her location and raising his boot above her.

 

 _N-Not good!_ Rina hastily changed to Gilgamesh. “G-Gilgamesh!”

 

 _“Say no more!”_ Gilgamesh launched a shard of ice at Ryouichi’s head just before he stomped. While it didn’t seem to hurt him much, simply causing him to look at the Persona in confusion, it was enough of a distraction that Hikaru was able to follow up, tackling Ryouichi and holding him down to the ground. While the Shadow shoved him off with relative ease, Beowulf was quick to pounce on him, biting and clawing at his chest repeatedly.

 

 **_“GET OFF ME!”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi writhed and twitched, eventually managing to shove Beowulf off - but his attempts to get up simply caused him to stumble. Wilma had gotten up by this point, and was giving him an intense look as she stepped in his direction.

 

“Now, everyone!” Rina thrust her rapier outwards, and her teammates all commanded their Personas to attack. They came in charging at Ryouichi from all sides, with an arrow from Enkidu heading straight for his chest, Gilgamesh slicing with his axe at his left shoulder, Beowulf biting at his right, and Aeneas clawing at his back. The combined force of the attacks caused Shadow Ryouichi to let out a horrid scream, dissolving into nothing.

 

Despite the lack of presence, Rina didn’t let her guard down, quickly keeping her back to her teammates. She cautiously scanned the area, eyes searching for any sign of the Shadow. “That can’t be all...”

 

The crackle of thunder interrupted Rina’s train of thought, and she slowly looked up, eyes going wide. The sky was shrouded in dark clouds, with barely a hint of sunlight. _I-Impossible..._ Sure, Shadow distortion didn’t follow the rules of reality, but there hadn’t been a single cloud present before, and now...? A chill went down her spine, and she yelled, “Show yourself!”

 

 **_“Heh... I was trying to be a nice guy... trying to have fun... but noooo, you decided to ruin everything...”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi’s voice echoed around the Freedom Fighters, tinged with barely restrained rage. **_“You just couldn’t leave it alone, could you? You just had to go and make me so....... so.............”_ **

 

The hairs on the back of Rina’s neck stood up. In an instant, she shouted, “On your guard!” and raised her weapon defensively - just as Shadow Ryouichi exploded.

 

**_“ANGRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!”_ **

 

The wind went from relatively calm to howling in an instant, whipping through Rina’s hair as a gigantic creature - bigger than the district court - erupted from the ground. The Freedom Fighters were now faced with a tornado crackling with purple electricity that formed a toothy mouth and malice-filled eyes. Two windy arms sprouted out from both sides of the newly transformed Shadow Ryouichi, and he let out a roar.

 

 **_“I AM A SHADOW, THE TRUE SELF!”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi’s arms flashed with electricity, his voice thundering through Rina’s head. **_“WHEN I’M DONE WITH YOU, YOU’LL BE NOTHING BUT A BLOODY PULP!”_ **

 

Rina stumbled back in shock, unable to even muster the confidence to hold her rapier up defensively. This was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Even for their more oppressive foes like Shadow Wilma or the Panels of Avarice, she had a general idea of what to do, but _this?_ How were they supposed to fight it? Shouting orders normally came naturally to her, but right now, her mind was tugging her in two different directions. Playing defensively wouldn’t be a good idea, given its sheer size and, presumably, strength. Charging in recklessly would only get them hurt, or worse. So what was she supposed to do?

 

“I... I...” She faltered, trying to think of _something._ “G-Guys...”

 

Unfortunately, Shadow Ryouichi wasn’t going to give her the chance to recollect her thoughts. With a snarl, he hurled his fist straight at Rina, the impact causing a clap of thunder as she ricocheted off the ground and into the air. As she smashed back into the ground, she couldn’t even register the impact - it felt as if it was coming from far away, the entire world turning into a blurry, indistinct mess in an instant. She could vaguely hear Shadow Ryouichi yelling something triumphantly, but couldn’t focus on his words, her ears ringing as the pain split through her head.

 

A few more yells passed before Rina’s migraine dulled, and she felt everything come back into focus - even if she still felt the bruises on her body from that strike alone. She gradually became aware of her body being shaken, and blinked a few times before she noticed Wilma standing over her, looking frantic. “Come on, come on...!”  


“W-Wilma, I’m... fine.” Rina slowly managed to sit up, rubbing her head with a grunt. She turned her head towards Shadow Ryouichi, spotting Izumi and Hikaru working together to keep him occupied. While Aeneas and Beowulf were launching spell after spell at him, they didn’t show any signs of damage, simply phasing through his windy body. His strikes at them were missing for now, but with each powerful swing he got closer and closer to landing a hit. “How are we supposed to fight him in this state? He already tired us out.”

 

Wilma pursed her lips uncertainly as she glanced at the massive Shadow. “U-Um... I don’t know, really... the best thing to do might be to just wait it out, right? Whenever you don’t know what to do, you just watch them for weaknesses...”

 

“He almost knocked me unconscious with a single blow.” Rina shuddered, slowly getting to her feet. “I’m not sure if we can _afford_ to wait this out.” Her eyes narrowed, and she summoned Gilgamesh behind her. “But if Hikaru and Izumi are at risk of getting hurt, the least I can do is help them. Gilgamesh!”

 

Her Persona threw his head back before charging in, bellowing, _“I’ve slain bigger beasts than you, whelp!”_ Gilgamesh swung his axe forwards, sending a bunch of ice shards at Ryouichi as he prepared to throw another punch in Hikaru’s direction. While the ice simply got caught up in the whirlwind and melted, it distracted him long enough to turn his attention to Gilgamesh.

 

 **_“SO YOU WANT TO GO FIRST?! GUESS I’LL JUST HAVE TO HIT YOU HARDER!”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi boomed, lunging in Gilgamesh’s direction with one hand outstretched. He was just far away enough that the King of Heroes was able to dive out of the way, countering with a mix of slashes and jabs towards his lower body. Much to Rina’s surprise, Gilgamesh’s weapons seemed to impact with _something_ , causing Shadow Ryouichi’s face to crackle violently. **_“GYAH!”_ ** He snarled, recoiling and backing away a fair distance.

 

 _A weak point...?_ Rina felt a glimmer of hope within and capitalized on it, shouting over the wind. “Everyone! Attack the base of the tornado!”

 

As Shadow Ryouichi tried to recover from the sudden blow, Beowulf and Aeneas charged in side by side, with Beowulf delivering a strong headbutt at the base and Aeneas following up with a trio of claw strikes. Sparks flew out from the object inside, causing Shadow Ryouichi to howl in pain before taking a swing at the Personas and forcing them to leap out of the way. **_“ENOUGH! YOU WON’T GET ME THAT EASILY!”_ **

 

Rina raised her guard, beckoning Gilgamesh in front of her as Shadow Ryouichi grabbed onto chunks of the ground and tore them off, promptly tossing them into his own body. The condensed dirt quickly swirled around his base, as if forming a shield. **_“TRY AND GET THROUGH THAT!”_ **

 

“Well, if you insist!” Rina felt a surge of confidence, taking a step forward. “Concentrated fire, everybody!”

 

Izumi grinned and cracked her knuckles. “I’ll bust down that shield no matter what! Aeneas, power up!” The crab-like Persona’s claws glowed, and an orange glow surrounded it. Shadow Ryouichi attempted to swing at Aeneas while it was distracted, but Izumi was ready, and swung her fists upwards. Her Persona mimicked her movements and caught Ryouichi’s fist, blocking the blow before forcing it away.

 

 **_“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi roared, raising his fist upwards. Izumi prepared for another block, but instead of punching, the tornado’s fist crackled with green energy before unleashing a blast straight in her direction. The Garula spell exploded at Aeneas’s legs, causing it to flail about before falling onto the ground - with Izumi stumbling and falling too. Shadow Ryouichi’s fist went rocketing down as he tried to punch her for a follow-up...

 

“Beowulf! Agilao!”

 

... only for him to yelp and flinch, his fist slamming down into the ground - inches from squishing Izumi flat. He slowly straightened, shaking his fist in anger as he glanced down at his now searing hot dirt shield. Beowulf snorted out flames, pawing the ground in agitation as Hikaru stared him down. “Is this your idea of fun? Lording your power over people weaker than you?”

 

 **_“I AIN’T LISTENING TO ANY OF YOUR LECTURES, HERO BOY!”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi raised his fist again, but a lightning arrow pierced directly into his makeshift shield. It held together for a second before breaking into pieces, leaving his base wide open to attack once more.

 

“Stop hurting my friends!” Wilma yelled, pointing her spear upwards. “Enkidu, keep going!” Her Persona unleashed a torrent of lightning arrows on Shadow Ryouichi. The scream that followed was loud enough that Rina winced and covered her ears, but the volume gradually trailed off as Shadow Ryouichi’s body shrunk rapidly. The tornado died out, leaving some sort of purple, crackling orb in its place.

 

Wilma’s anger seemed to dissipate in an instant, and she gripped her weapon tightly. “I-Is that his core or something?”

 

“Whatever it is, Shadow Ryouichi hasn’t changed back, and that means we have more work to do!” With her free hand, Rina pointed at the core. “Everyone, hit it as hard as you can!”

 

Gilgamesh was the first to attack, charging at the Shadow’s remains and delivering an uppercut with his axe. The core went flying, and Enkidu shot a trio of arrows at it, causing it to visibly crack. The orb fell straight towards Aeneas, who reared back its claws and struck at it, sending it straight towards Beowulf. With a howl, the wolf Persona leaped into the air and headbutted the orb, sending it flying in Gilgamesh’s direction again.

 

Rina gestured with her hand, and Gilgamesh readied another strike, but the Shadow’s core abruptly swerved upwards just as her Persona stabbed at it. Rina felt the tension in the air again, and she shouted, “Everyone, back off!” Not a moment too soon, the Personas leapt backwards as massive bursts of wind erupted from the core. Within just a few seconds, Shadow Ryouichi had assumed his tornado form once more, glaring down at the Freedom Fighters - with the core no longer at his base, but within the tornado.

 

 **_“YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TOSS ME AROUND?!”_ ** With a roar, Ryouichi lunged straight at Wilma, one hand outstretched. Rina frantically beckoned Gilgamesh in their direction, but it was too late - Enkidu fizzled out as the Shadow grabbed onto Wilma, lifting her up slowly and causing her spear to clatter to the ground. **_“LET ME SHOW YOU SOME REAL THUNDER!”_ **

 

Wilma’s earlier confidence was completely gone, her eyes wide and her lip quivering. She let out a shriek as Ryouichi squeezed her tightly, his hand sparking with every squeeze. **_“YOU STILL WANT TO ZAP ME? HUH?!”_ **

 

“D-Do something!” Rina frantically yelled at Gilgamesh, pointing her rapier shakily.

 

Gilgamesh took a step back, shaking his head. _“I cannot without risking further injury to our teammate!”_

 

“Then, I don’t know, attack the core, wherever it is now! Don’t just leave her!” Rina glanced towards her teammates in desperation. Hikaru seemed similarly panicked, opening his mouth to presumably order Beowulf to attack, only to hesitate.

 

However, Izumi showed no such reluctance, shouting, “Aeneas! Get in there!” Her Persona charged in recklessly, moving as fast as its little legs would carry it - straight into the tornado. Rina expected it to get tossed in the air effortlessly, but it stepped right into Shadow Ryouichi’s body, visibly shaking but managing to stay still. Izumi grit her teeth, clearly willing Aeneas to hold his ground.

 

 **_“Wh... What the...?!”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi seemed surprised enough that he dropped Wilma. Rina reached one hand out, but Beowulf was faster, flying beneath her and catching her on its back. It flew away from the distracted Shadow and set the girl’s body down.

 

Rina immediately ran to her, kneeling down in a panic. “You have to be okay...” she pleaded, pressing her hands against Wilma’s stomach. Much to her relief, she was still breathing. The small girl let out a groan, her eyelids fluttering a bit.

 

But she was still barely conscious, unable to really help. And that left them without a healer.

 

Rina forced her attention off Wilma, looking back at the increasingly agitated Shadow Ryouichi. He was attempting to swipe at Aeneas, to no real avail - his posture was far too hunched over for him to reach. Even so, the Persona - and, by extension, Izumi - were having obvious difficulty keeping themselves steady, the earlier attack on them making it even harder to focus. “Hikaru, protect Wilma until she’s recovered!”

 

“G-Got it!” Hikaru ran over to Wilma, kneeling down next to her and holding her close. “Good luck!”

 

With their fallen teammate taken care of, Rina turned her attention back to the main threat, and thrust her free hand out. “Gilgamesh!”

 

 _“You will pay for what you have done to our comrade!”_ Gilgamesh declared, slamming his axe onto the ground before charging forwards, bringing his spear back. A plethora of icy crystals gathered around the weapon, and as the Persona thrust it forwards, they shot out at rapidfire speed, bombarding Shadow Ryouichi’s body and arms. While most of them just passed through him, the sheer amount left a few of them making impact with his core, signaled by a violent sparking from inside the tornado. His lapse in concentration gave Aeneas a chance to launch a nuclear blast upwards at the core, quickly scuttling out of the tornado as it flickered for a moment.

 

Just when Rina thought they would get another chance to attack, Shadow Ryouichi reassumed his form, looking angrier than ever. His facial features flashed, contorting into a sneer. The sparking core was nowhere to be seen, masked once more by the howling winds. **_“N... NOT BAD FOR FRESH MEAT...! BUT I’M STRONGER... AND TOUGHER... THAN YOU COULD EVER HOPE... TO BE...”_ ** His exhaustion did absolutely nothing to soften the pure, unbridled rage in his voice.

 

“Rina, we need to think of something fast...” Hikaru glanced down at Wilma uncertainly. “I don’t think she’s going to be in good shape any time soon, and if he does something like that to another one of us - especially you - we’re probably done for. It’ll only take one or two hits from him to kill us, and we’re already tired enough as it is.” Despite taking the least punishment out of all the Freedom Fighters, even he looked weary.

 

 _Tired...?_ The word echoed in Rina’s head a few times before a flash of inspiration struck her. “... Hikaru, keep protecting Wilma, okay?”

 

Hikaru glanced over to her, his expression immediately turning wary. “Oh, no. That’s the ‘Rina has a dumb idea’ face. I hate that face.”

 

“My dumb ideas tend to save our lives, so I think I’ll take my chances.” Rina gripped her rapier tightly. “We may be tired, but so is he. The only problem is, his anger is overpowering his fatigue right now. If we last a little longer, we can change that. I’ve noticed that the angrier he gets, the more powerful and destructive maneuvers he tries - and the more he exhausts himself.”

 

“So what you’re saying is - “ Hikaru’s eyes went wide. “... No, you’re not going to...”

 

“Do you have a better idea?” Rina whipped over to Izumi and yelled, “Hey, Izumi! He’s about to get angrier!”

 

“I thought that was _bad!_ ” Izumi looked like she was straining herself to even shout back. Hikaru didn’t seem willing to say anything more on the matter, but he summoned Beowulf to his side, and a green glow enveloped Rina, making her body feel lighter.

 

“Just trust me!” There was no time to elaborate; Shadow Ryouichi was advancing towards them menacingly. Rina wanted to be afraid; she wanted to scream and try a different plan. A safer plan. But she knew that wouldn’t work. She couldn’t hesitate for a second, or Shadow Ryouichi would just laugh her off and likely down her in one punch. She _couldn’t_ be afraid, for her teammates’ sake.

 

With that in mind, she took a deep breath before making eye contact with him, advancing slowly. “Hey, Ryouichi! You say you’re powerful, but you haven’t killed _any_ of us.”

 

Rina’s brave advance actually caused Shadow Ryouichi to stop in his tracks, his eyes shifting in confusion. **_“... What?”_ **

 

Good. She had his attention. Rina had been doing her best to maintain her composure, but something about the way he was focusing on her, coupled with another, louder groan from Wilma, made her furious beyond anything she thought this Shadow was feeling right now. He had hurt her friends and berated and toyed with them at every single turn at a level beyond the other Shadows the group had faced, acting as if he was in control the whole time.

 

She was going to prove him wrong, no matter what.

 

Feeling Ryouichi totally focused on her, she spoke once more, her tone deadly quiet. “You brag about how we shouldn’t make you angry, how you’re so much stronger than us, but we’ve been toying with you this entire fight. You couldn’t even kill Wilma, the newest of our members. You’re nothing but bluster, Ryouichi. You act like it was just fun to you to toy with us as we fought our way to you, but you were just scared of what we could do to you. We dismantled your guards twice over, we destroyed your supposedly top of the line security system, and if you don’t leave our friend, you are next to follow. They may call you ‘The Trampler’, but we’ve been the ones trampling over you this entire fight. You have nothing over us. _Nothing._ ”

 

A long silence followed, to the point where Rina almost hoped that she had actually intimidated him enough to surrender.

 

Of course, she was mistaken.

 

 **_“YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU LITTLE BITCH?!”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi screamed at a volume so thunderous that Rina could barely resist the urge to clasp her hands over her ears. **_“YOU’RE BENEATH ME! I COULD SQUASH YOU BETWEEN MY FINGERS! I AM IN CONTROL!”_ **

 

“Then prove it!” Rina yelled back, unable to keep herself together any longer. She changed Personas to Leanan Sidhe, letting the woman appear behind her as she pointed her rapier straight at his face. “Stop talking and _go!_ ”

 

Shadow Ryouichi roared in rage, raising both hands and bringing them down to try to squish Rina. She leapt out of the way, her Sukukaja aura shimmering as she crouched down, glaring him dead in the eyes. The Shadow refused to let up, raising his hands and unleashing a torrent of green energy bolts towards the leader of the Freedom Fighters, but she ran as fast as her legs would carry her, feeling Garu after Garu spell sending her hair flying in all directions. She was running off nothing but adrenaline at this point, shouting more taunts at Ryouichi that even she didn’t understand at this point. Occasionally, she had Leanan Sidhe launch a Psio bolt in his direction, but it simply sank into the Shadow’s body harmlessly. She didn’t care. She could easily see how sloppy his movements were by this point, how he was slowing down and having trouble keeping up with her. The swirling gale had even settled down, to the point where she could faintly see the core within. It was only a matter of time until -

 

“Rina, look out!”

 

Rina was so focused on Shadow Ryouichi that she neglected to observe her surroundings. The yell jolted her back to reality, but it was too late - her foot snagged on Wilma’s spear, and she tripped, falling forwards onto her face. Before anyone could stop him, Shadow Ryouichi seized the opportunity, grabbing onto her with one fist and bringing her up to his face as fast as he could. Rina could feel the heat from his electricity-charged eyes making her sweat,  her Persona disappearing and remaining gone no matter how hard she tried to call upon it. _N-No...!_

 

 **_“Heh... haaah...”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi was nowhere near as loud as he had been, sounding like he was about to drop unconscious. Nonetheless, his voice thundered through Rina’s head. **_“Before you die... I want you to relish in your failure... like the pathetic worm you are...!”_ **

 

Rina shut her eyes in anticipation, giving up on her attempts to resummon Leanan Sidhe. Ryouichi was right; she had failed her team because of a stupid, split-second decision that she hadn’t considered fully due to her own anger. How ironic that in her attempts to anger her foe, _she_ had been the one to lose control and make a mistake. She could only pray that her teammates were able to escape rather than perish trying to finish Ryouichi off. She felt the air around her charge as Shadow Ryouichi presumably prepared to kill her...

 

... only for a familiar jolt of lightning to sound some distance away, followed by a howl that nearly blew Rina’s eardrums out. Her eyes involuntarily flew open as she felt Shadow Ryouichi’s grip around her loosen, and she seized the opportunity, managing to wriggle out before dropping towards the ground. She frantically snapped herself out of her daze, just in time - Suzaku appeared beneath her, catching her effortlessly and setting her to the ground.

 

As Rina unsteadily got to her feet, she glanced over in Hikaru’s direction, seeing that he had fallen to his butt and was scooting away from a newly invigorated Wilma. While she looked exhausted beyond belief, she was kneeling on the ground, with one hand planted to keep herself steady and the other thrust out towards Ryouichi. Enkidu stood behind her, his body flickering but his posture as straight as ever.

 

“G... Get away... from my... friend...” Wilma spoke incredibly quietly and weakly, but the defiance in her tone was enough to get Shadow Ryouichi to float back. His form was flickering violently from the blow to his core. “Or else...”

 

 **_“O-Or else WHAT?!”_ ** Despite Shadow Ryouichi’s attempts to shout again, the rage that should have been in his tone was completely overtaken by a different emotion altogether: fear. He wasn’t even making any attempts to attack, simply backing away further and further. **_“You’re weak! You... you have NOTHING!”_ **

 

“Didn’t I tell you, Ryouichi?” It was incredibly hard to bring her confidence back, but Rina managed it, glaring at him once more. “ _You_ have nothing! Everyone, go!”

 

Suzaku let out a loud screech towards the sky, forming a fireball above his head that gradually grew in size. Hikaru got over his stupor, managing to shout for Beowulf just as Izumi shouted for Aeneas. The two Personas charged in side by side, with Aeneas coming to a stop some distance away and crouching down. Beowulf leapt on top of the crab, and it shoved the wolf forwards, acting as a springboard. Hikaru’s Persona went rocketing straight towards Shadow Ryouichi’s core, striking it so hard that it flew out of the tornado. Shadow Ryouichi’s frightened look quickly vanished as his entire body disappeared, leaving only the cracked core behind once more...

 

... and in perfect range for Rina and Wilma to attack. Wilma clenched her fist, and Enkidu launched a storm of electrical arrows that passed through Suzaku’s fireball. The arrows sprouted out from the orb, the combined heat and excess electricity turning it from purple to red to yellow. Suzaku let out one final caw before hurling the fireball straight at the core. More and more cracks formed, until finally, it couldn’t take it anymore.

 

**_CRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!_ **

 

Rather than disintegrating in the heat, the orb exploded into shards, all of which melted as soon as they hit the ground. As the combined force of the Personas faded, the electricity formerly contained within the orb slowly lowered to the ground before splitting into two, both halves quickly forming into two shapes. One was Shadow Ryouichi lying on his back, completely defeated and breathing heavily.

 

The other was the genuine article, dressed in his usual outfit, fedora and all. Ryouichi was faring much better than his Shadow counterpart, but he still looked... considerably less intimidating than he normally did as he took a knee. “... What the... hell?”

 

Hikaru started in his direction, but hesitated briefly. Rina gave him an encouraging nod, and he began his way towards Ryouichi, bending down a bit to meet him at eye level. “H-Hey. Uh... this is kinda hard to explain, isn’t it... but I promise we’ll tell you everything. In a bit.”

 

Ryouichi slowly glanced up to meet Hikaru’s eyes, looking tired and wary... but also just a bit desperate. “Is this some kind of... freaky dream?”

 

“I wish.” Hikaru extended one hand towards Ryouichi. “Tamiko’s waiting for you, you know.”

 

At the mention of his friend’s name, Ryouichi’s gaze notably softened, and he shut his eyes tightly before taking Hikaru’s hand, allowing himself to be helped up. “So she is.” He eventually opened his eyes again, glancing down towards his Shadow. “... What about him?”

 

“What happens with him is up to you.” Hikaru took a step back, unwilling to say anything more.

 

Rina quietly made her way over to Wilma to keep her steady, but kept her eyes on Ryouichi the whole time. He stared at his Shadow for a few moments before eventually squatting down, staring at him. “So you’re me, huh?”

 

 **_“Wouldn’t you feel happier if you just crushed my head under your boot? You can’t hold back your feelings forever. It’s best you let them out now.”_ ** His Shadow’s tone was completely blank.

 

Ryouichi was unimpressed. “That’s not an attitude to have. I’m not going to deny that I’ve wanted to take my anger out on some people before.” He glanced uncertainly in Hikaru’s direction before continuing. “Sometimes, you just have to punch something.”

 

Shadow Ryouichi’s expression morphed to one of confusion. **_“Then why? Why do you want to just... bear it?”_ **

 

“I don’t. I wasn’t thinking. If I want to get rid of anger, I need to do it on... a punching bag at the gym or something.” Ryouichi heaved a long, heavy sigh. “Or, you know... people who, at the very least, deserve it. And these guys, well... they’re heroes, honestly. I don’t think any of them deserve it. Nobody at our school really does. And you sure as hell don’t.” He extended one hand in offering, almost exactly like Hikaru had done to him moments prior. “I still don’t get what’s going on, but if they did all this to let me get back on my feet, then I should follow their example. What do you say?”

 

 **_“Heh... beating things up in a manner where everyone can be happy, not just us?”_ ** Shadow Ryouichi smiled weakly, managing to sit up and take his former host’s hand. **_“I’d... like that. I’d like that a lot.”_ **

 

Ryouichi gave his Shadow a forgiving nod, and watched it dissolve into blue light. He slowly lowered his hand, watching his Persona form in front of him - a humanoid beast taller than Gilgamesh, with skin made of rock and gemstones scattered all across. The Persona’s ruby red eyes focused on its user intently. _“I am thou... thou art I. I am Wiglaf. Let’s crush those who stand in our way, and protect those who support us.”_

 

Rina expected Wiglaf to disappear, but he hung around a little longer, pointing behind the Freedom Fighters. All of them turned to see a door behind them, seemingly attached to nothing - but it was clear enough where it led. As the sky and grass started to shimmer, Rina spoke up. “... We should get going.”

 

“Right.” Hikaru nodded, dismissing his Persona. “Ryouichi, we’ll... we’ll explain everything tomorrow. We’re all kind of tired out from fighting your Shadow. Can I get your phone number? I’ll text you an address tomorrow. Promise.”

 

“My Shadow, huh?” Ryouichi shrugged, looking surprisingly calm considering the events. “Yeah, sure. We should probably get out of here first, like Rina said.”

 

“Of course.” Rina made her way towards the door and opened it up, peeking outside curiously. Sure enough, it led right to the entrance of the abandoned court, with the few passerby completely ignoring her. She went back to Wilma, supporting her and helping her outside.

 

Hikaru also went to his girlfriend to keep her steady, but he hesitated briefly. “Uh, Ryouichi... sorry about, y’know, freaking out at you.”

 

“It’s not a problem. Sorry about threatening to beat you up and not doing my share of the work.” Ryouichi looked off to the side. “Tell you what, I’ve already got part of our project done. I’ll finish it up tonight.”

 

Hikaru cracked a smile. “Thanks. Talk to you later.” With an air of satisfaction, he led Izumi out of the collapsing field, Ryouichi following behind.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Final chapter before my next break - hope you all enjoy it. I'll just be taking a week off and then it'll be back to business as usual. This chapter also contains the first REAL look at our villain, so look forward to that!

_ May 9 _

_ After School _

 

“I believe I’ve covered everything.” The Freedom Fighters were seated at Nakagawa Memorial Park once more, with their potential new member listening attentively. As Rina finished up her explanation of Shadows and Personas, she took a quick glance at her fellow teammates to see how they were doing. Izumi was leaning against Hikaru with half-lidded eyes, to which he showed no visible objections, while Wilma was looking back and forth between Rina and Ryouichi. Rina cleared her throat, turning her attention back to the taller boy. “Did you have any questions?”

 

“First, let me get this straight.” Ryouichi clasped his hands together. “You guys fight beings spawned from people’s trapped feelings with mind demons to save other people from this sickness that doctors have no idea how to cure.”

 

“... That’s about it, yes.” Rina almost felt insulted with how simplistic he made it sound. 

 

Ryouichi shrugged, leaning back more comfortably. “Sure, then. I’m in.”

 

At this, the entire team seemed surprised. Even Izumi was jolted out of her drowsy daze, raising an eyebrow. “Really, dude?”

 

“Yeah. I figured you were going to ask me to help you, right?” Ryouichi pointed out, searching the group’s faces expectantly. “I get this is dangerous, but I’m up to the challenge. If you guys are brave enough to fight these things on a regular basis, I think I can handle it. Besides...” He looked away.

 

Rina tilted her head curiously. “Yes?”

 

“You know. Anger issues. Beating up Shadows. Seems like it’ll go hand in hand.” Ryouichi was a little quieter than normal. Was he... embarrassed?

 

Rina couldn’t help herself; she giggled a bit, covering her mouth. “You’ll fit in fine. Most of our tasks simply involve us battling Shadows. If you’re willing to accept the dangers, then we’d be happy to have you on the team, Ryouichi.”

 

“Hitting things really hard? I can get behind that.” Ryouichi dropped his hands to his lap, straightening in his seat. “How do you guys do this stuff? What’s your schedule?”

 

Rina opened her mouth to respond before realizing something. She looked to her teammates, noticing the awkward looks on their faces. “Well, ah... we don’t really have a set schedule. We just tend to seek out targets whenever we can and then go for them - “

 

“Hold up.” Ryouichi held up one hand, his expression shifting to one of disbelief. “I get you can’t help everybody; you explained that already. But you guys don’t have a set time for this at all? Yeesh.” He shook his head, closing his eyes and smiling. “That’ll change. I’ll be in charge of scheduling when we find a target. Trust me; I’m great with time.”

 

Rina looked towards her teammates uncertainly. None of them seemed to show any objections. “... All right. We’ll let you handle that.”

 

“I-It seems like a good idea to have a set schedule,” Wilma piped up. She hesitated before looking over to Izumi. “Umm, Izumi, are you okay? You look like you didn’t get much sleep...”

 

“Mmm?” Izumi jolted, her eyes going wide. “Oh, well, uh... yeah, I was up pretty late last night. I heard that the Shadow disease or whatever is popping up...” She paused to let out a yawn. “... more frequently. I did some research on it...”

 

Hikaru glanced at her sternly. “You did way too much research if you’re this tired, you know.” He ruffled her hair with a sigh. “Did you find anything out, at least?”

 

“Oh, well...” Izumi blinked a few times, pursing her lips. “It doesn’t look like it’s getting more dangerous, at least. People are still gone for about the same amount of time before they come back all happy - a week or two. There’s just more people contracting it. Though, I guess...” Another yawn. “That is kinda more dangerous, huh? Just in a different way.”

 

_ A week or two, huh? _ Well, that was a good guideline, at least. “I believe for Izumi’s sake, we’ll adjourn our meeting. Get some rest, all right? I appreciate you doing more for the team - we all do - but rest is important, especially considering how hard we worked yesterday.”

 

Wilma looked up towards Ryouichi, holding her phone. “W-We should add Ryouichi to the group chat, right?”

 

“Ah, of course.” Rina took a moment to exchange phone numbers with Ryouichi, adding him to the group chat. As everyone got ready to leave, she cleared her throat to get their attention. “I think you’ve all done very well. I hope we can deal with the next Shadow just as easily... hopefully with less squeezing involved.” She looked apologetically towards Wilma.

 

Hikaru helped Izumi up, keeping a tight hold on her as he grinned at his other teammates. “Honestly, it’s really nice to be working with all of you. Especially you, Ryouichi. Welcome to the team, man.” He hesitated for a moment. “You wanna... I dunno, hang out later?”

 

Ryouichi closed his eyes, smiling slightly. “Sounds fine to me. We’ll talk about it later.”

 

Rina couldn’t resist a smile of her own as she saw her teammates all looking rather happy with their accomplishments. Even Izumi had a tired grin on her face. She felt pride swelling up within her - not just of herself, but for what her team had accomplished. With them, she knew she could face any of the challenges ahead of her.

 

**~~ RANK UP! - FOOL ARCANA: THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS ~~**

 

As the others began to leave, Rina hesitated, looking down at the ground. Wasn’t she forgetting something?

 

_... Ah, right! _ She ran over to Ryouichi, tapping him on the shoulder. “Ryouichi, before you leave, I wanted to speak to you about something.”

 

Her newest teammate glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah?”

 

Rina managed to fight her nervous instincts, keeping a straight posture. “Do you know where Tamiko’s house is? I believe you owe her a visit.”

 

***

 

About ten minutes later, Ryouichi and Rina came to a stop in front of Tamiko’s house. Rina had predicted that she lived in some sort of extravagant mansion, but much to her surprise, the two-story home they were at actually looked fairly normal. The only notable thing about it was that it was painted white, whereas all the other houses on the block had colors like red, blue, or green.

 

“So, you’re  _ sure _ she’s home?” Rina glanced over her shoulder cautiously.

 

“More likely than not. She thinks that all of her rituals are best conducted at her house unless the situation calls for something else.” Ryouichi shrugged. “If she’s not home, I’ll just text her.”

 

“Very well. I’ll take the initiative, if that’s all right.” After receiving a nod from Ryouichi, Rina took a deep breath and made her way up the house’s steps. She carefully raised one hand, only hesitating for a second before knocking politely. “Hello? Tamiko?”

 

She could hear the sound of shuffling from inside, along with some grumbling and muttering before the door swung open. Tamiko glanced up at her, looking considerably more... ruffled than usual. Her hair was even messier than when Rina had last seen her, and she only had one arm through the sleeve of her trenchcoat, leaving the other sleeve to dangle limply. She leaned against the doorframe, studying Rina suspiciously. “Rina. Your timing is not completely terrible, I suppose. My rituals are suspended for now, so I can help you with whatever you needed.”

 

Rina raised an eyebrow as she looked the girl over. “Are you sure you’re feeling all right? You look... disheveled.”

 

“Kuhu... hu... heh...  Don’t worry about me. I simply haven’t conducted my, erm...” Tamiko coughed awkwardly. “My daily cleansing... thing yet. It’s of no concern. What did you need me for?”

 

_ Well, if she’s still feeling down... _ Rina couldn’t resist a smile. “I’m not the one who needs you.” She took some slow steps backwards before moving to the side, leaving Ryouichi in full view.

 

Tamiko opened her mouth to respond, but the words died in her throat as she laid eyes upon her friend. She made a few meaningless noises for a few seconds, almost sounding like she was being strangled, before she blinked a few times, closing her mouth and shaking her head. She settled down, gazing upon Ryouichi with wide eyes. “Could it be...? Is that really you?”

 

“Sure is.” Ryouichi folded his hands behind his back, meeting her expression evenly. “No dark aura, either. As far as I know.”

 

“I-Indeed! You’re back to normal!” Tamiko wasted no time in sprinting down the steps, running straight towards Ryouichi and tackling him with a hug. Rina winced, but much to her surprise, Ryouichi didn’t even flinch, simply bringing one hand out and patting her on the head gently. “I missed you!”

 

“I missed you too.” For the first time since Rina had seen him, a sincere smile came onto Ryouichi’s face. “I got wrapped up in a mess, but things are fine now, all right? I’m sorry for anything I said.”

 

“So I can sit with you again at lunch?” Tamiko looked up at him hopefully, tugging on his coat.

 

Ryouichi chuckled softly. “You can sit with me for as long as you want. I want to hear about the different stuff you’re doing.”

 

As the two began to converse, Rina quietly slipped away, not wanting to interrupt. Admittedly, she couldn’t help but feel a little ashamed at herself, but she didn’t want to butt in where she didn’t belong.

 

Her minor guilt was quickly overshadowed by happiness as she looked over her shoulder, seeing Tamiko hug Ryouichi tightly once more. With a content sigh, she closed her eyes, leaning against a nearby tree.

 

_ It’s good to help. _

 

***

 

_ May 9 _

_ Evening _

 

_ Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. _

 

The only sound in the room to accompany the lone man was the ticking of the clock. Despite his curly gray hair and wrinkled skin giving off the impression of old age, his dark red eyes were filled with an intensity unlike any other as he observed the screens before him.

 

They were all paused on one moment: Shadow Ryouichi’s core shattering into pieces.

 

“S-Sir!” 

 

The man was jolted out of his thoughts as a nervous voice came from behind him. He slowly turned around, his black trenchcoat shuffling a bit and his brown dress shoes clicking on the floor. He laid eyes on one of his associates, folding his white gloves together patiently. “What is it?”

 

The man’s underling flinched slightly upon hearing his boss’s deep voice, but nonetheless he cleared his throat. “I, erm, have a report to make. Those Persona users we’re keeping an eye on... we figured out who they might go after next.” He slowly brought out a manilla envelope, holding it out shakily. “Her name’s Tamiko Maeda... We gathered as much information as we could on her... she does have traces of Shadows, but meeting her friend again might, uh... change things.”

 

“Hmm.” The man adjusted his black pants with one hand before taking the envelope with the other. He opened it up, scanning over the documents carefully for a good few minutes. Occasionally, he would shift his gaze to his underling, who just fidgeted expectantly.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, the man put the documents back, holding them by his side. “Very well. You may keep an eye on her. If these ‘Freedom Fighters’ choose to continue their foolish pursuits, then you may stop them. Do not expend too much of our task force on them, however. You have other things to attend to, and I would like to... measure their strength, I suppose.” He closed his eyes in contemplation.

 

The underling hesitated, tilting his head. “Sir...?”

 

The man’s eyes shot open, and he huffed. “Hmph. It’s nothing. My associate is correct; we should maintain caution when confronting these Persona users. They are growing remarkably fast. We will strike when we are certain we can finish them off.”

 

“Y-Yes, sir. I’ll go right away to give the orders to everyone else.” The underling saluted shakily before running off in a hurry.

 

The man nodded approvingly before turning back to the monitors, calmly bringing his top hat to his chest. “The Freedom Fighters... a bunch of high schoolers playing hero. High schoolers I have to be  _ cautious _ of, no less. I may not know what the people of Sougawa want... but I know what they need. They need  _ control. _ And all of you will bring nothing but chaos and anarchy with your actions.”

 

He quietly took out a remote, shifting the footage to zoom in on a particular girl. His eyes glinted. 

 

“You will know my name soon enough, Rina Oshiro. Soon your entire team will know the name Nobuyuki Itou. And then you will regret having crossed me.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys - back in action for 1 chapter a week! I'm also back in college, so I might miss one week when I'm trying to adapt to that, but who knows? Either way, hope you enjoy this chapter!

_ May 10 _

_ After School _

 

“So when will your friend be here?”

 

As Furuta called over her shoulder, Rina straightened on the couch, fumbling for her phone. She had almost dozed off... she needed to be more mindful. “It should be soon,” she responded, checking her messages curiously.

 

“[5/9 7:33 PM] Rina: Hey, Ryouichi. I had something to ask whenever you’re available.

[5/9 7:35 PM] Ryouichi: Yeah?

[5/9 7:38 PM] Rina: I was curious if you wanted to, ah, hang out for a bit at my apartment tomorrow? My sister said she would be okay with it - she could even cook us a meal. I like to get to know my new teammates and all that.

[5/9 7:40 PM] Ryouichi: Sure.

[5/9 7:42 PM] Rina: Excellent. We’re in Sougawa, at the 30th floor of Radiant Apartments. Do you need an address?

[5/9 7:43 PM] Ryouichi: Nah. I know where that is.

[5/9 7:44 PM] Rina: As for time... does 5:00 PM sound all right? My sister could make us dinner. Any requests?

[5/9 7:46 PM] Ryouichi: 5 is fine. I’ll eat whatever.

[5/9 7:49 PM] Rina: Very well; I’ll see you then.

[5/10 4:49 PM] Ryouichi: On my way.”

 

As Rina read over the messages, she couldn’t resist cracking a smile at Ryouichi’s rather blunt style of texting. While she’d never say as such, it was a nice refresher from her other teammates’ rambling. She looked back at her sister working in the kitchen, raising an eyebrow. “I should have asked this earlier, but what exactly are you making us?”

 

“Ah, it’s a bit of an exotic dish. Chicken paella.” Furuta made a motion for Rina to come closer, and so she did, peering over her sister’s shoulder curiously. “It’s a little tricky to cook just right, but I think it’s turning out quite well.”

 

Rina gaped, feeling her stomach rumbling just from looking at the food. Furuta was cooking the paella with a round, shallow pan, and it looked well-cooked, with golden-brown pieces of chicken resting upon a bed of yellow rice, chopped tomatoes, peas, and other vegetables. “I’d, erm... I’d have to agree.”

 

Furuta chuckled softly, lifting the pan off the heat. “It’s just about done. I’ll get it onto plates for you two. I hope your friend is here before it gets c - “

 

Right on cue, there was a firm knocking on the door. Rina took a step, but once again, her butler beat her to it, practically zooming across the room to reach the door. Arata flung it open with a flourish, not even batting an eye as he sized up the tall figure before him. “You must be Mistress Rina’s friend. It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir...?”

 

“Ryouichi Fukui,” Ryouichi introduced matter-of-factly. As Arata stepped aside and let him in, he glanced around, taking the place in before glancing to Rina. “You have a butler?”

 

“E-erm, yes. Thank you, Arata...” Rina coughed, trying to regain her composure. Ryouichi made his way over to her, and she gestured towards Furuta politely. “This is my sister. Furuta, this is my friend, Ryouichi.”

 

“I think Principal Kaii’s told me about this young man.” Furuta raised an eyebrow, shaking Ryouichi’s hand firmly. “Are you the son of Nori Fukui?”

 

Ryouichi’s cool exterior faltered just a bit at that, and he looked away, lowering his hand. “Yeah.”

 

“I see.” After one more glance at Rina, Furuta’s skepticism disappeared, and she smiled, handing over two plates of chicken paella. “Well, it’s nice to meet one of Rina’s friends for once. You still have to introduce me to the other three sometime, you know... either way, you two can eat wherever you want. Just try not to make a mess.”

 

“No promises.” Ryouichi’s completely serious tone got both women to giggle slightly. Rina took her plate, bringing it to the dining table and sitting down. Ryouichi sat across from her, glancing at his plate for a moment. “So... how old is your butler?”

 

“Nineteen, I think?” Rina glanced over to Arata as he cleaned up the bookshelves. “I still can’t believe it. Only two years older than me and he’s doing excellent work.”

 

Ryouichi snorted, scooping up some of his food. “No kidding.” He took a bite, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the flavor. After swallowing, he glanced over his shoulder. “Ma’am, this is really good. Thanks.”

 

“Oh, please, Furuta is fine.” Furuta waved a hand dismissively, turning on the faucet to do the dishes. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it. It’s a new recipe, so I was a bit worried about how it would turn out.”

 

Rina took a bite of it herself, eyes going wide at the savory mix of tomato and lemon accompanied by the juicy meat. She and Ryouichi ate their meal in relative silence - not that either of them seemed to mind. As they finished up, Rina hopped off the table, holding her empty plate in one hand and offering her free hand in Ryouichi’s direction. “May I take your plate?”

 

“Sure, thanks.” Ryouichi handed her his plate, and Rina brought them over to the sink, smiling at Furuta. “Thank you very much for the food. Did you need help with the dishwasher?”

 

“Not at all. Enjoy your time with your friend.” Furuta waved a hand dismissively.

 

Rina nodded politely, watching her sister for a moment before spinning on her heel and returning to her seat. She adjusted her posture slightly, crossing one leg over the other. “So, Ryouichi, I was curious... Wilma made us some weapons for, ah, Metals.” She glanced briefly at Furuta and Arata before looking back at her friend. “You know, like that rapier she made for me. Did she make any for you?”

 

Ryouichi nodded, his eyes glinting a bit as he caught on. “Yeah, she made me this big club thing. After some adjustments I can use it no problem.” He snorted. “I appreciate the thought, but I doubt I’ll ever use it, y’know? You at least have fencing lessons, Hikaru’s got that swordfighting club... maybe if I look around enough I’ll find some guy wanting to teach ‘beatdown lessons’. Smashing people’s faces in with a giant stick for fun and profit.”

 

Rina couldn’t help herself - she burst out into a fit of giggles, covering her mouth and trying to stop herself. Eventually she settled down, adjusting her posture. “... Heh... Ryouichi, I admit I didn’t take you for the humorous type.”

 

“What? I’m allowed to crack a joke once in a while.” Ryouichi shrugged, folding his hands together.

 

“Well, I can’t argue with that.” Rina smiled lightly, though her expression quickly turned more serious. “I did actually want to talk about something. So, erm... about your...” She fumbled for a moment, gesturing aimlessly with her hands before sighing and lowering her voice. “Your anger issues.”

 

Ryouichi chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. I’m feeling all right. Haven’t had a chance to hang out with a friend like this. Either way, what about ‘em?”

 

“A friend...” Rina felt herself relax a bit in her seat, clearing her throat. “Well, I don’t want to get too much into that for now. But I did want to extend an offer to be there for you.” She went right back to her straight posture, making eye contact. “Everyone looks to me as the leader, so I feel it’s my responsibility to say that if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m mostly available. If you ever feel the need, we could go to the gym together, even.”

 

She tried not to laugh as she saw Ryouichi’s eyebrows raise in confusion. “Don’t look too much into it. I just figured I would put things out there. If you’d like to simply deal with things yourself, that’s fine too.” She extended one hand across the table. “Just remember you’re not alone, all right?”

 

Ryouichi stared at her hand for a few moments before smirking a bit. “Not alone, huh? First time for everything.” He grabbed onto Rina’s hand, and the two shook firmly.

 

_ I am thou... thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond... _

_ Another chain of captivity shatters... _

_ Thou shalt be blessed when making Personas of the Emperor Arcana... _

 

**~~ RANK UP! - EMPEROR ARCANA: RYOUICHI FUKUI ~~**

 

Rina pulled her hand back with a sigh of happiness. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she couldn’t deny she felt more invested in the Freedom Fighters than ever. For once, she felt as if she had a group of friends where she could be at hom -

 

“Would either of you like seconds?” Furuta’s voice jolted Rina out of her thoughts. “I meant to ask earlier but I was distracted cleaning up."

 

“I would  _ love _ seconds.” Ryouichi got up almost immediately, lumbering over expectantly.

 

Once again, Rina couldn’t resist laughing, getting out of her seat as well. “... You know what, I would too. Thank you very much, sister.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Almost done with the Sun Social Link! I hope you've all been enjoying Hikaru's Social Link so far.  
> I've also noticed I don't know how to end chapters, so... yeah, there's that! Anyway, enjoy!

_ May 11 _

_ After School _

 

Even though it had only been about a month since Rina and Hikaru had met, she couldn’t help but feel nostalgic as she made her way to Okutari’s rooftop. Even so, it was mixed with just a bit of worry. All Hikaru had texted her with was that he wanted to meet over something serious. Was it about the Shadows? Or perhaps his family situation? His lack of details had annoyed her a bit, but she didn’t want to press him.

 

As she came onto the third floor, she marched towards the staircase at the end of the hall, only to pause as she noticed a pair of students signing some sort of poster. Hmm. She slowed her pace a bit, attempting to listen in.

 

_ “So which ride are you gonna go on first?” _

 

_ “I dunno, man. Roller coasters were always my thing.” _

 

_ “Are you kidding? Those things are terrifying! I’m going for the Ferris wheel, first thing!” _

 

As the duo departed, Rina’s curiosity got the better of her, and she made her way to the poster, taking a quick look at the contents. It was rather simplistic, showing a rollercoaster and “MINAKAWA AMUSEMENT PARK SIGNUPS” in big, colorful letters. A small disclaimer at the bottom read “Students From Other Schools Welcome!”

 

Rina raised an eyebrow, putting one hand on her hip. Well, an amusement park didn’t seem like a bad idea. She’d have to look into the date of the trip, but if other students were allowed, then she figured it wouldn’t conflict with her schedule. She grabbed onto the pen hanging next to the signup sheet and signed her name, making sure to mark down that she was from Touzawa, before turning and making her way up to the rooftop in a hurry. She didn’t want to keep her friend waiting, after all.

 

Much to her relief, nobody else was present - just Hikaru, sitting at one of the chairs. As Rina came into view, he gave her a half-hearted wave. “Hey, Rina.”

 

“Hikaru,” Rina greeted, marching over and taking a seat next to him. She leaned in his direction slightly, her eyes narrowed. “What happened? Did you find a new target for Shadows, or is it something else?”

 

“Something else.” Hikaru sighed, adjusting his posture a bit before slowly standing up. “C’mon. Let’s talk.”

 

Even though she had just sat down, Rina wasted no time in getting right back up again, staying close to Hikaru. She followed him to the edge of the rooftop, staring below at the passerby with him. Thankfully, there was a fence to block either of them from falling, but even so, Rina felt uncomfortable with this position... and how Hikaru was just staring down, looking contemplative.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, he broke the silence. “... Rina, do you think I’m immature?”

 

Rina was quick to answer, pursing her lips. “I won’t deny you have your silly moments, but I wouldn’t call that immature. Your drive to be a hero is, put simply, admirable. No matter what other people think, you’re always willing to do the right thing, even if it means putting yourself in harm’s way. Your courage is the reason I’m able to fight Shadows.”

 

Much to her surprise, Hikaru’s expression didn’t change at her answer - in fact, he actually slumped a bit. “What courage? I’m just a coward.”

 

Rina’s eyes narrowed once more, and she shook her head. “Hikaru, I’ve never seen a time where you weren’t able to pick yourself back up with some encouragement. You put such passion into saving people before. What on earth could get you to think this way?”

 

Unfortunately, she felt like she already knew, and she was dreading the answer. Her suspicions were confirmed as Hikaru spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. “My parents.”

 

Rina was feeling more and more tense at how Hikaru was staring. She placed one hand on his shoulder, jolting him out of his daze. “... Can we sit down?”

 

Hikaru looked at her in confusion, but eventually sat cross-legged, putting his hands in his lap. Rina seated herself next to him, extending her legs and crossing one over the other. “Hikaru, I hope you understand that your parents aren’t the most reliable source of - “

 

“Remember how I told you they didn’t support me?” Hikaru made eye contact with Rina, his expression blank. “That was without them knowing about what happened with Amano.”

 

_ Oh... _ Rina almost flinched, that simple response immediately putting everything into perspective. Even so, she didn’t want to jump to conclusions, scooting closer to him and speaking in a gentle tone. “... What happened?”

 

“Well... I made the mistake of leaving my phone out when I was taking a shower. They read some conversation logs between me and Izumi, and not only did they get angry that I had a girlfriend without telling them, but...” Hikaru closed his eyes, clenching his fists. “They found out about Amano. I got my phone back, but... too late.”

 

Given what she had heard about Hikaru’s parents, Rina couldn’t help but feel a spark of anger light up in her chest. “Hikaru, whatever they said to you...”

 

“They... they said Amano’s death was my fault.” For the first time, Rina could hear Hikaru choking up. “Now they’re just against me even more. Th... they told me that... I’d just hurt more people if I kept doing my ‘hero’ stuff. They said I should... should’ve run in there and rescued Amano instead of just... standing around like an idiot, and...”

 

He tried to speak, but instead he buried his hands in his face. Rina only hesitated for a moment before scooting closer to him, giving him a tight hug. Hikaru simply nodded feebly before burying his head in Rina’s shoulder, crying quietly. She didn’t care that anyone else could walk in on this, or that Hikaru’s sobbing was staining her jacket, or even that this was probably too far for friends. All she cared about was comforting him.

 

The two sat there for a long time, Rina’s grip never once weakening. Only when Hikaru’s sobbing came to a stop did she slowly release him, placing her hands on his shoulders and making eye contact. “Hikaru... I’m going to tell you something that may be hard for you to hear. But I think it’s necessary. Do you trust me?”

 

Hikaru wiped at his eyes with his shirt sleeve, blinking. “Are you kidding? C-Course I trust you...”

 

“There was... nothing you could have done to prevent Amano’s death.” Rina felt a shiver run down her spine as the words escaped her lips, but nonetheless, she continued speaking, making sure Hikaru was looking at her. “It’s not your  _ job _ to rescue people. If Amano ran in there, that was her choice, and you couldn’t stop her. Being a hero isn’t about being able to save everyone - it’s about doing your best, and inspiring others to do their best. If you had run in there, you would have died too. You shouldn’t hold yourself to the expectations your parents have. You should hold yourself to  _ your _ standards.”

 

Hikaru didn’t reply, simply blinking slowly with his red eyes. Rina sighed, lowering her hands and looking away. “You need to talk with your parents. I think they’re worried about you. When I said you weren’t immature, I meant it, but... you are somewhat reckless. You need to keep your expectations realistic, okay? You may not be a superhero, but as far as I’m concerned, you are a pure, unbridled hero.”

 

Unlike last time, Rina maintained her confidence, glancing expectantly at Hikaru to see his reaction. The boy didn’t respond for a while, but eventually, he murmured, “... You really think so?”

 

“I mean every word.” Rina nodded firmly. “I... Izumi is in good hands.”

 

Hikaru stared at her for a few seconds, putting the pieces together. He glanced down at his lap, looking slightly embarrassed - but considerably less sad. “... This may seem like a stupid question, but... have you really, you know... thought about  _ us? _ ”

 

Crap. Rina hadn’t done a good job of covering her crush up... She tried to ignore her heated cheeks, speaking as honestly as she could. “Well, erm... admittedly, yes. You mean a lot to me, Hikaru. I won’t deny I’ve felt a bit jealous of Izumi. But I promise I’m being sincere when I say Izumi is very lucky to have you.”

 

Hikaru managed a slight chuckle, adjusting his posture a bit. “... I’ve kinda thought about you too, admittedly. We have the kinda talks that I haven’t had with Izumi. But I... I love her. I wouldn’t want to, you know... betray her trust.”

 

“Oh, no, I, erm... get it!” Rina could feel herself getting more and more flustered at the topic of conversation. She coughed into her fist awkwardly. “A-Anyways, I... I hope you understand, okay? Don’t beat yourself up so harshly, Hikaru. You have your friends and girlfriend behind you, one hundred percent. If your parents really don’t understand that, then you need to tell them. I know it’ll be hard, but if you don’t speak up against them, then they won’t get it.”

 

“Y... Yeah. You’re right. I’ll find a time to talk to them.” Hikaru nodded hurriedly, seemingly happy the conversation had changed as well. He let out a relaxed sigh, looking, while not completely better, a lot less shaken than before. “Thanks a lot, Rina. I couldn’t ask for a better friend.”

 

“Likewise.” Rina smoothed out her skirt before getting up, pulling Hikaru up with one hand. “Let me know how that talk goes, okay? I’ll be waiting.”

 

“You and Izumi will be the first to know.” Hikaru managed a grin, and for once, Rina was able to ignore the fluttering feeling in her chest, just appreciating Hikaru as one of her closest friends. 

 

**~~ RANK UP! - SUN ARCANA: HIKARU HAYASHI ~~**

 

The two held eye contact before looking away from each other awkwardly, faces flushed. Hikaru quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the messages curiously. “Oh, right... I was gonna meet up with Ryouichi for sushi later. Just wanted to get this out of the way first.”

 

“Ryouichi, huh?” Rina took a deep breath, managing a sincere smile. “I see you two have become pretty fast friends.”

 

“Mhm. I was honestly surprised, but we have a lot in common. He’s a pretty cool dude.” Hikaru slipped his phone back into his pocket. “I think I’ll get going. Thanks for the help, Rina. I really mean it.”

 

“Anytime.” Rina ignored the slight tinge of awkwardness that came from that statement, waving at Hikaru as he made his way back downstairs. She simply stood there for a few moments, sighing and adjusting her coat. If Hikaru was going to spend time with a friend, she figured she might as well do the same. She took her phone out of her pocket, sending a quick text to Wilma: “If you’re not busy, would you like to meet up at Saori Ramen? Just to hang out?”

 

It only took a moment for the response to pop up. “ooh, yeah! i'll be there soon! ^w^"

 

Rina chuckled, shaking her head as she put her phone back. It would be nice to get her mind off all this serious stuff. She started downstairs, feeling her mind relax as she thought about talking with Wilma.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Here's Chapter 37! We are officially a third through this! Thank you all for sticking with me; I hope you enjoy!

_May 12_

_Noon_

 

Rina took a sip of her water bottle as she made her way down the stairs, idly glancing at the people conversing among themselves. After a walk around town, she was feeling rather refreshed, her spirits at an all-time high. She'd just have to pick up some lunch at her apartment... in a bit. Rather than going straight for the elevator, she leaned against the wall, taking out her phone and briefly checking the Freedom Fighters group chat.

 

"[5/12 1:12 PM] Hikaru: so, you guys heading to the amusement park trip?

[5/12 1:14 PM] Wilma: yup! super excited! c:

[5/12 1:15 PM] Izumi: ye

[5/12 1:17 PM] Izumi: nvr been to park bfore, shld be fun

[5/12 1:19 PM] Ryouichi: Yeah.

[5/12 1:20 PM] Hikaru: awesome. not sure if rina's going, but did you guys wanna hang out, like, as a group, or...?

[5/12 1:21 PM] Wilma: well that goes without saying! >3>

[5/12 1:23 PM] Ryouichi: Maybe. I promised I'd hang out with Tamiko, if you guys don't mind her being around.

[5/12 1:24 PM] Ryouichi: I think she's still recovering from me going all Shadow-y. She's been a little more reclusive than normal."

 

Rina chuckled a bit, figuring she would add her own input into the conversation.

 

"[5/12 1:25 PM] Rina: I'm going, and I for one would be happy for Tamiko to accompany us.

[5/12 1:27 PM] Izumi: eyyy great

[5/12 1:28 PM] Wilma: so long as she doesn't curse me!!! :O

[5/12 1:30 PM] Ryouichi: I'll make sure she knows cursing is off-limits."

 

After a giggle, Rina slipped her phone back in her pocket, glancing up. She should probably go back to her apartment, come to think of it. She began to take steps towards the elevator, only to stop as she noticed two things.

 

The first was a newly placed bulletin board near the elevator, cluttered with flyers. A few of them advertised events going on around town, but Rina felt her heart sink as she noticed most of them were "MISSING PERSON" notices. Sure, people went missing all the time, but a few of these were most likely Shadow cases, and she was unable to do anything to help...

 

She tore her eyes away from the board, focusing more on the second thing that caught her interest. The door to the Velvet Room was there as always, but a familiar face stood next to it this time. Clerval adjusted his monocle, smiling towards Rina and gesturing with one hand.

 

 _Was he waiting for me?_ Before she could stop herself, Rina marched towards the Velvet Room attendant, stopping in front of the door and folding her hands together. "Clerval?"

 

"Rina," Clerval greeted with a chuckle. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

 

"Does Igor need me for something?" Rina looked around cautiously to see if anyone was paying attention. "And, erm... can they see you, or does it look like I'm speaking to a wall?"

 

Clerval snickered, waving a hand dismissively. "Oh, they can see me. I highly doubt anyone is actually paying attention, though. That's one thing I've found interesting about humans... no matter your manner of dress, the most you will get is an odd glance. I suppose most are simply concerned with their own agenda, hmm?"

 

Rina couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious, glancing over at the bulletin board. "Fair enough."

 

"Regardless, no, my master does not need you for anything. However, I do." Clerval used two fingers to adjust his monocle, gazing upon Rina with interest. "You see, the best way to investigate humans is via observing their behavior, yes? That goes for any experiment - you could call it fieldwork, I suppose. However, I don't believe it would be appropriate for me to go alone."

 

"Ah, so..." It took a moment for the dots to connect in Rina's head. "You'd like me to show you around?"

 

"Why, yes." Clerval's golden eyes twinkled mischievously. "Learning more about humans _with_ a human seems like an incredible opportunity."

 

On the one hand, Rina wasn't sure if she wanted to be Clerval's representative of humanity, especially since she had only been in Sougawa for about a month. Sure, she knew the city rather well by this point, but she was considering redirecting him to another member of the Freedom Fighters who knew the town more, even though she had a feeling that was likely not a good idea.

 

On the other hand, she didn't want to risk Clerval going out by himself, and she couldn't deny, showing someone around sounded appealing enough.

 

"Very well. I'll show you around." Rina bowed her head, lacing her fingers together. "I don't believe this will be a particularly extensive trip - we'll just walk around the streets for a bit and I'll talk about topics as they spring to mind."

 

"Splendid!" Clerval clapped his hands together with a grin. "Then you are my guide. Lead the way, Rina."

 

Rina nodded before turning on her heel, walking slowly towards the exit with Clerval by her side. "I just took a walk around town, so I believe we'll take a similar route to my own little trip. Though before we begin, there is one thing I wanted to ask you..." She paused, glancing towards the bulletin board behind her uncertainly. "Is battling Shadows always so... dangerous?"

 

Clerval seemed to catch on to her worries, and his grin grew a bit. "Not everyone infected by Shadows will be as monstrous. Some might not even be able to distort their area, as you saw with your very first battle."

 

Rina paused, recalling Shadow Hikaru. "So I could...?"

 

"That is for you to decide. I can't provide you with all the answers, after all. But I believe you have a very heroic soul, Rina. If anybody can act as a champion of the people of Sougawa, it would be you." Clerval gazed into her eyes, his tone serious. "Do what you believe is right."

 

"... All right. Thank you, Clerval." Rina felt a slight unease at how he said that, but brushed it out of her mind, quickly changing the subject. "I'll start our, ah, tour with a fact one of my friends told me." She hummed, glancing at the Velvet Room attendant. "All of the streets in Sougawa are connected to one large street that surrounds the city. The large street is known as the Sougawa Strip."

 

"And humans use this strip for navigation, I would assume?" Clerval rubbed his chin, observing his surroundings as the two came out onto the street. "But it seems there are already signs with street names everywhere, yes? Is this strip not unnecessary?"

 

Rina raised an eyebrow. "It's a different kind of navigation. For example, if you get lost, you can simply go to the outskirts of the city and find your way back by going along the Sougawa Strip."

 

"So humans are insecure enough that they must use many different navigation techniques to prevent themselves from getting lost... intriguing." Clerval seemed delighted, lacing his fingers together. "And what of cell phones? Are there not mapping programs online nowadays?"

 

"Not everyone has a phone... though given the technological age we live in, I could see why you would think otherwise." Rina chuckled softly, feeling her spirits going up again from Clerval's enthusiasm. "I suppose we are a bit paranoid. Our lives are rather fragile, after all. I can understand the desire to be safe."

 

Clerval hummed in contemplation. "An age of technology... I am surprised more humans have not directly implanted technology into themselves. I wonder if I could implant a cell phone into a human's brain?" His eyes glinted mischievously.

 

"Now may not be the best time to find out," Rina said quickly, glancing around hurriedly for something else to talk about. Building... building... restaurant! "A-Anyway! That over there is one of my favorite places to eat, Saori Ramen." She pointed towards the restaurant exterior. "Their ramen is simply delicious. I've even made friends with one of the employees."

 

"Ah, I have heard of this. The fabled 'restaurant'." Clerval grinned, coming to a stop as he observed Saori Ramen. "I would enjoy trying some food there."

 

"Well..." Rina bit her lip, weighing her options. Sure, if they ate, people would be more likely to overhear Clerval's... odd discussion topics. But just looking at the giant bowl of ramen mounted above the door made her stomach growl.

 

... Eh, she hadn't had lunch yet. She figured it would be fine. "Just be careful what you say, all right? I don't want people looking at you weirdly, especially considering your manner of dress is already rather... different."

 

"Of course, of course." Clerval bowed his head politely. "Simply treat me as a foreigner."

 

 _It'll be just like Wilma..._ Rina hesitated, glancing upon the slender six-foot-tall man in blue clothing and attempting to compare him to her short, skinny friend. She coughed, hurriedly trying to push the mental image of Wilma with a monocle and an obsession with humans out of her mind. "R-Right. Let's go." She led Clerval to the restaurant, pushing open the doors.

 

Instinctively, she couldn't resist taking a deep breath as the familiar smell hit her. She quickly found an open booth, gesturing. "I'll place our order. Do you have any preference on ramen flavor?"

 

Clerval briefly glanced over the menu hanging over the counter before shaking his head. "Not at all. Pick whatever you think I would like."

 

"Very well." Rina went up to the counter, ordering two bowls of shio ramen. When they were all finished, she brought them back to her table, sitting across from her companion. "I suppose you can consider this a taste of our lifestyle - literally."

 

Clerval eyed the ramen carefully before taking a sip. His eyes went wide before he began slurping his food up rapidly, causing Rina to back up a bit. She glanced nervously at the people staring at him, offering an apologetic grin and mouthing "he's not from here". _This was a mistake._ Despite her thoughts, she took some scoops of her own bowl, trying to ignore Clerval's ravenous eating.

 

"... Outstanding! Simply outstanding. Your cuisine is wonderful." Clerval straightened up, walking straight to the counter. "Excuse me! Who made this ramen?"

 

Rina buried her face in her hands, groaning. She didn't look up once - just hearing the exchange was enough to convince her to keep her gaze away.

 

"S-Sir, that'd be me... may I help you?"

 

"You did a wonderful job! Here is something for your excellent cooking skills."

 

"Wh-What?! Sir?! One hundred thousand yen?!"

 

"Think nothing of it. Enjoy the rest of your day!"

 

After hearing Clerval slide back into his seat, Rina managed to find the courage to lift up her head, staring at him with a mixture of disbelief and exasperation. "Did you really just tip somebody one hundred thousand yen?"

 

"Of course. I was simply wondering what humans considered large." Clerval paused, glancing at everyone else, before he added, "Humans in this country, that is."

 

 _Nice save._ Rina glanced down at her ramen. She wasn't even halfway done and she wanted to be as far away from Clerval as possible... even if she could somehow still feel a connection to him. "Well, erm... I hope you've learned enough about us for now?"

 

"I believe I have." Clerval stood up again, adjusting his monocle with a grin. "I will be off then, Rina. We'll meet again, for sure... thank you for showing me around."

 

 _W-Wait, he's just going to leave?!_ Rina reached out an arm towards him, opening her mouth - but hesitated, blinking. He was gone, as if he had never been there in the first place. She cautiously looked down at her bowl, lowering her arm uncertainly.

 

_... What just happened?_

 

_I am thou... thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond..._

_Another chain of captivity shatters..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when making Personas of the Aeon Arcana..._

**~~ RANK UP! - AEON ARCANA: VELVET ROOM ATTENDANT ~~**

 

"Was that your friend?"

 

Rina faltered, glancing up to see Shizuka staring down at her. "In a manner of speaking, I suppose."

 

Shizuka snorted, taking out a rag and cleaning up Clerval's side of the table. "He's weird. But hey, he gives out pretty damn good tips. I'll have to make ramen for him sometime so that I can get that kinda money."

 

"To be honest?" Rina dipped her spoon into her bowl. "I'm not sure if I'm ever inviting him here again."


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Here's another chapter. May have to take next week off, so if you don't see a chapter, don't be too surprised. Either way, hope you enjoy!

_ May 15 _

_ Noon _

 

"So... one more check, before I move on to an important discussion topic: nobody has anything to report?"

 

Rina had admittedly been expecting more from a team meeting. After passing by the board at her apartments, she had gotten her fellow Freedom Fighters to meet at Nakagawa Memorial Park, but all she had gotten for "reports" were mumblings from the other girls and silence from the guys. While she couldn't deny she felt a bit unsatisfied, she knew that she was driving the discussion with her own plans, so she didn't let it get to her too much.

 

After a collective silence from her allies, Rina cleared her throat, straightening in her seat. "Right. Well, then, I have my own thing I would like to bring up. Somebody put up a bulletin board by my apartments, and it listed a large amount of missing people." She looked to the side, rubbing her arm in discomfort. "While I'm sure some of those are things that are... unfortunately out of our power, I suspect a large chunk of them are Shadow cases."

 

That caught everyone's attention. Hikaru leaned forward, eyes narrowing. "Yeah?"

 

"I understand that we've been justifying simply helping people close to us with the fact that we don't know others, but... I don't believe we have an excuse anymore, now that we have a list of people to check on." Rina lowered her head. "Our team is steadily getting larger, and I recently learned that Shadows aren't always as monstrous and powerful as, say, Ryouichi's Shadow. I think we should start rescuing more people. Unless any of you have objections, of course."

 

"Depends." Ryouichi glanced over to his leader. "You have a plan for finding these people?"

 

"Ah, admittedly... not really." Rina felt herself sweating a bit, tugging at one of her pigtails nervously. She grit her teeth, forcing her composure to return. "But we know who to look out for. If you see people on that board wandering around, let us know - or you can even try to take them on yourself, if you're feeling brave enough. I defeated Shadow Hikaru by myself, after all."

 

"W-Well, yeah, but you're super good at using your Persona..." Wilma fidgeted a bit in her seat. "Are you sure we can take these on our own?"

 

Rina gave her a sincere smile. "If you're really feeling nervous, you're welcome to call me. I'm generally available whenever. But I believe in all of your capabilities... except perhaps Ryouichi. I haven't seen you in combat yet." She looked at him apologetically.

 

Ryouichi snorted. "Nah, it's cool. I'll call in Wilma if I catch someone. She can keep me healed when I inevitably screw up."

 

Rina felt an immense sense of relief wash over her. "So you're all okay with this plan?"

 

"Gee, you think?" Hikaru snickered, cracking his knuckles. "Any opportunities to be more heroic are good for me."

 

Her other teammates nodded in affirmation, and that was enough for Rina's gentle smile to turn into a more confident smirk. "Very well, then. We'll work on rescuing more people from the Shadows, then. Don't be afraid to run away if things prove to be too diffi - "

 

"HEY, MA! WAIT FOR ME!"

 

Rina jolted in her seat, whipping towards the entrance of the park. She felt herself relax a bit as she saw a little kid sprinting by... followed by several other people. A small crowd, even. She glanced to her teammates curiously. "There are a lot of people passing by here, huh?"

 

"Something going on today?" Hikaru glanced towards his teammates, who seemed just as clueless.

 

"Well, um... if you guys wanna go check it out, we could?" Wilma offered, slowly standing up. "Unless Rina wanted to say something else."

 

Rina shook her head. "Not at all. Let's go see what all of the commotion is about, shall we?" She stood up with the rest of her team, and they made their way out of the park, following the crowd down the street.

 

As the Freedom Fighters rounded the corner, they were stopped dead in their tracks by a mass of people chatting amongst themselves, and some sort of giant stage in the distance. Wilma winced at the noise, covering her ears with both hands. Ryouichi seemed to notice, and patted her on the shoulder reassuringly, causing her to smile a bit... though she still kept her hands firmly pressed up against her ears.

 

"Hey, guys! Do you know what this is?" Hikaru shouted over the commotion.

 

"I think I know!" Izumi had no trouble raising her voice over everyone else. "I heard some people chatting about this! It's a preview for that theater troupe that's gonna be in town in June!"

 

Rina hesitated, the memory of that poster coming to mind. It had been so long since she had seen that advertisement... "They're not requiring tickets?" she inquired skeptically, trying not to strain her own voice too hard.

 

"It's merely a preview, so of course not."

 

At the new, refined voice, Rina jolted, stepping back instinctively as her head swiveled towards the speaker. She felt her guard lower as she registered a boy about her age, absentmindedly noticing the people swarming around him. Everything about him struck her as polished - from the meticulous way he walked; to his black suit, crimson vest, white gloves, and black dress shoes; to his well-groomed black hair and bright blue eyes... he simply radiated high-class.

 

Rina paused, feeling herself tongue-tied before she cleared her throat. "A-Ah, of course. That is... very kind of you!"

 

"Consider it a trailer, of sorts." The man bowed, causing the people surrounding him to squeal. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am the, ah... representative of this theater troupe, Kazuki Nakajima."

 

_ Kazuki, huh? _ Rina looked him over one more time, his fans only now registering in her mind. She immediately brushed them away - they seemed rather annoying, to say the least. "Rina Oshiro," she introduced in turn, curtsying politely. "It's nice to meet you too... Do you really represent a theater troupe at your age?" She hesitated, noticing the death glares from his fans. "N-No offense, of course..."

 

Kazuki didn't seem fazed, lacing his gloved fingers together. "I can hardly believe it myself, but people insist I'm the best actor in the troupe. I suppose others could call me a prodigy, though I hardly think I'm anything special." He shrugged. "I will even be taking a volunteer for this particular scene - we'll see how well audience members can improvise, eh?"

 

The women surrounding him squealed in delight, each chiming in with their desires to be chosen. Rina had to resist rolling her eyes.  _ Show some maturity! _ Even then, she couldn't resist a smile. "Well, I look forward to seeing you... ah, I mean... your show."

 

"Likewise. I should be preparing, but I trust you'll enjoy it. Until we meet again, miss Oshiro." Kazuki winked at her before turning on his heel and heading for the stage.

 

Rina stared after him for a few moments before remembering she wasn't alone.She hurriedly glanced to her teammates, noticing they were all looking at her with bewilderment and... amusement? "What?" she demanded.

 

"Is that how you fancy people talk?" Ryouichi snorted. "Seriously, 'Do you really represent a theater troupe at your age'? Out of all the questions to ask?"

 

"Rina, you were looking at him the same way Izumi looks at me whenever I do something she finds cute." Hikaru snickered, ignoring Izumi's flustered, gibberish response. "I have never seen you like that - and I'm willing to bet nobody else has, too."

 

Rina felt her cheeks getting hot, and she stared at the ground. "W-Well, I'll admit, he looks somewhat attractive, and he's a gentleman. What of it?"

 

Most of her team burst into chuckles. The only exception was Wilma, who was similarly avoiding eye contact, twiddling her fingers. Rina glanced at the crowd around them before hissing, "Would you stop it already? We're in public!"

 

"Sorry. Just, like I said, never saw you like that." Hikaru managed to settle down, glancing over towards the stage. "I think the show's about to start, anyway. Acting isn't really something I know much about, but this should be fun to watch."

 

"Right... let's watch, then." Rina hastily cleared her throat, shoving her hands in her pockets and staring at the troupe. She squinted a bit, trying to make out the figures assembling on-stage - all she could really gleam of them was that most of them were dressed in red and black. As much as she wanted a better vantage point, it was her fault for not being aware of this preview earlier, so she would simply have to bear with it.

 

After a minute or so, a thin figure stepped up to a podium onstage, clearing his throat into the microphone before him - given the voice, it was Kazuki. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen."

 

The audience chatter quickly settled down, and Kazuki chuckled before he began speaking. "I am here on behalf of the Nakajima Theater Troupe. My name is Kazuki Nakajima, and I am here with not just my fellow performers, but my family. And before anyone asks, that's purely in the figurative sense."

 

A few audience members, Rina included, couldn't resist a chuckle. Kazuki continued speaking, spreading his arms. "We will be in town June 1st, and we will be here for a while, due to the size of Sougawa and the profits we can obtain. Tickets are only 500 yen, and are free for those below 5 years or above 65 years of age. We will have all sorts of events for you to witness - scenes from famous plays, improvised scenes... perhaps even some acting tutorials for lucky volunteers?" Even though he was far away, Rina could practically see the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "We hope you will consider attending."

 

The audience cheered, and Rina only felt appropriate joining in with polite clapping, her teammates following suit. Kazuki took a bow, extending one arm outwards. "But for now, let's return to that part about volunteers, because today I will be doing an improvised scene with one of you. Do not worry about talent - we are not here to mock; only to entertain. Raise your hands high if you'd like to give it a try."

 

As expected, a portion of the audience's hands shot up. Rina was simply going to sit back and watch, but out of the corner of her eye she caught Hikaru and Ryouichi glancing at her expectantly. With a slightly annoyed sigh, she raised her own hand up high. What were the chances of her getting picked, anyway? She was way in the back, after a - 

 

"You there! The elegant-looking young lady in the back. Please, come onstage!"

 

Rina's attention shot to Kazuki - sure enough, he was pointing straight at her. The crowd slowly parted before her, and Rina folded her hands a bit nervously, but put on a smile as she made her way up to the stage. She could hear some mumblings from the audience members, but chose to ignore them, instead climbing up the steps on one side of the stage to reach Kazuki. She curtsied once more, saying nothing.

 

"Welcome, welcome. Please introduce yourself, miss." Kazuki stepped aside from the podium, gesturing towards the microphone.

 

"Ah, well..." Rina awkwardly stepped in front of the podium, pursing her lips. She hadn't spoken to an audience this large before. Nonetheless, she kept her composure, smiling a bit wider. "It's a pleasure to be with you all today. My name is Rina Oshiro. I have no particular experience with acting, so I'm admittedly a bit nervous, but I hope I can entertain you all."

 

At the name "Oshiro", she noticed the crowd stirring. Kazuki paid it no mind, bowing his head. "Do not worry, miss Oshiro. I get the feeling you will be an excellent actor. Now, then... Ringleader, if you could present us with the hat...?"

 

A portly man in his forties hobbled over to the two, holding out a hat full of paper slips. Kazuki nodded approvingly. "This is where we pick out our roles for improvisation. We will act for about a minute." He took one slip from the hat, reading it briefly before holding it by his side. "Why don't you take one? But don't tell me what it is. I - and the audience - would prefer to be surprised."

 

Rina nodded, feeling herself relax a bit as she took her own slip of paper. She peeked at it, making sure to hide it from Kazuki, and froze up as she read the words.

 

_ "Lovestruck Admirer" _

 

She had to fight not to glance in her teammates' direction, already knowing she would never hear the end of this. Nonetheless, she couldn't really back down at this stage. She raised her hand above the hat, looking curiously towards the Ringleader, and after a nod from him, she put her slip back. 

 

Kazuki did the same, smirking as he laced his fingers together. "I trust you have an idea for your role?"

 

"In a manner of speaking." Rina nervously tugged at her jacket before straightening, bringing her smile back onto her face. "I can only hope I'm able to play my part well, ehehe..." She met Kazuki's eyes, feeling a little more confident as she went over some ideas in her head. "How should we begin?"

 

"I already have an idea, if you think you're ready." Kazuki glanced over to the audience briefly before turning his attention back to Rina.

 

Was she ready? That was a difficult question to answer. Rina never really considered herself to have stage fright, but with all the eyes on her, she couldn't help but feel some discomfort. Still, she didn't let herself falter, taking a deep breath.  _ I can battle Shadows with the utmost confidence. This is nothing. _ "As ready as I'll ever be."

 

"Excellent. Then we will begin in a moment." Kazuki closed his eyes, looking down. Rina only felt it appropriate to do the same, trying to visualize where she was. That was what actors did, right? Still, she didn't really have anything to go on - 

 

"Darling! I have much to show you!"

 

The sudden voice jolted Rina out of her thoughts, causing her to flinch and open her eyes. Kazuki's voice sounded almost entirely different - he had gone from sophisticated to excited in an instant. She avoided eye contact, staring at the ground and twiddling her fingers. "A-Ah, um... yes...? Something for me?" Thankfully, the audience's "ooh"s made the blush on her cheeks authentic.

 

In one swift move, Kazuki stepped over to Rina, draping an arm around her shoulders and gesturing upwards. Playing along, Rina squeaked, hugging her chest nervously. If Kazuki noticed, he didn't show it, using his free hand to gesture towards the sky. "My dear, I have finally done it! I have finished my life's ambition! You know it, right?" He looked towards her expectantly.

 

Rina froze up again. Was he expecting her to say something specific? She managed to put on a half-smile, her arms slowly dropping to her sides. "You mean..." She hurriedly searched for something to say. Kazuki was still gesturing towards the sky... "Mapping out the stars of our home?"

 

Kazuki grinned excitedly, twirling around to her front. "Yes! I've done it! After years, I've finally created a perfect map of the stars we can see! Of course, given the rotation of the Earth, it's not entirely accurate at all times, but it's perfect for midnight!" He placed his hands on Rina's shoulders, leaning forward. "Isn't it fantastic?!"

 

"Eeep!" Rina squeaked again, causing the audience to giggle. She had initially been worried about faking blushes, but the reactions coupled with Kazuki being so  _ close _ was enough to turn her face red. "Ah, um... yeah! It's great, I'm really happy you can finish your work..." She brought a quick frown to her face before shaking her head, her smile returning in an instant. "I think you're quite excel - I-I mean, really good at this star stuff!"

 

Kazuki seemed oblivious to her stuttering, taking a step back. "Darling, your excitement... I can feel it energizing me. I will retrieve the star map for us in just a moment!" He sprinted off to one side of the stage, leaning forwards.

 

Seeing as she was alone, Rina slowly turned to face the audience, clasping both hands in front of her chest and looking off in Kazuki's direction. "Oh, he's so... absorbed in his work..." she mumbled, slowly turning to stare down at her shoes. "But why won't he pay attention to  _ me? _ I could make him happy too..."

 

"Darling, I have returned!"

 

Rina jolted, hurriedly turning towards Kazuki and folding her hands behind her back, straightening with a big smile. "O-Oh, hello!" She observed him for a brief moment, noticing how he was pantomiming holding something under his arm, and asked, "I-Is that the star map?"

 

"It certainly is. Come, dear, look!" Kazuki pretended to extend the map, leaning closer to Rina so she could see. "Behold, darling... the stars in the night sky, at our fingertips. Is it not beautiful?"

 

Rina's posture slowly relaxed. She could practically visualize the night sky before her... albeit on a large piece of parchment paper, but still. She slowly reached out to touch it, eyes wide. "Y-Yeah... it actually is really pretty..."

 

The two simply stood there for a moment, before Kazuki cleared his throat. "Scene."

 

Feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, Rina assumed a more natural posture. As the audience began to clap and cheer, Kazuki took a bow, and Rina curtsied in turn. Kazuki gave her a brief glance, a smirk on his face. "No acting experience? That was fantastic," he encouraged quietly, under the audience's roars.

 

"A-Ah, well... I guess I have had to put on a different face for the public." Rina scratched her head. "I'm glad they enjoyed it, anyhow."

 

As the audience settled down, Kazuki stepped towards the podium. "Before we wrap up, I'd like to congratulate miss Oshiro for being so brave despite her lack of experience." He gestured towards her, and the audience clapped again. "You may return to your seat now."

 

Rina gave an awkward wave, but the smile she had on was sincere.  _ Acting isn't all that bad, honestly. _ She gave one last bow towards Kazuki before making her way back to her original position, nodding and hurriedly mumbling "thank you" to all of the people congratulating her.

 

"Wow, Rina, you were amazing..." Wilma's eyes shone as Rina came to a stop by her team. "I know I could have never done that in front of all those people."

 

"Honestly, yeah. Props." Hikaru gave her a thumbs-up. "What did you get for your slip, anyway?"

 

Rina opened her mouth, but Kazuki clearing his throat caused her to shut up. "I'll tell you later," she whispered, quietly hoping he would forget to ask.

 

"Now, then, I'm sure you're all wondering what slips we received. Well, I can say for certain that mine was 'passionate inventor'." Kazuki glanced towards the Ringmaster, who was looking down at his hat. "I do not have the contents of the hat memorized, so perhaps our Ringmaster can tell us what slip miss Oshiro had?"

 

Rina tensed, but before she could yell out to try to stop him, the Ringmaster called, "She picked the paper marked 'lovestruck admirer'!"

 

It took a second for it to sink in, but the audience quickly burst into a fit of giggles. Rina avoided making eye contact with any of them, hoping staring at the ground would hide how red her face was. "Y-Yes, yes..."

 

"I wasn't far off the mark, huh?" Hikaru snickered, clearly trying to keep it together.

 

Even Ryouichi was chuckling, putting a hand on his chest. "Well, at least you played your part pretty well, Rina."

 

"W-Would you guys just be quiet?" Rina hissed. She was one more comment away from going back to the park and diving in the lake. Much to her relief, everyone quickly quieted as Kazuki began to speak once more.

 

"That is just a taste of what we'll be presenting starting June. We don't have a concrete end date as of yet, so you will no doubt have plenty of opportunities to attend." The actor took one more bow. "We hope to see you there, and enjoy the rest of your afternoon!"

 

After one more round of clapping, the audience began to file out. Rina still hadn't moved, and her teammates looked a bit more concerned. Izumi took a step closer, pursing her lips. "You know we're just messing with you, right, Rina? If we're making you uncomfortable or anything, y'know..."

 

"I... suppose it's fine. I'm just not used to being teased in that way." Despite her insistence, Rina couldn't help but feel better at Izumi's comment, managing to lift her head to look at her team again. "Regardless, that was a fun detour. Perhaps we should eat out at our usual place?"

 

"Oh, is this one of those fabled Saori Ramen meetups I've heard about?" Ryouichi shrugged. "Sure, I'm in. Go easy on me, though."

 

Rina hesitated, looking at him to see if he was serious; he smiled. The team burst into laughter, and Rina finally felt her embarrassment melt away as they started walking in the shop's direction.

 

Right up until Wilma nervously asked her, "So, um... do you actually  _ like _ that guy?"

 

Rina didn't like how her team suddenly went quiet, staring at her expectantly. She sighed, shaking her head. "As I said, he's fairly attractive and sophisticated, but... no. I barely know him, Wilma. Besides, to him, I'm likely just another fan. He'll have forgotten about me in a few days. It was nice meeting him, though."

 

Most of her teammates seemed satisfied with that answer, but Rina couldn't help but stare at Wilma a bit suspiciously. "... You're smiling."

 

"Eh?" Wilma tugged at her hoodie. "Oh, well... I'm just... happy you had fun. C'mon, let's go eat!"

 

Rina wasn't entirely convinced, but thought nothing of it as the Freedom Fighters headed for lunch.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys - Chapter 39! Decided to publish it a bit early. I just wanted to say that some serious stuff happened in my life, and it kind of shook me out of my writing groove, so it'll be a bit before I can get a new chapter in. I don't expect it to take too long to get back into the swing of things - less than two weeks - but just in advance. Thank you all for understanding, and enjoy some more Wilma!

_ May 17 _

_ After School _

 

Rina's eyes fluttered open as she straightened in her seat, shaking her head. She had almost dozed off... she needed to pay more attention. Initially, going to another restaurant besides Saori Ramen seemed like a good idea. As much as she enjoyed their food, she wanted to experience all that Sougawa had to offer. Thus, when discussing a time to meet up with Wilma for dinner, she had scheduled an appointment at a high-class restaurant known as Clarity. The traffic was far less than the ramen shop, and she had even managed to get a seat in one of the more relaxing rooms. The soft classical music in the background helped to give off a relaxing atmosphere.

 

The only problem was that it was a little too relaxing.

 

Thankfully, before she dozed off again, she caught a familiar figure rounding the corner. As Wilma approached, she hastily straightened her posture, blinking the weariness out of her eyes and smiling as she slid in. "Hello, Wilma. I'm glad you could make it. Menus are right on the table."

 

"H-Hi, Rina!" Wilma grinned nervously, grabbing a menu and pulling it open in front of her face. "Sorry if I kept you waiting... I, um, didn't really know what the guy meant when he asked what I was reserved under. He figured it out when I said your name, though..."

 

Rina giggled softly. "I assure you, it's not a problem at all. Just look for a meal you'll like. I've already decided, so I can recommend food if you don't have a preference."

 

Wilma seemed to relax at that, lowering her menu and looking through it more naturally. "That... that would be really cool, actually. I've never eaten at a restaurant this fancy before, so I don't really know what's good..."

 

"May I suggest a teriyaki bento box?" Rina offered, leaning over and tapping it on the menu. "It has a lot of small things rather than being one large dish."

 

"Oh, yeah! That seems like it'll taste good." Wilma set her menu down, pushing it to the side. "I actually had something else I wanted to talk about. I-I, um... I defeated my first Shadow by myself..."

 

Rina's eyes went wide. Wilma had went Shadow hunting without the team? "Wilma, that's... that's wonderful! How did it go?"

 

"Well, it wasn't that hard, because I knew who it was. My parents only told me about him yesterday... it was my uncle." Wilma twiddled her fingers. "He was around to keep an eye on me when my parents weren't home... They told me he had disappeared, and I kind of got the idea that he might be Shadow infected. So I found him and defeated his Shadow."

 

Rina smiled, nodding her head in approval. "I'm very proud of you, Wilma. I suppose you could have just let us know in case you ended up in trouble, but that was excellent initiative."

 

Wilma's cheeks flushed, and she looked down at her lap. "Th-Thanks... sorry, I was just thinking how cool it would be to surprise you guys. I'll be sure to text the group next time. But, uh, something else bothered me..."

 

"Oh?" Rina tilted her head curiously. "What could that be?"

 

Before Wilma could respond, a third voice cut into the conversation. "Apologies for interrupting, but may I take your order?" A waitress standing nearby glanced at the two girls expectantly, holding her pen and paper.

 

"Ah, of course." Ignoring Wilma holding up her menu defensively, Rina folded her hands together, smiling politely. "Bluefin tuna sashimi, please. And just some water for the both of us."

 

The waitress scribbled down Rina's order, glancing over to Wilma expectantly. It took her a second to respond, but she lowered her menu with an awkward grin. "I'd like, um... a teriyaki bento box, please..."

  
"Mmm... all right. Coming right up." The waitress snorted, took their menus, and turned on her heel, marching off towards the kitchen.

 

Wilma waited until the waitress was gone before burying her face in her hands. "Geez... I don't really know the proper etiquette here. I'm sorry for embarrassing you, Rina..." she whined. "I think I did something rude."

 

"Hey, calm down. It's not like this is an exam or anything." Rina snapped her fingers a few times, catching Wilma's attention. "It's not your fault, anyhow. Just keep in mind that our servers try to be as hospitable as possible. Acting afraid is, admittedly, a bit rude. But now you know for next time. Don't feel bad."

 

"Y-yeah... you're right." Wilma took a few deep breaths before relaxing a bit in her chair. She tapped her chin, seemingly trying to remember something, before perking up. "Oh, right! My uncle, um..." She looked around hesitantly before lowering her voice. "He didn't get a Persona."

 

Rina stared for a few seconds, unsure if she had heard Wilma correctly. "... He didn't?"

 

"Nope. His Shadow just disappeared, and he passed out. I had to call Ryouichi to, um, get him back home, and he pointed that out when I told him about what happened." Wilma pursed her lips. "When he woke up, he didn't remember a thing. He just thought he had recovered from being sick. It was like he had amnesia."

 

Rina's eyes narrowed, and she stared at the table in contemplation. Either not everyone got Personas from being saved, or the Shadows were getting stronger. She didn't really like either option. "I'm fairly certain the others remember what was going on while they were under Shadow influence. I was never actually possessed by mine, but I remember everything that happened very clearly. So I do admit, that is rather strange. I'll have to ask... er, I mean, I'll have to look more into it."

 

Wilma nodded gently. "I guess it's not much of a problem right now? My uncle is still doing really well; he's back to normal and all that. But it's definitely weird."

 

Rina exhaled a breath she didn't even know she had been holding, feeling relieved that her little slip-up had gone unnoticed. "Yes. We shouldn't worry about it too much, especially since we're simply enjoying our dinner. Everything will work out in the end; I'm sure of it."

 

"Mhm. I'm, um... having fun." Despite Wilma's soft tone, Rina could make out the sincere smile on her face. "My parents don't really take me out to eat often - they cook food for me. They're really good! But it's fun when we eat out at other places... I've never eaten somewhere super fancy like this. So, like I said, I don't really k-know what manners are and all that stuff, you know...? I'm s - "

 

At the last second, she managed to catch herself, and she coughed. "I-I mean... I'm really grateful you took me out." Her face turned slightly red again.

 

Rina couldn't resist a giggle. "I'm glad you came out with me, Wilma. I'm enjoying myself." Her smile gradually faded, however. "I know I've told you before that you don't need to apologize for everything, but... is everything alright? It seems like you're embarrassed to be having fun exploring around Sougawa."

 

Wilma didn't respond for a while. When Rina was about to apologize, she murmured, "W-Well, it's just... the people back at where I live - "

 

"Here's your food."

 

Both girls jolted in surprise as the waitress placed their food out. Rina cleared her throat, adjusting her jacket carefully. "Ah, thank you, miss."

 

Wilma took a deep breath, before smiling up at the waitress. "Yeah! It looks really good."

 

The waitress smiled lightly, bowing her head. "I hope you enjoy her meal." She spun around, departing at a more leisurely pace.

 

Rina glanced towards Wilma expectantly, but she didn't seem inclined to continue on her previous statement, taking small bites of her teriyaki. Taking that as her cue not to pry any further, Rina took her chopsticks out, eating one of the sashimi pieces in one bite and savoring the meaty taste. 

 

The two enjoyed their meal in silence, with Rina finishing up first and patiently waiting for Wilma to wrap up. As she finished, Wilma straightened, eagerly smiling. "That was, ummm... really good, Rina. Thanks for treating me out to dinner, I really appreciate it. I can tell my parents about how I got to eat at a fancy restaurant, eheheh."

 

"I'm glad I was able to eat with you as well. I had a fun time. Let me just pay for our meal..." Rina bowed her head politely, signaling a nearby waiter for the check. After paying properly, she stood up, glancing over to the door. "Shall we?"

 

"Yeah! This was fun." Wilma bounced up. Rina gave her a slight nod, and the two made their way out of the restaurant side by side.

 

**~~ RANK UP! - MOON ARCANA: WILMA HANLEY ~~**


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I'm back, with Chapter 40! Thank you all for sticking by me; this has been a lot of fun to write so far, and it'll only get better from here.  
> To those reading, I've been curious about something: what are y'all's favorite characters? Having asked some longtime readers, I've gotten 2 tallies for Wilma and 1 for Rina. Leave your responses in the comments~

_ May 19 _

_ Afternoon _

 

"You know, I'm surprised going for walks around town hasn't gotten old yet," Rina commented offhandedly towards Izumi. She took care to keep away from the passerby, staying closer to the building side of the street as she and her friend enjoyed their afternoon stroll. "At least, not to me. If you'd like to do something else, you're welcome to say so."

 

Izumi didn't respond, her pace slowing as she stared at something in the distance. Rina paused, curiously glancing over to where she was looking and spotting a monitor mounted on one of the buildings. A man in a blue suit was eagerly talking about... something; she couldn't quite make out the sound from her location.

 

Finally, Izumi replied, "Nah, it's cool. You know exercise is kinda my thing."

 

Rina chuckled as the two returned to their normal walking pace. "Who was that on the monitor? I think I've seen him before, but his name is escaping me..."

 

"The blonde guy with the suit? Yuudai Honda. He's a well-known public speaker and the CEO of this big company called Honda Corp." Izumi flashed a grin. "He's also a super cool public speaker! Fights crime and corruption and all that. I don't pay much attention to the guy, but my friends are pretty big fans of him."

 

Rina snapped her fingers. "Ah, right! My sister spoke of him once or twice." She couldn't help but give one more glance towards Yuudai on the monitor.  _ If only he knew that there were bigger dangers in Sougawa than crime... _ The thought made her an odd mixture of sad and amused, and she shrugged it off, glancing over to one of the many benches nearby. "Perhaps we should have a seat?"

 

"Yeah, sounds good!" Izumi practically leaped over to the bench, plopping down with satisfaction. "Man, how long have we been walking?"

 

Rina giggled, taking a seat next to her and crossing her legs. "About two hours."

 

"Time flies, huh?" Izumi let out a huge yawn, stretching her arms out. She ran a hand through her hair briefly, noting, "So, Hikaru and I helped out some guys with Shadows. They were pretty tough, but we beat 'em and the Shadows ran away! Fairly simple stuff."

 

"Ah, I remember seeing your text about that. Excellent work." Rina closed her eyes, feeling content. "I'm guessing they didn't gain Personas?"

 

"Yeah. Kinda weird, now that I think about it. Wonder if there's some kinda pattern?" Izumi mused. "Maybe their Shadows weren't strong enough for Personas or something? Or they didn't really want Personas?"

 

Rina shrugged, her eyes fluttering back open. "I've been thinking on that too; Wilma had a similar experience. I think I'll have an explanation eventually - it's just something I need to think on." Given how Izumi likely wouldn't be as forgiving of her slipping up and alluding to the Velvet Room, she hurriedly changed the subject. "So, you said you've been making an effort to spend more time relaxing. How has that been going? You haven't contacted me to hang out, so I assume you've been talking to the others?"

 

Her steering the conversation caught Izumi off guard, and she sputtered for a few seconds, a nervous blush visible on her face. "A-Ah, um, uh... y-yeah! Totally! We spend lots of time together! It's great!"

 

Rina folded her arms, glaring sternly at her friend. "You realize I've told you how terrible of a liar you are, right?"

 

"H-Hey, I don't - I mean - well..." Izumi trailed off before sighing, slumping and hanging her head. "... Yeah. Sorry. It's just kinda slipped my mind. I've been really busy with training and Shadow hunting and all that."

 

"Izumi, we talked about this. You  _ need _ some sort of recreation before you burn yourself out. You said you would at least try." Rina pouted, letting out a disappointed huff.

 

"W-Well... my family had me stay for board game night about a week ago?" Izumi grinned sheepishly. "Does that count?"

 

Rina shook her head in annoyance. "The wording of that doesn't exactly make me feel more comfortable. Izumi, I can try to help you as much as possible, but there's a point where you have to help yourself."

 

At that, Izumi's expression turned considerably more crestfallen. Rina's stern expression faltered, and she scooted a bit closer. "... Did I say something...?"

 

"N-No, it's fine. You just reminded me of someone." Izumi sighed, lifting her head and bringing one hand to her forehead. "I guess I should tell you. There's a reason I always try to push myself. It's an honor thing."

 

"Honor?" Rina tilted her head curiously... though given her friend's somber tone, she already had a feeling where this was going.

 

"I've been in track for a while - it's been a nice activity for me ever since I was a kid. I always liked running around." Izumi returned to staring at her lap, her expression a lot blanker. "And for five years, I had the same coach. The best coach I've ever had by far. His name was Tadasu Yoneno. He was tough, but fair. Always pushed me to do my best; told me to go for a hundred and ten percent. And I always did."

 

Rina felt a growing sense of unease at how Izumi referred to her coach in the past tense, but nonetheless nodded slowly. "You've never mentioned him before..."

 

"I try to keep him under wraps. He... he passed away from cancer about a year ago." Izumi's only visible movement was her fists clenching. "But even on his deathbed he was telling me to push myself; to be the best I could ever be. Honestly, he was like the uncle I never had. And if I don't work hard, I feel like I'm letting him down."

 

Rina bit her lip, looking down at her lap for a while. What was she supposed to say to that? With some slight apprehension, she murmured, "You're more similar to Hikaru than I thought."

 

"... Eh?" Izumi slowly turned to look at her. "I mean, I guess."

 

"No, seriously. I'm going somewhere with this." Rina straightened slightly in her seat, giving Izumi a sympathetic look. "I understand your coach would want you to do your best. It's admirable that you strive for personal perfection. But... Hikaru lost someone he cared about deeply as well; someone he takes after even today. He respects Amano's wishes, but he doesn't let them control him. He knows Amano wouldn't want him to be completely detached from reality in favor of heroism. And I doubt Tadasu's intention was ever to make you stress yourself out."

 

Izumi paused, unsure whether to look at Rina or her lap. She settled for the former, sighing. "Yeah, I get that, but... even bringing him up, I feel like I'm kinda dishonoring his memory. I'm the kinda person where I don't really feel comfortable talking about dead people all that much. Especially someone as close to me as he was."

 

Rina closed her eyes in acknowledgement. "I understand. Then take my advice not as pertaining to your coach, but as a friend. I want you to ask Hikaru tomorrow to spend time together. No backing out, no excuses. Just do it. I think things should unfold naturally from there, honestly. I won't tell you  _ exactly _ what to do. But I'm going to make you do that much, all right? It's for your own goo - "

 

"Nah. I get it." Izumi raised a hand. "I don't think I've really been being fair to Hikaru. Honestly, it never really sunk in until you brought this up." She straightened a bit in her seat. "I'll... talk to him, tomorrow, if he's around. Heck, I'll text him right now."

 

Rina smiled softly, content sitting in silence for a bit as Izumi texted her boyfriend. After a few minutes, she heard the response, "Mhm, he's up for it."

 

"Excellent. I hope you two have fun on your date." Rina adjusted her posture, straightening in her seat and uncrossing her legs. "I'm sorry for being so firm with you. I just want what's best for you."

 

"Don't worry about it." Izumi shrugged, putting her phone away. "It's not a big deal. Thanks for looking out for me, Rina." She glanced down at her lap. "To tell the truth, I've always felt a little off from the rest of the group, y'know? I'm not as smart or talented as you guys. I'm great at punching stuff, and... that's pretty much it. So I guess I've been feeling a little weird about hanging out."

 

"Oh, don't say that." Rina shook her head, placing a hand on Izumi's shoulder. "You've helped a lot by keeping us up to date with the news. I think you know Sougawa the best out of all of us, which is important. Don't sell yourself short."

 

Izumi cracked a smile, scratching her head awkwardly. "Heh, I guess you're right. I'll keep doing my best, then. Not just for you guys, but for myself." She cracked her knuckles.

 

"That's the spirit." Rina extended her arms in offering, and Izumi accepted, the two girls embracing each other tightly.

 

**~~ RANK UP! - CHARIOT ARCANA: IZUMI AKIYAMA ~~**

 

The two held onto each other for a few seconds before gradually releasing. Rina assumed a more relaxed position on the bench, letting her mind wander again, before she stood up, adjusting her coat. "I think we've sat for long enough. Shall we continue our walk?"

 

"Yeah, sure! Nice little talk." Izumi sprung to her feet, taking a moment to catch her balance before striding off with Rina by her side.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, here's Chapter 41! The next arc properly shows up. I hope you all enjoy this!

_ May 23rd _

_??? _

 

_ "Welcome to the Velvet Room." _

 

Even after a month or two with her Persona, Rina found herself jolting a bit from Igor's greeting as she stepped into the Velvet Room. She bowed her head politely to him and Clerval before taking a seat across from him, folding her hands together. "Greetings to the both of you. I, erm... I wanted to talk about something, if you don't mind."

 

"We are always here to keep you on the right path." Clerval chuckled, adjusting his monocle as he looked Rina over. "How may we help you?"

 

"Well, it's regarding Shadows. I thought I understood how they worked, but there have been some... inconsistencies." Rina rubbed her arm a bit awkwardly. "I doubt I need to tell you this, but I've been helping out more people with my team. We've encountered people with Shadows that are weaker, as expected... but there's been something strange about them. I went to test myself yesterday by battling someone else's Shadows, and my own experiences lined up with those of my friends."

 

"Oh?" Clerval raised an eyebrow. Igor's response was unidentifiable, that ever-present grin of his never faltering.

 

Rina nodded. "The people we've helped haven't gained Personas. Furthermore, it seems they don't remember what happened, when we all remembered our experiences under Shadow possession. Do you, by chance, know why this might be...?"

 

"Well, dear guest, the answer is within your reach." Igor leaned forwards slightly, keeping his head rested above his folded hands.

 

"Indeed. Consider the circumstances in which your team has gained Personas," Clerval offered, gesturing outwards with one hand. "What was different this time? It may not be immediately obvious, but you are quite perceptive for a human. I'm certain you'll figure it out."

 

Rina hesitated, mulling over the situation. Given what Izumi had said, and what Wilma  _ hadn't _ said, along with her own experiences... Even though nothing was particularly different, her head felt a lot clearer in the Velvet Room, and the answer came to her. "Oh! They didn't speak to their Shadows."

 

Clerval clapped softly, while Igor chuckled politely. "Indeed. Unfortunately, their internal turmoil remains, and they're still at risk for future Shadow infections. But your strength should be enough to drive them off for a significant period of time. Don't think your efforts are in vain."

 

Rina couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. Why hadn't she thought of that earlier? Something about this place made her feel more content, but now that she was thinking about it, it seemed so... obvious. Nonetheless, she shook her head, clearing her throat. "I understand. I'll keep working hard, and encourage my team to do the same."

 

"Human determination; such a beautiful thing to witness." Clerval adjusted one of his gloves with a grin. "Is there anything else we can help you with?"

  
"There are a couple things, actually." Rina closed her eyes, feeling several distinct humming sounds in the back of her head. "I obtained some new Personas... and I think I'd like to see what my options are for fusion, if you don't mind."

 

"But of course." With a wave of his hand, Igor materialized five cards in front of Rina. "Let us explore the possibilities before you, shall we?"

 

***

 

_ May 23rd _

_ After School _

 

After some time in the Velvet Room and a walk around town, Rina was feeling reinvigorated. She hummed to herself as she rounded the corner, going down into the subway station with a spring in her step. As much as she enjoyed getting rid of Shadows, it was nice to have a break from all that. Unfortunately, she hadn't gotten much of a chance to talk to her team members today, but...

 

_... Oh, right! _ Rina perked up as she remembered something. She had yet to tell her team about the Shadows. Navigating to one of the nearby benches so she wouldn't be in anyone's way, she took out her phone, opening up her messages. 

 

Before she could select the Freedom Fighters group chat, however, an unread message notification caught her eye - from Ryouichi, sent a few minutes ago. She raised an eyebrow, opening up the chat log with him.

 

"Hey, there's something I wanna talk with you about. It's urgent. When are you free?"

 

Rina's eyes narrowed, and she quickly typed back, "Right now. I'm at the subway station connected to Radiant Apartments. I'll be waiting for you there."

 

She glanced at her phone for a few seconds before putting it back in her pocket, her former happiness quickly overcome by anxiety. She didn't know Ryouichi particularly well yet, but if  _ he _ was saying something was urgent, she highly doubted he was exaggerating. Nonetheless, she did her best to calm herself, waiting in bated breath for her friend to arrive.

 

Thankfully, she didn't have much longer to wait. The next subway pulled in about ten minutes later, and as the passengers exited, Rina caught sight of Ryouichi. The two met eyes, and he gave a nod before making his way over. "Thanks for getting my message."

 

"I would have responded sooner, but I was on a walk around town. I have a bad habit of keeping my phone on silent," Rina admitted, scratching her head. "Anyway, what's the matter?"

 

Ryouichi didn't respond for a while, looking away and pursing his lips. "... It's about Tamiko."

 

Immediately, Rina stood up. She had a bad feeling about where Ryouichi was going with this. "What happened to her?"

 

"She's been acting oddly. I'm pretty sure it's been going on for a while, and I just haven't noticed." Ryouichi shoved his hands in his pockets, looking back down at Rina. "See, we spent a lot of time together after we met up again, but eventually she decided that she wanted some time alone. And that was fine - we had been spending a lot of time together. She's the kinda person who can be really into hanging out with someone one day, and then ignore them the next."

 

"I take it you suspect she has Shadows," Rina mused, nodding in understanding. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly have her behavioral changes been like?"

 

Ryouichi shifted uncomfortably. "That's what I'm afraid of, yeah. She's pretty much locked herself up in her room. I noticed her missing class a few times, and went to go talk to her today, but she told me to go away. I didn't wanna pressure her, so I left. She's pretty much never been like this... she didn't even bother to make up some kinda magical-based excuse. It feels way too sudden, so I have a feeling the Shadows have latched onto her for a while."

 

"Say no more." Rina took out her phone again, a determined glint in her eyes. "I hope you don't mind if I share this with the group?"

 

"Go for it." Ryouichi nodded. Rina wasted no time in opening up the group chat, quickly starting a conversation.

 

"[5/23 4:22 PM] Rina: We have a problem on our hands.

[5/23 4:23 PM] Izumi: uhoh

[5/23 4:23 PM] Hikaru: what is it?

[5/23 4:24 PM] Rina: Ryouichi came to me with some troubling news. It seems Tamiko's been infected with Shadows.

[5/23 4:25 PM] Wilma: oh no! ;w;

[5/23 4:26 PM] Rina: I can't confirm anything, but it seems like a strong possibility. Ryouichi, can you think of any other explanation?

[5/23 4:27 PM] Ryouichi: Not off the top of my head.

[5/23 4:28 PM] Ryouichi: She's not one to hide her feelings.

[5/23 4:29 PM] Ryouichi: If something was wrong, she would normally tell me.

[5/23 4:31 PM] Wilma: well, if she does have shadows, we'll get rid of them!

[5/23 4:31 PM] Izumi: u sure you dont wanna hndl this 1 alone ryou?

[5/23 4:31 PM] Izumi: nt to be rud, just shes ur friend, figure u know bst nd all

[5/23 4:32 PM] Ryouichi: I have no idea how to fight Shadows.

[5/23 4:36 PM] Izumi: oh

[5/23 4:38 PM] Hikaru: well, first thing is, she'll go somewhere abandoned if she's infected. keep an eye on her.

[5/23 4:39 PM] Ryouichi: Will do."

 

Rina felt a bit of her stress lift from her shoulders, looking up at Ryouichi expectantly. "I hope you trust things will be all right?"

 

"You guys fought a giant tornado and won. Honestly, that's enough to convince me you know what you're doing." Ryouichi shrugged, lowering his phone. "I just hope I won't drag you all down."

 

"Oh, you'll be fine." Rina waved a hand dismissively. While she had the group chat open, she took a moment to add some more to the discussion.

 

"[5/23 4:41 PM] Rina: Oh, one other thing I should mention. I solved the mystery of the other people with Shadows not gaining Personas.

[5/23 4:42 PM] Wilma: you did???

[5/23 4:44 PM] Rina: None of them approached their Shadow.

[5/23 4:45 PM] Hikaru: oh.

[5/23 4:46 PM] Hikaru: you know, that was really obvious in hindsight.

[5/23 4:48 PM] Izumi: LMAO

[5/23 4:49 PM] Wilma: makes sense! i'm surprised we missed that, though! >3>

[5/23 4:51 PM] Izumi: well the shdow did run awy wen we beat it

[5/23 4:51 PM] Izumi: didnt rly get a chance"

 

With that out of the way, Rina put her phone back, folding her hands together. "So, Ryouichi, Hikaru pretty much told you what to do. I understand you intended on scheduling things for us, but that won't really be possible until we find out where Tamiko went."

 

"Got it. I'll keep an eye on her and let you all know if she goes anywhere." Ryouichi chuckled faintly. "Almost feels a little weird, considering she's normally the stalker."

 

Rina couldn't resist giggling as she remembered her first meeting with Tamiko. While it was certainly odd, she found herself looking back on it fondly. Tamiko was one of the reasons they had figured out something was up with Ryouichi, after all. "Then I believe we're done. Tamiko is on our radar. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

 

"No big deal." Ryouichi shrugged. "I guess I should get right to checking on her. See you around."

 

Rina waved him off, turning towards the elevator nearby.  _ Well, I'm glad that's settled... _ As she moved to push the button, the doors abruptly opened, and she jolted, stepping back as her butler presented himself. "A-Arata! What are you doing here?"

 

"Forgive me for startling you, Mistress Rina." Arata bowed apologetically. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was simply going to buy us some groceries."

 

"Ah, I... I see." Rina scratched her head in embarrassment, cursing at herself for losing her composure. "Well, don't let me interrupt you."

 

"Of course." Arata gave her one last bow before marching away dutifully.

  
Rina wiped some sweat off her brow, stepping into the elevator with a sigh.  _ His timing was a little startling there... _ Nonetheless, the encounter faded from her mind as she headed back to her apartment.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. It's Wednesday, and I'm fairly ahead on my chapters, so here's one with another one of those Social Links you will not find out more about for a while, along with a little surprise at the end. A question for y'all: Out of the Social Links like that (Samon, Chinen, Furuta, and Shizuka) which one interests you the most so far?  
> Hope you enjoy!

_ May 25th _

_ After School _

 

"Excuse me? Is this the Student Council office?"

 

After three quick knocks, Rina lowered her arm back to her side, trying her best to keep a relaxed stance. Given how she had mostly been participating in Okutari-related activities, she decided to change things up and do something related to her own school. Granted, she didn't really have the time nor qualifications for being an official Student Council member... but they needed some volunteer work, and she figured she could provide.

 

After a few seconds, the door slowly swung inwards, revealing a young man slightly taller than Rina. His dark red hair and icy blue eyes were particularly striking - which was odd, because his clothing was rather plain; he had a simple white dress shirt, blue slacks, and red sneakers. He didn't even look particularly enthusiastic, with his eyes half-lidded and his lips in a firm pout. The boy said nothing, looking over Rina silently.

 

Rina couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable, but nonetheless she put on her best smile. "Hello! I'm Rina Oshiro. I heard you were looking for volunteer work?"

 

"Ah. Yes." The boy quietly turned around, his voice soft enough that Rina had to strain to make out what he was saying. "I'm Chinen Munoto." He stood there in silence for a few seconds before continuing, "I'm the Student Council President. Right this way."

 

Rina nodded, following behind Chinen politely and taking in the room before her. Admittedly, it wasn't anything particularly impressive. It just looked like the other teachers' offices, with filing cabinets, a clean desk, the like.

 

What  _ did _ interest her, however, was where Chinen was taking her - towards a door in the back. "So what are we doing?"

 

Chinen didn't respond for a moment, simply pulling the door open and revealing it led out into a parking lot. "... See that car over there?" He pointed towards a red pickup truck, the back filled with various boxes. "We have a bake sale tonight, and those contain the foods. Could you help me bring those into the gymnasium?"

 

"Ah, of course." Rina bowed her head, making her way to the truck and taking one of the boxes with a slight grunt. She started to make her way back, only to notice not only was the door closed, but Chinen was going another direction. "E-Erm, is the gymnasium that way?" she called, scurrying toward shim as best as she could with a box in her arms.

 

Another long pause. "... Yeah. There's an entrance we can prop open. It will make things a lot easier."

 

"A-Ah, of course. Apologies. I'm relatively new." Rina looked away, trying to hide the blush on her face. Thinking of something to divert Chinen's attention, she hurriedly asked, "So, um... out of curiosity, what is being the student council president like?"

 

Unlike before, Chinen showed a reaction almost immediately, giving a slightly exasperated sigh. Rina bit her lip. "Sorry, did I say something wrong?"

 

"... No. It's fine." Chinen shook his head. "The job is alright." After another pause, he continued, "The student body looks to me as a source of inspiration. If they want their voices to be heard, they turn to me. The other members tend to share ideas with me, to which we vote, and I ultimately have the final say on what we can bring to Principal Kaii. I'm also in charge of approval for clubs."

 

Rina pursed her lips as the two approached the gymnasium. The way he was describing it sounded more like an encyclopedia entry. "It sounds rather stressful... from my perspective, that is. How do you feel about it?"

 

Instead of answering, Chinen looked up towards the building in front of them. "Oh, we're here." He took hold of one of the doors and pushed it open, kicking down the doorstopper.

 

_... Okay, well, now I know what not to talk about. _ Trying to ignore her slight discomfort, Rina carried her box into the room, idly noting the tables set out. Each of them had small signs with a number-letter combo - 2A, 3C, and so on. "Is there any specific table I should put these at?"

 

"There should be a label on the side of your box." Chinen made his way to Table 2B and set his box underneath. Rina watched him carefully, noting how he took out the baked goods and put them on top, before following suit with her own box at Table 1A. As she brought out a container of peanut butter bars, she idly noticed the pleasant aroma, sighing just a tad as she set the box out, before heading back towards the gym entrance.

 

Chinen was quick to catch up with her, and she took the opportunity to try asking... what she considered was a less problematic question. "Did you bake anything for this sale?"

 

"Yeah. I made some raspberry cheesecake bars." It took until the two were heading back to the gym, boxes in arms, for Chinen to continue speaking. "They were difficult to make, but I think they turned out nicely."

 

Seeing an opportunity, Rina smiled softly as the two went back in the gym. "You know, I've been trying to learn how to cook. I understand you're probably rather busy with your position, but... it would be fun to try baking. Perhaps I could even make something for your next bake sale," she offered, gesturing outwards with one hand - and almost immediately fumbling, barely catching her box. She hurriedly straightened, her grin turning sheepish as she tried to pretend she hadn't almost dropped her goods.

 

Thankfully, Chinen didn't seem to notice. In fact, he didn't respond to her statement for a while, unpacking his chosen food dutifully. It was only when Rina had put out her own goods that he turned to her. "I'm not really that good of a leader. Sorry."

 

_ Eh? _ Rina hesitated, trying to process that statement. Despite her lack of knowledge when it came to student councils, she knew that they required a certain level of leadership. Was Chinen just being humble? Nonetheless, she saw fit not to press any further, shrugging. "I understand. Even so, it would be fun to bake something together. If you'd like."

 

Finally, that seemed to get a reaction from Chinen. Rather than returning to his work immediately, he actually stared at her for a few seconds, seemingly in disbelief. "... So you just want to hang out?"

 

"Essentially, yes. As I said, I understand your free time must be limited, but I figured I would extend the offer." Rina folded her hands behind her back, watching him expectantly.

 

Chinen didn't move a muscle, just staring back at her. Rina was about to speak again, but before she could, the boy turned back towards the gymnasium entrance without a word, heading back to the truck.

 

"Oooookay, no more talking, then," Rina muttered under her breath before running back up.

 

The two continued their job in silence, neither of them saying a word to each other up until they were finished. Rina managed to force away her slight feelings of hurt, smiling and bowing gently to Chinen. "I hope I could help." With that, she turned to leave, electing to get back to her apartment and maybe cook something for - 

 

"Erm, w-wait..."

 

Rina paused midstep, slowly turning her head. "What is it?"

 

"I'm... sorry for being quiet. I'm just not used to talking to people like this," Chinen admitted, looking down at his sneakers. "Most people just come to me for important matters. I just needed some time to think, and..."

 

He smiled just a bit awkwardly. "I think I would be okay hanging out with you."

 

It took Rina a moment to register his words, but when she did, she couldn't resist her own grin back. "All right. Thank you for explaining. I'll contact you at a later date so we can work things out - I have a bit of a busy life." She silently added,  _ Especially with the possibility of Shadow Tamiko... _ "I look forward to talking to you again, Chinen."

 

"You too, Rina." Chinen gave her a polite wave as she departed.

 

_ I am thou... thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond... _

_ Another chain of captivity shatters... _

_Thou shalt be blessed when making Personas of the Priestess Arcana..._ **  
****  
****~~ RANK UP! - PRIESTESS ARCANA: STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT ~~**

 

As Rina crossed through the parking lot, she found her mind wandering again. Based on what Ryouichi had described and her own experiences with Hikaru, Tamiko was fairly close to being possessed... if she even was infected, anyway. For all Rina knew, Tamiko was perfectly fine. Perhaps something serious had happened in her life, and that was why she was in a bad mood. Or maybe she was just like that.

 

But if there was anyone who knew Tamiko, it was Ryouichi. Izumi had predicted something was wrong with Hikaru  _ without _ knowing about Shadows, and she had been right in the end. Even if Tamiko wasn't the Shadows' next big target, there was no harm in preparing for -

 

"Ah, excuse me."

 

Rina jolted in surprise, stumbling back and flailing her arms to steady herself. She was so lost in thought that she had barely managed to avoid colliding with someone. Most of the figure's features were unidentifiable, considering he was wearing a large blue raincoat... though something about their voice was oddly familiar.

 

"S-Sorry. I was just thinking. I'll be on my way now," she mumbled, making a move to step around the person.

 

"Of course... hm." Their hesitance caused Rina to falter, turning towards them with a raised eyebrow. She definitely knew that voice from  _ somewhere. _ Television? Doubtful. So where...?

 

Then, it hit her like a whirlwind.

 

"... Kazuki?"

 

The figure tensed for a moment before relaxing, bringing one hand up to his hood and lowering it. There was no mistaking that well-groomed hair. "I suppose I've been caught. I remember you from the show, miss Oshiro." He chuckled, taking a cautious look around. "... Could we, perhaps, move this to somewhere less open? I'll explain what I'm doing here, but I'd rather not be mobbed by fans."

 

"E-Erm... yes, fair enough...!" Rina stumbled over to one of the benches alongside the school walls, taking a seat. "And, please, call me Rina..."

 

Kazuki took a seat next to her, lacing his fingers together. "So you're a student here... an interesting coincidence. You see, I've been considering getting an education here as well. I spoke with the principal over the phone, and he said he'd be honored to have me."

 

It was all coming way too fast to process. Rina had barely even registered that Kazuki was  _ here, _ of all places, but now he was saying he was going to attend her school? She cleared her throat hastily. "But you constantly travel, don't you? I, ah, don't know much about theater troupes... but given what I do know, it doesn't seem like you would stay in one place for long."

 

"Normally, that's true." Kazuki chuckled softly, dropping his hands by his sides and leaning back. "But Sougawa is a special case. Since the city is so massive, we plan on staying here for much longer due to the profits we can obtain. We're staying long enough that my fellow troupe members haven't picked an end date yet. So, essentially, I'll be living here for the next few months, I estimate - unless something comes up."

 

FInally, Rina managed to catch up with the conversation, shaking her head. So she was potentially going to school with a prodigy actor. Was this what people felt like when looking at her? "I... I see. Well, I'm glad you're looking into your education."

 

Kazuki idly fiddled with his raincoat's hood. "I'd like to think I'm rather studious. It's only best that I keep my knowledge up. You would be surprised how often random facts can help in scenes. Furthermore, I often find myself playing scholarly characters, so it only feels appropriate that I actually have the knowledge of what they're talking about."

 

"That's certainly a good way of looking at it." Rina took a deep breath, sighing. The more she thought about it, the more she could empathize with Kazuki. Sure, she didn't have to wear a  _ coat _ to disguise herself, but if she was constantly at risk of being recognized on the street, she would almost certainly don some sort of cover without a second thought. She glanced over to him a bit uncertainly. "I'm... honestly a bit surprised you remembered me. I assumed I was just another volunteer to you."

 

"Just another volunteer, eh?" Kazuki stared at his lap for a few more seconds before glancing back to her with a smirk. "Well, I like to make a habit of recognizing my volunteers so that if they ever enter the big leagues, I can congratulate them. But at the same time, something about you struck me as... special."

 

In any other situation, Rina would have tried to hide the nervous blush on her face, but she couldn't tear herself away from Kazuki's gaze. "Ah, um... I'm not that special, trust me."

 

"That's in the eye of the beholder, wouldn't you say? You were one of the only fans to not simply throw themselves all over me." Kazuki's expression turned more serious. "I've heard of the Oshiro name before, but I elected not to bring that up. Despite your status, you didn't flaunt it in the slightest. That is something I can respect. I understand we don't know each other particularly well, but you seem particularly humble and kind." He bowed his head with a smile. "I am glad I picked this school. It would be an honor to get to know you."

 

The two stared at each other for a few seconds longer before Rina hastily broke eye contact. What surprised her was Kazuki doing so as well - enough for her to look right back at him. "... You w-were... so confident a s-second ago..."

 

"I tend not to realize I'm rambling until it's too late." Kazuki's chuckle was a little more nervous. He hurriedly stood up, putting his hood back on. "I should really be going. It was, ah, nice to speak with you. I'll see you around - as a student, perhaps."

 

Rina could only squeak out a "Bye" as she watched Kazuki go. She could only move her legs when he was gone, and even then barely managed to stumble to her feet. Where was she going? To her... place, her apartment. Right. She tugged at her jacket before slowly walking off, her thoughts returning to reality.

 

"That was... very kind of you," she mumbled under her breath, to no one in particular.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Publishing this chapter early cause I'm going to be at the mall tomorrow all day. Enjoy the beginning of Shadow Tamiko's dungeon. I got to channel my more disturbing side in this one, so look forward to that!

_ May 26th _

_ Afternoon _

 

"There it is."

 

The Freedom Fighters came to a stop in front of a large building, with Ryouichi leading them. Rina took a moment to catch her breath, closing her eyes tightly. "So Tamiko went in here?"

 

"Mhm! Everyone we talked to said so, and this is definitely an abandoned place. If she went anywhere, it's here." Izumi cleared her throat, cracking her knuckles. "I recognize this - it was a museum. Old site of the Museum of History; it got moved a couple years ago. I don't really know why it got moved, but... guess that's not really important."

 

Rina gradually opened her eyes, taking a moment to size up the building. While it certainly looked pretty old, it did look impressive enough for something closed down. Four pillars graced the entrance, with a set of eight dusty doors behind them. Aside from that, she couldn't find anything notable - the only thing that drew her eyes was a tattered banner hanging from one of the pillars, looking as if it was about to fall. "I believe this is the largest location we've been to yet... though I suppose it doesn't matter, considering the distortion likely awaiting for us."

 

Ryouichi grunted, glancing over to Wilma. "Is now a good time to get our weapons?"

 

"Mhm! I made you guys some new ones, too!" Wilma held out her bag for the group, and they retrieved their respective weapons. "They should be more powerful! I hope..."

 

Rina unsheathed her new rapier for a moment, observing it carefully. As she gripped the handle, she could feel that familiar buzz in her head, each of her Personas seeming delighted by the new weapon. "I don't notice a negative change, myself."

 

"Works for me." Ryouichi hoisted his club over his shoulder. "Good thing nobody will see us."

 

"If anyone does, maybe we could say we're LARPing or something." Hikaru snorted, gripping his sword tightly. "So we're just gonna go straight in, right?"

 

"Pretty much! I'll get the door!" Izumi sprinted towards the museum entrance, her friends by her side. She came to a stop at one of the doors in the middle, grappling onto it and flinging it open enthusiastically. "Let's kick some Shadow a - "

 

Abruptly, she stumbled back in surprise. Rina peeked over her shoulder and immediately had to resist doing a double take herself. "E-Eh?!"

 

Behind the door there was just... a blank wall. It wasn't even made of bricks. It was just some dark red, unidentifiable material.

 

Ryouichi swung his club off his shoulder, experimentally poking at the wall. "Hm. So it's not just some kind of illusion. Stand back, guys." The Freedom Fighters hurriedly backed up, and with a slight grunt, Ryouichi swung his weapon with all of his might, smashing it into the wall. It didn't even crack.

 

Wilma paused before running over to one of the other doors, checking what was on the other side. "Um, the wall is here too!"

 

"Guess we're not going in through the front," Hikaru muttered, taking a couple steps back. "This is a great start, isn't it?"

 

"There's probably some sort of other way in. A window, perhaps?" Rina hummed, considering their options. "I don't believe we're at risk of Shadow attacks right now, so it's safer for us to split up. Hikaru, Izumi - you two search the right side for any sort of entrance. Wilma, Ryouichi, and I will check the left."

 

"W-Why do you always pair us up?" Izumi nervously glanced over to Hikaru. "I-I mean, not like I mind, I guess..."

 

"I sure hope not." Hikaru kissed her on the cheek. "C'mon, let's go check out the right." He made his way off, Izumi standing there in stunned silence for a few seconds before jolting and hurriedly sprinting after her boyfriend.

 

"I think Hikaru answered that question for me." With a satisfied smirk, Rina turned towards the other side of the building. "Let's look at our own side, shall we?" Feeling a bit more relaxed, she began walking at a leisurely pace, making sure the other two were right behind her.

 

Ryouichi brought his club back over his shoulder, standing near Wilma... almost protectively. He gave a nod in response to the girl's appreciative smile, before inquiring, "I'm guessing them being a couple isn't the only reason they get grouped together?"

 

"Of course not... as amusing as it is that they seem to believe that." Rina idly observed the side of the building. They had a long way to go... there were no windows in sight, so she could only hope there was some sort of back entrance. As she walked, she explained, "They've been best friends since childhood, so they would know each other quite well. It'd be easiest for them to cooperate. Furthermore, this lets me stick with both of you - our two newest members, technically."

 

"I, um, feel pretty safe around you. You're super talented." Wilma beamed adoringly, making sure to keep her spear pointed firmly at the ground. "I just hope I'm not dragging you down."

 

Rina shook her head lightly. "Perish the thought. You've been nothing but helpful so far."

 

"Yeah, if anyone's gonna drag people down, it'll probably be me," Ryouichi chimed in.

 

Feeling she knew Ryouichi enough to tell that was a joke, Rina couldn't resist chuckling. "You'll both be fine. Just don't throw yourself at any Shadows we come across and we shouldn't run into any problems."

 

Ryouichi shrugged, looking over at the building's side. "I tried seeing what Wiglaf could do out in the forest the other day. Accidentally uprooted a tree, but nothing broke. From what I could tell, I'm probably gonna need to get in close to do any real damage. But I get your point."

 

Though the mood was fairly light, as the trio reached the back of the museum, Rina found herself growing increasingly frustrated. There wasn't a single window or alternate entrance on this side. She could only hope that HIkaru and Izumi had found anything more... "I understand you would both have said something, but just in case - you haven't seen a way to get in?"

 

Ryouichi and Wilma both shook their heads, with the latter mumbling, "I, um... I hope we can get in..."

 

"We'll find a way. Even if we have to cause some property damage." Rina rounded the corner, and sure enough, Hikaru and Izumi were waiting for them. The grim looks on their faces told her all she needed to know. "I'm guessing neither of you found anything?"

 

"I wish we could say otherwise." Hikaru kicked the ground in annoyance. "No back door here, either. If the front is walled off, then we don't have many options."

 

"I was afraid of that." Rina took a cautious look around before closing her eyes. "Oni, come forth!"

 

The air shimmered in front of her, forming into one of her new Personas - a hulking, red-skinned humanoid with a large club.  _ "Tch. No Shadows to fight? This had better be worth my while," _ the Persona growled, looking back at Rina expectantly.

 

Rina ignored him for now, glancing over to her teammates. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I think our only real option is to break in."

 

"Uh, Rina..." Izumi raised a hand awkwardly. "Wouldn't that cost us a lot if anyone found out?"

 

"We'll have to deal with that later. Right now, our priority is saving Tamiko." Rina turned her attention to the wall before her, staring at it intently. "If any of you have other ideas, I'd love to hear them. I'm not exactly happy about this myself."

 

Unfortunately, all she got was silence. With a sigh, Rina cleared her throat. "Well, here goes nothing. Everyone concentrate your strongest attacks on the wall on three, okay?"

 

The Freedom Fighters nodded, all summoning their Personas at once. Rina eyed the wall carefully, taking a deep breath. "One..."

 

Enkidu drew back its bow, and Aeneas raised its claws.

 

"Two..."

 

Wiglaf's claws glowed, Beowulf's mouth began to smoke, and Oni brought back his club.

 

"Three!"

 

Oni lunged forwards first, swinging his club at the spot in the door Rina was concentrating on. Coupled with Aeneas's rapid strikes, Beowulf's fire, Wiglaf's wind-infused blow, and Enkidu's arrow, the wall crumpled almost immediately, broken bricks spilling out inside the area. The resulting dust caused Rina and the others to burst into a coughing fit.

 

"Wiglaf, Garu."

 

Ryouichi's Persona roared, and a strong gust of wind blew the dust away. The group quickly recovered, with Rina exhaling sharply. "Thank you, Ryouichi." Just to be safe, she took a cautious step forward, observing the interior of the museum. She couldn't make out any particularly distinctive features besides a red carpet from her current point, but it seemed there was nothing stopping them from getting inside. She looked back at her teammates expectantly. "Are you all ready?"

 

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ryouichi gripped his club tightly, the others nodding in assent.

 

"Then let's not waste any more time." Rina nodded back to her team before slowly stepping inside, anticipating the worst.

 

As she stepped in, she couldn't help but notice how... cold everything felt, a shiver running down her spine. The room was rather dark, so she still couldn't make out anything inside, besides what seemed to be a thick fog curling around her shoes. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she couldn't help but notice the fog was all around her, obscuring most of her view.

 

_ Well, this won't do. _ Rina closed her eyes tightly, preparing to sift through her Personas. "Angel, please provide some - "

 

She slowly trailed off, pausing before bringing one hand to her forehead. Where... where were they? That usual responsive buzz in her head was just... gone. She shut her eyes tighter, trying to concentrate as much as she could... to no avail. Not even Gilgamesh responded.

 

"Hey, I can't summon my Personas. Do any of you..."

 

The words died in Rina's throat as she turned around, unable to see her teammates anywhere through the fog. She shakily glanced around, raising her voice. "Hikaru? Wilma? A-Are any of you there?"

 

The only sound she got in response was the faint echo of her own voice. Rina instinctively hugged her arms around her chest, staring at the ground. "M-Maybe I should head back..." she mumbled to herself, just to get  _ something _ . She stepped back, ready to break out into a sprint towards the...

 

... but where was the exit? Was it directly in front of her? To either side of her? Behind her? Rina began to hyperventilate, running off in a direction. She didn't care what direction. Any direction, just to get away from this isolation. But she couldn't find it. Wherever she ran, there was just more fog. Wherever she looked, there was just more fog. Whatever she thought, there was just more - 

 

"Rina! Snap out of it."

 

A sudden hand on her shoulder caused Rina to shriek and jolt in surprise, whipping around and instinctively holding her rapier in a defensive stance. As she registered Ryouichi's concerned expression, she slowly lowered her weapon, holding her hand to her chest and panting. "R-Ryouichi, you're here! What... what on earth is going on with this fog?"

 

"... You too, huh." Ryouichi closed his eyes, pursing his lips together. "That's what everyone's been saying. Fog everywhere, and that they're all alone."

 

As Rina's nerves settled, she paused, glancing up at him. "Wait, are you saying - "

 

"I don't see any fog. To me, you guys just look like you're stumbling around." Ryouichi shook his head in discomfort. "I know this is my first day, but we can't really go on like this. We'll need to figure out some way to get past this, and I'd rather not do that alone."

 

_ He doesn't see any fog? What...? _ Rina shook her head, trying to ignore that for now. Ryouichi was right. If her teammates were experiencing the same thing, then she couldn't leave them in those conditions. But still... "I... I don't know where the exit is."

 

"It's alright. I'll lead you." Ryouichi began to walk off. Rina stayed close to him, feeling almost like a child afraid of losing their father. She couldn't help it. Those crushing sensations... they made her feel as though she was drowning. If Ryouichi got out of sight, they would come back. If they came back... she didn't know what she would do.

 

"Hey, watch your st - "

 

Ryouichi's warning was cut off as Rina's foot snagged on something, and she yelped, stumbling forwards - out into broad daylight. The fog vanished in an instant, and she flailed for a moment, trying to keep her balance, before managing to avoid falling. 

 

She hurriedly sheathed her rapier, glancing at what she had almost tripped over - a stray brick. "I... I didn't even see that."

 

"It's okay. I'll get the others out." Ryouichi stepped back inside. After a minute or two, he came back out, with Izumi, Wilma, and Hikaru stumbling out behind him. "There."

 

As Rina observed the looks on her teammates' faces, she felt some pain in her gut. Hikaru only looked somewhat shaken, but Izumi was nervously clinging to him, and Wilma looked downright traumatized, tears streaking from her face. Rina sprinted over to her immediately, pulling her close and hugging her tightly. "Wilma... please, calm down. I'm here."

 

Wilma weakly wrapped her arms around Rina's neck, leaning in close. "Y... You're here..." she repeated.

 

The group took some time to regain their bearings, with Ryouichi watching them attentively. When Rina was sure Wilma had calmed down, she took a step back, remaining close to her. "I doubt I need to say this, but... we've hit another roadblock."

 

"How are we supposed to get past that?" Hikaru was still holding Izumi close. "Ryouichi can get through it fine, but... if Shadow Tamiko is strong enough to distort an entire location, I don't think he can fight her alone."

 

Rina was about to respond, but as she registered the looks on her teammates' faces, she shut her mouth. They looked... defeated. Even Hikaru looked like he didn't really want to carry on; he was almost entirely focused on Izumi, gently rubbing her hair. If they were to continue in this state...

 

"We'll talk about it at a later time. I think we all need some time to rest after that." Rina straightened. "Ryouichi, I'm sorry for leaving Tamiko for another day, but..."

 

"Nah. Don't sweat it. How much time do we have, a week or two?" Ryouichi shook his head. "We just saw her going in today. I can't say that I'm experiencing what you guys are, but... if you need some time off, that's fine. I'll set a date for us to check her out again."

 

"Thank you for understanding. Our meeting is adjourned, then." Rina smiled appreciatively towards him before looking at Wilma. "... If it makes you feel more comfortable, I could walk you home."

 

Wilma leaned on Rina slightly, shivering slightly. "I'd... I'd like that a lot... thank you, Rina..."

 

Ryouichi nodded, looking over to Hikaru and Izumi. "Will you two be okay? If you need me around, just say so."

 

"I... think Izumi and I need some time al - " Hikaru caught himself, coughing. "... need some time  _ together. _ But thanks for the offer. If you're free later, we could meet up, but... right now I have other stuff to deal with."

 

"Right." Ryouichi turned around. "I'll see you guys later, then. I'll get things scheduled tomorrow; hopefully you're all feeling better by then." With that, he walked off slowly.

 

Hikaru and Izumi were quick to depart, holding each others' hands tightly. Rina sighed, giving Wilma another hug. "Things will be okay, I promise. You will never be alone, okay?" She gazed firmly into Wilma's eyes. "I'll always be here to protect you."

 

"Always..." Wilma kept close to Rina, sniffling. "Can you spend some time at my house? I don't think my parents will mind. Just a little bit..."

 

"Of course. Let's go." Rina offered her hand, and Wilma took it, with the two leaving for Wilma's house. They were preoccupied enough with each other that they didn't notice the two men in black coats standing by the museum, watching them from a distance.

 

"They found a way past our barricade, huh?"

 

"Well, Nobuyuki gave us permission to step in personally. We'll get 'em when they come back. If, you know... the Shadow doesn't get 'em first."


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys - here's a nice breather chapter after all the madness... with yet another Social Link you guys won't find much out about until later. Hope you enjoy!

_ May 27th _

_ Lunch _

 

After the events of yesterday, Rina needed something to get her mind off that... horrible, horrible fog. Having finished her lunch early, she idly stood in front of the bulletin board outside the lunchroom, reading over the various events, job openings, and club advertisements carefully. She wasn't particularly interested in employment at the moment, considering she was already set for cash and she didn't want a job to get in the way of Shadow fighting. So that left clubs...

 

Her eyes carefully scanned each advertisement. Gaming club? Not really her thing. Kendo club? Well, as fun as it seemed, she was fine with honing her fencing skills. Drama club? Acting on-stage was enjoyable, but she didn't quite want to pursue it as a hobby.

 

However, as she moved to the next poster, Rina hesitated. Most of them were what you would expect, with the drama poster having theater masks and the gaming poster having controllers, but the poster she was currently looking at had a seemingly random assortment of objects present. Skulls, flowers, random pieces of furniture... it was as if the creator couldn't decide on a motif, so they simply slapped everything they could think of onto the poster.

 

And, according to the gold text in the center, this odd poster belonged to... the poetry club.

 

Normally, Rina wasn't particularly interested in poetry, but something about this poster had her intrigued. It seemed office hours overlapped with lunchtime, so there was no harm in paying a visit. Taking note of the room number listed on the bottom, she straightened confidently before marching down the hall, turning the corner and stopping in front of the poetry club meeting room. She took a deep breath before knocking twice, folding her hands. "Excuse me. Is anyone ther - "

 

"EEEEEP!"

 

The loud shout, accompanied by something shattering, caused Rina to jump in surprise. In a hurry, she pulled the doorknob open. "Are you all right?!"

 

Thankfully, the woman in the room didn't seem injured at a quick glance, though a broken bowl laid at her feet. Rina cautiously looked over the girl, making sure she was okay. Her skin was deathly pale - almost unhealthily so, and her dark brown eyes were wide with fright, but other than that, she looked okay. Her black hair was long and choppy, and her outfit made her look a bit eerie, with a black blouse, a gray skirt, knee-high black socks, and small brown shoes. She panted heavily before glancing over to Rina. "E-Erm... yes... sorry."

 

"It's no problem. My apologies for startling you." Rina made her way over to the bowl, carefully kneeling down and glancing over it. It didn't seem that there was any food inside... "This looks fairly expensive. I'll be sure to get you a new one."

 

"Oh, you don't need to do that..." The girl nervously tugged at her skirt, stepping away from Rina. "Be careful, though. You could cut yourself on the bowl shards."

 

Rina paused, preparing to protest, but as she saw how worried the girl looked, she decided to humor her, setting the shards back down. "You're right. Do you have a broom of some sort?" She hesitated briefly before adding, "... Also, I'm Rina Oshiro. I take it you're the president of the poetry club?"

 

"Oh, umm, yeah, I have a broom..." The woman ran over to the corner, handing a broom and dustpan to Rina. "Yes, I'm the president... Rakuyama Kokuo."

 

As Rina reached out to Rakuyama and took her supplies, she raised an eyebrow, noticing how she was holding them as far away from herself as possible. Nonetheless, she swept up the bowl's remains, disposing of them rather quickly. "It's nice to meet you, Rakuyama. Forgive me for asking, but... why did you have an empty bowl?"

 

"Oh, it was for my, erm... collection." Rakuyama hesitantly pointed to one of the walls. Rina set the broom and dustpan aside before glancing over, seeing a rather nice collection of chinaware mounted inside a closet. Rakuyama continued, "I-It's not a big deal, though..."

 

"I see. Well, if you insist." Rina took one last look at the chinaware before taking a seat at the desk, folding her hands on her lap. "So, with that out of the way... I was interested in learning about the poetry club."

 

Rakuyama was about to take a seat, but upon hearing the word "poetry", she froze up. "E-Eh?"

 

"Erm, yes. That's why I was looking for you, as the president..." Rina tilted her head uncertainly. "Is there a problem with that?"

 

It took Rakuyama a bit to respond, studying Rina's face suspiciously. Eventually, her face softened, and she took a seat properly at her desk. "Of course... sorry, I just... wasn't sure if you were tricking me or not."

 

Rina was unable to mask the confusion on her face. "... Trick you? Why would I do that? Your poster was genuinely intriguing."

 

"O-Oh, yeah..." Rakuyama tugged at her sleeve nervously. "I-I didn't know many artists, and I didn't want to look too hard for graphics... so I just looked for some nice stock images. You know there are plenty of hackers out there who could steal your data and then find you... and t-then who knows what they could do..." She shivered, hugging her arms around her chest tightly. "No thank you."

 

_... She's the paranoid sort, I see. _ Rina pursed her lips. "Disregarding that... what sorts of things do you do at the poetry club? What are the other club members like?"

 

"O-Oh, well... I'm the only club member..." Rakuyama admitted, turning her eyes down to her lap shamefully. "Most people tend to leave after our first meeting, or th-they're just here to prank me... I dunno why. Either way, I just write poetry by myself... I-I'd show you, but I keep it all locked in a fireproof safe at home. I wouldn't want to lose it in an accident."

 

_ The only member?  _ Carefully considering her wording so as not to fuel Rakuyama's paranoia, Rina inquired, "Wouldn't it be safer to keep it at school? Okutari has good security, so it'd be less likely to be stolen."

 

"You're joking, right?" Rakuyama stared at her in disbelief. "There are a ton of accidents in schools... p-plus, there are plenty of students who would get my poetry and publish it just to h-humiliate me. I bet th-they'd break the safe somehow... at least at home, burglaries are w-way less li-likely, and...!"

 

Seeing as Rakuyama looked as if she was about to pass out from fright, Rina found it best to change the subject, hastily waving her hands. "Okay, okay, enough talking about that. In regards to poetry club, I'd be interested in being your first new member." She did her best to look encouraging, smiling sweetly and sitting up straight. "Admittedly, I don't have any experience in writing poetry, but I'd be more than happy to learn. If you're the club president, I'm certain that you're a talented individual."

 

Much to Rina's relief, her reassurance seemed to calm Rakuyama down. Her lip quivered, and she gave Rina another suspicious look. "... Really?"

 

"Of course!" Rina huffed, crossing her arms. "Quite frankly, I find it despicable that people would treat you so rudely. So long as your schedule isn't too intensive, I'll be sure to attend every meeting I can."

 

Rakuyama perked up. "Well! Since we'd be the only members, um... I don't really have a set schedule yet. I'm generally free... so, um... how about Thursdays after school? This room, obviously... unless you wanted a different room."

 

"No, this room is fine." Rina smiled lightly, happy to see her new friend's fears go away... for now, at least. "I'll try to brush up a bit on poetry so we don't spend too much time on the learning phase." She chuckled softly, glancing up at the clock briefly before offering one hand for a handshake. "Lunch is about to end. See you Thursday?"

 

"Yeah! I, um... I hope we can have fun." Rakuyama stared at Rina's hand, as if expecting a knife to be hidden in it, before very slowly reaching out and shaking it.

 

_ I am thou... thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond... _

_ Another chain of captivity shatters... _

_Thou shalt be blessed when making Personas of the Death Arcana..._ **  
****  
****~~ RANK UP! - DEATH ARCANA: POETRY CLUB PRESIDENT ~~**

 

As the bell rang, Rina departed from the room, giving Rakuyama one last wave before closing the door behind her. She rounded the corner before pausing, feeling her phone buzz in her jacket pocket, and slid to one of the walls, pulling out her phone and checking the message.

 

"[5/27 1:00 PM] Ryouichi: So, how about we meet at the park tomorrow after school?

[5/27 1:01 PM] Wilma: works for me.

[5/27 1:01 PM] Izumi: ye

[5/27 1:02 PM] Hikaru: sure thing."

 

Feeling a slight sinking feeling in her stomach, Rina nonetheless typed, "Certainly." She slid her phone back in her pocket, unable to resist gulping.  _ I had almost forgotten about the fog, too... _

 

Nonetheless, she did her best to force it out of her mind as she made her way to her next class. There would be no sense in worrying about it until tomorrow.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. Here's a short chapter - the prelude to Shadow Tamiko's dungeon. Hopefully the reveal was sinister enough for y'all. Next chapter will be a Shadow fighting one, of course, so be prepared for a loooooong read. Hope you enjoy!

_ May 28th _

_ After School _

 

"So what are we going to do about Shadow Tamiko?"

 

Rina's opening question had left the entire team stumped for a long while. They sat around their usual table at Nakagawa Memorial Park, looking at each other expectantly for an answer. Nobody said a word. The only thing close to a response was Izumi perking up, about to say something... only for her face to fall, and she returned to sulking.

 

"No ideas, hm?" Despite her attempts to sound gentle, Rina couldn't hide the hint of worry in her tone. Was there really nothing they could do?

 

"I dunno, man. Ryouichi's the only one who knows her all that well." Izumi turned her eyes to him, and the others did the same. "You got anything?"

 

Ryouichi shook his head. "I don't know how Shadows work. What do you expect me to do, go in there myself?"

 

"No one's expecting you to do that," Rina reassured, raising one hand. "We don't plan on taking any risks that we shouldn't. If we can get rid of the fog, then we should be fine, right? So that should be our main focus."

 

"R-Right... but how do we do that? N-None of us can use our Personas except Ryouichi..." Wilma fidgeted with her hands. "And he can't even see the fog, s-so he can't clear it away..."

 

Rina froze, her muscles tensing.  _... Wait a second... _ "That's it!" 

 

Hikaru glanced at her curiously. "Do you have an idea?"

 

"Ryouichi can see through the fog, right? For whatever reason, he's immune to it." Rina laced her fingers together. "What does he have that we don't have, in regards to Tamiko? If we can figure that out, then I think we'll be able to make progress."

 

"Well, that much is obvious. We're close friends." Ryouichi adjusted his hat. "I don't think we can really fix that, though. It's not like we can just talk to Tamiko."

 

"Maybe we can." Rina's eyes glinted, a plan forming in her head. "Remember what Tamiko said in the park when she met up with us? Ryouichi, you weren't there, but... I believe she outright said you were her only friend. If Shadow Tamiko is within the area, then perhaps we can attempt to convince her to be friends."

 

Wilma beamed in awe. "Ooh, that seems like it might work!"

 

"Isn't that a bit risky, though?" Hikaru pursed his lips. "Like... what if her Shadow  _ isn't _ around? Or she doesn't want to be friends, or... you get the idea."

 

Rina couldn't help but deflate a bit, but maintained her confidence, holding her head high. "I think this is far less risky than sending in Ryouichi by himself. If things go wrong, Ryouichi can escort us out. We'll have him stay as close as possible so that we don't have a repeat of what happened."

 

Ryouichi nodded, straightening in his seat. "Sounds good to me. If I can see through the fog, maybe I could try to call out to her or something. Like I said, not sure if her Shadow would be up for it, but... maybe I could even convince her to give you guys a chance."

 

Hikaru took a look in Izumi's direction, noticing her looking a little panicky, before squeezing her hand affectionately. "It's worth trying. If it doesn't work out... well, we'll deal with that as it comes. Not like we have much else to do, right?"

 

"Y-Yeah... you're right." Izumi managed to calm herself, exhaling. "We'll give it a shot."

 

"Mhm!" Wilma nodded firmly, her eyes shining with determination. "I'm confident that things will work out in the end, even if we fail!"

 

"Then let's not waste any time. We've made it through the most dire of situations as a team before, and I trust that we can overcome this." Rina stood up, and her teammates followed suit. "Shall we?"

 

With a nod from her friends, Rina led the group off, ready to face the challenge ahead.

 

***

 

"All right, is everyone ready?"

 

Truth be told, Rina wasn't even sure if she would answer her own question with a "yes". While Ryouichi looked prepared, Izumi was nervously clutching Hikaru's hand, as if afraid he would disappear into mist. Wilma was also sticking rather close to Rina - almost uncomfortably so, though she wouldn't dare tell her that.

 

"Ready as I'll ever be." Hikaru exhaled sharply, glancing at Izumi. "You think it'll help if we hold hands?"

 

"I wouldn't count on it, but you're welcome to try." Rina closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. She just had to remember... she  _ wasn't _ alone. She had her teammates with her. "Ryouichi, you know what to do if we begin to panic again, right?"

 

"Yep." Ryouichi grunted. "I'll go in last, so I can keep you guys close to the entrance. If you guys don't have any luck with getting Tamiko out, I'll give it a shot. Don't go too far in."

 

Rina nodded, eyes firmly fixed on the hole in the wall before her. "Right. Get ready, everyone. I'll stay in front." She grit her teeth before striding inside, forcing herself to remain vigilant. She couldn't give up, for her friends' sake!

 

Not two steps in, and her vision was obstructed by fog. Rina could feel the intrusive thoughts creeping up on her again, fighting to get in her mind. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to concentrate.  _ Ryouichi is right behind me. This will be fine. _ She took one more step forwards, before opening her eyes and shouting, "Tamiko! I know you're here! Show yourself; I just want to talk!"

 

There was a tense moment of silence. Rina fought to maintain her focus, ready to shout Ryouichi's name if - 

 

**_"Kuhuhuhuhu... what's this?"_ **

 

Abruptly, the forces fighting to gain control over Rina's mind stopped. She exhaled sharply in relief before hurriedly straightening, spotting a shadow in the fog - one that didn't seem very keen on approaching. Rina waved awkwardly, trying to think of how to approach the situation. "We, erm, haven't really spoken too often, but... I don't think that should last. I'd like to be friends..."

 

**_"Friends? You're... Ryouichi's friend, huh?"_ ** Shadow Tamiko's voice was light and carefree.  **_"I remember you! You saved him. And now you and your friends are here to be friends with his friend! But you could be tricking me..."_ **

 

Something about the way Tamiko spoke made Rina a little dizzy, but she refused to falter. "We're not tricking you," she reassured, feeling her confidence return. Seeing as the Shadow wasn't advancing, she took it upon herself to slowly step towards her, not making any sudden moves so as not to scare her off. "I'll do whatever I need to. Just... please, don't hide behind this fog."

 

 ** _"The fog? I see! You're lonely like me!"_** Shadow Tamiko giggled. **_"Well... if you want friends... then I guess we could try to be friends._** **_But I need you to prove that you REALLY want my friendship. That you're not one of those evil anti-magic warriors. So we're going to play a little game."_**

 

"A... a game?" Despite Tamiko's slightly threatening tone, Rina held her ground. She was so close. She couldn't stop now. "What kind of game?"

 

There was a long pause before Shadow Tamiko burst into a laughing fit.  **_"Kuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu! Huhuhu... hu...! Silly me! I forgot to make you un-lonely! Just a second!"_ ** Rina could see her shifting in the fog, before she raised one hand, snapping her fingers.

 

Rina opened her mouth to interject, but everything suddenly went white, causing her to stumble back and look away. As the light faded, she found her eyes taking a moment to adjust, and idly caught sight of her teammates shaking their heads in confusion, relieved that they seemed okay.

 

But as her eyes adjusted to the scenery, all of those thoughts immediately went away.

 

Gone was any sign of the area being a museum, replaced by an outdoorsy area with black clouds shrouding the sky, and lampposts lining the visible pathways. The Freedom Fighters were standing on a red carpet, directly in front of a set of magnificent golden gates. Beyond the gates, countless carnival rides were visible - from a ferris wheel, to bumper cars, to a swing ride, and even more. Despite everything looking bright and colorful, the place gave off an aura of dread that made Rina shiver.

 

And in front of it all, Tamiko stood, her outfit having changed to that of a harlequin. She grinned a little too wide for comfort, tilting her head and gazing upon the Persona users with piercing yellow eyes.

 

**_"Welcome to my carnival! Let's play some games together, shall we?"_ **


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys - here's the first part of Shadow Tamiko's dungeon. Hope you all enjoy!

_ May 28th _

_ After School _

 

Rina wasn't sure how long she had stood there, just staring at the open gates before her. Even if it wasn't more than a few minutes, it felt like an eternity. Sure, she had seen the outdoors in Shadow locations before with where she fought Shadow Ryouichi. But this was so far removed from what she was expecting that she couldn't muster up any sort of reaction other than blankly staring.

 

Thankfully, Ryouichi's deep voice jolted her out of her stupor. "You guys weren't kidding when you said Shadow distortion was crazy."

 

"Eh?" Rina blinked a few times, shaking her head to clear it. "Erm... yes, this is more than I expected, quite frankly..." She brought one hand to her forehead before looking back up at her teammates. "Are you all okay?"

 

"Yeah..." Wilma stared at the carnival in wonder. "I've never been to a carnival before. It looks amazing..."

 

"Not the word I would use for this particular carnival." Hikaru nervously turned his attention to Shadow Tamiko. He gave Izumi a brief hug before pulling away from her, stepping towards the Shadow cautiously. "So, uh... I heard what you were talking about with Rina through the fog. You want to play a game with us?"

 

**_"Of course, of course!"_ ** Shadow Tamiko beamed, clapping her hands excitedly.  **_"It's a very easy game to play, too! You all like to fight Shadows, yes?"_ **

 

"I wouldn't exactly say we  _ like _ it, but we have some experience in fighting them, yes." Rina cautiously brought one hand to her rapier sheath, doing her best to keep her posture straight. "I take it this game involves battling them?"

 

Shadow Tamiko nodded enthusiastically.  **_"That's right! Here's how it's going to work. Four of these rides have Shadows waiting for you! When they come out to play, I'll announce a special rule for the game! If you don't abide by the rules, though, I won't be very happy..."_ ** She tutted, waggling her finger.  **_"So be sure to follow the rules! You'll get a ticket for each group of Shadows you play with, and then you'll be able to get to the main event! Starring me, of course!"_ **

 

The more Rina heard about this "game", the less she wanted to partake in it. Nonetheless, she didn't have much of a choice, and simply nodded, bowing politely. "All right. I think we understand."

 

**_"Perfect! Then I'll be waiting for you. Don't take too long!"_ ** Shadow Tamiko bowed back before standing up straight, pirouetting and raising her arms above her head. With a giggle, she spun rapidly, the air seeming to fold and twist around her until she disappeared.

 

Rina slowly exhaled, unsheathing her rapier and holding it by her side. She turned towards her teammates, observing them readying their own weapons. "I think this would be easier if we split up, as per usual. Shall we use the same groups as the other day? Hikaru and Izumi, and then the other two with me?"

 

"Sounds like a plan." Hikaru nodded firmly, raising his sword. "If we get into trouble, we'll try to go over to you guys. Which ride do you wanna check out?"

 

As Wilma and Ryouichi stepped closer to Rina, she took a moment to scan the rides she could make out. "I think we'll take a look at... the bumper car cage," she decided. "It'd be best you pick a ride closer to there so it's easier for us to regroup."

 

"How 'bout the ferris wheel? It's right next to the cage," Izumi offered, tapping her brass knuckles together.

 

"Sounds good to me." Hikaru nodded, eyeing the gates carefully. "We'll see you guys in a bit, then." He gave a quick look to Izumi before the two went off, chatting amongst themselves.

 

Rina closed her eyes, feeling her Personas eagerly responding to her call. At least they were back. "Are you both ready? As much as I'd like to say that I have an idea of what Shadow Tamiko will throw at us, I'm in the dark. We should proceed with caution."

 

"Not much else we can do." Ryouichi hoisted his club over his shoulder. "Let's go."

 

"I-I hope it's fun." Wilma smiled awkwardly, holding her spear in a defensive position.

 

"As fun as this can be, anyway." Rina chuckled before leading the two off towards the bumper cars. Thankfully, it didn't seem they would have any trouble entering the area - there wasn't even a line or any gates preventing entry to the ride. The cars were scattered around, seemingly inactive; after some careful observation, Rina counted nine in total.

 

_ Well... time to begin this "game". _ With a deep breath, she took a few steps into the ride, pointing her rapier outwards and summoning Gilgamesh behind her. "Shadows! Show yourself!" she shouted, her eyes narrowing.

 

A few seconds passed, with nothing happening. Rina held her stance for a few moments before lowering her rapier. "... I suppose this isn't one of the places they're hiding," she murmured, turning back towards her other two teammates. "Let's check somewhere el - "

 

**_"Whooooops! Sorry about that! I forgot to give them the signal to come out!"_ ** Shadow Tamiko's voice caused Rina and Wilma to jump in shock.  **_"Get out there, boys! Time to play!"_ **

 

Two of the bumper cars abruptly shuddered, black goo creeping out the seats and forming into a trio of shapes in front of the Persona users. Rina instinctively took a step back, holding her rapier in a defensive stance as they each formed into floating spheres. The Shadows each had an assortment of random objects orbiting around them, with the only things they had in common being a somber-looking pink mask attached to the sphere part of their bodies.

 

**_"Meet the Thoughtful Aeons!"_ ** Shadow Tamiko giggled excitedly.  **_"And for this round, your rule is simple! Lights, please!"_ **

 

The lights in the ride abruptly blared to life, and the ground began to vibrate slightly as each of the bumper cars turned on. Rina took a cautious step closer to Ryouichi, catching Wilma following suit.

 

**_"This ride is particularly expensive, y'know? So I don't want you causing any property damage!"_ ** Shadow Tamiko explained.  **_"Don't destroy the ride in ANY WAY! That includes the cars! And, uh... while we're at it, don't ride them either! You have to pay to use these, after all!"_ **

 

"We can't r-ride them?" Wilma was doing a bad job at masking her disappointment.

 

"What do you need money for?" Rina grit her teeth, spotting the Aeons circling around the three. "I doubt you even paid for this! That rule makes no sense!"

 

**_"Who cares if it makes sense? It's still a rule!"_ ** Shadow Tamiko chirped cheerily.  **_"That's just how it works in my world! And cheaters don't win the game! So you'd better get to playing. By the time you're done, I don't want a single dent on even the floor!"_ **

 

Rina was about to protest further, but out of the corner of her eye, she caught one of the Aeons glowing brightly. She shouted, "Watch out!" just as it launched a fireball in Ryouichi's direction. Thankfully, he was ready, and swung his club outwards, sending it flying out of the ride.

 

"Wiglaf. Show them how it's done." He pointed his club at the Aeon that had tried to attack him, and his Persona appeared in front of him, roaring violently before charging at the Shadow. Its claw glowed with green energy before it delivered a brutal punch to its core, sending the Aeon tumbling back with an agitated hum.

 

"Nice job!" Rina praised, feeling more confident as she summoned her own Persona. "Gilgamesh, attack! But be careful not to break anything!"

 

_ "What a foolish jester! Carnage is inevitable on the field of battle!" _ Gilgamesh grumbled, but nonetheless complied, charging at another Aeon, jumping over the bumper car in his way, and stabbing straight into its mask with his spear. The Shadow outright screamed, the random objects around it shuddering as it desperately attempted to keep itself upright.

 

Wilma was quick to join in, pointing her spear in the remaining Aeon's direction. "H-Hey, Enkidu!" Her Persona shimmered into existence behind her, taking aim before letting a sparking arrow fly. The Zio spell exploded against the Aeon, causing its body to shake violently before it collapsed to the ground, twitching occasionally. Wilma was quick to follow up, thrusting her spear outwards, and Enkidu prepared another charged arrow.

 

But before the Persona could fire again, Shadow Tamiko abruptly chimed in.  **_"Man, this looks too easy for you guys! Let's spice things up a bit!"_ **

 

Feeling a lurching sensation in her gut, Rina yelled, "Wilma, hold your fire!" But it was too late, as Enkidu was about to release. Seeing no other option, Rina concentrated, and Gilgamesh leapt back from the Shadow he was combating - right in front of Enkidu, just as it fired its arrow. Rina felt a sharp pain in her head as the arrow struck Gilgamesh's shoulder, but grit her teeth, enduring it.

 

"R-Rina! Why did you..." Wilma peeked around Gilgamesh, frightened. It seemed Rina had made the right judgment call, as a trio of bumper cars were now circling the Aeon. If Enkidu had fired, it definitely would have hit one of them.

 

"Apologies. I didn't have much time to think." Rina shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out the pain. "You could have given us more warning, Tamiko..."

 

**_"But that wouldn't be fun! It's funny seeing you make split-second decisions! Kuhuhuhuhuhu!"_ ** Shadow Tamiko burst into laughter as Gilgamesh pulled the arrow out of his armor, tossing it away.  **_"Keep it up!"_ **

 

_ And I thought Shadow Ryouichi was toying with us...!  _ Rina forced herself to stand her ground, briefly glancing at the other two Aeons - which also had bumper cars protecting them. "I think it'd be best we keep on the defensive for now," she advised towards her teammates.

 

"R-Right!" Wilma pointed towards Rina, and Enkidu placed its hand on her forehead, quickly healing her. Rina gave her an appreciative nod before watching the Aeons cautiously, seeing what they would do. Ryouichi seemed to have gotten the message as well, holding his club in a more defensive position.

 

Unfortunately, all three of the Shadows decided to attack at once. The Aeon Gilgamesh had attacked rose up from its bumper car circle, glowing before firing off a bolt of crackling blue energy in Rina's direction. Rina dove to the ground, and the nuclear blast sailed over her head, exploding against the floor. Wilma performed a similar maneuver, jumping to the side and narrowly avoiding a fireball - which instead hit Ryouichi, coupled with another Freila spell that exploded against his chest, sending him tumbling to the ground.

 

"R-Ryouichi!" Wilma yelped, whipping towards him. Enkidu was quick to heal him as well, and Rina helped him to his feet.

 

"Tch. Guess Wiglaf doesn't like nuclear stuff." Ryouichi stared down the Shadows, holding his club in front of him slightly - almost like a shield. "Got a plan, Rina?"

 

"As a matter of fact, I do." Rina eyed the Aeon that had attacked her, observing it descending back behind its car circle. "It seems they're bound by the same limitations as us - they can't damage anything in their attempts to defeat us. Notice how they rose up when they were attacking? We can use that to our advantage. Wait for your opening, and then strike."

 

Ryouichi nodded, gripping his club tightly. "Wish we could use the same hit and run tactics. Hey, Tamiko, why don't we get a car shield?"

 

**_"Kuhuhuhuhu! Make your own shields!"_ ** Shadow Tamiko replied bouncily, not acknowledging Rina's plan in the slightest.

 

"Erm, that's not really, um, an ans - EEK!" Wilma's response was cut off as she jumped aside again, one of the Shaows launching a Freila bolt her way. Rina took the opportunity, stepping towards the Thoughtful Aeon and thrusting out her rapier. Gilgamesh unleashed a storm of ice shards, barraging the Shadow and causing it to go tumbling out of its circle, disintegrating as it hit the ground.

 

While she was distracted, the Aeon Gilgamesh had attacked tried to blast her with fire, but Ryouichi stepped in front of her, the fire striking his chest with little effect. He slammed his club onto the ground, and Wiglaf snarled, forming a massive ball of swirling green energy in its hand and hurling it at the Shadow. The sheer force sent it flying out of the ride, and it never came back in.

 

The remaining Aeon nervously hummed, floating backwards.  **_"Awww, what's the matter? Are you afraid the game's going to end so soon?"_ ** Shadow Tamiko cackled.  **_"Don't worry! They followed the rules, so they're worth dying for!"_ **

 

Rina ignored the chill down her spine, pointing at the remaining Shadow. "You're perfectly welcome to surrender now," she declared.

 

"Those things can understand you?" Ryouichi raised an eyebrow, glancing at her.

 

"Truth be told, I'm not entirely sure," Rina muttered under her breath.

 

The Aeon didn't seem to like the word "surrender", and the objects around it began spinning violently before it rose. It didn't even get a chance to fire, as an arrow flew over Rina's head, impaling the Shadow through and causing it to explode into mist.

 

Ryouichi whistled sharply as the bumper cars slowed to a stop, tipping his hat in Wilma's direction. "Nice shot."

 

"Ehehe, thank you." Wilma's cheeks glowed pridefully as she called back Enkidu, her teammates dismissing their Personas shortly after. She looked around curiously, calling out, "So, um, did we beat your first challenge?"

 

**_"You sure did! That was fun!"_ ** Tamiko burst into a fit of giggles, and though she wasn't anywhere to be seen, Rina could hear her clapping excitedly.  **_"As promised, here's a ticket for you! Ryouichi already has one, so this can go to either girl!"_ **

 

Rina flinched in surprise as a shimmering white object appeared in front of her. She stepped forwards, cautiously holding out her hand, and the object came down to her palm, the glow fading to reveal... a blank piece of paper.

 

"... Is this supposed to be like this?" She slowly raised the "ticket" up, waving it around a bit.

 

**_"Of course it is!"_ ** Rina couldn't help but roll her eyes at Tamiko's refusal to elaborate.

 

"And you're telling me I already have one of these." Ryouichi raised an eyebrow, slipping one hand into one of his blazer pockets - and pulling out a "ticket" identical to Rina's. "Add 'making random objects appear in your pockets' to weird powers Shadows have."

 

Wilma slowly checked her pocket, pouting as she found nothing. Rina couldn't help but chuckle, and pushed her apprehension aside from now, making her way over to Wilma and offering the paper. "Would you like to hang onto this?"

 

"O-Oh, ummm... yeah! That would be nice." Wilma seemed momentarily confused, but smiled sincerely as she put the ticket away. "I hope Hikaru and Izumi are doing okay with theirs..."

 

**_"They just finished their first fight, actually! They're really good at this game!"_ ** Shadow Tamiko yawned loudly before clearing her throat.  **_"Since you guys are doing so great, I'll give you a hint: the next one is in the house of mirrors!"_ **

 

"You're simply giving the location to us?" Rina blinked. Every time she thought she had a handle on Shadow Tamiko, she managed to confuse her further. "Is that fun for you?"

 

**_"Well, I had to make sure you understood how things work in my world. But it seems like you're doing great! You're just making me far, far too excited!"_ ** Another series of claps punctuated the Shadow's words.  **_"Now, go on! Get your ticket! We'll be able to play in the main event soon!"_ **

 

Deciding not to press the matter further, Rina brought a hand to her forehead, exhaling sharply before straightening. "You heard her. Let's go to the house of mirrors."

 

Her teammates nodded, and after a quick scan of the carnival, Rina caught sight of a large purple tent labeled "HOUSE OF MIRRORS" in big, gold letters above the entrance. She started off towards it, with the other two members of the Freedom Fighters following. 

 

However, shortly after exiting the bumper car ride, she caught sight of Hikaru and Izumi exiting the ferris wheel, and hesitated. "... Should we regroup with them?"

 

"Probably a good idea." Ryouichi waved his club in the air, and it caught the attention of the two. They quickly sprinted over, with Izumi panting rather heavily.

 

"So, how did your own battle go?" Rina folded her hands curiously, tilting her head.

 

"Went fine. We fought these small Shadows called Angry Gremlins. The rule for the fight was 'don't step on the ground'." Hikaru tapped his shoe on the dirt. "We spent most of it clinging to the base of the ferris wheel and occasionally jumping around, but it worked out. I got a blank ticket out of it."

 

"I... hope I don't have to jump around that much again," Izumi admitted, wiping sweat off her brow. "That sucked, man."

 

"Hopefully none of Tamiko's 'rules' are quite as difficult to cope with." Rina glanced over to the hall of mirrors.  _ Even if I'm fairly certain she's just making them up as she goes... _ "She told us our next ticket is over there. Did she give you the location of yours as well?"

 

Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck. "Yep. It's over at the tilt-a-whirl."

 

"Perfect." Rina hummed for a moment, lacing her fingers together. "Izumi, since you're tired... Wilma, would you mind accompanying her? Just in case she ends up injured. Hikaru can come with me."

 

"Oh, sure!" Wilma jumped over to Izumi. "Do you need help?"

 

"Tch, nah. I'm not hurt yet. Just winded. But I guess that makes me an easier target, anyhow." Izumi gave Rina a grateful look before stumbling in the direction of the tilt-a-whirl. "Let's get going!"

 

As the two girls left, Rina straightened. "I see no reason to waste time as well. Let's get our last ticket and - "

 

**_"Hey, wait a second!"_ ** Shadow Tamiko cut into the conversation, causing Rina to jump slightly.  **_"Hero dude! What did you say earlier? Your ticket was... blank?"_ **

 

"Uh, yeah. Is that a problem?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was how it was supposed to be."

 

**_"... No, no, I'm checking your ticket, and it seems fine. It shouldn't be blank..."_ ** Shadow Tamiko trailed off into incomprehensible mumbles. As she spoke, Rina couldn't help but shudder a bit. Just what was going on here?

 

Eventually, Shadow Tamiko's mumbling stopped, and she huffed in agitation.  **_"... Never mind! Go get the last ticket. We still have a lot of fun to go through!"_ **

 

"Riiiiiight." Hikaru sighed, and the trio began making their way towards the house of mirrors. "So, uh... Rina. You're pretty good at analyzing this stuff. Got any idea what's up with Tamiko? You picked up on why Ryouichi's Shadows were there pretty quick."

 

"Unfortunately... yes, I do." Rina pursed her lips, glancing up at Ryouichi. "I think Tamiko is having trouble with her own magical beliefs. Does that seem right?"

 

"Mhm. I was thinking the same thing." Ryouichi grunted. "Goes in and gives us rules without explaining why the rules are there? Pretty much what she does on a daily basis, only they're magical rules instead of combat rules." He shut his eyes. "... Honestly, I was worried she'd get Shadows ever since you guys described how they got people."

 

Rina was unable to mask the concern on her face. "I take it this is a long-running problem?"

 

Ryouichi sighed, looking off into the distance. "She's fairly popular at school, but... she hasn't really had anyone besides me to call a real friend. Obviously, nobody really takes her seriously. Not even the teachers."

 

Hikaru nodded in understanding. "Makes sense we had to offer to be friends to get in, then." He cautiously stepped closer to Ryouichi. "I get it's probably pretty hard seeing your friend like this. Honestly, when Izumi was possessed by Shadows, I didn't really feel the best either. But, obviously, Izumi got way better. Trust me, things will work out in the end."

 

Ryouichi slowly looked over at Hikaru before chuckling, smirking a bit. "Thanks."

 

Rina couldn't help but feel a bit warm and fuzzy at seeing the two having a bromance, especially considering their previous hostility. Before she could enjoy it further, however, she came to a stop in front of the purple tent, looking up at the sign above the entrance. "Let's ensure they work out, shall we? Here's our last ticket... sort of."

 

"I wonder what kinda rule we'll get." Hikaru cautiously raised his sword as the three Persona users stepped into the tent.

 

Rina had never been in a hall of mirrors before, so she was somewhat unprepared at the sudden blur of movement all around her. She stumbled slightly in surprise, observing her distorted reflections doing the same. As she regained her bearings, she brought her rapier to a more defensive position, slowly advancing. "I already don't like this place..."

 

"I never really understood the appeal of these." Ryouichi's eyes were planted firmly ahead, not even sparing a moment to look at any of the mirrors surrounding them. "This looks kinda cramped - it's just one big hall with a dead end. Not really the best place for Shadow fighting."

 

Hikaru glanced nervously at the mirrors, evidently as unnerved as Rina was. "We don't have much of a choice."

 

**_"That's right! I was going to have a maze set up for you, but... I didn't have enough time."_ ** Rina could practically see Shadow Tamiko pouting.  **_"So you'll just fight the next Shadow in this big hallway!"_ **

 

_ When people say "hall of mirrors", they don't mean a literal hallway...! _ Nonetheless, Rina couldn't feel too annoyed. After all, a maze would just waste more precious time. She took a step closer to her team before pointing her rapier down the hall. "If it's only one Shadow, then we should be fine. Show yourself!"

 

She was prepared for another Shadow to pop out, but what she wasn't expecting was one of the mirrors to pulsate for a few moments. A giggle came from the Freedom Fighters' reflections before that particular mirror spewed out black goop, quickly forming into a familiar humanoid figure with chains for arms. Unlike the Violent Lasher she and Hikaru had faced earlier, this one appeared to have spikes on its shoulders, and its armor was a deep crimson as opposed to a dull gray.

 

Rina stared the Shadow down, beckoning one of her new Personas to her side. A red humanoid with a moon for a face appeared in a burst of smoke, grinning mischievously and swinging around its big burlap sack.  _ "Heheheh! You called?" _

 

"Indeed I did. We have a Sadistic Lasher to do battle with!" Rina thrust out her rapier, her teammates calling their Personas by their side. "Sandman, str - "

 

**_"Hey! Hey! No!"_ ** Shadow Tamiko interrupted, a distinct annoyed tone in her voice.  **_"The rule for this fight is... no Personas! If you so much as touch it with a little burst of wind, you lose the game!"_ **

 

Upon hearing this, Rina stopped in her tracks, her muscles freezing up. "... Y-You can't be serious!"

 

**_"Hey, it's just one Shadow. You can handle it! I think!"_ ** Tamiko giggled innocently, switching from frustrated to happy in an instant.  **_"Now get to stabbing, slicing, and bashing that guy up before he does all that to you!"_ **

 

Sandman huffed, lowering his burlap sack.  _ "Man, you gotta get my hopes up like that? What the hell?" _

 

"I-I didn't - " Rina was about to protest, but was cut off as the Sadistic Lasher roared violently. "... Just forget it. I'll use you next chance I get, I promise." Before Sandman could protest further, she dismissed him, assuming a combat stance with her rapier. "I hope you're all comfortable with being stripped down to the basics."

 

"Honestly, I've been wanting to bash in a Shadow's head personally for a while now." Ryouichi swung out his club in preparation. The Shadow roared again, throwing its head back before it raced towards the two, raising one whip-like arm before - 

 

**BANG!**

 

The gunshot caused Rina to shriek in surprise, jumping back as the Sadistic Lasher screamed and clutched at the smoking hole in its face. It sank to its knees before dissolving into nothing, right in front of the two.

 

"Damnit, Gerald, did you seriously miss?!" 

 

As an accented voice rang through the funhouse, Rina whipped around to see a pair of men standing near the entrance, blocking them from leaving. They wore virtually identical clothing, with black coats, pants, shoes, hats, and even sunglasses. The only real way to tell them apart were their weapons, with the one that had just spoken carrying a pair of knives and scowling at the other one.

 

The man with the gun, presumably Gerald, blew the smoke off his gun with a grunt. "Look, Jim, aiming a gun's harder than it looks."

 

"But we missed our opportunity, man!" With an agitated sigh, Jim whipped towards the Freedom Fighters. "Whatever. Kids, hate to tell you, but you're about to die."

  
"W-What...?" Hikaru took a nervous step back. "Hey, hold on! Who are you guys?!"

 

Gerald sneered, raising his gun again. "You and your buddies aren't in any position to ask questions. I hope you're ready for - "

 

**_"You ruined the game."_ **

 

Both of the men stumbled in surprise as Shadow Tamiko's voice cut into the conversation, now eerily calm.  **_"You come in with weapons and ruin the game I'm playing with the others... and you think I'm just going to let you get away with it?"_ **

 

Jim quickly regained his composure, hurriedly checking his pockets. "Are you kidding me? The one time we forget to bring our Shadow remotes, the one around's got a good reason to fight us?"

 

Something about that caught Rina's attention, and she cautiously raised her rapier. "Wait. You know about Shadows? What do you mean by Shadow remot - "

 

**_"NEW GAME!"_ ** Before Rina could grill them for information, a burst of light in between the Persona users and the men in black cut her sentence short. Shadow Tamiko had appeared in the flesh, carrying a scythe with all of the colors of the rainbow.  **_"You guys can use your Personas now! Get these BULLIES out of my world and I'll give you the last two tickets!"_ ** she shrieked, raising her scythe in Gerald's direction menacingly.

 

"Forget it, Jim. Plan B." Gerald raised his gun in Tamiko's direction. "I don't care if we gotta mow you down too. We've got a job to do, and - "

 

He didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence. A burst of green energy exploded at his feet, sending him flying to the side and smashing into one of the mirrors. As he fell to the ground, Ryouichi took a step forwards, eyes narrowed menacingly as he stared both thugs down. "Point a gun at my friend again. I dare you."

 

The men actually backed off in slight fear - which was all Rina needed for an opening. "Sandman, looks like you'll get some use after all!" She thrust her rapier out in their direction. "Go!"

 

_ "Heheheh! You fellas look like you need a nap!" _ Sandman appeared in front of her in an instant, hoisting his bag over his shoulder. It shuddered before abruptly enlarging to tremendous proportions, and with a slight grunt, he swung it outwards, knocking it into Jim's gut and causing him to gasp in surprise. 

 

Unfortunately, it didn't actually seem to do much, and he quickly recovered, holding out his knives threateningly. "Hate to tell you, kiddo, but we've got experience fighting Shadows! Personas ain't any different!" He broke into a sprint towards Rina, racing at her quickly enough that she didn't have time to react. The two collided, and Rina yelped as she fell to the ground, Jim landing on top of her and raising one knife in preparation to stab her in the chest.

 

"Get away from her! Beowulf, Agilao!" Before Jim could strike, a fiery blast sent him tumbling off Rina. She rolled away from him, managing to get to her feet - and noticing Hikaru's rather intense glare towards him.

 

_ He... doesn't like these people, does he? _ Rina glanced over to Shadow Tamiko and Ryouichi. "We'll take on Jim. Can you two handle Gerald?"

 

**_"We'll handle him, all right!"_ ** Shadow Tamiko jumped towards the gunman, swinging her scythe down in a deadly arc, but he rolled backwards, coming up standing and firing a few shots at the ground in front of her threateningly. She stepped back cautiously, bringing her weapon to a more defensive position.

 

Seeing as they were doing all right, Rina turned her attention towards Jim, who was quickly scrambling upwards. She couldn't help but feel uneasy at how an Agilao spell didn't seem to hurt him all that much.  _ Just who are these people? _

 

Jim seemed to notice her confusion, and grinned, drawing his knife across his neck. "We've got clothing built for Shadow resistance."

 

"Tch..." Rina's eyes narrowed, and she swapped Personas, bringing Oni behind her. "Don't think that will make us falter! Oni, go!"

 

_ "This is more my style!" _ With a grin, her Persona charged in Jim's direction, swinging his club to the side. Jim leaped back with surprising speed, kicking himself off the wall and diving in Oni's direction, actually forcing him to the ground and stabbing him in the chest a few times. Rina stumbled, gritting her teeth as she felt slight pain through her head - Oni's physical resistance helped to mitigate the damage, but it was growing progressively more difficult to fight. 

 

Thankfully, Hikaru cut in, running towards Jim and swinging his sword at him. While he didn't seem to hurt him much, he did startle him enough for Oni to grab onto Jim, hoist him up, and smash him onto the ground beside him, quickly rolling over him so he was the one on top.  _ "Take this!" _ Oni raised his club before smashing it into Jim's head, causing him to yell out in pain.

 

Rina took a quick moment to check on Shadow Tamiko and Ryouichi, who seemed to be doing a good job keeping Gerald busy. The two had backed him up against the wall, and he tried to raise his gun to shoot Ryouichi, but Shadow Tamiko was faster, swinging her scythe outwards and knocking the weapon out of his hands. It clattered across the ground, stopping within a few inches of Hikaru.

 

"You may be trained in battling Persona users, but you're still outnumbered." She turned her attention towards Jim, concentrating so that Oni would keep him pinned down. She took a few steps in his direction, kneeling down to stare at him intently. "Now tell us what you know about Personas and Shad - "

 

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 

Rina stumbled back, a sudden migraine splitting through her head. Her vision went blurry for a moment, and she stumbled over to the wall, leaning against it as she tried to regain her bearings. She could barely make out Shadow Tamiko and Ryouichi being knocked to the ground, and Jim getting up, with Oni having disappeared.

 

"You think I'm just gonna carry one gun around? C'mon." Gerald snorted, pointing his newly acquired firearm down at Ryouichi's forehead. "I can't believe you made me bust out the elemental rounds... you kids are something special. No wonder we're supposed to kill you."

 

Hikaru growled, Beowulf snarling alongside him. "Why? What did we ever do to you?"

 

"It's more what you  _ could _ do." Jim had gotten up, and he slipped his knives into his pockets, pulling out a new pair - both with a slightly blue glow to them. "That's all you're getting out of us."

 

As Rina's vision came back into focus, she stared at Jim's knives, before shouting, "Hikaru, look out!" But she was too late. Jim charged at Beowulf and brought both of his knives downwards, stabbing into its snout. The Persona let out a howl before collapsing, and Hikaru stumbled backwards, clenching his head tightly.

 

"We know all your weaknesses, y'know. It'd be a good idea for you to give up." Gerald glared down at Ryouichi as he prepared to fire.

 

**_"You don't know MY weaknesses!"_ ** With a snarl, Shadow Tamiko abruptly spun, slicing at Gerald's legs and causing him to go tumbling to the ground. She jumped to her feet, following up with a downwards strike from her scythe, but Gerald rolled out of the way, firing two shots at her to force her back into a defensive position. The bullets sparked with electricity as Tamiko deflected them with her scythe, spinning it around violently.

 

Thankfully, her intervention gave Ryouichi enough time to get up, eyeing Gerald with a more cautious gaze. He looked back towards Rina. "I thought we were the only ones who knew about Personas and Shadows."

 

"I-I guess I was wrong in making that assumption..." Rina felt some sweat trickle down her forehead, but ignored it, darting towards Jim. Just as he was about to stab Hikaru in the chest, she swung her rapier outwards, deflecting his blow. The two repeatedly swung at each other, Rina's elegant strikes managing to keep Jim's more forceful swipes at bay. Their blades clanged off each other, metal scraping against metal as they tried to find a weakness in the other's defense.

 

Finally, Jim made a mistake. He stabbed at Rina's shoulders, but she hurriedly swapped Personas, feeling Gilgamesh's presence come to the forefront of her mind just as Jim's blades struck into her skin. However, rather than piercing anything, they simply slid off, leaving a few cuts - that weren't even bleeding.

 

This stunned Jim enough that he stepped back. "W-What... how - "

 

Rina didn't give him a chance to get his bearings, fighting through the pain in her shoulder and advancing with a series of swift strikes. With two stabs at his hands, she forced him to drop his knives before kicking him in the side, forcing him to the wall - and then pointing her rapier straight at his throat, glaring at him threateningly. "Put your hands up."

 

"T-Tch...!" Jim gulped. Even with his shades, Rina could practically see the nervousness in his eyes. "You're bluffing... y-you wouldn't kill a guy!"

 

" _ Hands. Up. _ " Rina pressed her rapier in tighter, refusing to let Jim seeing right through her plan stop her. As she heard the sound of breaking glass behind her, she had to force herself not to look away, simply staring him right in the eyes.

 

Jim hesitated for a few moments before slowly, begrudgingly raising his hands. Rina kept her rapier pressed in, calling, "Ryouichi, Tamiko. How are you doing?"

 

"GYAH!" Gerald's scream of pain served as an answer, and Rina couldn't resist wincing as she heard an all-too audible  _ crack. _

 

**_"Just fine!"_ ** Shadow Tamiko chirped, back to her regular self.

 

"Hikaru, are you doing all right?" Rina fought to keep her rapier arm steady. "If you can, could you take out any knives this man has on his person?"

 

"Y-Yeah, fine. Just a bit shaken up by that icy stuff." Hikaru's footsteps sounded behind her, gradually drawing closer. "I got Gerald's gun, too. Ryouichi's got his other one handled."

 

Rina didn't falter as Hikaru came up next to her, removing Jim's knives from his person. Jim grit his teeth, but was unwilling to move as Hikaru sized up his knives curiously. "He's got pairs for each of us except Ryouichi. Ice for me, fire for you, wind for Wilma, and electricity for Izumi."

 

Rina couldn't hold back a growl, leaning in a bit closer. "You've been observing us for a while, I take it. You'd do best to keep away from my friends in the future. But first, you're going to tell me what you know about Personas and Shadows. I'll let you go once we know the full truth, and I trust Shadow Tamiko will do the same."

 

**_"Fiiiiine."_ ** Despite having her back turned, Rina could easily visualize the disappointment on Tamiko's face.

 

"A-All right! Okay! I'll tell you everything! J-Just... don't do anything dumb, okay?" Jim's glasses slid down his face slightly, revealing his extremely nervous blue eyes. "H-Here's the deal... we know about Personas and Shadows because of encounters with - "

 

Rina made the mistake of letting down her guard, and Jim capitalized on it in an instant. His eyes went straight from nervous to desperate as he abruptly ducked down, lunging at Rina to try to tackle her to the ground. She yelped as she stumbled back, barely managing to keep herself upright - and unable to keep a hold on her rapier, as it tumbled to the ground. Faced with no other options, she did the first thing she could think of, and swung her knee upwards.

 

"OW!"

 

That did the trick. Jim shouted in pain, clutching at his groin before collapsing to the ground. Rina dusted off her clothes, feeling all of her manufactured confidence fading in an instant as she went to pick up her rapier.

 

"I'm guessing your clothes don't protect against getting kneed in the crotch." Ryouichi snorted. "Rina, what do we do with these guys?"

 

Hikaru looked over Jim. Despite looking exhausted, his expression was stern, and he stepped on the man's back to keep him down. "I think it's clear they're not gonna talk. Hey, Shadow Tamiko, do you think you could toss these guys out or something?"

 

**_"With pleasure!"_ ** Rina made the mistake of looking at her and winced, feeling a churning in her gut. Tamiko had just brought Gerald out of a headlock, and given how one of his arms was far too twisted to look normal, she had a feeling she knew what that crack earlier was. Tamiko raised her scythe with a maniacal grin.  **_"Wanna find out if there's an afterlife?"_ **

 

"H-Hey! I meant  _ alive! _ " Hikaru hurriedly waved his sword in protest.

 

The smile melted off the Shadow's face, and she sighed, whining,  **_"Fiiiiiine. I'll just toss them some distance away from here. And I'll make sure they can't get back in, too."_ ** She raised one hand, and with a snap of her fingers, the two men disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 

"I'm going to trust that you kept them alive." With one last glance at Shadow Tamiko, Rina stumbled against the wall, bringing a hand to her chest. "Hikaru, Ryouichi. I... I'm sorry for acting so harshly earlier, when attempting to disarm Jim. I don't know what came over me..."

 

"I'll admit, you were kinda scary. But it's all good." Hikaru shrugged, coughing a bit and glancing off to the side. "I know you wouldn't have killed him."

 

"Honestly, you did better than I would've in your place," Ryouichi admitted, glancing out the entrance. "Though, kinda wondering how the others are doing."

 

**_"Oh! Right! I forgot to check on them, since I was helping you guys out and all."_ ** Shadow Tamiko grinned sheepishly, closing her eyes and concentrating. Her expression quickly morphed into a frown, her brow knitting together.  **_"... It looks like they got attacked too."_ **

 

"By another one of those men?" Rina's hand tightened around her rapier.

 

**_"Yep."_ ** The Shadow nodded grimly. **_"Only one, though. They took him out, and they're rushing over here. They should be here pretty soon."_ **

 

Sure enough, just a few seconds after she spoke, Izumi and Wilma practically came barrelling into the hallway, with Izumi pulling Wilma along by the arm. As the two separated, Wilma grabbed onto her arm, biting her lip and summoning Enkidu to heal herself. Izumi didn't seem to notice, panting, "We... got attacked by some guy..."

 

"So we've been told. We had the same experience." Rina waved the two over. "I'm glad you're all right."

 

"D-Did you guys find anything out about those guys?" Wilma nervously looked down at the ground, scraping her spear across it.

 

"They know about Shadows and Personas, and they apparently knew everyone's weaknesses. Except Ryouichi's." Hikaru pursed his lips uncomfortably. "They had weird weapons - one of them nailed me with ice knives."

 

At this, Wilma actually looked up at him. "O-Oh, yeah! The guy we fought used some kind of shock gauntlet on Iz - "

 

"He  _ what? _ " Despite her fatigue, Izumi stumbled over to Hikaru, placing her hands firmly on his shoulders and looking him over. "Are you okay? Did he cut you up too bad? If I see him again I'm gonna punch his..." She wheezed, trying to catch her breath.

 

"Izumi, I'm fine." Hikaru pulled her close, patting her on the back gently. "And even if he came back, you're obviously super tired. How much did you push yourself to even get here?"

 

"Old habits die hard, eh?" Rina chuckled, though she couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret at her words. Thankfully, that quickly faded as Izumi didn't seem to mind her joke, just giving a thumbs-up in response. "I think we're all somewhat tired from that experience."

 

**_"Yeah, even I'm not doing at peak performance. I want you guys to see the big finale when I'm at my best,"_ ** Shadow Tamiko admitted, scratching her head.  **_"Tell you what - why don't you go back home and relax? I won't do anything crazy, I promise! The game wouldn't be any fun if I cheated, after all."_ **

 

"A break sounds nice right about now." Ryouichi hoisted his club over his shoulder. "This Shadow fighting stuff is fun and all, but even I've got my limits. How about we come back in a couple days? Everyone free the 31st?"

 

"That sounds agreeable enough." Rina bowed her head. "I'll be spending the prior day looking into the amusement park we're visiting. When is that again? The date is slipping my mind..."

 

"June 3rd. It'll be pretty cool... hopefully." Hikaru ruffled Izumi's hair before releasing her, the two leaning on each other. He paused, before glancing to Tamiko. "And you'll be there, you hear?"

 

**_"Kuhuhuhuhu... we'll see."_ ** Shadow Tamiko cackled, twirling around her scythe.  **_"Now go rest up! I'll be waiting for you on May 31st. I hope you'll all be ready for the most fun show you'll ever see in your life!"_ **

 

Rina couldn't resist chuckling. "We'll certainly, erm, try to ready ourselves. See you then." Despite being in fairly relaxed spirits as the Freedom Fighters left for the carnival entrance, she couldn't help but think about Jim and Gerald. Men who dressed in a very identical manner, and they not only knew about Personas and Shadows, but knew what most of them were weak to. No doubt, if they or any associates of theirs ever crossed paths again, they would probably know Ryouichi's weakness.

 

No, not if. When. As much as Rina hated it, there was zero chance they would just give up after one assault. She couldn't help but glance at her teammates, taking each of them in individually. Hikaru and Izumi were chatting idly, keeping close to each other. Wilma stuck beside Rina, occasionally gazing up at her in admiration. Ryouichi stood on Wilma's other side, occasionally looking back and forth, as if to check for sudden ambushes.

 

Seeing her team, despite the battle they had just been through, so determined...

 

A slight smile tugged at Rina's lips. Sure, those men would come back. But they would be ready for them. Even though she knew nobody was listening, she couldn't help but close her eyes, sending a silent message towards their aggressors.

 

_ Jim, Gerald... and whomever else you may be allied with... You'll regret your attacks on my friends. _


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Here's Chapter 47! A nice little breather before the next chapter, which will be the showdown with Shadow Tamiko. I hope you enjoy.

_ May 29th _

_ After School _

 

After the incidents of yesterday, a nice meal outside was a much needed distraction. Rina took a bite of her hirata bun, savoring the rich, salty taste and closing her eyes, before setting it back down beside her and taking a sip from her water bottle. It was nice to just sit and have some delicious food after all of that chaos from yesterday, enjoying the peace and quiet in one of the local parks.

 

She couldn't help but smile a bit, feeling a warm breeze of air. Spring was always her favorite season. Not extremely hot like summer, humid like fall, nor rather cold like winter. Everything felt... right.

 

Rina opened her mouth to take another bite of her bun, only to pause as she felt a buzz in her pocket. Hurriedly taking a smaller bite, she set her bun down and took out her phone, checking her messages. Was it from the team, or...

 

Oh, it was just Furuta. Well, that was a pleasant surprise. Exhaling a slight sigh of relief, Rina opened up her texts, reading, "Coming home early today. Want anything special for dinner?"

 

As tempting as the prospect of being able to pick the meal was, with the satisfaction of her current food, Rina couldn't really think of anything in particular she wanted. She took a moment to type back, "No real preference. Surprise me," before putting her phone back.

 

However, as she looked off into the distance, she faltered, noticing a somewhat large crowd surrounding a building. She couldn't identify what was exciting them from her current distance... She glanced over to her mostly-eaten bun, taking a brief moment to finish it off before tossing the wrapper in the closest trash can. With another sip of her water, she broke off into a moderate pace, heading for the other people.

 

Thankfully, as she drew closer, she was able to notice a key detail. The crowd was all gathered around one person - a man in a blue suit who seemed oddly familiar. The other people were rather quiet, so it was fairly easy to make out his shouting, especially as she fell in with the crowd.

 

"... understand that you're all worried about that mysterious disease going around. But trust me, folks, now is NOT the time to panic! You shouldn't let any of this distract you from living your lives to the fullest. Trust me when I say I'm doing whatever I can to look into possible cures! We've even had miraculous recoveries happening more frequently over the past week or so - don't lose hope!"   
  


As the crowd began to cheer, Rina couldn't resist a slight smirk of satisfaction. She was never one to bask in her accomplishments, but knowing her team was responsible for those "miraculous recoveries" filled her with a sense of pride. Despite this, the name of this man was still escaping her... who was he...?

 

Thankfully, her question was answered as one person shouted, "Yuudai! Can I get your autograph?"

 

_ Ah, yes! Yuudai Honda. _ Rina straightened her posture a bit, folding her hands behind her back - and trying to peek over the shoulders of the people in front of her to get a good look at him. Thankfully, she had gotten fairly close, so she was able to make out more of his features than she had on that monitor. He certainly knew how to dress well; in addition to his suit, he had a black tie, blue dress pants, black dress shoes, and brown leather gloves. His skin was somewhat pale, but that did nothing to impede his charismatic presence - his blue eyes shone with conviction, and his blonde hair was well-groomed.

 

Yuudai pounded his fist into his palm, shouting, "But you shouldn't all just lie back and do nothing. If you think you can help, do whatever you can! Give comfort to the sick; spend time with your friends to keep them active and healthy! I'll do everything in my power to help, but ultimately, it's up to  _ you _ to help too! So tell me, are you going to help make Sougawa a better place for everybody?"

 

"YEAH!" the crowd cheered enthusiastically.

 

"I can't hear you!" Yuudai cupped a hand around his ear. "Try that again!"

 

This time, Rina couldn't resist joining in, raising her fist enthusiastically and shouting along with everyone, "YEAH!"

 

"That's more like it!" Yuudai grinned, spreading his arms out as everyone cheered and whooped. "You all make me proud to be serving such a beautiful city! I'd love to stick around some more, but I have some business to attend to. Enjoy the rest of your days, and remember - hold onto hope!" He took a bow before making his way off, patiently pushing through the crowd of people blocking his way.

 

As he left, the people began to spread out, enthusiastically chatting amongst themselves. Rina paid them no mind, leaning against a nearby tree and crossing her arms with a content smile. She  _ would _ keep doing what she could to help. Seeing how it affected regular people only served to strengthen her res - 

 

"Hey, you!"

 

Rina jumped a bit in surprise, noticing a perky-looking young woman sprinting straight towards her. Something about her outfit struck her as odd, to say the least. She looked like she was going to go on some kind of hike, especially with her pointy green hat - though, really, her entire outfit was outdoorsy, with a camouflage vest over a beige shirt, gray shorts, and black hiking boots. Her blonde hair was neatly tied into a ponytail, and her green eyes looked a little too wide for Rina's liking. Even so, her smile looked rather genuine.

 

"M-Me?" Rina brought a hand to her chest, cautiously pressing her back up against the tree.

 

"Yeah, you! You look like a person who would love museums! How about I show you around my very own Museum of History?" The woman grinned pridefully, and in a flash, she manifested a pamphlet from her pocket, handing it out towards Rina. "My name's Asato Nui, and I'm the curator! And the tour guide! And the owner! And... basically, I'm in charge of everything, really! It's a pleasure to meet you! Anyway, wanna see the museum?"

 

"Eh? I-I, erm..." Rina found herself at a loss for words. She wanted to say she was busy, or that she needed to go somewhere. She  _ really _ didn't want to deal with museums right now - something about it being a museum of history in particular made her gut churn. But one look at Asato's smile, and she mumbled out, "S-Sure...?"

 

"Fantastic! Right this way, then!" Before Rina knew it, she found herself stumbling along, Asato having put an arm around her shoulders enthusiastically. "I recognize everyone from around this part of town, but I haven't seen you around yet! Though your face looks kinda familiar, now that I think about it! Like I saw you at a show or something."

 

Deciding it'd probably be a good idea not to jog Asato's memory, Rina just nodded along, trying and failing to get some space from the rather peppy curator. "Well, erm, yes, I am rather new in town relatively, I suppose. I've only been here for a couple months or so..." She hesitated before glancing at Asato's face skeptically. "Do you really know  _ everyone _ around this section of town? And how did you know I wasn't just a tourist?"

 

"You know what kinda questions to ask! Wahahaha!" Asato clapped her hands together, temporarily releasing Rina - which was all she needed to take a step back. Thankfully, she didn't take hold of Rina again, simply leading the way as she continued speaking. "I can tell by the way you carry yourself. When you're in my line of work, you've got an eye for this stuff." She pointed to herself, her grin turning a little more sly. "I have to make recommendations for what people should buy at the gift shop, too, so I can usually tell how much they can afford to spend. And you look like you can afford to spend a  _ lot! _ "

 

"H-Hey, slow down just a moment, please..." Rina held up one hand, feeling a little discomforted at how easily Asato could tell her wealth. "I'd be happy to buy a souvenir, but I haven't even seen the museum yet. I'm not sure if I really have the time for a full tour, either. I'd be willing to look at a few things."

 

Admittedly, she was slightly worried she had crushed the curator's enthusiasm, but much to her surprise, Asato didn't seem fazed in the slightest. "Perfectly fine, perfectly fine! We'll just check out the lobby! I get I didn't give you much notice! Wahahahaha!" She covered her stomach as she laughed. "Still, if you like what you see, would you at least consider getting the full tour sometime later? I think you'd enjoy it!"

 

_ I haven't even gone into the museum yet...! _ As much as Rina was trying to be resistant, she couldn't help but smile a bit herself. Something about Asato's relentless cheer was admittedly rather infectious. "... I'll think about it. As I said, I'd like to see what you have first."

 

"Good enough for me!" Asato clapped her hands. "Luckily for you, it's just ahead! The museum's a pretty big building, but I made sure to put some of the more interesting stuff in the front to entice people. Kinda like a hook!" She pointed with both hands towards a building just a block away. Thankfully, it didn't look too similar to Shadow Tamiko's museum; it looked more like an ordinary building, albeit a rather large one - Rina counted five stories. Bright red banners on the sides proudly displayed in gold lettering, "NEW MUSEUM OF HISTORY".

 

"I'll admit, it looks like you take particularly good care of it." Rina folded her arms, pausing as she considered this. "New"... Now she knew where she had heard of this. "This was the museum that was moved, correct? I visited the old site recently."

 

"Yup, yup! I miss the old site. It was a really cool place." Asato sighed, though her grin only faltered slightly - and her expression perked up again seconds later. "But that's old news! Look to the future, I say! Let's go inside, shall we?" She jogged up the stairs, holding onto the railings tightly and practically flinging herself forwards the entrance.

 

_ Well, at least she's not pushing me along anymore... _ Rina briefly considered the possibility of just running away while she had the chance... but shrugged it off. She wasn't really doing anything else, and this might be a chance to learn about something that could potentially give them an edge against...

 

... Oh, who was she kidding? As if knowing anything about the location would help, considering Shadow Tamiko had distorted the area beyond recognition. Unless there was an exhibit on the history of carnivals and their weaknesses, she didn't think it would be of particular note.

 

Still, there was no real reason to refuse Asato's offer. She joined her at the entrance, folding her hands. "Shall we?"

 

"Heck yeah!" Asato grinned, taking a step back. "Hope you're ready to see the coolest..." She hesitated, before rephrasing, "... potentially one of the coolest things you've ever seen in your life!" She crouched down, before charging forward and kicking the door open.

 

Rina flinched at Asato's... gusto, but given how she looked as if she had done it a lot before, she forced herself to calm down, and took a step inside behind Asato. "I'd like to think I'm read..."

 

She trailed off as she stepped into the museum, her eyes registering just what she was seeing.

 

She was  _ not _ ready.

 

Sure, Asato took good care of the outside of the Museum of History, but that was nothing compared to the inside. The very  _ floor _ looked glossy and pristine - Rina was able to make out her reflection in it. She managed to tear away her eyes from it, focusing on the exhibits - which looked just as good. All of them had a fair amount of space dedicated to them, with things like large maps held within glass domes, a katana proudly displayed on a wooden pedestal, a large bookshelf with a sign next to it marked "FREE TO READ"... Wherever Rina looked, there was something to gawk at.

 

She couldn't stop herself from taking a few steps forward, just... taking it all in. Asato chuckled, stepping next to her. "Beautiful, isn't it? This is my pride and joy."

 

"I... I could tell." Rina found herself at a loss for words. She shook her head, clearing her throat and blinking a few times. She knew that she should have gone home to study, but... she figured looking at one of these wouldn't hurt. Even so, what exhibit was she supposed to look at first? "Do you have any, erm... recommendations for what to look at?"

 

"Recommendations... hmmm..." Asato sized up Rina curiously, rubbing her chin. "Well, you seem like you're pretty well-read! How about we just take a look at the books free for reading? I'll even let you take one home if you like it. It's like a library, but cooler!"

 

"I suppose that's probably the easiest way to do things." Rina forced herself to tear her eyes away from the other exhibits, making her way to the bookcase. She ran her fingers across the spines carefully, sizing up each book. Even the titles were filled with variety. An Informal History Of Technology, A Series Of Wanderers' Journals...

 

Occult Research: The Powers That Be...

 

Rina slowly took out the book, observing the cover curiously. The title was written in gold, and something about the book just felt... mystifying. Plus, if she wanted to get close to Tamiko when this was all over... maybe this would help. Just to be safe, she held it up, glancing over to Asato. "What about this book?"

 

"Oh, that one! It has a bunch of stuff about magic and myths." Asato pursed her lips, her smile actually lowering a bit. "Huh... I have to admit, you don't seem like the type to enjoy that kinda stuff."

 

"Well, not normally. It's for... bonding with a friend, I suppose." Rina tucked the book under her shoulder. "I think I'll borrow this one. Is there any date you'd like it back by?"

 

Asato's grin returned, and she waved a hand dismissively. "Nah, we'll play by the honor system. I'll set a deadline if you hang onto it for too long." She whipped out a pen and paper from her pocket. "I'll just need your phone number - so I can poke you about it."

  
Rina chuckled softly, giving her phone number to Asato. "Of course. I think your museum is wonderful, Ms. Nui. I'll definitely be back - I have some things to do this week, and an amusement park trip coming up, but after that I'll be sure to visit. I'd love to see the rest." She curtsied. "I think I should probably be going now, but it was nice to meet you."

 

"Hey, same! I'd love to see you again. You're super cool..." Asato trailed off briefly, before her eyes went wide. "... Hey, I never got your name!"

 

Rina hesitated, trying to hold back a smile, but she couldn't do it. She burst into a fit of giggles, covering her mouth. "Ehehe... that's not the first time this has happened, actually. Rina Oshiro."

 

"Right, got it!" Asato took a moment to presumably scribble her name down next to her phone number before waving Rina off. "I won't forget it. I don't think I should keep you here any longer, though! See ya around!"

 

"Likewise." Rina spun on her heel and marched off, giving Asato one final wave.

 

_ I am thou... thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond... _

_ Another chain of captivity shatters... _

_ Thou shalt be blessed when making Personas of the Star Arcana... _

 

**~~ RANK UP! - STAR ARCANA: MUSEUM MANAGER ~~**


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Totally normal chapter here. Just decided to publish one. Hope you enjoy.

_ May 30th _

_ Evening _

 

Rina yawned as she sat up on her couch, preparing to - 

 

"Okay, no!" With a huff, she crossed her arms. "Hang on just a second. Today is my  _ break, _ author. You promised you wouldn't write anything for May 30th and save that for a Social Link after the story is done! I want time off!"   
  


Well, yeah, but today's a special occasion, isn't it?

 

"I don't care. I'm tired of being used as your puppet for suffering!" Rina angrily climbed out of the boundaries of the story, stepping outside the Google Doc Arsene was writing it in. "You constantly think it's okay to make me and my friends suffer because we're fictional characters and 'making your OCs suffer makes you laugh'. Well, I'm not having any of it!"

 

Oh, jeez... I didn't have any idea you minded that much, Rina. I'm sorry.

 

"... I suppose it's fine. I can forgive you just this once." Rina sighed, pulling up On-Screen Keyboard. "I'm still going to rewrite the story, though. I deserve a peaceful life, and so do my friends. I don't want to get tangled with Nobuyuki."

 

Awww, but... but Nobuyuki is super cool! He has a neat backstory that I was going to explore in a separate set of stories and - 

 

" _ Author! _ " Rina glared at the screen intensely.

 

Ok, ok! What did you have in mind?

 

"First off..." Rina took a moment to type over some of Arsene's chapter summaries. "This should end with me and Kazuki finding a private home together."

 

Hey, wait. The readers don't even know that you two will hook up. There are plenty of other romance options.

 

"Who do you think you're fooling?" Rina pursed her lips. "I think everyone can see that Hikaru's not an option, Ryouichi and I don't have particularly interesting chemistry, I prefer guys over girls, and given how hard you've teased us together..."

 

... You know what? Fair enough. Carry on.

 

Rina smiled a tad in satisfaction before typing some more. "Next up, Wilma joins us."

 

Didn't you just say you preferred guys over girls?

 

"Yes. Preferred. Not excluding them." Rina continued typing.

 

Wait, is this a harem? Don't you know what happens to harems in Persona? You either leave them with broken hearts or they leave you broken on the floor.

 

"Aside from the bare basics, since when have you stuck to Persona guidelines?" Rina shook her head. "Personas talk more than just in their awakening, the main villain isn't some random god, you don't have any non-human party members, and the third boss knows Dyne moves."

 

H-Hey... don't spoil things... and stop refuting my argument with facts...

 

"Next up..." Rina typed cautiously. "I think you have a problem with tragic backstories. I want to change things a bit, particularly for Hikaru and Sa - "

 

Whoa ho ho, no! I can tolerate you spoiling minor things, but that there's a major character name! I'm taking control back!

 

"W-Wait!" Rina flailed, desperately trying to get the keyboard back. "That's the "Post Without Preview" butto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April Fools!  
> For real, though, I DO have something legitimate to talk about. The 1-year anniversary for this fanfic is coming up. April 12th is when I officially started preparing things in the back. I wanted to do something special for it. Any ideas? I'm not particularly imaginative, so some suggestions would be appreciated.  
> Real chapter coming this Wednesday. Hope you all enjoy~


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys - here's the REAL next chapter, the fight with Shadow Tamiko! I hope you're ready for some chaos, chaos. ;D  
> Also, to those who missed it in the last chapter, I have the 1-year anniversary of this fanfic coming up (April 12) and would love some ideas for something special to do. Leave 'em down in the comments~  
> Either way, hope you enjoy this fight!

_ May 31st _

_ After School _

 

**_"Kuhuhuhuhu! Welcome, welcome! I hope you're ready for the big show!"_ **

 

As Rina stepped through the gates of the carnival, her teammates by her side, she blinked for a moment. She couldn't quite pinpoint how, but the place looked... different, somehow. It felt as if most of the rides had been pushed farther to the side, leaving an empty patch of land in the center. 

 

Nonetheless, she shook her head, steeling her nerves. She knew this "show" would be more than just a fun little performance. "I believe we are."

 

**_"Perfect! Just gimme a second..."_ ** Even though she wasn't visible, Rina could easily picture an intense look of concentration on Shadow Tamiko's face. However, her somewhat silly mental image was interrupted as the ground suddenly began to shake, causing her to stumble back and almost fall onto the ground.

 

"E-Eeep! W-What's happening?!" Wilma dashed over to Ryouichi, clinging onto him tightly. As always, he seemed mostly unfazed, his only reaction being to raise his club cautiously.

 

Thankfully, the shaking was quick to stop, as a giant puff of smoke burst out from the empty ground. As Rina's nerves steadied, she couldn't help but stare in awe as the smoke cleared. Like magic, a giant red tent had appeared out of nowhere, the tent flap wide open. A sign was mounted on top, with flashing letters reading "MAIN EVENT".

 

**_"Sorry about that! I had to make sure to get that ready at the right time."_ ** Shadow Tamiko giggled innocently.  **_"After, all, that's - "_ **

 

"One of your rules, I'm guessing. We'll be there in just a moment." Rina decided not to press the matter further, looking towards her team and waving them over. She lowered her voice, warning, "I hope you're all ready? We have no idea what sort of battle awaits us."

 

"No way we're turning back now." Ryouichi gripped his club tightly. "By the end of this we're gonna have Tamiko back to normal."

 

Hikaru nodded firmly, raising his sword. "Ditto. I'm not going to give up in the face of adversity!"

 

Rina hesitated, looking at him curiously. He looked back at her. "What? I don't have to mention I'm doing heroic stuff  _ every _ time."

 

That broke the tension. The team burst into chuckles, and Rina felt some of the weight of the situation lift off her shoulders. With a team like this, how could she ever feel doubt? "Then let's attend the show. We wouldn't want to keep Tamiko waiting, after all."

 

With determined nods to each other, the Freedom Fighters took cautious steps into the tent.

 

Thankfully, after the surprise of the tent appearing from nowhere, the interior was about what Rina expected. There were risers set up around the tent, along with a big wooden stage that she and her teammates stepped onto cautiously. Shadow Tamiko stood at the other end of the stage, beneath a chandelier that appeared to have red flames on its candles.  **_"There you are! Are you ready to get this show underway?"_ **

 

Admittedly, Rina wasn't sure how to respond to that. Before she could point her rapier in challenge, Ryouichi took a step forwards, and she took a step back out of respect. "Tamiko... we don't have to do this. I know you're in there somewhere." He lowered his head.

 

Shadow Tamiko stared at him for a moment, her ear-to-ear grin dropping... and for a second, Rina thought that it might have worked.

 

That is, until the tent flap abruptly zipped shut.

 

**_"Kuhuhuhuhu... I see, I see..."_ ** Shadow Tamiko's smile returned in an instant, and she steepled her fingers underneath her chin, tilting her head.  **_"So you don't wanna play with me anymore. Nobody ever wants to play with me. They're always saying, 'Tamiko, you're insane!' 'Supernatural stuff isn't real!' 'This is reality, Tamiko!' And then you come in here to play with me, and I think just maybe you're different... but nooooo. You're just like all the others, huh?"_ **

 

Ryouichi sighed regretfully before taking a step back. "Worth a try," he muttered under his breath.

 

Upon seeing his friend's sorrow, Hikaru's eyes narrowed, and he took a step forward, pointing his sword at Tamiko. "It's true that your reality isn't any less real than ours. But that doesn't mean ours isn't real either! You have to try to understand us, so we can understand y - "

 

**_"Understand? UNDERSTAND?"_ ** Tamiko practically shrieked, her eyes bulging.  **_"I try my hardest to stick to my beliefs! And despite that, every day, I wonder... if nobody else sees the magic in the world like I do, then what's the point?! But now I have you all! I don't need anyone to understand! I'll just stay in my own little world forever!"_ **

 

"If that's your decision, then we have no choice but to stop you." Rina concentrated, beckoning Gilgamesh to her side, and the other Personas appeared by their respective users. "We're not going to be part of your game, Tamiko!"

 

**_"Hahahaha... ahahahahahaha!"_ ** Shadow Tamiko threw back her head and howled with laughter, her body glowing a deep crimson.  **_"Silly girl... you're already part of the game! And I'm going to make sure you never forget it!"_ **

 

She raised one hand and snapped her fingers, the chandelier's flames abruptly going out. Rina stumbled in surprise at the sudden darkness - even the light Gilgamesh provided wasn't much. The Persona users weren't left in the dark for long, though, as a series of clanking and groaning noises echoed through the tent, before some yellow lights appeared - completely surrounding them.

 

"Get ready!" Rina warned, taking a step back. She quickly got into a circle with her fellow fighters, preventing anyone's back from being exposed - just as the entire tent lit up. After Shadow Ryouichi's massive tornado form, she thought she was ready for anything.

 

But, once again, her expectations were shattered.

 

Whereas the other Shadows had taken the form of a singular being, Shadow Tamiko had transformed into something much larger. A set of carousel animals suspended by rods hanging from the ceiling rapidly orbited the five, bobbing up and down every so often - it was as if the entire tent had transformed into a carousel. Rina's eyes immediately went to the only animal with an actual rider - a horse, with a featureless gray humanoid figure on it. The humanoid had no head, and was carrying a scythe identical to the one Tamiko had fought Gerald with.

 

**_"I am a Shadow, the true self!"_ ** Shadow Tamiko's voice seemed to come from all directions.  **_"We're going to have fun forever, whether you like it or not!"_ **

 

"H-Huh?!" Izumi stepped back in surprise, Aeneas raising its claws in a more defensive position. "I've never seen a Shadow like this!"

 

**_"Don't you get it? This is my world! I can do anything!"_ ** Tamiko cackled in delight, twirling around her scythe. The horse she was riding whinnied, as she shouted,  **_"Let's open up with a bang!"_ ** With an eager giggle, she swung her scythe outwards, tearing through the air and creating some sort of red portal.

 

Rina took a cautious step backwards, yelling out, "Scatter!" just in time - the portal shuddered before spewing a large amount of fireballs, raining down on the five. Wilma was quick to sprint back with her, while Izumi, Hikaru, and Ryouichi brought their Personas in front of them, taking the hits as best as they could.

 

_ If she uses fire, then... _ "Sorry, Gilgamesh, but I don't think you're the best choice for this." Rina shut her eyes, swapping over to Sandman. "Sandman, try to - "

 

**_"You think I'm a one-trick pony? Think again!"_ ** Shadow Tamiko's gleeful prattling broke her concentration, and Rina opened her eyes just in time to see the Shadow rocketing at her, scythe crackling with electricity. Her reaction time was far too slow, and Tamiko swung her scythe outwards, kicking off Rina's chest and knocking her to the ground. Her body twitched violently as she felt intense pain coursing through her, barely able to make out Tamiko landing next to her and bowing.

 

Unfortunately for her, she had left herself open, and Rina could make out a massive brown figure - Wiglaf - lunging towards her, grappling onto her, and slamming her into the ground. The accompanying roar jolted Rina out of her daze, and she forced herself to her feet, trying to ignore the occasional shock convulsing through her.  **_"H-Hey! That's not fair! Wait your turn!"_ **

 

"W-We're not here for your entertainment!" Wilma hurriedly sprinted over to Rina, and Enkidu placed a hand on her forehead, dulling the pain quickly. Rina gave her an appreciative nod before wordlessly gesturing towards Shadow Tamiko, beckoning Sandman to attack.

 

_ "Heh heh! Let's see how you like being blown off your high horse!" _ With a cheeky grin, Sandman flipped around his bag so that the opening was facing Shadow Tamiko and pulled it open, releasing a violent burst of green energy that sent her flying. He was quick to close it, and his smile quickly turned smug... only for it to shift into a bothered frown as Tamiko did a flip, landing back on her carousel horse.

 

**_"All you did was blow me ON my high horse, silly!"_ ** Shadow Tamiko brought her scythe back before hurling it towards Hikaru and Izumi like a boomerang. While Hikaru was fast enough to dive out of the way, Izumi wasn't, and the scythe cut straight into her shoulder, flying behind her and slashing at Aeneas a few times. The carousel was moving fast enough that by the time the scythe reached the other end of the tent, Shadow Tamiko caught it, twirling it around happily.

 

"She's fast..." Rina brought a hand to her head, forcing her eyes to the ground. She hated to take her eyes off their opponent, but her head was spinning just from trying to look at her. "I suspect she'll try to target our other weaknesses too. We'll need to wait for an opening."

 

"Want me to play distraction again?" Hikaru offered, stepping closer to her.

 

"I don't think that'll work. I doubt she has any rhyme or reason as to who she decides to attack, and she's much faster than any of us while on the carousel." Rina turned her eyes over to Ryouichi. "You're the strongest of us physically. Do you think you could find a time to knock her off?"

 

"I'll sure try." Ryouichi raised his club, but before he could try anything, Shadow Tamiko's laugh caused all of the Freedom Fighters to step closer to each other, raising their weapons cautiously.

 

**_"Is that whispering I hear? It's not polite to keep secrets, you know!"_ ** Shadow Tamiko complained.  **_"Hey, Wilma! Catch!"_ **

 

Wilma froze up in fear as Tamiko called her name, forming a big ball of wind at the edge of her scythe and lobbing it in her direction. Thinking fast, Rina darted at her and pushed her out of the way, feeling only a slight discomfort as the Garula spell exploded against her. Seeing as Persona weaknesses likely wouldn't matter in this case, she called Gilgamesh forth. "Gilgamesh, can you try to freeze her or something?"

 

Gilgamesh scoffed, raising his lance.  _ "I will do far more than try, child! She's but a court jester!" _ Just as Shadow Tamiko was revolving near him, he jumped at her, stabbing into her horse's midsection. Shards of ice flew out from the wound, a few of them battering Tamiko and causing her to whine - and the carousel to slow down a bit.

 

"Ryouichi! Now's your chance!" Rina shouted.

 

"On it." Ryouichi swung his club down, smashing it onto the ground. Wiglaf roared, beating its chest, before charging at Shadow Tamiko while she was distracted, grabbing onto her, hoisting her above itself, and hurling her straight into the center of the group. The Freedom Fighters quickly surrounded her with their Personas, preventing her from escaping.

 

**_"K-Kuhu.. huhuhu..."_ ** Despite Shadow Tamiko's lack of a head, Rina could picture the nervous grin on her face as she looked around at the various Personas surrounding her.  **_"W-We can talk this out, right? Play nice..."_ **

 

"Stop controlling my friend and we'll talk." Ryouichi took a step closer, raising his club threateningly.

 

Shadow Tamiko hissed, raising her scythe.  **_"What do you mean, controlling? This is what she wants! People to have fun with!"_ **

 

"Wrong answer." Rina thrust her rapier out. "Everyone! Attack!"

 

The Personas all charged at once. Enkidu's arrows, Aeneas's claws, Beowulf's flames, Wiglaf's storms, and Gilgamesh's lance all impacted Shadow Tamiko at once, causing her gray skin to crack.  **_"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ ** She let out a violent shriek before exploding into colorful shards, the carousel around her slowly coming to a stop.

 

"... That's it?" Ryouichi raised an eyebrow, waving one hand and calling over Wiglaf. "Jim and Gerald put up a better fight."

 

Rina hesitated, slowly lowering her rapier. "I'm... not sure if that was all..." She took a quick look around. No sign of shadow Tamiko anywhere, so it didn't seem like she had teleported away. The carousel wasn't moving. It seemed like they had defeated her.

 

But where was the  _ real _ Tamiko?

 

**_"Kuhuhuhuhu! Just kidding!"_ **

 

Something abruptly slashed into Rina's back, knocking her to the ground - and the rest of the Freedom Fighters with her. While it didn't hurt as much as the electric scythe from earlier, it did catch Rina off guard, and she stumbled a few times before rolling onto her behind, seeing a trio of purple energy scythes spinning around in the air. The carousel had started up again - moving slowly, but gradually picking up speed.

 

However, what really caught Rina's attention was the floating eye leering at her team from behind the carousel. It looked almost as if it were made of glass, with a light red exterior and a crimson iris.  **_"Did you really think that was it? You guys must feel soooo tough, destroying one of my decoys!"_ **

 

"D-Decoy?" Wilma stumbled to her feet, gripping her spear defensively. "S-So that eye is - "

 

"The real deal." Izumi jumped up, glaring towards Shadow Tamiko. "It doesn't matter how many fakes you throw at us! We're gonna take you down!"

 

**_"Kuhuhuhuhu... I'd LOVE to see you try. But I AM my world! Anything I say goes!"_ ** Shadow Tamiko's eye narrowed before flying upwards, observing the group from above. Two more purple scythes appeared, and all five of them spun before hurling towards each Persona user.

 

This time, Rina was prepared, and yelled, "Gilgamesh!" Her Persona appeared in front of her, knocking away the scythe and causing it to dissipate. Her teammates weren't so lucky - while Beowulf incinerated its scythe with fire and Enkidu shot its own out of midair, Wiglaf and Aeneas were too slow, and the scythes battered them both.

 

"H-Hey! Don't hide!" Wilma pointed her spear in Shadow Tamiko's direction, and Enkidu fired a Zionga arrow her way, but the poles extending out from the carousel blocked it from ever reaching its mark.

 

"I doubt we're ever going to reach her like that." Rina turned her attention to the carousels, gripping her rapier. "It doesn't seem like we can bait her out as easily. Everyone, focus on defending yourself from her onslaught until I can - "

 

**_"Hey, here's some advice: Shut up!"_ ** Shadow Tamiko's iris flashed, and another decoy appeared, riding a lion on the carousel - with three more following, each one on different animals.  **_"If you can take on one decoy, surely four shouldn't be a problem!"_ **

 

"Stop messing with us!" Wilma took a cautious step towards Rina, head turning this way and that as she tried to keep an eye on each of them.

 

Ignoring Tamiko's attempt to get her to be quiet, Rina swapped Personas over to Oni. "If you want to quadruple your firepower, then so will I! You know what to do, everyone!"

 

_ "Now this looks like a fun little challenge!" _ Oni grinned violently, bringing back his club.  _ "Get ready for a rampage!" _ He jumped up before slamming his weapon onto the ground, sending shockwaves throughout the entire carousel - enough to get it to slow down, and the decoys to wobble shakily.

 

The Freedom Fighters all took their opportunity, attacking the closest decoys. One of them tried to chuck a ball of wind at Wilma, but she jumped to the side, and with a flick of her hand, Enkidu fired a volley of arrows, breaking the decoy into pieces. Ryouichi just knocked aside a nuclear blast headed his way with a swing of his club, and Wiglaf grappled onto its own nearby decoy by the throat, hoisting it upwards - just as a headbutt from Beowulf sent another fake flying in its direction. Wiglaf grabbed onto the other decoy and smashed both of its captives together, causing them both to fall.

 

"Hell yeah!" Hikaru gave a thumbs-up to Ryouichi, who nodded back. They both glanced over to Izumi, who was having a bit more trouble, but with a shout, she began punching forwards, and Aeneas unleashed a rapid flurry of stabs at the remaining decoy, piercing straight through it and making it fall to the floor in pieces.

 

With the group now having some breathing room, Ryouichi glanced up to Shadow Tamiko, unimpressed. "You were right. Four wasn't a problem."

 

**_"Oooh, you guys are good! I guess I can start bringing out the REALLY fun stuff, then!"_ ** Shadow Tamiko cackled before her eye flashed again, and a multitude of purple scythes quickly blanketed the ceiling, practically covering it.  **_"Get ready!"_ **

 

"You  _ really _ need to chill out on the scythes." Hikaru gestured with his hand. "Beowulf, Sukukaja!" With a howl from the Persona, Hikaru's body was cloaked in a green aura.

 

Unfortunately, the rest of them didn't have any methods of maneuverability. Seeing no other option, Rina shouted, "Defend yourselves!" just in time - Shadow Tamiko began launching her scythes downwards one after another, hurling them into the ground like meteors. Thankfully, unlike before, Izumi and Ryouichi were ready, and met the scythes going their way with punches and club swings respectively. Hikaru's enhanced speed allowed him to dodge the scythes with ease, bobbing and weaving between them.

 

That left Rina and Wilma, who weren't doing quite as well. Wilma was holding her spear out in front of herself with her eyes shut tightly, and Enkidu was attempting to shoot any scythes heading her way out of the air. Unfortunately, it could only fire so many arrows at one time, and the scythes were gradually getting closer to her.

 

Seeing no other option, Rina darted towards Wilma, jumping backwards as a scythe plummeted into the dirt in front of her, before slipping around it and stepping in front of her. "Oni! Get ready to knock any - "

 

**_"Psyche!"_ ** A scythe going  _ much _ faster than the others slammed into Rina's gut, and she stumbled backwards before falling onto the ground. While Oni's resistance did a bit to alleviate the pain from the blow, Tamiko followed up by concentrating a cluster of scythes on her, each of them exploding against various parts of her body - her shoulders, her chest, and her legs. Rina grit her teeth, trying to force herself up, but every time she was about to get to her feet Tamiko struck her with another scythe, and the others were far too focused on dodging their own scythes to - 

 

"Stop it!" Wilma abruptly jumped in front of Rina, holding out her spear defensively and striking at any more scythes that headed her way. Enkidu had some breathing room, and Wilma thrust her spear at Shadow Tamiko. Enkidu fired off three arrows in succession, and while the first two bounced off the carousel like before, miraculously, one of them slipped through, stabbing straight into Tamiko's iris and causing her to shriek. The seemingly endless onslaught of scythes stopped at once, with the remaining ones hurling down going way off course.

 

As Rina turned her head, finally able to stand, she noticed one of the scythes smashing into a circling lion, cutting it in half. It fell to the ground and disintegrated, the pole above it disappearing as well - leaving a gap in the carousel.

 

Then, the idea hit her.

 

"Everyone! Focus on attacking the carousel animals!" Rina gripped her rapier tightly, switching to Gilgamesh. "Tamiko won't be able to hide behind her 'world' then!"

 

**_"Kuhuhu... huhuhuhu!"_ ** Despite Shadow Tamiko's laughter, Rina could easily detect the nervousness in her voice as the arrow in her eye disappeared.  **_"Like that would ever work! I AM the carousel, you know! I can just do this!"_ **

 

Rina was about to beckon Gilgamesh to strike at another animal, but the carousel abruptly sped up, creating a rush of wind. Rina had to force herself to look at the ground for fear of dizzying herself - and it didn't seem Wilma had quite caught on, as she was wobbling around, staring at the spinning around her intently. Rina stepped closer to her and shook her, snapping her out of her daze. "Focus!"

 

"R-Right... sorry..." Wilma groaned, shaking her head. "But we can't land good hits on the animals when it's going so fast, and hitting Shadow Tamiko is out of the question... what do we do?"

 

"We can still strike them. We'll just have to get rid of far more than we would have originally." Rina gripped her rapier tightly. "Oni's Rampage earlier should have helped us a bit on that front. Try to spread out your attacks."

 

Her teammates nodded firmly, readying their weapons - and keeping their eyes on either the ground or Shadow Tamiko. Unfortunately, she wasn't keen to just float there and watch them.  **_"You can't spread out your attacks... if you don't get a chance to attack!"_ ** With a maniacal giggle, her iris turned icy blue.

 

Too late, Rina realized who she was about to target, and prepared to yell out Hikaru's name, but was cut off as Shadow Tamiko fired off an icy beam, sending a high-pitched whine through the tent. The beam exploded into ice shards at Hikaru's feet, sending him flying and slamming into one of the carousel animals, collapsing to the ground. Beowulf flickered out of existence, and Hikaru made no moves to get up.

 

"H-Hikaru!" Izumi dashed over to him urgently, kneeling down and shaking him urgently, but it seemed that was just what Tamiko wanted, as her eye switched to yellow. Rina desperately tried to think of a way to stop her, but none of her Personas could take the blow. That barrage of scythes from earlier had left her exhausted, and she could do nothing but helplessly watch as Shadow Tamiko shot out a beam of electricity that arced straight towards Izumi.

 

However, again, Wilma came to the rescue, and Enkidu sprinted in front of the Ziodyne beam, blocking it with its bow. The Persona grit its teeth, and Wilma grimaced slightly, but seemed fairly well off. Rina exhaled a sigh of relief, glaring up at Shadow Tamiko. "How long must we fight you before you give up?"

 

**_"Geez, you guys really like throwing yourselves into the line of fire."_ ** Shadow Tamiko blinked.  **_"Eh, whatever. I'm not really picky about the order here. You guys are only delaying the inevitable! You know, nobody really likes people who stall out the fun parts of games."_ **

 

Seeing as Tamiko had stopped attacking, Rina took a moment to check on Hikaru, and felt her heart sink a bit. He was unconscious. At the very least, she could see him breathing, despite his skin being a worrying shade of blue, but he wouldn't be able to help them anymore. As Wilma ran over to him to try to heal him, she turned towards Shadow Tamiko, resolving to keep her talking, and pointed her rapier threateningly. "We're not part of your game, and you can't force us to be!"

 

**_"How many times do I have to tell you before you get it?"_ ** Shadow Tamiko's eye narrowed.  **_"I'll repeat it until it sticks! You don't have a choice! You don't have a choice! You don't have a choice!"_ **

 

"Acting like a spoiled child won't change anything." Rina took a brief look at Wilma, noticing Enkidu attempting to heal Hikaru, only for the Persona to shake its head, lifting its palm from his forehead. She grit her teeth, turning her attention back to the Shadow. "If you choose to continue on this path, we'll ensure you regret it."

 

Shadow Tamiko stared at her for a few seconds before practically howling with laughter.  **_"KUHUHUHUHU! HUHUHUHUHU! HUHUHU! Huhuh... whew! You must be joking, right? You guys can't get through my impenetrable - "_ **

 

"HIYAH!"

 

Shadow Tamiko jolted in surprise, flying backwards as Izumi broke into a sprint towards her, Aeneas scuttling behind her at a surprisingly high speed. "You think you can just do that to Hikaru?!" Izumi practically roared, repeatedly punching at the carousels blocking her path, with Aeneas unleashing a flurry of pincer strikes - enough to knock out one, two, three animals, and the numbers just kept piling up. Every punch punctuated her words. "Don't! Ever! Touch! Him! EVER! AGAIN!"

 

Seeing as Tamiko was momentarily distracted, Rina wasted no time in switching over to Gilgamesh, and thrust her hand out wordlessly. Gilgamesh chuckled boisterously, crouching down as a storm of ice shards appeared behind him.  _ "Face your punishment!" _ he boomed, firing off his Bufula storm through the gaps Izumi had created. The ice shards splintered against Shadow Tamiko, causing her to violently shake - and the carousel to slow down.

 

"Everyone! Focus on getting rid of the animals,  _ now! _ " Seeing as Izumi was slowing down, Rina saw fit to warn her other teammates, and they sprung into action. Wilma stabbed at some nearby ones with her spear, Enkidu following up with arrows that shattered them to pieces. Ryouichi took a much simpler route, simply gesturing and having Wiglaf rip them out of the ride, tossing the animals aside to dissolve. Within just a few seconds, there wasn't a single animal left - leaving Shadow Tamiko defenseless.

 

**_"H-Hey! No! That's not fair!"_ ** Shadow Tamiko's eye went wide.  **_"You can't do that! You cheated!"_ **

 

"I'll repeat it until it sticks." Rina glared, Gilgamesh crouching down behind her. "We aren't part of your game! Let's go, everyone!"

 

Gilgamesh reared one hand back before chucking his spear straight at her. His aim was true, and the icy lance pierced straight through the Shadow's eye, causing her to scream in agony and begin to plummet towards the ground. Ryouichi's eyes twinkled, and he gestured. "Wiglaf, give Izumi a boost. She ought to finish her off. And, uh... be ready to catch her, too."

 

His Persona grunted before charging towards Izumi, grappling onto her tightly and hoisting her upwards. Izumi's eyes went wide, but she was quick to accept it, and as Wiglaf chucked her in Shadow Tamiko's direction, she extended one fist, punching Gilgamesh's spear hard enough that it went in all the way, coming out Shadow Tamiko's other side.

 

**_"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_ **

 

As Izumi's brass knuckles collided with Shadow Tamiko's iris, she let out a bloodcurdling wail. Unfortunately, the sudden impact brought Izumi to a dead stop, and she began to fall, but Ryouichi was ready, and Wiglaf quickly maneuvered under her, catching her with little effort. Shadow Tamiko was not so lucky, and she crashed into the ground, sliding across it and stopping just short of Hikaru's body. She gradually melted into the ground, leaving behind the  _ real _ Tamiko - coat, cloak, and all.

 

Rina was quick to take steps towards her, but in a surprise burst of speed, Ryouichi practically sprinted over to Tamiko, kneeling down and lifting her up. She let out a groan,  her eyes fluttering. "W-Whuh...?"

 

"... You're okay." Ryouichi's expression shifted to immense relief, and he slowly set Tamiko down, staying in a kneeling position, and offered one hand to her. "Some... stuff happened. That dark aura I had... I think it got to you too."

 

Tamiko shivered, grabbing onto Ryouichi's hand, pulling herself up, and hugging him tightly, barely saying a word. All she mumbled out was, "... I-I'm cold." Ryouichi just patted her head gently, closing his eyes.

 

Izumi quietly made her way around Hikaru, grabbing onto him and carrying him away from the two. Seeing as she would likely be trying to wake him up, Rina took some cautious steps towards Ryouichi and Tamiko, Wilma following right behind her. "Tamiko, I promise we'll explain everything. But I don't think we can stay here for much longer. And besides... I believe there's something you need to do."

 

"Eh...?" Tamiko held onto Ryouichi for a bit longer before gradually pulling away, looking at Rina curiously.

 

Rina gestured towards the corner of the tent, where Tamiko's Shadow had reformed, just... sitting and staring at the ground. "I understand it may be difficult to confront yourself... especially when it doesn't seem like things will get better. But trust me when I say they will." Her eyes twinkled. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

 

Tamiko stared at her doppleganger for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and approaching. She folded her hands behind her back, looking rather stern. "... It seems your reign of terror has come to an end."

 

**_"It was... fun while it lasted."_ ** Shadow Tamiko smiled sadly, looking up at her real self.  **_"I was hoping I'd win, but... they won, fair and square. I'll just fade away, where no one remembers me, and people can go on with their lives. After all, my world isn't real... it's just what I created."_ **

 

Tamiko hesitated, glancing over to Ryouichi. After an encouraging nod, she turned over to the Shadow and shook her head with a chuckle. "... Kuhuhuhuhu... I don't think it's anyone else's place to decide what's real. We create our own realities, just as others create theirs."

 

**_"But what's the point if there's nobody to share that reality with?"_ ** Shadow Tamiko blinked softly.  **_"It's like being alone."_ **

 

"Hah! No wonder you're me. I remember when I thought in such a manner." Tamiko crossed her arms, glancing over to the others. "But seeing these people I barely know... fighting to rescue me from a dark path? Just because our realities are different does not mean we are alone. We can respect our differences... and carry on together."

 

**_"You..."_ ** Shadow Tamiko straightened a bit, staring at her in awe.

 

"You and I could do well to perform together." Tamiko extended one hand in offering, a slightly devious smile on her face. "Set aside our differences to work alongside each other... for the good of everybody. Shall we make a contract?"

 

Shadow Tamiko stared at her counterpart's hand for a long while before slowly clasping onto it, giving it a firm shake.  **_"A contract... very well. Eheheheh..."_ ** She giggled softly, pulling herself up.  **_"Thank you."_ **

 

Tamiko closed her eyes tightly as her Shadow dissipated into blue light, swirling around her before forming into her Persona - a floating golden automaton of some kind, shaped like an orb with wings. Its singular blue eye gazed upon Tamiko proudly.  _ "I am thou... thou art I. I am Odysseus. We'll commander our allies and beguile our enemies together." _

 

Rina couldn't help but observe Odysseus for a few moments before it disappeared, silently noticing that it looked... considerably less combative than the other Personas. Before she could really muse on it any longer, though, Ryouichi stepped behind Tamiko, crossing his arms. "... You feeling better? We probably don't have much time before this place starts collapsing."

 

"... I'm not entirely sure." Tamiko exhaled sharply before her eyes fluttered open. "But I can assure you we should be fine. I can sense my Shadow's influence over this place is enough to last for... ten more minutes, approximately."

 

"H-How can you tell?" Wilma gazed at her, wide-eyed.

 

Tamiko rubbed her head awkwardly. "I'm uncertain. I assumed you could as well... your style of magic is a complete mystery to me. Perhaps it's my Persona?"

 

"We'll worry about that later. There's no sense in staying around here, even if we have a decent amount of time to leave." Rina hummed, tapping her chin. "... If you're not feeling too tired, Tamiko, we could give you an explanation of what we do at our usual park. I'd also like to discuss those men that showed up on our first visit."

 

"Rgh..." A familiar groan cut into the conversation, and Rina quickly turned to see Hikaru coming to, rubbing his eyes blearily. "Did... did we win, guys...?"

  
"You're alive!" Izumi, having set him down, wasted no time in scooping him up and hugging him tightly. "Do you have any idea how worried I was, dude?!"

 

"G-gack! L-Love you too, Izumi..." Hikaru coughed. "Didn't have much choice but to get hit by ice, but... glad you care..."

 

"Oh!" Wilma wasted no time in running over to him, summoning Enkidu by her side. However, rather than her Persona simply touching Hikaru's forehead to heal him, it raised its bow, and a green aura wafted out from him, enveloping everyone. Rina felt her fatigue wash away, and straightened up a bit, twirling around her rapier experimentally.

 

Izumi was startled enough that she released Hikaru, glancing over to Enkidu in awe. "Holy crap, you can heal everyone!"

 

"I-I didn't know I could do that..." Wilma nervously poked the ground with her spear. "S-Sorry! That w-would've helped a lot in the fight..."

 

"Don't sweat it. You guys won, after all." Hikaru scratched his head. "If anything, I should be apologizing. Shadow Tamiko kinda caught me off guard."

 

Rina paused, looking over to Tamiko and seeing her just staring blankly at the others. "Now isn't the time to discuss who should be apologizing. I think we should get back to somewhere... safer. I understand Shadow Tamiko has been neutralized, but... there's always the chance we could be ambushed by something."

 

"Right." Ryouichi nodded, hoisting his club on his shoulder. "Let's get outta here."

 

The Freedom Fighters nodded, and started off. Ryouichi was behind the rest of them, but faltered as he noticed Tamiko just staying back there. "... Something wrong?"

 

Tamiko shook her head, waiting for the others to advance before running over to Ryouichi with a giggle. "I'd just like to be close to you for now."

 

"... Heh." Ryouichi smiled lightly. "Works for me." The two quickly caught up to their teammates, staying side by side.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I'd celebrate being 50 chapters in, but one of those was an April Fools chapter, so that doesn't really count. As usual, I'll be taking a weeklong break from publishing chapters (which is good, because I have a show next week and that eats up a lot of my free time). Hope you enjoy the new teammate!

_May 31st_

_Evening_

 

By the time the Freedom Fighters had gotten back to Nakagawa Memorial Park, all of them were in far better spirits. Having finished their explanation of Shadows and Personas to Tamiko, the six had been discussing dinner plans at their usual table... though Rina wasn't particularly sure where she stood.

 

"So, Rina. You're kinda the deciding vote here." Hikaru glanced towards her expectantly. "Ramen or sushi?"

 

"E-Erm..." Rina shifted uncomfortably, shoving her hands in her pockets. "I don't really have a preference, to be honest..." She hurriedly took out her phone, hoping that one of the restaurants would be closed by now. Unfortunately, no such luck.

 

"As the new team member, my vote should count twice." Tamiko laced her fingers together with a cackle. "Therefore, ramen wins!" She offered her fist to Izumi, who bumped it eagerly.

 

"Hey, no. Since you're the new member, _our_ side wins." Hikaru crossed his arms. "Saori Ramen's great and all, but Ryouichi's right. I wanna try something else."

 

"You sure you don't wanna vote?" Izumi glanced over to Wilma. "C'mon! Girls versus boys! We outnumber them!"

 

"I-I... I pick whatever RIna picks..." Wilma nervously looked down at her lap. "I dunno how good the food is around here yet. I'll eat whatever you guys pick."

 

"I appreciate it, but that doesn't help us..." Hikaru buried his face in his hands with a sigh.

 

Seeing as the group arguing about food was only serving to make her hungrier, Rina cleared her throat hastily, trying to get everyone's attention. "We'll decide on what to eat later. For now, I'd like to get an idea of what Tamiko's Persona can do. As I mentioned, we all have elemental spells - you should be able to tell what your Persona's abilities are instinctually. Any spell names come to mind?"

 

Tamiko hummed, extending both index fingers and pressing them to her temples. "Hmmm..." She closed her eyes, just sitting there in silence for a bit. None of the team seemed keen to interrupt her, all of them eager to hear what Tamiko's powers were. After a minute or so, she opened her eyes, grinned, and spoke one word. "Nothing!"

 

"... Eh?" Rina stared for a few seconds. "Nothing?"

 

"I don't believe my Persona has any combat skill. All I was able to determine was the abilities of your own Personas. Intriguing to know Ryouichi has control over the winds!" Tamiko brought her hands back down to her lap with a cackle. "Kuhuhuhuhu... it seems my powers lie elsewhere."

 

Sure enough, the other Freedom Fighters were just staring at Tamiko dumbfoundedly. Even Ryouichi seemed baffled. "... You can tell what _our_ powers are?"

 

"Hmmm. Perhaps her Persona is a little different than ours." An idea popped into Rina's head, and she raised one hand. "Remember how she could tell how long we had before Shadow Tamiko's carnival collapsed? That could be because of Odysseus."

 

"O-Oh! So you're like a mission control or something!" Wilma perked up at this, though when Ryouichi and Izumi looked at her oddly, she was quick to shrink back down. "E-Er, I mean... like someone who can... analyze stuff... yeah..."

 

"Analysis...?" Tamiko rubbed her chin, her grin slowly widening. "Kuhuhuhu! My primary area of expertise. I may not be able to battle alongside you, but I will do my best to advise you to victory, if you'll have me. I have experience in regards to demons, so I am certain that I could be of some use."

 

Rina was about to warn Tamiko, but seeing how enthusiastic she was, it didn't seem like telling her it was dangerous would do much to dissuade her. She smiled lightly, folding her hands together. "We would be happy to have you. Just be careful."

 

Tamiko giggled excitedly, pumping her fists. "I shall do my best!"

 

The group chuckled a bit, and Rina found herself giggling along at Tamiko's peppiness. However, as something else came to mind, her face fell, and she took a deep breath. "With Tamiko's inclusion to our team out of the way, I believe we should still talk about Jim and Gerald."

 

The rest of the Freedom Fighters' moods fell as fast as Rina's, and they all slumped down a bit. "Yeah... they're kind of a problem, huh? Doubt this'll be the last time we see people like them."  Izumi pursed her lips tightly.

 

"Indeed. As far as we know, there wasn't anyone else who knew the exact details of Personas and Shadows." As something else popped into Rina's mind, she involuntarily felt herself shudder. "There's also the fact that they knew far too much about us for my liking. They had weapons or ammunition for each of us except Ryouichi, and I bet if we cross paths again, they'll have some sort of nuclear weapon for him."

 

"And if t-they've been stalking us... they could know where we live..." Wilma nervously glanced over her shoulder. "W-What if they tried to attack us at our house? Or attacked our families? What would we do?"

 

Hikaru's eyes narrowed, and he looked down at the table, clenching his fist. "I think we could take them on our own, since they don't have the element of surprise anymore. They're still normal guys. But if they went for people we cared about, then... I honestly don't really know what we'd do."

 

Rina's brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to think of something. As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't really think of a way to deal with them if they resorted to ransom. She was fairly sure her apartments had good security, so she didn't feel as concerned as she should have over Furuta's safety, but the others didn't have that luxury.

 

... Then again...

 

"I think we'll be fine." Rina snapped her fingers to get everyone's attention. "Think about it. They likely would have gone after our families first if they got the chance. We've been away from our homes too many times to count for school, Shadow hunting, or anything else. It seems like they have to deal with us personally rather than resorting to using our family as blackmail. There's no real reason for them to start now."

 

"You sure?" Ryouichi looked Rina over cautiously.

 

"... No," Rina admitted, scratching her head. She took a cautious look around before she lowered her voice, leaning in. "But I can't think of a way to deal with the possibility right now. I don't want to stress over it, and I doubt any of you do too."

 

Her team looked slightly uncomfortable, but nodded in agreement. Rina wiped some sweat off her brow before leaning back. "We'll deal with the next time they show up as it comes. I don't believe we have enough information on them to do anything more on this matter."

 

"Yeah... you're right." Wilma nodded along. "I think we should focus on better things... like the amusement park trip coming up!"

 

Ryouichi placed his face in his hands, taking a deep breath before pushing them aside. "Right. Another amusement park. Honestly, I've had enough of parks lately. But if it's with you guys it probably won't be so bad."

 

"Hey, no Shadows to deal with, right?" Hikaru offered, glancing over to Tamiko. "Since you're part of the team now, you know you've gotta tag along."

 

Tamiko cackled, drumming her fingers together. "But of course! So long as I get to sit at the front at any of the roller coasters. I want a direct view to the plummeting doom that awaits!"

 

The team laughed, Rina included - and Tamiko didn't seem bothered in the slightest, joining in. It was clear enough that nobody was laughing at her, all of them just happy that they had a new teammate. Rina couldn't resist a smile wrapping around her face as she looked over each of her teammates, feeling a pleasant warmth in her chest as she looked over each of their joyous expressions. The knowledge that people knew who they were was still in the back of her mind, but she was easily able to ignore it.

 

For the first time, she felt as though she had a large group of people that she could trust.

 

**~~ RANK UP! - FOOL ARCANA: THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS ~~**

 

"... So, where are we eating? We need a victory meal," Izumi offered after everyone had settled down. "I'm getting hungry!"

 

Hikaru huffed, crossing his arms. "Well, we're still split until someone decides. Wilma, Rina, you got any ideas yet?"

 

Rina was about to pitch in a suggestion, but she felt a vibration in her pocket. Given how none of her teammates had been seen with their phones, she had a suspicion of who it was. "Give me a moment. Would you mind adding Tamiko to the group chat while I reply to my sister?"

 

As her teammates got Tamiko set up, Rina eyed the message from Furuta. "I'm gonna try cooking a new recipe. Pesto shrimp pasta. Will you be home soon?"

 

 _Rgh... I don't want to miss out on that._ Rina pursed her lips before typing back, "I'm spending time with some friends - those four I've told you about, along with one of Ryouichi's friends. We planned on eating dinner together, though we haven't picked a place to eat yet."

 

She waited for a few moments, and her sister was quick to reply - with something that surprised her. She read it over for a few moments before putting her phone away. "Say, I think I know where we should eat."

 

"Hmm? Where could this be?" Tamiko tilted her head, eyeing Rina quizzically.

 

Rina chuckled softly, slowly standing up. "... How would you all like to eat at my apartment?"


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm back! Here's the real Chapter 50, which does something a little different. I've been wanting to do more "different POV" chapters - I'd make a little bonus chapters fanfic that just shows random interactions I think of, like, say... Hikaru and Wilma. Do you guys wanna see that? Lemme know in the comments.  
> Either way, I hope you enjoy the amusement park trip!

_ June 3rd _

_ Morning _

 

There it was.

 

Rina had been peering out the window for almost the entire bus ride, occasionally turning to chat with her friends. There wasn't much in the way of scenery for the hour they had been on the road, but as the amusement park came into view, she wasn't disappointed. Unlike Shadow Tamiko's carnival, this one was undoubtedly lively, with colorful rides as far as the eye could see - roller coasters, a drop tower, flying scooters...

 

.. a carousel...

 

"I hope we don't plan on going there," Rina whispered towards Wilma, who was seated next to her. One look at the carousel and Wilma's face turned pale - enough of an indication that she was in agreement.

 

The bus pulled into the parking lot, coming to a stop. The finely dressed teacher took a step out in front of everyone, clearing his throat. "All right, everybody. I don't really have much to say in regards to rules. Just be sure not to get lost, be back by 2 PM... you get the idea, right? You're all capable people. You can take care of yourselves."

 

One student raised their hand. "Mr. Norogumi, hypothetically, if someone didn't bring cash...?"

 

Mr. Norogumi rolled his eyes with a smile. "Yes, I'll get you some tickets. Now off you all go. Enjoy yourselves!"

 

The students all cheered and made their way off the bus. Rina waited patiently for everyone to depart, letting Wilma stand up before sliding out of her seat. The rest of her team had stayed behind, waiting for her. As she stepped off the bus onto the premises, the Freedom Fighters followed, and she couldn't help but glance towards them skeptically. "You don't intend on following me for our entire time here, do you?"

 

"Well, you are our leader..." Hikaru shrugged, taking out his wallet.

 

"I'm your leader when it comes to fighting, not deciding what to do at the amusement park. I know as much of this place as you do." Rina couldn't resist rolling her eyes, chuckling. "I'd like to look around on my own for a bit, if you don't mind? You can organize into groups however you choose, and I'll join you after an hour or two."

 

"Going  _ alone? _ " Tamiko's eyes sparkled, and she stepped closer to Rina, curiously peering at he from all angles. "From my analysis, you seem as though you always travel with at least one of your teammates. Are you hiding something from us?"

 

"W-What? No!" Rina huffed, crossing her arms. "I just want some time to roam alone. Is that so much to ask for?"

 

Ryouichi adjusted his hat. "Chill out, Tamiko. How about we check out one of the roller coasters? I know you love those. Wilma, you wanna come?"

 

"E-Eh? But it looks scary..." Wilma looked up towards the nearest rollercoaster, gulping.

 

"Never fear! There is a safety binding on these rollercoasters that ensures you'll be fine. I suppose you would know it as a 'seat belt'." Tamiko clapped an arm around Wilma's shoulders with a grin. "Come! Let us fly into the abyss!"

 

"T-That doesn't make it sound any bett - EEK!" Wilma had no time to react as Tamiko dragged her off, flailing violently.

 

Ryouichi couldn't resist a chuckle, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'll keep an eye on them. Make sure Tamiko doesn't rip Wilma's arm off from excitement." He started off after them, calling, "Hey, guys, slow down."

 

"Guess this counts as a date." Hikaru gave Rina a nod before looking towards Izumi, squeezing her hand. "C'mon, let's look around a bit. We've got plenty of rides to check out."

 

"E-Eh? Uh, well... s-sure?!" Rina couldn't resist giggling at seeing Izumi flustered. Nonetheless, she didn't really do anything to object as the two made their way off, and quickly settled down, chatting with her boyfriend happily.

 

_... Well, I'd best walk around a bit myself. _ While Rina loved her teammates, having some time to herself felt nice. Already her head felt a bit clearer. She stood here for a moment, taking a deep breath, before marching off confidently, interested to see what sort of rides she could find.

 

***

 

Wilma was starting to regret not begging to follow Rina.

 

Sure, Tamiko had released her practically iron grip on her arm, but she still couldn't resist gulping as her eyes slowly panned up the roller coaster before her. It towered over her, the car zooming above accompanied by the passengers' screams, before stopping back at the entrance and letting everyone get off. Sure, Tamiko had insisted they were shrieks of delight, but Wilma knew she sure wouldn't be screaming in anything but terror once she got on.

 

She had considered trying to run, but every time she made a move Tamiko spouted about how exciting it was, and she found herself mumbling along in agreement. Too late to try anything now; she was at the front of the line, and the ride attendant took her tickets with a polite nod before pulling the gate open, allowing access to the car.

 

Wilma stayed frozen for a few moments before feeling a gentle prod in her back. "It's our turn!" Tamiko said cheerily, grinning and pumping her fists. "We shall enjoy the thrill of high-adrenaline transport!"

 

"Y-Yeah..." Wilma offered the best smile she could, but she could feel her grin shaking as she stumbled over to the car. She was about to make her way as far back as possible, but Tamiko slipped past her and practically leaped into the front seat, strapping herself in with a cackle. Seeing as Ryouichi had moved to sit next to her, and three people could fit in each seat, Wilma gulped before slowly stepping onto the opposite side of him, delicately plopping down and making sure her seatbelt was as tight as she could possibly get it.

 

"Hey, Wilma. You all right?" Ryouichi's deep voice caused her to jolt a bit in surprise. While Tamiko was whooping in the other seat, he had turned towards her, looking somewhat concerned. "You're seriously pale. You can get off if you want, you know."

 

"A-Ah, umm..." Wilma twiddled her fingers, feeling at a loss for words.  _ This would be so much easier if Rina was here... _ Then again, being able to tell her parents she rode a rollercoaster... maybe that wouldn't be so bad. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, before offering a slightly more sincere smile. "I-I'm fine. Just nervous, eheheh..."

 

Ryouichi chuckled, adjusting his hat. "Don't worry about it. I remember when Tamiko was first gonna go on one, she was terrified. But now, well..." He glanced towards his friend, who was leaning forwards with eager anticipation. "Speaks for herself."

 

Wilma couldn't resist a giggle, feeling some of the tension lift off her shoulders. "You think it'll be fine?"

 

"Hundred percent." Ryouichi nodded, turning his attention back to the front. The coaster shuddered before it began to move - thankfully, slowly enough that Wilma's fear didn't jump to the forefront again. "Guessing you don't have parks like this back where you live?"

 

"Oh, no, w-we had them. My family isn't, um, very rich, so we could never buy tickets or anything," Wilma admitted, instinctively reaching up to scratch her cheek before hurriedly lowering her hand to grip the seat. "We only really got to travel here because the nice people at Okutari offered to pay for school and travel expenses."

 

Ryouichi raised an eyebrow. "Huh, really? Can't say that's not a little surprising. But hey, good for you." He paused for a moment before looking back to Tamiko as the rollercoaster started to ascend. "You ready?"

 

"I am  _ always _ ready for these rides!" Tamiko cackled excitedly, leaning forwards. At least she looked happy.

 

Wilma, on the other hand, could feel that churning in her stomach again as the rollercoaster began to slow down, reaching the first peak. She couldn't help but shut her eyes tightly, bracing herself as much as she could. Even though her seatbelt was strapped as tight as she could make it, the mental image of herself flying out of the car and ending up in the hospital was on replay in her mind.  _ Think of something else, think of something else... _

 

Thankfully, she was able to fish out a more comforting memory - her and Rina first hanging out at the mall. Wilma felt her shoulders relax a bit, feeling that familiar, oddly warm sensation whenever she thought about Rina. She felt her breathing even out a little bit - just as the coaster came to a stop.

 

_ O-Oh... was that it? _ She cautiously peeked one eye open. Maybe this wouldn't be so b - 

 

Her thought was abruptly cut off by the world turning into a blur. Wilma's eyes went wide instantly, and she couldn't resist letting out a shriek as the rollercoaster zoomed down, feeling the wind buffeting her hair - and the rest of her. She was going so fast she felt like her face was peeling off, her heart pounding hard enough that it felt like it was going to leap out of her chest. Everything was rushing around her at a speed she could hardly comprehend, and she felt her scream shoot up an octave as the coaster entered a loop, feeling a sense of vertigo overwhelm her.

 

But that was nothing compared to the worst part of the entire ride: Tamiko's giddiness.

 

"KUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU! The thrills! The chills! WOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!" The girl raised her arms high above her head, her coat and cloak flapping violently. "This is a wonderful riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide!"

 

_ Drown her out, drown her out, drown her out...! _ Wilma wanted to clamp her hands on her ears as hard as she could, but she was afraid of not gripping the seat as hard as she could. She shut her eyes as hard as she could, gritting her teeth and trying to ignore the rush.

 

It'd be over soon... right...?

 

***

 

This was not Izumi's idea of a date.

 

Spending time with Hikaru was usually a plus, and she didn't really have much against amusement parks. Heck, just being at Shadow Tamiko's place brought out the little kid in her, even if her focus was more on beating down the Shadows and making sure Hikaru or Wilma didn't get hurt.

 

But what kind of date had this many people around?

 

"Izumi, you okay?" Hikaru's voice jolted her out of her stupor, and she felt a squeeze on her hand.

 

"U-Uh, yeah, fine. Just thinking about stuff!" Izumi couldn't hide the blush on her face, so did her best to hurriedly change the subject, feeling some sweat trickle down her forehead. "The carousel kinda left me reeling, heh. Guess Shadow Tamiko was enough dizziness for a week." She felt herself cooling down, rolling her shoulders.

 

"Right. I kinda heard about your, uh..." Hikaru pursed his lips, searching for the word. "... Meltdown."

 

Uh oh. Hikaru's choice of words didn't exactly make Izumi feel warm and fuzzy inside. She tried to hide her now nervous sweating, wiping her forehead with one arm. Admittedly, she probably should have told Rina or Wilma not to mention how she had turned into a raving lunatic thanks to Shadow Tamiko knocking him out, but she didn't want to outright hide it from him, and...

 

Well, it was too late now. She'd have to face the consequences. She did her best to play it cool, forcing a wobbly smile on her face. "Y-Yeah? What about it?"

 

"I guess it's kinda tough to talk about. I get it's a sensitive topic." Hikaru raised his hands as the two walked before glancing around. Spotting a nearby bench, he gestured towards it before taking a seat, Izumi cautiously lowering herself down next to him. "But, uh... don't get me wrong."

 

Well, here it came. Hikaru was going to tell her she was too crazy to be attractive.

 

"I really appreciate you protecting me like that."

 

Why was he sugarcoating it? Izumi knew it was coming. Why was he so nice? She shut her eyes tightly.

 

"It... means a lot, but - "

 

"I-I know! I know it was freaky!" Before she could stop herself, Izumi blurted out, glancing towards Hikaru desperately and placing her hands on his shoulders. "I get it was crazy, and unattractive, but... I just don't wanna see you hurt! You're one of the most important people in my life, and I don't want that to ruin our relationship! P-Please don't..."

 

She trailed off, noticing the passerby were staring, and shrunk down, pressing her arms up against her chest tightly. Great... she had made herself look like even more of an idiot. Why did she have to be so - 

 

"Uh, Izumi, that wasn't what I was gonna say at all." Hikaru crossed his arms. "What would make you think that?"

 

_ Wait, what? _ Hikaru's sudden denial brought Izumi's racing mind to a screeching halt, and she stared blankly at him for a few seconds, blinking. Her mind returned to focus, and she shook her head, babbling, "Well, uh, I just thought - GACK!"

 

That was as far as she got before Hikaru pulled her close, hugging her tightly. Izumi felt herself tense, but quickly relaxed, easing into the hug and managing to awkwardly hug him back. Even though she felt like she should have been worried, her troubles just seemed to melt away. She found her eyes shutting again - much more comfortably, just... savoring the knowledge that Hikaru  _ was _ okay with her.

 

The two just sat there in silence for a moment before Hikaru eventually pulled away, though he kept his arms wrapped around Izumi, making eye contact. "Look. I was bringing it up cause I didn't want you to hurt yourself. I care about you too, you know. If you hurt yourself trying to protect me, I... don't know what I would do. There's, like... barely anything I can think of that would get me to leave you. I love you because you're one of the bravest, most loyal people I've ever met, and I wouldn't trade you for the world. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

 

Izumi could barely process what Hikaru was saying, bringing a hand to her chest. "H-Hikaru..." She hung her head. "I'm sorry... I just feel like... y'know, with the stuff about Amano... I don't wanna, uh - "

 

"Izumi, I don't care about that." Hikaru shook his head firmly. "I care about  _ you,  _ not if you're like Amano. You don't have anything to live up to, I promise."

 

Even though Izumi felt undeniably touched by Hikaru's reassurance, she couldn't resist feeling embarrassed. Why had she freaked out in public over, well... nothing? Still, she forced her feelings down, managing a more confident smile. "I'll... I'll try not to be so reckless again. I've been trying to take better care of myself, but... I guess seeing you taken out like that, knowing you could die, and Tamiko laughing about it..."

 

"Honestly, I probably would've freaked out too." Hikaru chuckled, ruffling her hair affectionately. "Just be careful, and we'll be good." He paused for a moment before looking around. "... Maybe now wasn't the best time to bring this up. Guess it just came to mind since we were alone and I didn't wanna forget, y'know?"

 

Izumi bit her lip, glancing around. "Not sure if I'd say we're 'alone', but I get it. Let's, uh... let's find another ride." Wanting to save face, she sprung to her feet, pointing towards a tilt-a-whirl in the distance. "How about that?"

 

"Heh, sounds like a plan." Hikaru stood up alongside her, taking her hand.

 

***

 

_ June 3rd _

_ Afternoon _

 

Finally! There they were.

 

Rina had enjoyed her time alone, even having some fun on some of the tamer rides like a hedge maze, but once she had decided to find her teammates again, well... it was nearly impossible. She was starting to regret not travelling in pairs. It had been easy enough to make her way back to the parking lot, but since she hadn't bothered to bring anything, she was stuck sitting here for nearly half an hour.

 

Thankfully, after a heavy sigh, she caught sight of a familiar tall figure slowly approaching, with two girls on both his sides. Tamiko looked immensely excited, albeit a bit dizzy, while Wilma looked rather pale - even a bit nauseous, leaning on Ryouichi for support. It was odd, considering Rina could see a smile on her face, albeit an unsteady one.

 

"Hello! It's nice to have you all back." Rina gave them a wave, smiling. "I hope you had fun?"

 

"Y-Yeah," Wilma managed, stumbling next to Rina and plopping down. "It was kinda freaky, ummm, at first, but... roller coasters aren't that bad..." She managed a dazed giggle, shaking her head. "Just suuuuuper fast..."

 

"I think the speed made her a little loopy." Ryouichi snorted, taking a seat on a different bench, with Tamiko just casually sitting in the grass. "It was alright. We went on a few different coasters, and... that was pretty much it. Wilma was really terrified of the first one, but by the end, she actually didn't mind it all that much when Tamiko immediately dragged us to another one."

 

Tamiko cackled, steepling her fingers. "It was all part of my master plan! Having shown Wilma that one roller coaster is hardly anything to be worried about, I simply had her come to more, so she could witness their majesty! Exposure therapy is excellent!"

 

"Your  _ plan, _ huh?" Even if she was almost certainly exaggerating, Rina couldn't help but feel a little impressed. "I look forward to seeing how you help the team with further plans."

 

Tamiko was about to say more, but she hesitated briefly before turning behind her, pointing. "Hey, there's Hikaru and Izumi!"

 

Rina took a peek, and sure enough, the couple was approaching. She gave them a polite wave as well, smiling as the team assembled. "Today's been a fun day. I missed out on some of my classes at Touzawa, so I'll likely have to get some notes from my classmates."

 

"We appreciate you sacrificing your class time for fun." Hikaru's joke caused all of the Freedom Fighters to laugh, Tamiko even slapping her knee. After they settled down, Hikaru leaned back, noticing some other students filing in. "Looks like we came just in time. Y'know, I had a lot of fun here. Just wish we could've gone on rides together and stuff."

 

Wilma seemed to have recovered from her stupor, a bit of pink returning to her cheeks. "Yeah! Maybe we could come here again. I, um, really liked that." She beamed, folding her hands together. "I thought it'd be scary, and it was at first, but... it was fun in the end!"

 

"I wouldn't mind visiting again later this year." Rina nodded in approval. As the students started to board the bus, she stayed behind with her team, the group sticking close to each other. As fun as it was fighting Shadows with them, sometimes she forgot that they were awesome people to just... hang out with, too. Even if she hadn't spent much time with them here, just these few minutes made it feel like they had always been by her side. She couldn't quite put her pride aside enough to say that she loved them, but... she really did.

 

Feeling a sense of slight giddiness overcome her, she extended one hand towards the center of the team with a grin. "How about we make it a promise?"

 

Her teammates stared at her for a moment. Hikaru spoke slowly, raising one hand. "...Uh, yeah, quick question. Who are you and what have you done with Rina?"

 

"Hey, can't I drop being formal just once?" Rina pouted, and her teammates chuckled before putting their hands in. Her smile returned, and seeing as they had done it a couple times before, she only felt it appropriate to prompt them with the usual. "To freedom?"

 

"To freedom," her teammates consented, all of them nodding in unison.

 

**~~ RANK UP! - FOOL ARCANA: THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS~~**

 

The six stood there for a moment before a voice jolted them out of their bonding moment. "Hey, kids! We're waiting on you!" Mr. Norogumi waved at them from the entrance of the bus.   
  


"Right... maybe not the best time to celebrate us being a team." Rina's grin turned more sheepish, and she awkwardly tugged at one of her pigtails before turning on her heel. "Let's get back home."

 

"Indeed! We shall discuss our friendship rituals at a later date." Tamiko cheerily followed after Rina, with the rest of her teammates in tow.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys - here's a Wednesday chapter, where we get to know our new teammate. To those of you who read regularly, I'm curious: what do y'all think of Tamiko?  
> Either way, I hope you enjoy!

_ June 4th _

_ After School _

 

After all she had gone through in her time at Sougawa, Rina didn't think she could really be surprised by much anymore. She had braved some of the strangest creatures she had ever seen; stumbled around an unfamiliar, bustling city; and even dealt with some surprising moments from her friends. Sure, she was occasionally caught off guard, but by this point, she felt fairly confident.

 

That said, if anyone were to surprise her, of course it would be Tamiko.

 

Rina rounded the corner, stepping into the empty lunchroom. "Hey, Tamiko? Are you around..." She trailed off, her arms dropping to her sides as she just stared at the scene unfolding before her. By this point, she had gotten used to Tamiko's antics, so seeing her sitting on one of the tables with a thick blue book in her lap wasn't much of a shock.

 

What  _ was _ surprising, however, was the small group of people assembled around her. In any other situation, Rina would have been slightly unnerved by the almost cult-esque entourage, but knowing who was preaching to them, she decided to treat the situation with cautious optimism, taking some slow steps forward to try to make out what Tamiko was blabbing about. No doubt it was something about magic, or...

 

"... and that is how you remember trigonometric identities! SOH-CAH-TOA!" Tamiko took a bow.

 

Oh. It was just math.

 

"Thanks for the help, Tamiko!" The students all thanked her in unison before beginning to file out. Some stuck around, and Tamiko seemed ready to indulge them, but upon catching Rina's eye, she quickly closed up her math textbook, hopping off the table and making her way over.

 

"I didn't know you were a tutor." Rina raised an eyebrow, glancing down to the book curiously.

 

"A powerful mage like me needs to keep her brain in top condition!" Tamiko puffed out her chest pridefully, firmly planting her hands on her hips. "I am happy to spread my knowledge to my followers. They may not share my beliefs, but we share convictions!"

 

_ Come to think of it, Ryouichi did say she was actually pretty popular. _ Rina nodded approvingly. "Well, if you're not busy, would you like to spend some time together? I'd like to get to know you a little more, as a welcome to the team. I understand if you're busy with, ah..." She searched for the right way to phrase her words. "... whatever rituals you may have ongoing."

 

"Luckily for you, I have completed all of my daily preparations!" Tamiko took a sweeping bow, curling her cloak around herself. "I shall grace you with my presence."

 

"Perfect. Shall we have a seat?" Rina sat down at the nearest table, Tamiko plopping down across from her. She reached inside her backpack, ruffling around cautiously. "So, erm... I understand that we may not share beliefs. But I'd quite like to know about your magical prowess. So I brought a book that might help me understand." She confidently pulled out the occult research book she had borrowed from Asato. "I'm not sure how well this lines up, but I believe it would be a decent entry point?"

 

"Let me see." Tamiko stretched out one hand, and Rina handed her the book, watching carefully as she flipped through it. "Occult basics, charms, magical energy..." she muttered to herself, skimming over the pages.

 

_ Here's hoping nothing in here offends her... _ Rina instinctively crossed her fingers.

 

"Hmm... yes, this is about what I expected." Tamiko tutted, shutting the book and handing it back to Rina. "This book certainly covers the basics of the power that surrounds us. However, unsurprisingly, it was written by someone with hardly any education!"

 

Rina hesitated, flipping the book open and checking the first page. "... This says it was written by somebody with a PhD in occult studies."

 

"Ha! My daily glass of orange juice also came from a carton which stated there was no pulp within, and yet I was tricked." Tamiko wagged a finger. "You must learn not to trust these supposedly 'intelligent' people, unless you witness their smarts for yourself. Luckily for you, I am a professional, and I will ensure you stay on the right path!"

 

"Right..." Rina found it best not to question it, putting the book back in her bag.  _ So much for that... _ Nonetheless, Tamiko seemed happy, so at least she hadn't done anything wrong. "So, erm, where do we start?"

 

"Well, the true essence of the magic in the world would take quite a long time to explain." Tamiko folded her hands on the table. "So I'll simply keep it to the basics for now, and we will go more in-depth at a later date. The best way to summarize my magical prowess is through willpower! At its core, magic is a manifestation of your will. And, as you guessed, I have one of the strongest wills on the planet!" She cackled, spreading out her arms. 

 

_ When you're not possessed by Shadows, anyway... _ Rina had to resist cracking a smile, her expression staying neutral. At the very least, she wasn't as confused as she thought she would be. "I see. So, erm... how much magic do you think I possess?"

 

Tamiko leaned in slightly, rubbing her chin. "Well, just by looking at you, I can tell you are quite strong-willed. That lines up with the information I have gleaned from Odysseus regarding your power - you are exceptionally strong. I had my doubts when I first observed you, but after seeing you in action against my Shadow, you are undoubtedly a worthy leader."

 

Rina couldn't resist a slight blush at that, though she quickly smiled, folding her hands together. Sure, she wasn't quite sure she believed what Tamiko was on about... but hearing that from her was nice, especially since she had half been expecting Tamiko to tell her how to use her magic "correctly". "I'm glad you think that, honestly," she admitted. "I've always been worried about making impressions on newest teammates. I had to be careful with Wilma for obvious reasons, Ryouichi was a little scary at first, and I would have hated to make a bad impression on a... magic practitioner like yourself."

 

"Kuhuhuhuhu!" Tamiko grinned from ear to ear. "Never fear. I am certain all of your other teammates are quite happy with your position. I simply hope they can prove worthy substitutes should you be unavailable."

 

"I'd trust Hikaru or even Izumi to manage the team if they needed to." Rina smiled contentedly, exhaling. She was about to ask Tamiko for more details, but she hesitated, feeling her stomach growl. "A-Ah, um..."

 

Tamiko seemed to hear, as she snickered. "Hunger beckons?"

 

"It sure does." Rina chuckled, slowly standing up. "I'd still like to talk with you, and my afternoon is fairly free. How would you like to have dinner somewhere? I'm not particularly familiar with Sougawa or Asakami yet, so perhaps you can recommend a good place?"

 

"Ah!" Tamiko's eyes lit up excitedly, and she tapped her fingers together with a cackle. "There is an excellent restaurant that will allow us to hone our minds to perfection. It has wondrous delicacies that will help us get into the right mindset for the discussion of magic. It's a mere block from here, so we'll get there easily!"

 

"I'll allow you to lead the way, then." Rina bowed politely, taking a step back as Tamiko practically sprung to her feet. Thankfully, she didn't sprint off, actually starting off at a fairly reasonable pace. Rina followed her closely, feeling some slight relief. She hadn't been sure if it would be easy to connect with Tamiko, considering her... odd way of thinking, but really, she wasn't that different from normal people. She could easily picture the two hanging out on a regular basis, and Tamiko being a particularly close friend didn't seem like such an odd prospect.

 

... Even if she doubted she'd ever completely share Tamiko's magical worldview.

 

_ I am thou... Thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond... _

_ Another chain of captivity shatters... _

_ Thou shalt be blessed when making Personas of the Lovers Arcana... _

**~~ RANK UP! - LOVERS ARCANA: TAMIKO MAEDA ~~**


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter - with the first Social Link maxing! We're gonna be in for a few Social Links in rapid succession, so be prepared for a lot of bonding.  
> I've also gotten a dedicated character artist for the fic! I'll be posting the art on my Tumblr - and I will link the posts here as they go up.  
> Either way, hope you enjoy this! And get ready for the inevitable mistake of me calling Hikaru's newly obtained Persona by the wrong name.

_ June 5th _

_ Morning _

 

_ "Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold..." _

 

Rina's eyes fluttered open, and she groggily rolled over, fumbling around for her phone as her ringtone blared through her room. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the sleepy fog in her mind as she grabbed onto her phone, checking who the caller was. After reading Hikaru's name, she blinked a few times before answering, murmuring tiredly, "Hello?"

 

"Hey, Rina. Sorry to wake you up," came Hikaru's voice.

 

"Hikaru, it's... five in the morning." Rina fought a yawn, rubbing her eyes and managing to sit up. She kept her voice low, so as not to wake her sister or Arata. "Is this important?"   
  


"Kind of. I've been thinking about a lot of stuff. I had a talk with my parents, and... I'd rather get things out while emotions are still high. I'll say that things went well." Hikaru sighed. "I get if you need some more sleep, but I'd appreciate it if we could find somewhere to talk. I'm waiting over at that shop where we fought my Shadow."

 

_ He talked with his parents...? _ Rina's addled brain couldn't quite process the significance of this statement yet, but she coughed before stepping off her bed. "I suppose we can meet there, sure. Give me a moment to get dressed, please."

 

"No problem. I'll be waiting for you. See you soon."

 

***

 

Within around fifteen minutes, Rina made her way onto Third Lane. The sky was still dark, but the sunrise was bright enough that she could see. Nobody else seemed to be around, which made it easy to spot Hikaru waiting by the thrift store in the distance. He waved at her, and she returned it with a bow before approaching slowly. "Any particular reason you wanted to meet here?"

 

"Nah. Just nostalgia, I guess." Hikaru shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets and glancing over the store. "We've come a long way since then, huh? I bet you could probably get my Shadow to turn tail and run by this point."

 

"No kidding." Rina chuckled, lacing her fingers together. The two stood in silence for a moment before she awkwardly asked, "So... how did the talk with your parents go?"

 

"Well, uh..." Hikaru's smile faded, and he scratched his head. "Admittedly, at first, it was kinda suspect. I went to bed pretty early cause the amusement park tired me out, but they woke me up at around four in the morning. I was kinda miffed at first, but they said they wanted to talk, so I decided to humor them. See, I was kind of avoiding them for a while. Y'know, minimal interaction and all that, spending a lot of time out of the house... you get the picture, right?"

 

"Mhm." Rina nodded patiently, listening carefully to Hikaru's story. "What did they say?"

 

"First off, they apologized for freaking out earlier, which was nice. Kind of caught me off guard, honestly." Hikaru pursed his lips. "They said they were worried about me not talking to them. Honestly, it kind of helped me just... open up. I told them about everything. About Izumi, about the conversations I've had with you guys, about my guilt over Amano... y'know, standard stuff. I didn't tell them about Shadows or Personas, obviously, but I did say that I wanted to help people, and I felt like they weren't supporting me."

 

Rina considered this, humming contemplatively. "All right. Given how you said the conversation worked out, I'm assuming they actually took it well?"

 

"Yeah." Despite Hikaru's more serious expression, Rina couldn't ignore his slightly giddy grin. "They said they never meant to bring me down, and admitted they were kind of worried about me being stuck in a fantasy. I remember my dad saying the world was pretty harsh, and they didn't want me to be unprepared." He leaned against the thrift shop's wall. "But after hearing about my talks with you guys, they decided to place their trust in me."

 

"I told you they weren't all bad." Rina closed her eyes contentedly. "Admittedly, I was worried that they  _ were _ , and I would've given them a piece of my mind if things had continued this way. But I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that they really do care for you."

 

Hikaru smirked, straightening back up. "No kidding. We even had a hug and everything, it was great." He met Rina's eyes. "But... honestly, I need to thank you."

 

"Thank me?" Rina faltered, tilting her head. "For what...?"

 

"Yeesh, Rina, it's not rocket science." Hikaru chuckled as he noticed Rina's cheeks light up in embarrassment. "Okay, but seriously. I honestly don't think I could have talked with them about this stuff if you hadn't kept pushing me on. I guess the reason I wanted to come back here is..." He glanced towards the broken window, taking a deep breath. "It reminds me of when we first became friends. I know it was on the subway, but this is the moment where I think we really connected. You saw me for who I really was."

 

"So I did..." Rina mused. She couldn't help but glance at the inside of the shop with Hikaru, easily able to recall her showdown with his Shadow... and how much she had been ineffectively running around, trying to survive. It was hard to believe she had stood up to Shadow Tamiko with little fear.

 

"I guess, what I'm trying to say is..." Hikaru took a deep breath. "Thank you for never giving up on me. You've seen me at the worst of times. Honestly, Izumi relies a lot on me, and I always wondered how that feels like... but without you, I don't think we would have ever hooked up. I'd just be stuck in my delusions and feeling depressed about it all the time. I can't thank you enough for supporting me."

 

Even though Hikaru was going about where Rina expected, she couldn't help but feel incredibly touched, bringing a hand to her chest. She had made these speeches about how much her friends meant to her a few times, but hearing it herself... well, she wasn't really prepared. "I... th-thank..." She babbled for a few seconds before clearing her throat. "You're welcome, Hikaru. You honestly mean a lot to me as well. I don't think I could ever give up your friendship."

 

Hikaru spread his arms, and Rina wasted no time in embracing him tightly, closing her eyes. The two just stood there, enjoying each others' grip, before Rina gradually released, stepping back and smiling. "You've changed, Hikaru. For the better."

 

With a firm nod, Hikaru offered one hand to Rina. "It's thanks to you. I don't have to try to be a superhero. I know, to you guys... I already am a hero."

 

Rina shook his hand. For the first time, she felt like she had a connection that could never break. Her initial mistrust and skepticism of Hikaru seemed like nothing but a memory.

 

_ I am thou... Thou art I. Thou hast established a genuine bond... _

_ These genuine bonds... will free you from the chains of captivity. _

_ We bestow upon thee the ability to create Asura, the ultimate form of the Sun Arcana... _

 

**~~ RANK MAX! - SUN ARCANA: HIKARU HAYASHI ~~**

 

Rina was about to say more, but a sudden blue glow erupting out from Hikaru caused her to jump in surprise. Beowulf appeared behind him, and he whipped around, facing his Persona. "H-Huh?"

 

_ "So, you understand what it truly means to be a hero." _ Beowulf dipped its head politely.  _ "I believe you are worthy of harnessing my full power. Will you allow me to ascend?" _

 

Hikaru stared in surprise, cautiously looking back to Rina. Admittedly, she had never seen anything like this, so she had no idea to react... but given how Beowulf was a friendly face, se didn't see the harm in it. She gave him a reassuring nod, and he slowly turned to his Persona, taking a deep breath. "... Yes."

 

_ "Then so it shall be." _ Beowulf howled towards the sky, and the blue glow from Hikaru completely enveloped it, causing it to change shape into something taller and more humanoid-looking. As the energy faded, Hikaru's Persona had completely morphed into something beyond Rina's expectations.

 

Beowulf had exuded an ethereal presence, but the metamorphosis had left him looking almost nothing like he did before. For one, it was no longer a wolf, having changed into a massive gorilla that rivaled Gilgamesh in terms of height, wreathed in golden fur and silver plate armor that was practically glowing. Whereas Beowulf was fairly lean, this new Persona had muscles as thick as tree trunks, and carried a double-handed sword that made Hikaru's own weapon look like a toothpick. It grunted, somehow raising its massive blade with one hand.

 

"W-Whoa..." Hikaru's jaw dropped as he looked over his new Persona.

 

_ "I am Hrothgar! I will be the one to lead you to victory." _ Hrothgar planted his sword on the ground in between his greaves, and gave a satisfied grunt before disappearing.

 

Rina stood in shock, unable to process what had just happened. "Y-Your Persona... it changed, and... what...?"

 

"Hey, not complaining." Hikaru straightened, clenching his fists experimentally. "I feel, uh... stronger, I guess. Admittedly, I kinda preferred Beowulf's whole wolf look, but... I've got a stronger Persona now! Heck yeah!"

 

_ I guess I'll have to be careful... if anyone had seen us, that would have been awkward. _ Rina cautiously looked around, before catching herself. What was she doing? This wasn't something to be worried about, this was something to celebrate. "I'm proud of you." She folded her hands together, bowing respectfully. "I had my doubts when you called early, but I don't regret it."

 

"Heh... again, sorry about that. I did have something I wanted to give you, though." Hikaru reached in his pocket, delicately pulling out a small, golden necklace. It looked somewhat tarnished - the metal was worn away in some places, and there were a lot of gray spots, as if it had been in a fire.

 

"Jewelry?" Rina raised an eyebrow. "Hikaru, you should know that's, erm... not my thing. Though given the condition of this necklace..."

 

"Yeah, it's... it's Amano's." Hikaru scratched the back of his head. "We got matching necklaces when we were younger. I always hung onto it cause... I didn't wanna let go of all that was left of her. But that's not really all that's left... and I think I'd like to move on, with Izumi. I'd rather not have it around... so it'd mean a lot to me if you hung onto it."

 

_... Ah. _ That explained why it didn't look particularly good. Rina cursed herself for being insensitive, reaching out one hand and delicately taking the necklace. "I accept it. Thank you very much, Hikaru. I'll take good care of it, I promise."

 

"Heh, thanks - it means a lot." Hikaru sheepishly grinned as Rina stared at Amano's necklace for a bit longer before putting it in her jacket pocket. "You can probably get back to your place now. Get some rest before school and all that."

 

"Well... since I'm up, I might as well enjoy it." Rina adjusted her coat. "How about we find somewhere to have breakfast? I'll just have to text my sister to let her know where I am, so she doesn't cook me anything. Hopefully she'll actually read the message." She giggled.

 

"Breakfast sounds like a plan!" Hikaru grinned, and the two walked down the street, chatting about whatever they could.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys - new chapter today! Happy May! Another Social Link maxed; hopefully you enjoy this one.  
> Also, good news: Rina and Hikaru have more art on my Tumblr, by the lovely KirkeChan! I've hired them to do art for all of the major characters, which I will post as the story goes on. You can find the art here: https://mightygarchomp.tumblr.com/

_ June 5th _

_ After School _

 

"Yo, Rina! You got some time to talk?"

 

After her conversation with Hikaru, Rina was feeling rather optimistic about the day. She had taken some excellent notes during class, done well on a quiz, and enjoyed a good meal at lunch. She was humming happily to herself as she packed up her bags in the classroom before she observed Izumi sprinting towards her excitedly, pushing past the remaining few students. "I've got some great news!"

 

Given the goofy grin on her face, Rina couldn't help but feel a hunch coming on, and she chuckled. "Is it about Hikaru?"

 

"Nope! Well, uh, I'm really glad he's doing well too, but it's about me!" Izumi cracked her knuckles before pausing, glancing over her shoulder. "Uh, can we take this somewhere else? Like, one of the empty classrooms or something?"

 

_ Not about Hikaru, hmmm? _ Rina was drawing a blank on any ideas for why Izumi was so cheerful. Resolving to let herself be surprised, she folded her hands together. "We certainly can. The classroom directly across from us should be unoccupied."

 

"Sounds good!" Izumi wasted no time in sprinting over to the other classroom excitedly. 

 

Rina chuckled before following her closely, shutting the door behind the two to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed. Feeling a slight sense of caution, she made sure the window blinds were closed as well - just in case - before taking a seat at one of the desks. Izumi sat down next to her, and she decided to open simply. "So, what has you so excited?"

 

"Well, see..." Izumi glanced away briefly before turning her attention to Rina. "I was thinking a lot about our last talk, and kinda struggling with actually figuring out how to spend free time, uh... consistently, I guess?" She pursed her lips. "I've already told you that I kinda feel like working all the time. Doing productive stuff. I've been asking Hikaru out more often, but I don't wanna always use dates as a fallback, y'know? He needs some free time."

 

"I'm sure he enjoys every moment he spends with you, but I certainly see your point." Rina couldn't help but sit up a little straighter. Hikaru and Izumi resolving their problems around the same day... it seemed almost too good to be true. "I take it you found a solution?"

 

"Sure did!" Izumi ruffled around in her pocket, taking out a folded up piece of paper. She handed it over to Rina, grinning expectantly. "Here, take a look."

 

Rina accepted the paper, carefully unfolding it. It wasn't anything special - just a table of some sort displaying times and actions next to it, with each day of the week having its times marked. However, the title caught her attention, printed in big bold letters. "... 'My Weekly Schedule', eh?"

 

"Yep, yep!" Izumi leaned over, pointing to a few of the boxes. "I've got schooltime taken up, obviously, but I set aside an hour or two each day for free time. And I've decided to make one of my goals to stick to this schedule! That way I can get stuff done productively  _ and _ have free time, all without feeling bad!"

 

Rina read the schedule over a few times. A smile tugged at the edges of her lips before she broke into a giggle fit.

 

"E-Eh?" Izumi's cheery mood deflated in an instant, and she nervously scooted back a bit. "I-is this too dumb? Did I go overboard? I just thought it'd help me alot, so, uh, don't judge me or anythi - "

 

"No, no, it's fine. I'm very proud of you, Izumi." Rina managed to settle down, folding up the schedule. She had wanted to restrain herself, but even she had her limits. "It's just... this is such a  _ you _ thing to do. If anyone else did this, like Wilma or even Tamiko, I'd admittedly be a little mystified, but this just suits you so perfectly."

 

"Ohhhh..." Izumi hesitated before huffing, puffing up her cheeks. "Hey, are you making fun of me?"

 

"Not at all! Please don't get the wrong idea." Rina held up the folded schedule with one hand. "You're a very unique individual, Izumi. I don't think this is a bad thing by any means. If this schedule works for you, then I'll support it until the end." She glanced at the paper in her hand with a chuckle. "I just... never realized  _ how _ unique your thought process is until now, I suppose. But I can assure you everything I appreciate about you is in earnest."

 

That seemed to calm Izumi, and she scratched her head awkwardly. "Right... sorry, I just tend to get stupid defensive. But, uh... honestly, all that stuff you said... same to you."

 

Even though she knew it was coming, Rina still couldn't help but feel a little surprised. "Eh?"

 

"Honestly, when we first met, I wasn't sure what to think of you. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was really glad you helped with Hikaru, but... damn if I didn't get kinda jealous sometimes. Seriously, you're such a cool person." Izumi looked down at the table shamefully. "You're really smart and look great. I honestly thought Hikaru was gonna gun for you, so when he asked me out, I wasn't sure how to take it. It feels... too good to be true."

 

Rina couldn't mask the concern on her face. "Izumi... you know that Hikaru loves you just the way you are, right?"   
  


"Heh. Yeah. We had a talk about it at the park. Kind of a bad time, but..." Izumi shrugged. "It worked out. I'm feeling way better now, and... I can appreciate all you did for me. I'm not sure if I would've gotten the courage to ask Hikaru out without you around... heck, I'd probably be stuck all happy-like thanks to my Shadow. I'm not even sure if I'd be, uh... alive."

 

_ Come to think of it, she probably would have run herself into the ground... _ Rina shuddered at the thought of Izumi's Shadow-fueled, self-destructive behavior.

 

Izumi stared at the table for a moment longer before raising her head, pounding her fist into her palm. "But this ain't any time to feel sorry for myself! The big point is that I'm on a better path now, and it's all thanks to you. I didn't wanna rely on my friends for a while, but... that's what they're there for, isn't it? To help out and make things a little easier. I don't gotta shoulder all of life's problems on my own."

 

She paused briefly before offering her fist. "So, uh... thanks a bunch for helping me realize that, Rina. I mean it."

 

Feeling more confident, Rina gave Izumi a fistbump. "It's not a problem, I assure you. I've enjoyed our friendship very much, and I'm glad I could improve things for both you and Hikaru." As she brought up Izumi's boyfriend, she couldn't resist chuckling. "He confessed to me this morning about how much I meant to him as well, and how I helped him come to terms with his family. I suppose today's a good day for that, eh?"

 

"Y'know, people keep saying we're perfect for each other, and I was always kinda embarrassed to admit it, but..." Despite the blush on Izumi's face, she didn't sound nearly as flustered as usual. "Sometimes it almost feels like we're connected, I guess."

 

Upon hearing that, Rina tried to hold in her laughter as much as she could, but she couldn't resist bursting into giggles. Izumi's face heated even more, and she sputtered, "H-Hey, I know that's cheesy, b-but - "

 

"It's fine, it's fine. Like I said, it's just... you know how to make me laugh. And that's in a good way, I promise." As much as Rina wanted to try cutting down on her laughter, she couldn't help it. Izumi knew how to put a smile on her face just by being herself. Even if she was a little more familiar with Hikaru, Izumi meant just as much to her, and she wouldn't trade her for the world.

 

_ I am thou... Thou art I. Thou hast established a genuine bond... _

_ These genuine bonds... will free you from the chains of captivity. _

_ We bestow upon thee the ability to create Chi You, the ultimate form of the Chariot Arcana... _

 

**~~ RANK MAX! - CHARIOT ARCANA: IZUMI AKIYAMA ~~**

 

As Rina felt the familiar sensation of her empowered Social Link fading, she cautiously braced herself, having an idea of what was going to happen next. No sooner did she raise her guard than Izumi exploded into the familiar blue light. She jumped in surprise, looking around as if expecting an attacker. "Wh-What the...?!"   
  


"I-Izumi, relax... I think your Persona is about to change." Rina raised one hand cautiously, pointing behind her.  _ Good thing I shut the windows... _

 

"W-Wait, my Persona...?" Izumi's surprise mostly faded, and she turned around to see Aeneas standing tall, clacking its claws. "A-Are you gonna...?"

 

_ "Mhm, you got it! Now that you know how to relax, I can finally get through to you!" _ Aeneas let out a cheery, almost childish giggle, scuttling closer.  _ "I know you're worried about the path ahead of you, but how about we properly unite? It'll be fun, I promise." _

 

Izumi stared at her Persona in awe for a few moments, not even backing off as it stopped right in front of her. "... Uhhhh... sure...?"

 

_ "Heehee! Get ready!" _ Aeneas brought its claws together, before its body absorbed the light from Izumi, and it began to glow. Izumi cautiously watched her Persona, her eyes widening as cracks started to form in its armor, but she didn't make any sudden moves until Aeneas's armor shattered into nothing, leaving a new figure underneath that quickly took shape.

 

Rina hadn't taken her eyes off the Persona the whole time, bracing herself. After seeing Hikaru's Persona ascend into another form before her very eyes, she figured she'd be better prepared for whatever Izumi's turned into.

 

As usual, she was wrong.

 

At least Hrothgar had stayed as an animal; Aeneas hadn't even bothered to do that. It had changed into what Rina could only describe as an angel; a beautiful woman with flowing white hair and long, feathery white wings that curled around her body. The only trait she still had resembling Aeneas was the armor covering her upper half, which was of a similar rocky composure - albeit a lot smoother. Her lower half didn't even seem to exist, with simply a flowing white dress extending out from her torso, making her resemble some sort of ghost. She flicked out her gauntlets, and two three-foot long, wickedly sharp scimitars materialized in her hands.

 

Izumi's eyes went wide, and she seemed unable to do anything but stare at her new Persona. "Holy... holy shit..."

 

_ "I am Helen. Nothing shall stand between us and victory." _ Helen crossed her scimitars across her chest, bowing politely before fading away.

 

Izumi blinked a few times, looking between Rina and the spot where Helen used to be, as if she was having a dream. Once she presumably figured out this was reality, she coughed into her sleeve before sitting back down. "So, uh... was that supposed to happen?"

 

"As far as I can tell." Rina hurriedly wiped away the sweat on her forehead. "I didn't expect your Persona to turn into a woman like that, considering it was... well, a crab."

 

"Neither did I. But hey, not complaining! It looks wicked strong!" Izumi practically cackled, pounding her fist into her palm. "Next time we go Shadow hunting, I'm gonna be mopping up those Shadows left and right! You'll see!"

 

"I look forward to it." Rina chuckled, leaning forwards and offering the schedule to Izumi. "Would you like this back?"

 

"Huh? Oh, that! You can keep that copy." Izumi took out her own piece of paper, unfolding it with a grin. "I've got my own! I figured it'd be good to give these out to my friends so they know, roughly, when I'm free..."

 

She trailed off, glancing at her paper, before her eyes went wide. "... Crap! Track starts in five! I've gotta go, but this was really fun! See you, Rina!"

 

Rina didn't even have time to say goodbye before Izumi zipped out of the room at top speed. She stared after her for a few seconds, chuckling as she put the schedule away. Even after finding renewed resolve and getting proper free time to herself... she was still the same old Izumi at heart.

 

And she wouldn't ask for anything else.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys - here's the next chapter! Just thought I'd let you all know that Izumi and Wilma now have art, which is also on my Tumblr!  
> Also, another Social Link chapter, heh. I promise we'll be getting back into the main story soonish - two more Social Link chapters after this one. You can probably guess who the next target is, but I'd like to hear your guesses in the comments!  
> Enjoy!

_ June 6th _

_ Morning _

 

"Ah, Rina?"

 

Even with all of the Shadow fighting, Rina had been growing a bit lax in her day-to-day duties. Most of her time spent not fighting Shadows was the same - quietly going to school, hanging out with some of the people she knew on occasion, and then heading back. Aside from the stuff she learned in school, there wasn't much variety in her life when she wasn't rescuing others.

 

So, to hear a voice call out for her as she was walking up the steps of Touzawa was a pleasant surprise.

 

"Eh?" She curiously turned, seeing a figure in a familiar raincoat approaching. It took a second to click in her head, but there was no mistaking that voice. "... Kazuki?"

 

"Mhm. Sorry to trouble you, but..." The actor approached, holding a piece of paper in her direction. "It's my first day here today. I'm... rather unfamiliar with the area, admittedly, so I would appreciate it if you could help me find where my classrooms are."

 

_ So he's officially going to the same school as I am, huh? _ Rina quietly prided herself on keeping her composure this time, taking a peek at his schedule. "Ah, it seems your classes are all relatively close to each other. They're all on the first floor wing, right next to each other - just turn right in the initial hallway, and they should be easily identifiable via plates on the doors."

 

"Perfect. Thank you for the help." Kazuki bowed politely. "I look forward to attending school with you. Let's just hope I'm not drowned in fans by the end of the day. I can only keep my coat on for so long, after all."

 

"Ehehehe. I'm sure you'll be fine." Rina paused for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Ah, your troupe is in town now, right? I've been rather busy lately, but I'd like to watch a show. Will you be around June 9th?"

 

"I certainly will." Kazuki nodded, glancing over to the streets. "Perhaps we could exchange phone numbers? I could text you where we are when the 9th comes."

 

Rina tried her hardest to avoid getting flustered at the prospect of Kazuki asking for her phone number, thankfully managing to keep her tone even. "That'd be fine with me." 

 

The two took a moment to get each others' numbers - not a moment too soon, as the school bell rang. Kazuki chuckled, glancing towards the door. "That would be my cue, I suppose. I'll see you soon, Rina."

 

"Likewise." Rina nodded, and with that, the two parted ways.

 

***

 

_ June 6th _

_ After School _

 

With school at Touzawa officially over and all of her stuff properly secured, Rina took some careful steps out from the school, adjusting her backpack. She took a moment to get out of everyone's way, moving off to the side before reaching inside her pocket. Seeing as she was in the clear, now seemed like a good time to check her phone. She quickly opened up to the group chat, her eyes carefully scanning the new messages.

 

"[6/6 3:22 PM] Hikaru: so, anyone get news of major shadows?

[6/6 3:24 PM] Tamiko: UNFORTUNATELY NO

[6/6 3:26 PM] Wilma: nope. :c ryouichi and i helped out some people, though!

[6/6 3:27 PM] Izumi: ya so dd hikru nd i

[6/6 3:27 PM] Hikaru: yeah, i was just asking about any big targets like tamiko.

[6/6 3:27 PM] Tamiko: I WANT TO HELP SOMEONE TAKE ME ALONG NEXT TIME

[6/6 3:28 PM] Hikaru: heh, will do.

[6/6 3:29 PM] Wilma: i wanted to hang out with rina today! ^^ you guys think it'd be cool if i surprise her by showing up at touzawa?

[6/6 3:30 PM] Ryouichi: Go for it.

[6/6 3:31 PM] Wilma: yay!"

 

_... Eh? _ Rina eyed those last few messages, idly checking the time now. 3:40... so it would be perfectly reasonable for - 

 

"O-Oh! There you are, Rina!"

 

Ah, there she was. The familiar high-pitched voice caused Rina to turn her head, smiling warmly as Wilma approached. The two girls gave each other a brief hug before Rina took a step back. "It's a pleasure to see you, Wilma. I saw your text messages in the group just as you arrived. Appropriate timing indeed."

 

"Oh... yeah, I probably should've tried to keep it a surprise." Wilma blushed faintly, but giggled, clearly happy to see her friend. "Umm... did you wanna hang out or something? If that's okay?"

 

"I would be happy to. In fact, since you'd like to get to know more about the area, I have just the place for us in mind." Rina folded her hands together. "You see, I wanted to go shopping for some new clothes. I quite like my outfit, but a little change in apparel never hurts." She tugged at the edge of her jacket. "There's a store in Sougawa that my sister recommended for a visit, if you'd like to go there - via subway, of course."

 

"Ooh, yeah!" Wilma's eyes shone excitedly. "I even brought some pocket money, so I can probably buy myself a new hoodie!" She took some steps next to Rina. "You don't mind leading the way, right?"

 

Rina chuckled, putting her phone back in her pocket. "Well, I am our team leader. If I couldn't do my job here, how would anyone expect me to lead you against Shadows?" She started to walk off, waving Wilma over to keep up. "Come!"

 

***

 

"So, how do I look?"

 

Admittedly, Rina was rather accustomed to her standard wear, especially her jacket. Thus, she felt just a little self-conscious as she stepped out of the changing room, allowing Wilma to look her over. She had never worn a kimono before, either, and though this one's purple hues and beautiful flower patterns had caught her eye, she couldn't resist her discomfort - especially since she wasn't even sure if she had worn it correctly. All she had to go on was Furuta's advice, after all.

 

That said, Wilma's starstruck reaction served to alleviate her slight distress. "W-Wow, Rina..." she breathed, staring in surprise. "You look... b-beautiful! Even more so th-than normal, I mean!"

 

"Ah, umm... thank you." Rina tugged at the kimono a bit, but couldn't resist a slight smile. "I'm glad I took you instead of one of the boys. Not that they're, erm..." She coughed. "... that kind of people, but I don't think I'd be able to step out and greet them in an outfit like this."

 

"Ehehehe!" Wilma giggled, tugging at her hoodie a bit. "Maybe I'll have to get a kimono too! Though, um, I dunno how to put one on..."

 

"Well, that's why you're here to learn, right?" Rina offered, turning around. "Before I give you a lesson on that, though, I'll get changed back into my regular clothing. Just give me a moment, please."

 

After changing back into her regular clothes, Rina took some steps back out, ready to go back to the kimono section and pick one out for Wilma. However, she hesitated, noticing that she looked... rather sad, her head hanging and her eyes focused on her shoes. Rina approached cautiously, taking a seat next to her and folding her hands. "... Hey, are you all right?"

 

"I dunno..." Wilma admitted, scratching her head. "It's just, umm... what you said. I don't think I ever told you why I came here..."

 

"Hmm, I suppose you didn't." Rina pursed her lips tightly. "Is that a touchy subject? You don't have to talk about it if you'd rather not."

 

"N-No, it's fine. I wanna talk about it." Wilma straightened. "See, I... wasn't supposed to go here."

 

Rina wasn't sure how literally to take that, so she elected for a simple response. "... Yeah?"

 

"M-My school, they were holding a contest for higher education here." Wilma didn't meet Rina's eyes. "I had spent a lot of time studying your language and everything... so I went to sign up. But I didn't win - I came in second place. They said that even if I was really good at speaking, I wouldn't be ready for the culture. Really, I should just be back home..."

 

_ Ahhh... _ Rina looked away, feeling some discomfort in her stomach. "Wilma... if you don't mind me asking, why are you here instead of the winner?"

 

"It was j-just luck, really." Wilma stared down at her lap, sighing. "The winner got really sick, and had to go in for surgery. So they let me go instead, with my parents. T-They were really proud, and excited for m-me... but my friends back home were really jealous. I-I shouldn't have gone. I-I didn't deserve to go here."

 

Rina couldn't help but glance at Wilma sympathetically. The poor girl looked like she was about to burst into tears. Luckily, she knew pretty much exactly what to say, taking a deep breath before gently placing her hand across Wilma's shoulders. Her sister did that once or twice whenever she wanted to comfort Rina, so... it only felt right. "Wilma... just because someone else was picked to go over you doesn't mean you don't deserve to go."

 

Wilma hesitated, tensing up just a bit at Rina's touch. She quickly relaxed, looking up at her. "R-Really?"

 

"Of course." Rina gently took Wilma's chin with her free hand, tilting it up so the two would make eye contact. "You got second place, didn't you? They still picked you over many, many other people. And even if you were the very last pick, even if everyone else got sick... just because you weren't as good as other people doesn't mean anything. Everyone has room to improve, you know."

 

Wilma faltered briefly, blinking in surprise. "T-That's not true... you're pretty much perfect..."

 

Rina snorted. "I wish. I still have aspects of myself that I'd like to improve on." She gently pulled her arm away, lacing her fingers together. "But now's not the time for that. My point is, even if you may not think so... I'm  _ very _ glad you came here. The team is very glad you came here. Who else would be there to heal us when the going gets tough?"

 

Wilma stared for a few moments before scooting over, awkwardly spreading her arms. "U-Umm, can I...?"

 

"Of course." Rina chuckled, hugging Wilma tightly. "Remember, Wilma... you're appreciated. You have no reason to doubt yourself."

 

"T-Thank you..." Wilma said softly, burying her face into Rina's shoulder. "You're the best, Rina." The two didn't say much else, just holding onto their hug for a bit.

 

**~~ RANK UP! - MOON ARCANA: WILMA HANLEY ~~**

 

"Uh... are you two all right, or...?"

 

Rina jumped in surprise at the sudden voice, pulling away from Wilma and noticing one of the employees staring at the two weirdly. "E-Er, yes! We're fine. Simply discussing some personal matters." She hurriedly stood up. "Wilma, how about we go find that kimono for you?"

 

Wilma nodded, quickly standing up alongside Rina. Something about her face caught Rina's eye - was she blushing? "Y-Y-Yeah! Kimono..." She stumbled behind Rina, looking a bit dazed. "Let's go."

 

The employee raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment further, going to one of the changing rooms. Rina closed her eyes tightly, sighing in relief.  _ Why do we always have to have these moments in public? _ She decided not to worry about it too much, stepping out of the changing room and waving over Wilma. "Come on, let's go find a suitable kimono for you."

 

"E-Eh?" Wilma shook her head, only now noticing the redness of her cheeks, and coughed. "Right!" She caught up to Rina as the two went to look for Wilma's kimono.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Here's a very "chill" chapter. One more Social Link chapter after this and we'll get on with the plot, I promise!  
> Also, this chapter officially marks the halfway done point of the fic, I guess. Thanks for all of you who have stuck around!

_ June 7th _

_ After School _

 

Seeing as Rina had hung out with almost all of her teammates, it only seemed appropriate to spend some time with the remaining one.

 

Admittedly, despite seeing Ryouichi's softer side, she still felt a little cautious when approaching him. Despite that, as she made her way over to his classroom, she couldn't help but feel a bit excited at the realization that the Freedom Fighters were getting... much larger than she had ever imagined. She hadn't even predicted Wilma coming on board; it just seemed like it would be her, Hikaru, and Izumi. And yet, here they were, with twice the members she expected - and maybe even more in the future.

 

She was lost enough in thought that she nearly walked into the classroom door, catching herself and barely managing to flail her arms enough to steady herself. As she leaned against the doorframe, trying to play it cool, she tensed up when she spotted the lone figure in the room.

 

"Nice save." Ryouichi watched her with amusement, seated at a desk near the back. 

 

"Th... Thanks." Rina wisely chose not to justify herself, just taking his comment in stride and approaching. "So, erm... if you weren't busy, did you want to hang out?"

 

"Mmm, well. I kinda wanted to be alone for a bit until you came along. Anger's kicking up again." Ryouichi shrugged, waving her over. "But I think it'd help if I talked with you. Sit wherever."

 

Rina slid into the seat in front of him, sitting sideways and crossing her legs. She turned her head towards him, pursing her lips in concern. "Your anger is... still there, eh? I suppose we didn't really find a solution to it."

 

"Yeah." Ryouichi pressed his hands up against his forehead with a sigh. "I can keep it under control, though. I like hanging out with you guys, don't get me wrong, but I tend to spend most of my time alone if I need to cool off. I'm used to being alone pretty much all the time at home, considering I don't get to see my dad all that often, but having you guys around helps ease out my mind a bit."

 

"Ah, yeah... Izumi mentioned what she had heard from other classmates." Rina recalled their meeting shortly before they first visited Shadow Ryouichi. "You have another friend group, right?"

 

Ryouichi shrugged. "Kinda. We don't really talk all that much, but they know me. Big scary guys like me. Honestly, I'm pretty sure they're in some kinda gang, so I don't really talk to 'em all that much anymore now that I've got you guys. Good thing, really, otherwise I'd probably be in their team instead of ours."

 

The idea of Ryouichi being a gang member both amused and terrified Rina, and she couldn't resist a nervous giggle. "Heh, good thing we rescued you. I don't think Tamiko would have taken it well."

 

"No kidding. She's been my closest friend for high school." Ryouichi grunted, straightening in his seat. "People always freak out when they hear it, considering we seem like the last people you'd expect to hang out."

 

Rina hummed, drumming her fingers together. "I did always wonder about that, now that you mention it. She did describe your initial meeting."

 

"Yeah, I get I'm probably the last person you'd expect to be interested in the occult and magic." Ryouichi chuckled faintly. "But I don't really subscribe to a particular belief about what's real and what isn't. I'd just like to live my life normally. To me, it just... exists. No sense fretting about what comes after or what's real or any of that stuff. Just live it."

 

"Well said." Rina nodded approvingly, her initial jumpiness pretty much completely gone by now. She hadn't expected to get into a conversation like this to Ryouichi, but it wasn't as though she was really complaining. Seeing as they were being somewhat serious, a topic that she didn't want to bring up with the rest of the team came to mind. "I... have a question that might be difficult to answer, but it's something I've been worried about. Do you think Tamiko's, ah... ready to fight Shadows?"

 

"Ready?" Ryouichi raised an eyebrow. "Well, her Persona can't really fight, as far as we can tell, but... if she's got someone else along, sure. Why?"

 

"It's just... I'm not sure if she really understands the risks." Rina bit her lip. She didn't want to talk badly of Ryouichi's friend, but... really, who would be better to mention her concerns to than the one who knew her best? "She's boisterous and has strong convictions, but I'm worried she might be rather reckless. Do you, personally, think it's safe for her?"

 

Ryouichi took a slow, deep breath... before actually laughing, as opposed to one of his regular chuckles. It wasn't a very loud laugh, but it was a pleasant sound nonetheless. "Whew... now  _ that's _ a question."

 

"Eh...?" Rina couldn't mask her confusion no matter how hard she tried.

 

"So, yeah, Shadow business is pretty dangerous, but trust me when I say Tamiko's got things covered. I know she doesn't look it, but she's smart as hell." Ryouichi leaned backwards and brought his hands behind his neck. "Trust me when I say she knows that her crazy behavior can drop people's guards, and she's used it to her advantage a couple times to get revenge on bullies. She'll be a great strategist."

 

_ Hmmm... _ Well, Rina certainly wouldn't call Tamiko stupid. And given how her Persona seemed to have superior analysis abilities, she figured it would lift some of the stress from having to command her team and fight at the same time off her back. 

 

"If that's your opinion, then I'll take your word for it." She bowed her head. "We'll just have to ensure that we protect her. I doubt the Shadows or any of those men in black will make an exception to her from combat just because her Persona can't fight."

 

"I dunno, Shadows don't seem like the smartest things around." Ryouichi and Rina both chuckled at that. "It's funny, cause on the impressions front, you're pretty different too. You seem like you're prissy and kinda difficult to approach on the outside, but honestly, you're pretty chill." He paused before adding, "No offense."

 

"None taken." Rina waved a hand dismissively. "I get that all the time, honestly. In fact, it was part of the source of my own Shadow - no one would get to know me because I seemed to good for them, and if they did want to get to know me, it was because they just wanted my money, or just the privilege of saying they knew an Oshiro personally." She felt her stomach churn a bit, but ignored it. "Then Hikaru and Izumi came along, and the rest is history."

 

"And we couldn't be happier to have you around." Ryouichi smirked, leaning back in his seat.

 

Rina chuckled, blushing just a bit at the compliment, but nonetheless managing to keep herself composed. The two sat in silence for a bit before she decided, since Ryouichi had cooled down a bit... she had something to ask. "So, if you don't mind me asking this..." She took a deep breath. "About your anger."

 

Thankfully, Ryouichi's expression didn't really change. "Yeah?"

 

"I don't think anger comes from nowhere. There's usually a reason for it." Rina actually stopped with her formal posture, leaning in her friend's direction and over the desk chair's headrest. "I'd like to help curb it - for good. I think it will be healthier for you. So, if you don't mind me asking... do you have any idea what could cause it?"

 

It was pretty tough to tell what Ryouichi was thinking for the next few seconds. Rina managed to prevent herself from backing off, and eventually her patience was rewarded, as he let out a long sigh. "Wish I knew. You've definitely got a point, and I don't think I'm the kinda person to just get pissed out of nowhere, but I don't know what the answer is."

 

"Ah..." Rina hummed. "Well, maybe we could try some stress-relieving activities in the future. That might help us find the root cause."

 

"Doesn't sound so bad. Really, just talking like this is doing wonders, but I'm open to anything you might wanna try to get rid of it for good." Ryouichi paused for a second. "Though I feel a little weird talking about it like it's some kinda disease."

 

Rina raised her hands defensively, returning to her more formal posture. "A-Ah, my apologies. I never meant to do that."

 

"Nah, it's cool." Ryouichi shrugged indifferently. "I get your point, anyhow. Next time we hang out, you can try whatever you want. I'll usually try whatever. Considering I put my life on the line pretty regularly fighting shadowy blobs with masks, there's not much else that can be worse."

 

Rina giggled at that, feeling herself relax a bit. "Fair enough. I should probably be getting back to my apartment now, but I hope you enjoyed our talk. If you'd like to speak with someone else, I saw Hikaru and Izumi working together on schoolwork in the lunchroom."

 

"Might just head home myself, but I'll keep it in mind. They're a good couple." Ryouichi smirked, waving at Rina as she got up. "See you around, and say hi to your sister for me."

 

"Will do." Rina gave him another bow before turning around on her heel and making her way out of the classroom. Admittedly, she hadn't expected this level of conversation with Ryouichi. Sure, he seemed to be more talkative around them than he did normally, but that just felt like... a normal, everyday conversation. No awkward pauses or anything.

 

Her teammates were full of surprises, weren't they?

 

**~~ RANK UP! - EMPEROR ARCANA: RYOUICHI FUKUI ~~**


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Last Social Link chapter in our little marathon here! The next chapter, the plot will start to kick up again, I promise. Hope you enjoy.

_ June 8th _

_ After School _

 

This was not good.

 

Ever since the announcement first came on, Rina felt shocked to her core, causing her steps to be unsteady as she slowly walked down the hall. The principal's office was just over there... but she felt as though each step she took brought her closer by a more miniscule amount. The principal's voice was still ringing in her ears.

 

_ "Would Rina Oshiro please come to Principal Kaii's office?" _

 

Sure, he hadn't explicitly  _ said _ she was in trouble, but... what else could she be called for? She didn't know exactly what she had done, but just one possibility springing to her mind was enough to frighten her. Had her initial scuffle with Mitsue gotten to him? That was two months ago, sure, but she doubted Mitsue had let it go, especially since she had given Rina a satisfied smirk when the announcement came up. Maybe she had decided to get back at her when she was happy.

 

Well... she would have to think of an explanation. Mitsue had touched her first, after all. She would be fine. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door politely. "Principal Kaii? It's... erm, it's Rina," she called, trying to steady her voice.

 

The door only took a moment to swing open, revealing her portly principal. "Ah, perfect! Apologies for calling you right after school ended. I hope I'm not holding you up or anything, but the matter of discussion is... somewhat serious."

 

_ Uh oh. _ Rina forced a smile on, trying not to show any of her fear. "I understand. I don't have anything planned for the afternoon, so I would be more than happy to have a chat."

 

Unfortunately, her grin must have been too forced, because Principal Kaii raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong? You don't look particularly well..."

 

Well, no sense in hiding it. Rina took a deep breath, before quietly admitting, "I-I know what you called me here to talk about. I'm sorry for the fight I got into with Mitsue at the start of my school year, Principal Kaii. She simply got rather hostile after I wouldn't offer her my wealth and I may have ended up shoving her away harder than I intende - "

 

She trailed off, noticing Kaii trying not to smirk. "... E-Eh?"

 

"Rina, you're far too hard on yourself! I heard about that from one of the other students, and as I understand it, you were under a lot of stress. I can assure you that wasn't what I came to talk about at all." The man laughed, clapping his belly before taking a seat on the principal side of his desk. "You're not even in trouble!"

 

Oh. Well, now Rina just looked like a fool. She fought to cover her blush, hurriedly taking a seat herself. "R-Right. Apologies, I just... heard my name and..." She decided it would be best not to scramble about further, and cleared her throat, hastily trying to recover her composure. "Anyway, what did you need me for?"

 

"Well..." Principal Kaii's grin faltered, and he awkwardly hummed. "It's rather hard to explain, honestly. It has to do with some personal matters, you see - regarding... erm..." He coughed.

 

Rina couldn't resist raising an eyebrow, the remnants of her anxiety turning to confusion. What could the Principal possibly be so concerned about... and more importantly, what did his personal matters have to do with her? Was it about Furuta, maybe? "What is it?" she asked softly, tilting her head curiously.

 

"Ah, well... it's about my..." Principal Kaii coughed, before managing to spit it out. "My son."

 

_ His... son? _ This was the first Rina had heard of this. "Did you need me for something relating to him?"

 

"In a manner of speaking. He's an... interesting kid. He's rather closed off from the world, is the best way to put it." Principal Kaii huffed. "He's a good kid, but... I don't think him spending so much time indoors is really healthy for him. He doesn't really have any friends aside from maybe a few online ones, but I think he needs some real-world interaction. He's homeschooled right now, but I want him to go to high school soon, and he's definitely not ready."

 

"Ahhh..." Rina brought a hand to her chest cautiously. "So you'd like me to try to help?" That explained a bit, but there was still an important question. "With all due respect, Principal Kaii, why me? I don't know your family particularly well."

 

"Not much of the faculty does, so you're not alone there. But I think you'd be rather well-suited for this." Kaii looked off to the side before leaning forwards, making eye contact. "I've been speaking with the principal of Okutari, and we both have nothing but positive things to say about your charisma and intellect. If there's any student that I think would be able to get him better, it's you."

 

Rina couldn't resist a slightly embarrassed blush at that. "W-Well, that's flattering, Principal Kaii..." She pursed her lips, playing with her skirt a bit. "I'd rather not make any promises I can't keep. But I will certainly try to help your son, I can say that much. I can pay him visits whenever I have free time - I could even act as a sitter, if you need me to. If you give me the address, I'd be willing to check on him now."

 

"That'd be great, actually, considering I'm out of the house most of the time. I always worry he just stays in his room gaming nonstop and never gets food." Principal Kaii chuckled, straightening in his seat before opening up a drawer. "You're far too kind, Rina. Here's the address and garage passcode - you can get in the house through there." He carefully scribbled down the information on a small piece of paper before closing the drawer and handing the paper over.

 

Rina bowed her head politely, taking the paper and reading the address over. Ah, she knew where this was. "Thank you, Principal Kaii. I'll be sure to go visit your son and see what's up with him."

 

"Be sure to let me know how it goes when you get a chance! Good luck getting him to open up!" Principal Kaii waved her off with a grin.

 

Rina gave him one last bow before exiting the office, heading for the school's exit. Admittedly, she wasn't completely sure how this would go. Most of the people she had interacted were of her age, and by the sounds of it, her principal's child was a fair bit younger than her - if she had to wager a guess, around twelve. 

 

Still, she liked to think that she was good with children. They were far less likely to know who her family was, so she figured it'd be easier to interact with them on even ground, and she always liked the idea of having a  _ little _ sister. Plus, her interactions with Wilma weren't that far off, considering her demeanor. She couldn't resist smiling a bit at the thought, pushing the doors open as she made her way back.

 

How could things go wrong?

 

***

 

"Four... three... zero... seven."

 

Rina quietly mumbled the numbers to herself, taking a step back as the garage door shuddered before it began to slide open. Principal Kaii's house had only been a short walk from school, but it was simple enough - a small, white, two-story home with a big garage. But whenever she went out on walks, for some reason, this particular house always stood out to her...

 

She shook her head, coughing. Focus. The garage was fairly empty, and she could see a door on the side that led into the house. The door looked rather old and seemed to be slightly opened from the inside, but it had a small window - one that she could barely see into, as the lights inside seemed to be off. She took some slow steps forward.

 

Then she hesitated, spotting some movement. Was there someone in the window?

 

Rina blinked for a few seconds before quickening her pace, clearing her throat and closing one hand around the doorknob. "Excuse me?" she called, peeking inside. "I'm a student from Touzawa Private School. I'd like to speak with you, if you don't mind."

 

No response.

 

Well, if the kid had run off, Rina was more than willing to track him down to try to help calm his fears. She pushed the door open, ready to - 

 

_ SPLASH! _

 

Rina's confidence was literally drowned as she stumbled forwards, suddenly soaking wet. She fell forwards, slamming onto the ground with a yelp - it hadn't hurt that much, but in an instant, her outfit was waterlogged. She groaned, slowly standing up and rubbing her head, trying to ignore her wet clothing, before looking over to the door in disbelief. What had...

 

A bucket, tied to the wall above the door.

 

Immediately, Rina felt a sense of dread overtake her. This was almost certainly not the last trap that this boy had set up. She grit her teeth, turning back around and flipping the nearby light switch on. Thankfully, upon a quick scan, the hallway didn't seem to have any other traps. Now that she didn't have the sudden impact of water to focus on, she also caught something else - the sound of rapid footsteps on the second floor.

 

_ Either he's shy... or he's some kind of sick prankster. _ With caution, Rina looked over the three doors before her, deciding to go with the one at the end. She inched towards it slowly before gradually pulling the door open, peeking inside and noticing... a rope tied to the doorway and stretched out, almost like some sort of trip wire.

 

_ Good thing I didn't go charging in. _ With a sigh of relief, Rina made the mistake of letting down her guard, and carefully stepped over the trip wire - only for her shoe to land on some sort of switch. A silver object came hurtling towards her from the corner of the room, and she yelped in surprise, raising her hands defensively.

 

_ "Kiyah!" _

 

When no impact came, Rina cautiously opened her eyes to see Gilgamesh standing tall before her, leaning forwards in a defensive position. On the far end of his lance, he had speared through the projectile - a cream pie.

 

"... Well, I'm glad he wasn't downstairs to see this..." Rina muttered, scratching her head awkwardly.

 

_ "What an old, foolish trick." _ Gilgamesh huffed before disappearing.

 

_ Okay, note to self... maintain extreme caution. _ This time, Rina made sure not to let her guard down as she slipped around the area carefully, heading for the stairway in the distance. Thanks to avoiding several more plates and ropes, she didn't get caught off guard by any more traps as she came into a hallway on the top floor, eyes scanning around. Only one of the doors was closed... and she had a feeling that was where Principal Kaii's child was.

 

"Principal, it would have been nice of you to mention your kid's habits," Rina grumbled under her breath. She took a deep breath before cautiously stepping forwards, knocking on the door and raising her voice. "E-Excuse me! I don't mean to hurt you, I promise..."

 

"G-Go away!" came the shouted, frantic reply.

 

Well, at least this boy didn't seem like the malicious prankster Rina feared he was. Still, it seemed the biggest challenge wouldn't be the traps, but actually interacting with him. "Please, your... your father sent me. I'm from his school."

 

That got the boy to go quiet. Rina held her breath, staring.

 

Finally, the door swung open, and she exhaled softly, looking down and staring at the child. He was as thin as a stick - about what she had expected, and was about a foot shorter than she was. He almost gave off the impression of being nerdy, with big gray eyes, glasses, and spiky brown hair - even his outfit was relatively simple; he wore a gray shirt with a red star, black jeans, and white sneakers. "... You're a student?" he asked slowly.

 

"Erm... yes. My name is Rina Oshiro. Principal Kaii asked me to check on you." Rina curtsied politely, fumbling just a bit due to her wet clothing.

 

The boy stared for a moment before slowly stepping back, bringing his hands to his mouth. "U-Uh oh! I'm sorry! Those were m-meant for strangers, I..." He coughed violently. "... I didn't mean for there to be any trouble. I'm Kouki Shimizu."

 

"It's... it's fine." Rina sighed, putting aside her irritation for now - and noticing that Kouki didn't share his father's family name.  _ Hmm...? _ She decided not to ask about it for now, just going to the main point. "I just wanted to make sure you're doing all right. Your father is worried about you, you know - he told me you're a bit, erm..." She searched for the word. "... reclusive."

 

Kouki stared at her blankly. Rina paused briefly before shaking her head. "The meaning of that word, erm, doesn't matter. The point is, I'd just like to check on you. Your father mentioned that you spent most of the day gaming?"

 

"... Yeah." Kouki stepped aside, gesturing to a computer in the back of his room. Now that he wasn't in the way, Rina was able to take note that his room looked... rather nice, actually. The bed was well-made, the closet doors were open and showed off a well-organized set of clothes... far from what she had been expecting from someone described as a shut-in. Even the computer looked nice, set inside a desk and connected to two monitors - one monitor displayed some sort of manual, and the other displayed the pause screen of a game. While Rina didn't know much about computers, it certainly looked like a high-tech setup.

 

"Well, I suppose the first thing I should ask is..." Rina took a deep breath, folding her hands. "Have you eaten anything at all?"

 

"Mhm. I always have snacks around so I don't get peckish." Kouki stepped over to a trash can near the computer desk, holding up an empty bag marked "Snackoos".

 

_ That... doesn't look like a proper meal. _ "So nothing substantial, then." Rina couldn't help but glance over his skinny figure, concerned. No wonder his father worried about him. But what could she do to...

 

... Hm.

 

"Would you mind leading me to your kitchen? I'd like to show you something." She stepped aside, giving room for Kouki to exit.  "And perhaps disarm all those traps, so your father doesn't end up running into one of them."

 

"Oh, he always texts me when I get back. I disarm them then." Kouki pushed his glasses up his nose, watching Rina carefully before stepping in front of her. "I guess you're right, though. Here, this way." He led her downstairs, making sure to disarm each of his homemade traps. Rina stayed a fair distance behind him, simply watching. Considering she had seen him bringing out a container of glue and a box of feathers, she wasn't about to risk her outfit getting messed up even further.

 

Eventually, the two arrived back at the garage hallway, and Kouki opened one of the doors Rina hadn't checked, revealing a fairly nice-looking kitchen. "There aren't any traps here," he said, glancing up to Rina. "... What did you want to show me, though?"

 

"Well... give me a moment. Why don't you have a seat?" Rina gestured towards the dining table, and as Kouki took a seat, she began opening cupboards, taking note of each ingredient she could find. Admittedly, she wasn't sure how okay Principal Kaii would be with this, but she didn't have many other options, and it was for the purposes of keeping his child well-fed, so... she doubted he would care. "Besides snack food, what sorts of stuff do you like to eat?"

 

"Oh, um..." Kouki scratched his head. "I dunno, really. Dad makes nice pasta, I guess."

 

_ Pasta... _ Rina set out a box of penne pasta on the counter, an idea springing to mind as she peeked inside the fridge. She took a moment to bring out other ingredients - ground beef, bacon, water, shredded cheese, and tomato soup - and brought out a pot, setting it out on the oven. After getting the water in place, she started to cook the pasta, turning back to Kouki. "... I hope you're a fan of cheeseburgers?"

 

"Huh? Uh... yeah, cheeseburgers are fine." Kouki glanced at her questioningly. "What are you cooking, exactly?"

 

"A dish my sister helped me make recently." Rina took a moment to look up the recipe on her phone to make sure she didn't screw it up. "I think you need something proper to eat, Kouki. No wonder you're so thin - if you really only have snack foods, then I'm surprised you're not even thinner," she chided. "I trust you at least eat the meals your father makes for you?"

 

"Well, yeah..." Kouki bit his lip shamefully, looking down at his lap. "I guess I don't really get that hungry, though..."

 

"That's potentially even worse, if you're really accustomed to your current diet. Ideally, this should be a good meal for you." The two stayed in silence for a bit as Rina focused on her cooking, idly thinking to herself. Considering Principal Kaii hadn't brought up some of the more concerning things that she had thought of, such as the traps... how much did he really know about his child's lifestyle?

 

As Rina started to mix the fully cooked ingredients together, she registered Kouki calling out to her. "So, um... Ms. Rina?"

 

"Please, just call me Rina." Rina chuckled softly, glancing over her shoulder. "What is it?"

 

"What's it like, being a student at my dad's school? He took me there once. It was kind of, uh..." Kouki tapped his fingers together, seemingly searching for the word. "Scary."

 

"Oh, it is a little... intimidating at first," Rina admitted as she finished up her cooking. "Touzawa is not for everyone - it's a rather strict school, and the students are held to high standards. However, there are plenty of friendly people there, if you just get to know them."

 

Kouki tilted his head. "Do you have many friends?"

 

That question got Rina to stop in her tracks, tensing up. She stared blankly before shaking herself out of her funk, deciding for a... safe answer. "I'm comfortable with the size of my friend group. I admittedly don't have as many friends as I'd like, but I have a few very close friends that I wouldn't trade for anything. And if I hadn't gone to school, I wouldn't have met them."

 

Kouki didn't respond to this, just silently watching her.

 

_ At least I've given him something to think about. _ As she wrapped up her cooking, Rina took a brief glance over it, satisfied with the result, before scooping up her cheeseburger pasta and putting it into a pair of small bowls. She made her way to the table, setting out one bowl for Kouki and one for herself. "How does it look?"

 

Kouki observed the pasta for a moment, inhaling the scent. "... It smells really good, actually." His eyes lit up, and he ate a spoonful, chewing slowly. After swallowing, he nodded. "It tastes really good, too!"

 

"Told you you would - " Rina couldn't resist bursting into giggles as Kouki grabbed another spoonful eagerly, practically starting to wolf his food down. She decided not to finish her sentence, just taking her own bite of the pasta and savoring the rich, cheesy flavor.

 

While Rina took a much longer time to finish than Kouki, the two still mostly sat in content silence until they were both done. Rina took a moment to put their bowls away in the sink. "Well, I should probably be going now. I hope your father doesn't mind the food."

 

"I think he'll be happy. He won't have to make dinner." Both Kouki and Rina chuckled at that. Kouki waved her off. "Do you think you could, um... come again sometime? I promise I won't get you with traps."

 

"I will certainly pay you a visit again in the future." Rina bowed her head towards him. "It's been a pleasure, Kouki. You're a good kid. I won't even mention the traps to your father."

 

"Hehe. You're pretty cool, Rina. See you around!" The two nodded to each other before Rina made her way out.

 

_ I am thou... thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond... _

_ Another chain of captivity shatters... _

_ Thou shalt be blessed when making Personas of the Hermit Arcana... _

**~~ RANK UP! - HERMIT ARCANA: PRINCIPAL'S SON ~~**


End file.
